Time to face the Music, Lucifer
by Squirrllama
Summary: Chaos reigns in Hell. Its about to bubble over to Earth and beyond. Terrifying creatures are escaping. Lucifer will face the consequences of his actions. The ones he cares about the most will be in danger. A four part story. Will end in a big showdown between Heaven and Hell. Where will Lucifer end up? Who will he lose? Will he redeem himself? (Warning: Violence, mild language.)
1. Part One: Ecclesia di Angelis

**Summary:**

 **This is the first part of the story. We find ourselves back in New York. Lucifer left Los Angeles. He was thoroughly convinced the only way to keep Chloe safe was to leave. He has been staying with his daughter Persephone. Unfortunately, he has been driving his daughter crazy. Is he in another emotional spiral? In the meantime, Persephone and her partner/cousin Drakken are investigating a series of gruesome killings occurring within the congregation of a mysterious church that is dedicated to the angels. It soon become apparent that everyone targeted shares something in common with Persephone and Drakken. What is it?**

* * *

 **Part One: Ecclesia de Angelis**

Persephone Lockhart sat in the break room of the precinct. She was talking to her partner Drakken Knight. "He is driving me nuts." She laughed. "He just showed up and he's been acting odd." She took a sip of her go to drink of Coke. "I mean he has been helpful with Tristan and the house. But every day I come home and he has either rearranged the furniture or he's watching Food Network."

Drakken threw his head back and laughed. "Oh man. I am trying to picture that. The Prince of Darkness watching Bobby Flay."

They both laughed at that. "I don't know how much more I can take." Persephone threw up her hands. "I love my father. But I don't know what it is going on with him." She sighed. Her father Lucifer had come to visit nearly a month ago. At first she welcomed the visit. Then he began to over stay his welcome.

Drakken shook his head. "You are lucky. I hardly ever see my dad."

Persephone sighed. "You want mine. Seriously. He can invade your home. Rearrange your furniture."

"Uh I don't think Regina will appreciate that. Bringing the devil home will definatly land me in the doghouse." Drakken was munching on chips. He crunched a few. "She freaked out enough when she met you."

"I know. I wish she would come around. She seems like such a nice lady." Persephone frowned. She and Drakken had tried to get their two families to meet up for dinner. It had gone well for little bit. Persephone liked his wife Regina and his two sons Benjamin and Elijah. Then they got on the subject of the angels. Regina freaked out when she found out which angel Persephone was related to.

"She is getting there." He sighed. His wife was a passionately religious person. Being partnered with Satan's daughter did not sit well with her. Drakken sipped his soda. "We need to give it a little time."

"I suppose." Persephone said to him. "We won't push her." She finished her Coke. "How is she doing?"

"Okay. Poor Regina is so sick. Her mother is helping out."

"That's good." Persephone's eyes moved to the person entering the room. It was Captain Craig. She smiled at him. "What's up Cap?"

"Bryan and Jake need your help on their case. It's a bad one." He said to them.

"Oh okay." Persephone thought it a bit odd. Her husband Bryan was quite capable as a detective. He and his partner Jake were a great team. It must be pretty serious if they needed help. She stood up from the table. "We'll be right there."

"Good." The captain handed her a post it with the address.

Drakken got up and followed his cousin out of the precinct.

* * *

They arrived at a store front. They were told it was a church. It didn't look like one. Ecclesia de Angelis printed on a crude sign out front. The windows were boarded up out front. A plain door on the outside. Once inside it reflected none of the outside crudeness. The hall was adorned with velvet and statues and paintings of angels. Angels of all the orders. Their depictions accurate beyond reproach. Through the hall they entered an auditorium. It was enough to hold a few hundred people. It was rounded and on the walls more statues of angels. They lined the walls. At the center there was a stage with the pulpit. Large life sized statures of the Arch angels circled the stage. All of the arch angels. One in particular had its back to the stage. But his features were distinct and familiar.

At the center the most prominent was a statue of the arch angel Michael. Persephone was amazed at the detail. It looked exactly like Michael. All of them accurate. Though Persephone had only met three of the arch angels in person. Drakken was looking around in awe as well.

People were gathered around the foot of the statue of Michael. As Drakken and Persephone approached they were met by Bryan and Jake. Persephone looked beyond the other two man. A horrific scene lay at Michael's feet. A man with his throat torn apart. His skin the ghastly color of death. It appeared his body had been completely drained of blood. Blood had spattered all around. There were spatters on the statues.

Persephone looked at her husband. "You guys called for help?" She said to him.

He nodded. "Yeah. This is a strange one. The victim is Floyd Weathers. He is the maintenance slash security here. The pastor found him this morning."

"Sound pretty straight forward." Drakken said to him.

"It is. But look at this place. Its right up your alley. Don't you think?" Bryan gestured to the statues.

Persephone looked at Drakken. They shrugged to each other. "Okay."

"Boy, this place gives me the creeps." The very distinct Brooklyn accent of Bryan's partner Jake cut through. "I feel like we are being watched."

Persephone smirked. "That's because we are, Jake. Every minute of every day. They are watching us."

Drakken and Bryan both snickered. Jake just rolled his eyes and looked at Bryan. "Your wife is sassy, Bry."

Bryan laughed. "Yeah."

Persephone walked towards the body. Forensics were going over it with a fine toothed comb. She noticed what appeared to be claw marks in the pews as she walked by. They were distinct. She noticed more on the floor by Floyd's body. She crouched down a few feet from the body. The gash in his neck was horrific. He had claw marks and bite marks all over his body. He had fought his attacker.

"Persi." She heard Bryan call to her.

She stood up and walked back to the men. Another had joined him. As she approached she looked him in the eyes. He had an air of familiarity. The same familiar feeling she got when she had first met Drakken and her brother. It was apparent that she was looking upon another cousin. She felt his gaze upon her too. He must have the same feeling.

"Persi, this is Pastor Walter Hughes." Bryan introduced the man.

Persephone smiled at him. His blue eyes so reminded her of George. A son of Michael who lived in Central Park. "Hello Pastor. I am Persephone."

Walter returned her smile. His eyes still scrutinizing her. "Persephone. What a beautiful name." He paused and glanced at the horrific scene. He sighed and looked up for a moment. Returned his gaze to Persephone. "You can call me Walter."

"Walter. Can you tell me what happened?" Persephone asked.

"I wish I knew. Floyd lives here. He provides security. The other churches in the neighborhood don't take kindly to us. So we need someone to watch the palce at night."

Why?" Persephone asked.

"We do things differently. We follow a different version of the bible. And we venerate the angels. All of the angels."

"Like worship them?" Persephone was trying to understand what he meant. She was truly curious.

"Not really. We just honor them and ask them for guidance. We are a peaceful church. We feed the poor and help people. But we welcome everyone. They were angry when we had a gay wedding here last week." He sighed. His blue eyes looking at the statue of Michael.

Drakken walked over to them. He and Walter exchanged glances. That same knowing glance.

"This is my partner Drakken Knight." Persephone introduced them. "This is Walter Hughes, the pastor." She said to Drakken.

"Nice to meet you." Drakken said wearily. His eyes still looking over Walter.

"So, Walter. You venerate the angels. All of them?" Persephone asked him.

"All of them. Even the fallen angels. They have their own wisdom and guidance to provide."

"All of the fallen angels?"

"Yes. I know who you mean. We venerate him as well. We use him as a means to steer those from the wrong path. We also believe he is worthy of redemption." Walter sounded a bit annoyed. "That causes contention. Most people don't think we should even speak his name." He gestured to the arch angel statues. "But he remains facing away. Someday we hope he'll redeem himself."

Persephone eyed the one that was facing backward. She walked to it. Walking around to look him in the face. It was most definatly her father. The same nose and eyes. But he wore the traditional angel robe and he had his wings. She sighed. She remembered his wings. They had been glorious and beautiful. She walked over to Drakken.

Drakken was staring intently at a statue that looked just like his father. He turned to her. "What do you make of this place?"

"Hard to say. But I believe Walter is one of us." She whispered to him.

Drakken nodded. "I got that sense too. He looks just like George."

Bryan and Jake walked over. "So, what do you think?" Bryan asked.

"We can take over this case if you want Bryan. "

"I think it's a good idea."

Jake looked at him. "We can handle it. It's just a weird place that's all."

"No Jake. Persi has a lot of knowledge about the subject. Trust me." Bryan argued.

Jake huffed. "Whatever. Let's get out of here, then." He shuddered. "This place gives me the willies." He headed towards the door.

"I'll see you later." Bryan said to Persephone and Drakken. He then followed Jake to the door.

A moment later Walter reappeared. "Here are the names of some of the other churches that have been harassing us."

"You think any of them did this?"

Walter shrugged and looked at the scene. "Hard to say what anyone is capable of these days. I would start with Father Ryker. He stands outside our doors before services and shouts slurs and other hateful rhetoric. I truly feel sorry for the man."

Persephone patted his shoulder. "Thank you. We'll be in touch." She started for the door. Drakken was right behind her.

"So where do we go first?" Drakken asked.

"Let's go talk to Father Ryker." She looked at the statues of the arch angels again. She swore to herself the one of Michael was staring back.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hello my lovelies and welcome to my next adventure. This is going to be three to four different parts. I will keep it all in one entry. It will be a massive undertaking on my part. Could end up being thirty chapters. Like a real novel. Sorry about the other earlier shorter stories. I was building to this. So if you are prepared to come on this crazy journey. Strap in. I know my ideas are wild and crazy. I just like being a little different than the others.**


	2. Chapter 2

Drakken and Persephone got out of their squad car in front St. Michael's Lutheran church. It was an ornate and old style looking building. The bells were ringing the hour. They walked towards the entrance. A man was out front tending to the flowers in a pot.

"Excuse me." Persephone said to him.

The man looked up at her. An older man with white hair. His smile was friendly. "Yes?"

"Can you tell us where to find Father Ryker?" Persephone returned his smile.

"Um he should be inside. I'll take you to his office." The man responded. He then leads the two detectives into the church.

Inside it was ornate like the outside. But a lot subtler then the last one. A few paintings here and there of the Virgin Mary with baby Jesus. They followed the man to an office. He knocked on the door. "Father, you have visitors."

A middle aged black man sat at a large desk. He had greying hair. He wore a nice suit and glasses. He looked up from the paperwork he was working on. He smiled at the man. "Come on in." His voice was smooth and friendly.

Drakken and Persephone approached him. "Father, my name is Detective Persephone Lockhart. And this is my partner Drakken Knight." She said to him.

The man's eyes narrowed for a brief second. "Those are some interesting names. I'm Father Rob Ryker. But you can call me Rob." He held out his hand. "What can I do for you two detectives?"

Persephone shook his hand before sitting at a chair in front of the desk. Drakken sat beside her. "We just came from Ecclesia Di Angelis."

The man's expression darkened. His mouth curled into a grimace. But he did not say anything.

"There was a horrific murder."

"You think I had anything to do with it?" Rob snarled.

"We were told that you harass the parishioners. That other members of your congregation harass them also."

"It's not harassment. We are simply trying to get them to see the light. Those are a bunch of devil worshippers."

"Venerating the angels is devil worship?" Drakken asked him.

"They have statues of Lucifer. I call that devil worship." The man's voice raised. "Look, I won't lie and say we welcome them with open arms. But no one here is a murderer."

"The pastor told me they are harassed daily. I mean it's a free country." Persephone said to him. She had to keep her cool.

"They are corrupting children." He spat out. He stood up. "I think it's time you two left." His voice was angry.

Drakken and Persephone stood up. "Look, we just want to know if there are any of your members that may have been violent towards them. Or someone we should talk to."

"No. Leave my congregation alone." He responded angrily. "Get out."

Persephone and Drakken headed out the door. They heard Rob mutter to himself. "They got what they deserved."

Persephone turned to him. "What was that?" She said to him.

He just glared at her and said nothing. Persephone rolled her eyes and walked out the door behind her cousin.

Once outside in their car they sat quietly for a moment. "Well. That could have gone better." Drakken stated.

"Yeah. I got the feeling he knows more that he's letting on." Persephone folded her arms as Drakken started the car. "Let's go to the next place on our list shall we."

They went to several more churches. They tried to be tactful in their questioning. Everyone met them with hostility. Every one of them admitted to protesting Ecclesia di Angelis. It was apparent that the church of angels had no friends in the neighborhood. It confused Persephone. They only did good and didn't force their beliefs. But they were met with hostility.

"I'm tired. We don't seem to be getting any leads, Drak." Persephone said while sitting at her desk.

"Me too. Let's call it a day." Drakken responded reluctantly.

"Yeah. I have to see what crazy thing my dad did today."

Drakken laughed. "Take pictures."

Persephone made a face at her cousin. "Funny. I swear if he takes up knitting, I'm done." She got up from her desk. "See you tomorrow cuz." Then she headed for home.

* * *

Persephone opened the door to her home. She had a couple bags of groceries in her hands. She walked into the living room. The furniture was in a whole new formation. "Dad!" She shouted. Her fourteen-year-old step-daughter Autumn was sitting on one of the couches. It was faced away from the TV. Her neck craning in an awkward position to see it. "Hey Autumn. How is it going?"

She shrugged. She was in her usual all black attire. Her hair dyed purple. A pentagram around her neck. "Okay. I wish your dad would stop rearranging the furniture."

"You and me both." Persephone said before heading to the kitchen. Her other step-daughter Savanna was sitting at the breakfast nook. She was reading. "Hey Savanna."

She looked up at Persephone. "Hi Persi." She smiled. Savanna a stark contrast to her sister. She had long blonde hair and wore the latest fashions. Her blue eyes so much like her father's.

Persephone set the groceries on the counter. "Have you seen my Dad?"

"Yeah. He was playing with Tristan." Savanna responded. "You see what he did to the living room."

"Yes." Persephone sighed. She proceeded to put the groceries away. "I'll fix dinner. Anything you prefer?"

Savanna shrugged. "Anything will be okay." She looked down at her book.

Persephone headed out of the kitchen towards her son's room. She could hear him laughing. She walked in and he was on his grandfather's lap. "Hey Dad." She said to her father. He was holding Tristan while sitting on the rocking chair. "What are you guys doing?"

"Hello darling." He responded. He was wearing just a shirt and slacks. He rarely wore his suits lately. "I was just telling Tristan a story."

"Okay. So, what did you do today? Beside rearrange the furniture, again." She elongated that last part. Emphasizing her annoyance at the action.

"Do you not like it?" Lucifer asked her.

"No. I don't. I don't understand why you can't just leave it alone." Persephone folded her arms.

Lucifer sighed. "I'm only trying to help."

"I know. But everyday it's something different. I wish I knew what was wrong with you."

Lucifer leaned back in the chair. "Nothing is wrong. I am just here to help out."

Persephone sighed. She reached for Tristan. "I can take him now. You can go find some hotties to play with or whatever."

"I'm not in the mood." He responded while handing her Tristan.

The six-month old baby giggled with delight in his mother's arms. Persephone kissed him and then looked at her father. "Well, it's been almost a month. Don't they miss you in Los Angeles? What about Chloe?"

He stiffened at the mention of her name. He looked away from his daughter. "She is fine."

"Okay. Just you called to tell me that you finally made it with her and then next thing I know you are here." Persephone held Tristan tight. "I'd think you'd be back home with her. What happened?"

"Nothing." Lucifer looked away from her.

She knew he never lied. She sensed he was holding back. She sighed. "I'm going to fix dinner. Anything you prefer?"

Lucifer shrugged and stood up. "I don't care." His tone was a bit sad. He walked past Persephone out of the room. Most likely heading for the balcony.

Persephone shook her head and then walked to the kitchen. Her husband Bryan was rummaging through the fridge. He turned when she walked in. "Hi honey." She said while kissing him. "Are you hungry?"

Bryan nodded. "I see your dad rearranged the furniture again."

"Yeah. We'll move it back after dinner." She put Tristan in his bouncy chair beside his sister. Savanna smiled at her little brother. Persephone walked over to the fridge to pull something out for inner.

Later after dinner Persephone walked out onto the balcony. Her father sat in one of the chairs smoking. She sat in a chair beside him. She eyed the spot where her brother had died in her arms. It still affected her some days. She touched her dad's arm. "Hey Dad."

He smiled slightly. "Hello." He took a drag of his cigarette.

"Dad, I am really concerned about you. You aren't acting like your usual self." She tried to look him in the eyes.

"Darling, I told you. I am fine."

"No you aren't." Persephone argued. "Look, I love having you here. But maybe you should head back to LA in a day or two."

"You want me to leave?" He looked her in the eyes.

Well, it's just I feel you need to go home. I'm sure Chloe misses you."

Lucifer folded his arms. "I doubt it." His voice was cold.

"Really? All that time you spent chasing after her. All that time you spent pining for her."

He huffed. "Things just didn't work out."

"Okay." Persephone leaned back in her seat.

"But if you want me to leave. I'll leave. Sorry I have been such a burden to her." His tone was a little sad now. "Seems I am a burden to everyone."

Persephone sighed loudly. "You aren't a burden, Dad. I told you I appreciate the help. We know Tristan loves having you around." She was trying not make him angry. "But you know the saying absence makes the heart grow fonder."

He stamped out his cigarette and stood up. He stomped towards the door. "I'll go." His voice was angry.

Persephone followed him into the house. "Dad, I didn't mean it like that."

He stormed to his room. He opened his closet and pulled out his suitcase. He proceeded to throw clothes in. Normally he would be meticulous about it. But he just threw stuff in without regard. "I tried my best to help."

Persephone stood in the doorway. Her arms folded. "I know Dad." She stepped in and placed her hands on his arm. "You don't have to leave Dad."

He stopped packing. "Are you sure? I hate to disrupt your life some more."

Persephone smiled. "I was wrong. We like having you here. Please stay." She hated that he was guilt tripping her.

He smiled and dumped out the suitcase. "Perfect."

She eyed the clothes strewn on his bed. It was so unlike him. She just wanted to help him. Figure out what had set him off. Why was he acting so strange? "But could you please, stop rearranging the furniture."

"Okay." Lucifer responded before heading out of the room.

Persephone followed. She wondered what she would find him doing tomorrow.

 **Author's Note: What the hell is going on with Lucifer? That is the eternal question here.**


	3. Chapter 3

A high pitched ringing woke Persephone out of a sound sleep. She was laying on her husband's chest. It took her a few seconds to realize it was her phone. Moaning she rolled over and picked it up. "Lockhart." She said sleepily. "Aright. I'll be right there." She sighed and threw off the covers. Slowly waking herself she hopped into the shower.

After she was dressed she headed to her son's room. He was fast asleep. She stroked his cheek and kissed him. Then she headed for the kitchen. Yawning she opened the fridge. She pulled out a couple of yogurt cups and bottle of water. She set them on the counter for a second.

The temperature of the room dropped suddenly. She shivered. Thinking that was strange. She looked at the thermostat. IT was the same. Then a low growling could be heard. She shuddered. Most of the apartment was still dark. She crept quietly towards the sound. Her hand instinctively on her gun. She stepped into the dining room. She thought the shadows moved for a moment. Turning on the light. There was nothing there. Snickering she headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

Persephone stopped in front of the Ecclesia di Angelis. She sighed as she headed for the door. Her partner Drakken met up with her. She smirked at him. "You look half awake."

He yawned. "Something like that." He had a massive Starbucks cup in his hand. "I don't know how you can function without coffee."

Persephone made a face. "Its gross." She said while heading inside. They were met with another horrific scene. Another man laying at the feet of Michael. His throat ripped apart. Blood spattered everywhere. Persephone eyed more claw marks. Some were on the statues.

Pastor Walter and a few others were standing at the front of the auditorium. Walter looked quite distraught. He looked up as Drakken and Persephone approached. Tears in his eyes. Two younger men stood beside him.

"Hello Walter." Persephone tried to lighten the mood.

"I don't know what is going on." Walter said wearily. "Oscar was just a kid. He stayed here last night to help out since Floyd died. But then- "

"Did you see anything?" Persephone looked him in the eyes. That familiar tug. She knew this man was a cousin. But she didn't want to broach the subject yet.

Walter gestured to one of the young men. "My son Liam found him."

Persephone looked at Liam. He looked a lot like his father. His hair was long and blonde. Kept in a ponytail. He eyed Persephone. She got the same feeling about him.

"I just came in early. And I found…" Tears flooded Liam's eyes. "Oscar was my best friend. We've known each other since we were kids." He tried to keep from sobbing. "Those bastards at the Lutheran church are responsible. I know it." He became angry. The lights began to flicker a little. Walter placed a hand on his son's back.

Persephone looked up at the flickering lights. She then returned her gaze on Liam. She tapped into her calming ability. Liam seemed to be a little less agitated. "How do you know it was them?"

Liam's blue eyes narrowed. "Those jerks have been harassing us for years. I used to get into fights with the pastor's son. He has problems. He and his dad protest us all the time." Liam's anger rose. The lights flickered again.

Walter placed his hand on his son. "Calm down son." He saw Persephone and Drakken eyeing the lights. "Old building. The lights flicker like that sometimes."

Persephone nodded and bit her lip. She knew he was lying. "Liam, do you have any evidence?"

"You don't believe us. You two probably think we are just freaks. Who cares." He threw up his hands and sat at one of the pews.

Walter sighed. "He is really distraught."

"I can see that." Persephone glanced at her partner. He was eyeing one of the statues. The one that looked like Amenadiel. "Drak?" She said to him.

He shook his head. "Yeah?"

She chuckled. "Can you keep up with us?"

Walter had observed Drakken staring at the statues. "You seem drawn to that one." He took a step towards Drakken.

Drakken shrugged. "I guess I am surprised to see one that looks like me." He was trying to play off why he was staring at it.

"That is Amenadiel."

Drakken nodded. "I know."

Walter laughed. "Most people don't know that. They only know the arch angels and maybe two or three of them. How do you know Amenadiel?"

Drakken glanced at Persephone. He wasn't sure what to say. "My mother was really into angels. She had tons of books about them. One had the different orders listed in it."

Walter nodded. "I see. Are you sure that's it?"

Persephone could see her cousin tensing up. Discussing their heritage was not easy for them. Persephone nudged him. "I think you can tell him the truth."

"You got me. He is my father" Drakken said quickly. He eyed Walter. Waiting for the other man's reaction.

"I figured you were one of us. Both of you. I could tell." Walter looked at Persephone. "You needn't be afraid. We are all family here."

"That's a relief." Drakken said to him.

Persephone eyed Walter. "You must be a son of Michael."

Walter cocked his head and looked Persephone in the eye. "How can you tell?" His voice was calm and full of curiosity.

"You aren't the first one I have met." Persephone replied.

"George?" Walter queried.

"Yep."

"I think everyone knows George." Walter laughed.

"I bring him clothes and food."

"Oh that's you." Walter shook his head. "I have been meaning to go see him." He regarded Persephone. "And you. I can sense the power coming from you. It's obvious you are first generation. Most likely the daughter of an arch angel."

Persephone shifted in comfortably. She wasn't ashamed of who her father was. It was just a difficult thing to admit to. Some met her with hostility like Drakken's wife. Others just ran away. "You can say that."

Walter sighed. "You needn't be ashamed. I told you that we venerate all of them. Even _that_ one." He smiled warmly.

Persephone felt him using his calming ability. "I'm not ashamed. I just get met with hostility when I mention his name."

"I understand. We won't judge you." Walter placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are welcome here."

"That's good to know. Thank you." Persephone glanced at Drakken who had a smile on his face. "It's not easy being Lucifer's daughter."

Liam leapt up from his seat. His eyes wide. He looked at his father and then back at Persephone. "Lucifer?"

Walter held up his hands. "Easy Liam. We don't judge remember."

Liam sputtered. "But Lucifer? He is- "

"Watching Food Network." Drakken finished Liam's sentence. Persephone burst out laughing. Liam looked at them with confusion and slight anger.

"Come again?"

Walter laughed too. "I doubt that."

"No, Drakken is right. Or he is rearranging my living room again." Persephone laughed.

Walter's expression darkened for a moment. "He is in Hell."

Persephone laughed harder. "No. He is in my house. He has been there for a month."

Walter was confused. "Come again?"

Persephone caught his expression. Her smile disappeared. "Oh you don't know. He abandoned Hell about six years ago. He was living in Los Angeles. But for the last month he had been in my house."

Walter frowned. "I see." He looked at Liam. "If you'll excuse us." He beckoned to Liam and they walked away.

Persephone watched them. She was a little hurt. She guessed her father's departure hadn't been widely shared. She knew it was causing problems.

"Detective?" One of the techs called to them.

She turned to the short woman. "Yeah."

The tech held up a bag. It had hair or fur in it. "We found this hair in the victim's hands. It doesn't look human."

Persephone eyed the bag. She couldn't tell what it was. She glanced at Drakken. "Thank you. Guess we need to test it." Her phone rang. She answered it. "Lockhart." She listened for a second. Then she cursed under her breath. "Thank you. Send me the address."

Drakken had his eyebrows raised. He could see his cousin's distress. "What is it?"

"They found two more." Persephone answered.

Drakken glanced at the victim. "Two more like that?"

Persephone nodded and headed for the door. Drakken followed behind. Walter and Liam were standing out front. She stopped near them. "Look Walter. I hope I didn't offend you."

Walter shook his head. "No you didn't." His arms were folded against his chest.

"Were the victims Nephilim?"

"They were descendants. More than three generations removed. Still have angel blood but it's not as strong."

Persephone licked her lips and pulled out her phone. "Did you know a Rebecca and Jordan Smalls?"

Walter's eyes widened. "Why?"

"They just found their bodies."

Walter put his hands on his forehead. "This is bad. Rebecca was Uriel's granddaughter. This is really bad."

Persephone could feel her cousin's stress. "It is. We are heading over there now. We'll be in touch." She patted Walter's shoulder. "I'm sorry." She headed to the car with Drakken close behind. She sat in the driver's seat a moment then turned to Drakken. "I don't think we are dealing with something human, Drak."

Drakken took in a breath. "I got that feeling too, Persi."

Persephone started the car and they drove to the next crime scene.

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock by the time Persephone got home. Her feet ached. Her heart ached. Her head was in a million places. She walked into the living room and was relieved it hadn't been rearrange again. Her husband was lying on the couch. He looked at her as she walked in.

"Long day?" He said to her.

She sat beside him and laid her head on his chest. "You have no idea." She kissed him. Then got up and walked to the bedroom. She changed into pajamas then went back to the kitchen. She as starving. Rummaging in the fridge she found some leftover spaghetti.

Popping it in the microwave. She then proceeded to get a fork. Opening the drawer where the forks normally where she slammed it shut. "DAD!" She shouted. She didn't care if it was late at night. She opened the other drawers. She growled in frustration. Her father had rearranged the damn kitchen.

She placed her hands on the counter and took a deep breath. She looked upwards. "Hey Grandpa. Can you hear me? Please come down here and take care of your son." Her voice was mostly sarcastic. The microwave dinged. She found herself no longer hungry.

Then Lucifer walked into the kitchen. He had on only a pair of shorts. He misled at his daughter. "Hello Darling. Are you just getting in?"

Persephone nodded. She got her food out of the microwave. "Yes" She responded tersely.

He narrowed his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"No Dad. Everything is not alright." She could feel her frustration rising. "What did I say about rearranging stuff?"

"You said not to rearrange the furniture."

"Put my kitchen back the way you found it." She said through gritted teeth.

"It flows better. Don't you think." He opened the drawer with the silverware.

"I didn't ask for you to rearrange it. Put it back." She picked up her food and headed for the door. She stormed to her bedroom and slammed the door. She set the food on a nightstand and flopped onto the bed face down.

She then felt a hand on her back. "Persi." Her husband's voice was soothing. "What's wrong?"

Persephone rolled over and looked up at her husband. "Just a rough day." Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Is it about the case?"

Persephone sat up and leaned on Bryan. He wrapped his arms around her. "We found three more bodies. Two of them had their throats slashed and were drained of blood. The third was torn up."

"That's terrible. Who is doing that?"

"I don't think it's a who."

Bryan's eyed narrowed. "Then what?"

"I don't know. All of the victims have been Nephilim or descendants."

"Whoa so you mean?"

"Yep. The church is full of my family members. And something is hunting us down."

Bryan held his wife tighter. "This isn't good."

"No, Bryan its bad." She buried her head in his chest. "But thank you."

He smiled. "For what?"

"Being me snuggle bear." She said with a smile. They kissed for a moment. "Let's go to bed. I need to go talk to George tomorrow."

"Okay."

They got ready for bed and went to sleep. It was going to be a trying day tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Warning there is a rather graphic may be possibly upsetting scene. I tried to dial it back. But it you feel it needs to be edited. I will edit it.**

It was a crisp February morning. The joggers ran past her as she walked deep into Central Park. She had already been to his usual spots. No one had seen him in months. She found that odd. The other transients, artists and maintenance all knew George. They were concerned that they hadn't seen him.

Persephone stopped at his favorite bench. She could see the pigeons waiting hungrily in the branches of the trees. She sighed and sat down. Putting her head in her hands for a moment. She then heard the distinct cawing of crows. Normally she would have ignored them. But something told her to look. One sat on the branch of a nearby tree. She saw others soaring above. Something told her to follow them. Off the beaten path she went towards George's hut.

She was smacked in the face by branches. She trudged forward. Bushes snagged her pants. George usually kept things trimmed. Finally reaching the clearing. She spied George's rock house. No smoke rising from the chimney. She saw more crows gathered on the ground. She walked towards them. They were feasting upon something. Rushing forward she saw what it was.

The crows cawed angrily as they flew away. She dropped to her knees beside the body. It was nearly skeletonized. It wore George's linen clothes. "George." She cried. She looked at the body of her cousin. She couldn't see nay obvious cause of death. But she got the feeling that it was whatever was hunting the rest of them. Burying her head in hands she sobbed quietly for a moment.

She could hear footsteps approaching her. She looked up. He towered over her. Long blonde hair hanging on his shoulders. He was muscular and very handsome. Dark blue eyes stared down at her. The most beautiful white wings unfurled from his back.

"Michael." She said to him as she rose to her feet.

The arch angel regarded her for a moment. Then his blue eyes looked down at the body of his son. He knelt down and placed his hand on the sun bleached skull. The body turned to dust and disappeared. He rose to his full height again. "Hell is in chaos." He said after a moment. "We are doing our best to hold back the uprising."

Persephone frowned. She shifted on her feet. She felt the gaze of her angelic uncle upon her. "What is hunting us?"

He folded his arms and looked up for a moment. "We asked for your help. You thought it a joke."

"I did not." Persephone argued.

"Amenadiel went to you for help and you acted like it wasn't that serious. We need your father back in Hell. As you can see his departure is having severe repercussions. The chaos is starting to spill beyond the gates." His gaze hardened. "It's time for you to step up. My father told you he would call upon you. You disobeyed."

Persephone looked at the ground where George's body was. She hated being lectured like this. But Michael was right. As much as she hated to admit it. "I didn't want to. He asked me to kill my brother."

"Your brother who had killed dozens. Persephone, he was too far gone. I know you thought you could help him. But he as too far gone. All because Lucifer couldn't keep track of his offspring."

Persephone looked upon her uncle's face. His darks blue eyes scrutinizing her. She felt uncomfortable. But she didn't dare disrespect him right now.

"You were lucky that my father spared you. But now you are needed again. We are calling upon you."

"I will step up, uncle. Tell me what it is that I am up against." She looked him in the eye. "I swear to you. I will help."

Michael's gaze softened. He knew she was being honest. "You and your cousins aren't supposed to exist. My father forbade the angels from conceiving children with humans. But some disobeyed. Some did so anyways. Left to their own devices the half-blooded children would become erratic. They began killing humans or causing destruction. There were many of them. So my father created a creature to hunt them down. He feeds of the blood of your kind. But he would go after the peaceful ones as well as the bad ones. In the end we captured him and sent him to Hell."

Persephone listened quietly to her uncle. Taking in every word he had to say. She was a little confused. "If you were forbidden then how come you have offspring?"

"Father soon found the merit in your kind. The few of you who could live peacefully were a benefit. To us. To humanity. You are able to walk the line between humanity and divinity. So he allowed a few of us to conceive a few children. We try our best to steer them in the right direction. But aa few still succumb to the storm."

Persephone sighed. "What exactly am I dealing with?"

"He isn't really a demon but he might as well be. Like I said he feeds off the blood of your kind. The stronger the parent the stronger he becomes. He will feed on descendants but he prefers first generational, like you. Like George."

"Oh great."

"You Persephone would be like caviar to him."

Persephone chuckled weakly. "Good to know. But tell me. How do I fight this thing?"

"Find something to catch a demon in. Then send him back to Hell." Michael replied. His wings fluttered. Creating a bit of a breeze.

"Oh that shouldn't be too hard." Persephone said slightly sarcastic. "Where do I get a demon catcher?"

"Ask you father."

Persephone's shoulders fell. "That's all."

"You have to figure some things out on your own." Michael replied to her. "I have to be going. I hope you are serious about helping. This creature is only the tip of the iceberg." With one flap of his wings he was gone.

Persephone stood there in silence for a moment. She felt chilled. Her phone ringing made her jump slightly. Pulling it from her pocket. "Lockhart." She sighed. "Okay. I'll be right there." She slipped the phone back into her pocket. She took a sweeping look at the clearing and George' house. She had spent countless hours here with her cousin. A tear fell down her cheek. "Goodbye George. I hope you are regaling Grandfather with your stories." She then walked out of the clearing.

* * *

An hour later Persephone stopped her car in front of a nice home. A lot of people were gathered outside. Police taped blocked the sidewalk. Reporters were clamoring for a view. Uniformed officers struggled to keep control. She walked towards the house.

Her partner Drakken walked over to her. "It's a whole family this time. Not even the kids were spared." His voice was weary. "Five in all."

Persephone shook her head. "Damn." They entered the house. Blood was everywhere. IT was horrific. Two adults and three children. The bodies of one of the adults was completely drained of blood. Two of the children also were drained of blood. Persephone felt sick. Truly sickened.

They were standing in the kitchen. Persephone looked at Drakken. "I went to visit George. I needed to get insight. But George is dead."

Drakken's eyes widened. "George is dead?" He frowned. "It wasn't like this was it?"

"I couldn't tell. But Michael showed up."

"Arch angel Michael."

Persephone nodded. "Yeah. Apparently it is some sort of creature not quite a demon created to hunt us down."

Drakken's eyes narrowed. "Who would create something like that?"

"Our Grandfather." Persephone looked down at the ground.

Drakken's eyes traveled upwards. "He created that thing."

Persephone nodded. She then explained to her cousin what Michael had told her. Drakken's expression darkened. She felt his anger.

"This is your fathers fault." Drakken turned away from Persephone.

Persephone glared at him. But she knew he was right. If Lucifer had stayed in Hell like he was supposed to. She didn't know what to say. But she knew she was going to do everything she could to fix her father's mistake.

"Detectives?" One of the officers called to them.

"Yeah?" Persephone said to him.

"There is a gentleman, named Walter. He wants to speak with you."

Persephone nodded "Okay" She headed towards the front door with Drakken close behind her. Down the steps she saw Walter right outside the tape. She walked over to him and let in on the other side. "These were more cousins, weren't they?"

Walter looked sick. He nodded sadly. "Jane Reeves and her husband Fred. Are the kids- "

"Yes." Persephone finished his sentence. "The kids are gone too."

Walter's eyes teared up. "They were good people. I can't believe this is happening."

Persephone placed her hand on his shoulder. "I really don't want to give you more bad news." Her stomach was in knots.

"What?" Walter glanced at Drakken then back at Persephone.

"It got George."

Walter shook his head. More tears fell down his cheeks. "No."

"Your father showed up and explained to me what it is we are dealing with." Persephone felt tears threatening to fall down her own cheeks. She needed to maintain her composure. She had to be professional. But she was dealing with something personal. "It's a creature that was designed to hunt us down."

Walter pursed his lips. "I think I know what you are talking about. I have heard about it." He sighed. "It escaped Hell."

Persephone looked at the ground. "Yeah. This is my father's fault." She felt anger rising. How could he be so irresponsible. "But I am going to fix this."

"I don't blame you, Persephone." Walter said to her. "I'll see you two later." He smiled weakly and left.

Drakken sighed. "What now?"

Captain Craig and Bryan were getting out of a squad car. Bryan walked towards his wife. He saw the distressed look on her face. She looked away from him. "Let me guess. More relatives."

Persephone nodded. "I'm afraid so." She responded sadly.

Captain Craig looked at them with a confused look. "What do you mean relatives?"

"Captain we are dealing with something not human. It's a demon that was created to hunt down the children and descendants of angels."

The Captain's eyes got wide. He glanced at the other two detectives. "You are sure. Really sure?"

Persephone nodded. "Yeah."

The captain shook his head. "I don't know what to say. I'm not used to dealing with the supernatural sutff."

"I know."

Bryan looked at her. "What are you going to do, Persi?"

"I don't know Bryan. I really don't know." She responded. "I think I need to go back to the church."

Drakken stepped forward. "I'll come with you."

Persephone smiled. "Good." She glanced at the captain.

"You two do what you need to do. I have to figure out what I am going to tell the media." The Captain responded.

Persephone and Drakken headed to their squad car to drive to Ecclesia di Angelis.


	5. Chapter 5

There were a lot of cars out in front of Ecclesia di Angelis. Persephone had to park several blocks down from the church. She and Drakken walked towards the church. A group of people were gathered outside. They held signs of protest. They Father Ryker among them. The man glared at them as they approached.

Drakken returned the man's gaze. A few of them attempted to block their path into the church. "Move aside." Drakken ordered them.

"They are devil worshippers. They need to be stopped." Father Ryker said to them. "That is why all those bodies are showing up. It's God's way of showing them the error of their ways."

Drakken got in his face. "You know nothing about God. You call yourself one of his disciples. But you know nothing." Persephone had to pull her cousin back. Drakken tried to resist.

"Drak. They aren't worth it." Persephone said calmly.

Father Ryker took a step towards Drakken. "I know plenty. It is you who is mistaken"

"Do you now? You have met with him personally and spoke to him." Persephone joined in.

The man looked at her with hate and disgust. He sneered. "Like you have."

Persephone snickered. "Perhaps I have." She folded her arms. "Just keep the protest peaceful. People are allowed to worship how they see fit. If this gets out of hand, I'll have you all arrested." She turned to her cousin. "Come on Drak." She started into the church. Drakken was close behind.

"Well, they need to watch themselves." Ryker shouted at them.

Persephone turned to him again. She smiled and thrust out her hand. The cardboard sign in Ryker's hand exploded into flame. He gasped and stared wide eyed at her. The other protesters were frantically trying to put out the fire.

"Whoa. I can't believe you just did that. But I'm glad you did." Drakken laughed.

Persephone didn't say anything. They walked to the auditorium. They could hear a lot of shouting and talking. They walked in and there were dozens of people. Everyone talking at once. Everyone sounded upset. No doubt. Persephone stopped at the back of the auditorium. Walter was standing at the front doing his best to calm the crowd. His son Liam and another man stood beside him.

Walter spotted Persephone and Drakken. He motioned for them to the front. Eyes were upon them as they made their way forward. Walter met them halfway. "Thank you for coming. Everyone is in a panic."

Persephone pursed her lips. "Should I even be here?" She was apprehensive about it.

Walter put his hand on her shoulder. "You belong here. You are one of us, Persephone."

She felt better. Walter was so like his brother. So wise and understanding. Walter turned to lead them up front. Drakken and Persephone followed.

Liam spied Persephone approaching the stage. His eyes narrowed. He pointed at her. "Her! You! Your father caused this." He shouted at them.

Walter walked over to his son. "Peace Liam."

Liam glared at his father. "No!" He looked at the crowd. "She is the daughter of Lucifer."

The crowd became quiet. Persephone felt the eyes of the crowd upon her. She walked onto the stage. One of the other men on the stage looked at her with hate in his eyes. He had reddish curly hair and he was large. Very muscular.

He looked at Walter. "What the hell, Walter? You brought a devil spawn in here."

Walter sighed. He held up his hand. "Easy Zeke. She is one of us."

"She is not one of us." Zeke's voice growled. He turned his hatred to Persephone. "Your father is the one who caused this."

Persephone refused to returned the hatred. She just looked at Zeke with a neutral expression. "So now I am responsible for my father's actions? You don't even know me."

Walter put his hand on Zeke's arm. "Zeke. She is here to help." He turned to Persephone. "I'm sorry about this."

Persephone shrugged and looked at the crowd. So many angry eyes upon her. She was used to it. The scorn for being Lucifer' child. Blamed for his atrocities. She was used to it. But coming from her own relatives stung.

Drakken took a step towards Zeke. "Hey man. Let off on her."

Zeke got in Drakken's face. "Who are you?"

Walter had to pull them apart. "Enough of this. Fighting isn't helping." He pleaded with Zeke.

Drakken glared at Zeke. "The same could be asked of you."

"My father is Raphael." Zeke replied angrily. "And she is not welcome." He thrust an angry finger towards Persephone.

"Calm down Zeke. She is very much welcome." Walter said to him.

Zeke snarled and walked off the stage and out of the auditorium.

Persephone sighed loudly and looked at Walter. "I feel welcome." Her voice was a mix of sarcasm and sadness.

"Everyone is on edge." Walter said to her. He turned to the crowd. "I know this has been a difficult week. But sitting here pointing fingers isn't helping. We have always established that all are welcome here. Persephone is not responsible for Lucifer's sins."

There were murmurs among the crowd. A few shouted insults. Walter held up his hands. "We need to come together."

Persephone walked off the stage to sit on one of the pews. Everyone moved away from her. Drakken sat beside her. He patted her arm. She smiled. She was thankful that at least one of her cousins was on her side. She would relent and do what she could to fight this creature.

"This creature feeds off of our kind. We need to be vigilant." Walter continued talking.

"How do we get rid of it?" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"We need something to capture demons with." Walter said to the crowd.

The crowd got loud again as everyone shouted questions and comments. More insults were hurled at Persephone. She tensed up.

Walter sighed. "Everyone. Just calm down."

"Hard to do with Satan's spawn in the room." Someone shouted.

"Lucifer caused this. He left Hell in chaos." Another was heard.

Persephone tried to ignore them. But they just got louder. She looked at Walter. He approached her. "Walter, I'm just going to go. They don't want me here." She stood up. Drakken stood up also. "Drak, you can stay."

Drakken smiled at her. "No. I know this isn't you fault. I'm on your side Persephone."

"As am I." Walter said to her. The crowd was still talking loudly.

"Thank you. But I'll go. Maybe that will bring a little peace." She sighed and walked up the aisle. Shouts of insults were hurled at her. A few even spat on her. She just held her head high. Drakken followed behind her.

Once outside Persephone was overcome with emotion. She did her best to hide the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She leaned against a wall for a moment.

Drakken stood beside her. "I thought Walter said you would be accepted."

Persephone shrugged. "Maybe in different circumstances. But right now they are looking for a scapegoat. I'm used to it, Drak."

He sighed. He had met her with hostility the first time he learned who her father was. "I'm sorry about that. I have come around. You are a great person, Persi."

"Thanks Drak." She smiled at him. "I'm going to head on home. Suddenly my father rearranging the furniture doesn't sound so bad. I just need to hold my baby."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah me too."

They headed back to their squad car and headed back to the precinct.

* * *

A few hours later Drakken arrived home. His sons Benjamin and Elijah came running to greet him. He knelt down to hug them. He picked up his younger son. Together they walked into the apartment. His mother-in-law Cheryl was sitting on the couch. She smiled at him.

"Hey Cheryl." Drakken said to her. "Where is Regina?"

"She is lying down. She had a really bad headache." Cheryl responded.

He set down Elijah and headed to the bedroom. His wife was lying down with a rag over her forehead. "Hi Gina." He said while sitting on the bed.

"Hi." She said quietly.

He placed his hand on the side of her head. "How are you feeling?" He stroked her cheek.

She sighed. "Like crap." She moved the rag to look up at him. She tried a smile. "I haven't been able to keep anything down." She sighed. Drakken felt helpless. She was pregnant with their third child but she had been sick nearly every day. The doctors did what they could.

"Want some oatmeal?" He asked her.

"I'll try it. That seems to be the only thing I can stand. Especially how you make it." She smiled at him. Regina Knight a beautiful woman. Her light tan skin gleamed in the light. Her green eyes like diamonds despite feeling ill.

Drakken leaned down to kiss her. "Will do, my queen." He stood up and took off his gun holster and locked it in a safe. He then headed off to the kitchen. His eldest son was sitting at the table eating chicken nuggets. He was relieved that his mother-in-law was helping. "How was school, Ben?" He asked his son.

The six-year-old looked at his father. He shrugged. "We started learning about dinosaurs. Can I have a t-rex?"

Drakken laughed. "Sure. Why not." He turned to the cupboard to get out the oatmeal. He set a pot on the stove. As he was cooking the younger boy ran into the kitchen. He had a toy airplane and was running around making plane noises.

Drakken picked up a salt shaker. "Oh no. Watch out Eli. The salt shaker is coming for your airplane."

Elijah laughed. "Daddy. Salt shakers don't fly." He giggled.

"Sure they do."

Elijah laughed. "Your silly."

Drakken picked up the four-year-old. He tickled his belly while he giggled wildly. They laughed together. He set him down and turned his attention back to the oatmeal. Elijah ran over and stole a nugget from his brother.

"Hey!" Benjamin shouted. "Daddy. He is stealing my food."

Drakken turned to his sons. "Elijah. Where is your dinner?"

"I ate it." He smiled.

"Well, then let your brother eat his." He sighed and turned back to the stove.

Cheryl walked into the kitchen. She smiled at the kids. "Is that for Gina?"

Drakken nodded. "Yeah. We are going to hope it stays down." He was so worried about his wife. He hated seeing her so sick. He stirred the oatmeal and added some honey to it. When it was done he put in a bowl and added some blueberries. He was about to take it to her when he heard a blood curdling scream.

The boys and Cheryl were behind him. "Stay here." He ran to the bedroom. His wife was screaming still. When he entered he saw horror. Something was crouched on the bed over his wife. It looked mostly human. It wore jeans and a flannel shirt. Long scraggly hair hung off its head. The skin appeared to be scaly. It drooled foul smelling saliva. Its clawed hands were poised to strike.

"Hey!" He shouted. He rushed into the bedroom. The creature turned its gaze to Drakken and hopped off the bed. It had red glowing eyes. Its forked tongue licked its scaly lips.

The thing hissed. "Nephilim." It lunged for Drakken. It landed on top of him. Drakken picked up the large metal door stopper and bashed it in the head. It screamed and rolled over. Drakken managed to get back to his feet. He put himself between the thing and his wife.

It hissed and stared at them. Drakken panted. His wife was lying still. He regretted locking up his gun. The creature lunged again. He struck it with his arm. It fell back but lunged again. He struck it and again it would lunge. It was like it was trying to tire him out.

He heard his mother-in-law shrieking as she stood in the doorway. The creature turned on her. Obviously aware of her weakness. It lunged for her. Drakken ran and jumped on top of it. It fell to the floor and clawed him. Blood dripped from his arm. He stumbled backward holding his arm. He watched in horror as the thing ran towards the living room. He heard his sons and mother-in-law screaming.

He ran after it. Cheryl was in the corner with Elijah and Benjamin cowering behind her. Drakken opened the closet and picked up at metal baseball bat. He lunged forward and bashed the thing with the bat. It shrieked and lunged for him. He bashed it again and again. But it would go down. The lights in the apartment flickered.

He had been scared to use his powers. But he thought right now would be a good time to learn. He concentrated on the lights and they shined brighter and brighter. Till they were blinding. The creature shrieked loudly then disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

He stood panting for a second. Then the hysterical crying of his children roused his attention. He hugged his sons. He turned for the bedroom. Cheryl and the boys were close behind. Regina was still. He put his hand on the side of her cheek. "Gina." He said to her. No response. He turned to his mother-in-law. "Call 911."

She nodded and picked up the phone and dialed frantically. He listened as she was hysterical to the operator. He kept trying to rouse his wife. She was breathing but not responding to him trying to wake her up. His sons stood behind him bawling.

It seemed like forever before the paramedics arrived. Several of his neighbors stood outside the door. They had heard the screaming and crashing. Police arrived a moment later. Drakken ignored the officers. He just watched the paramedics working on his wife. She had woken up a little bit. But she wasn't speaking.

As they were wheeling her out on a stretcher. Cheryl touched his arm. "What the hell was that thing?"

Drakken sighed sadly. "A demon." Was all he could say. He took the children by their hands and they followed the paramedic out of the apartment. His neighbors looking on. He watched as the stretcher was placed in the back of the ambulance. Then they drove off. Tears formed in his eyes as he got his boys and Cheryl into their car.

As they followed the ambulance. He could feel anger rising. Lucifer had caused this.

 **Author's Note: Okay how was that fight scene? I am open to suggestions to improve upon it. Action isn't my strong suit.**


	6. Chapter 6

Persephone rushed into the emergency room. Full of worry for her cousin. She had gotten a call that there had been an attack on his family. She searched the room for him. He was sitting in the corner. His youngest son asleep on his chest. The older one in a seat beside him.

Persephone walked over to him. Drakken looked up at her. His eyes full of tears. She sat in a seat across from him. "Oh my god, Drak."

He stared at his cousin for a moment. He was overcome with grief.

"Is Regina okay?"

He nodded sadly. "Regina is fine. But she lost the baby." He held his son tightly.

"Oh I am so sorry." She reached out her hand to touch his arm. For a moment they were silent.

Drakken sighed and carefully stood up. He set his son on the chair. The little boy groaned and then went back to sleep. He looked at Persephone. "Can I speak to you over there?"

Persephone got up and followed her cousin. She watched him pace for a moment. His eyes on his sons. He put his hand on his forehead. "Can I ask you a question?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "When my father asked you to help try and get your father back to Hell, what did you do?"

Persephone looked at her cousin. She stayed silent for a moment.

Drakken looked her dead on. "He said you blew him off."

"No, I didn't. I asked my dad. But he's stubborn." Persephone responded to Drakken.

"Persephone, that thing came after my family." Drakken looked agitated. "I was able to fend it off. But what if it comes for us again? It was horrible."

"I'm sorry Drakken."

"I hate to say it. But it's your dad's fault. He left Hell in chaos. And he doesn't seem to care. You don't seem to care." His agitation rose.

"Drakken I care. I want to get rid of this thing as much as everyone else."

"Even if we got it back to Hell. Who is going to make sure it stays? My father says the uprising is getting worse. The angels are doing everything they can to defend the gates. But what if more demons get out?" Drakken began pacing again.

"What do you want me to do Drakken? I told your father. I tried. Short of tying him up and dragging him to Hell. What was I supposed to do?"

Drakken stopped pacing and leaned against the wall. "I don't know."

Persephone placed her hand on his shoulder. "Look, I will do everything I can to defeat this thing."

Drakken's mother-in-law Cheryl walked over to them. She looked at Persephone then at Drakken. "Who is this?"

Drakken sighed. "This is my partner Persephone."

Persephone smiled and held out a hand.

Cheryl ignored it. "You mean the devil woman." She said to Drakken.

Persephone sighed. Drakken shook his head. "She isn't a devil woman."

"Regina, told me about her. She is the devil's daughter." She glared at Persephone. "I can't believe you would be associating with her. Especially what happened to Gina." Cheryl walked to where the boys were sleeping.

"Why does everyone keep blaming me?" Persephone said out loud.

"You know why." Drakken's voice was pained. "Maybe you should go."

"Okay." Persephone patted his shoulder. "I'll get this thing, Drakken."

Drakken looked away from her. "Whatever." He then walked towards his family.

Persephone stood for moment watching her cousin before she decided to leave the hospital.

* * *

Hours later Persephone was at a farmer's market with her stepdaughters and Tristan. They were scouring the stands of produce. It felt good to do something that didn't involve death for once. The kids were laughing and having a good time. She wished Bryan could be with them. But he had to work.

It was a cloudy overcast day but the temperature was nice. There were lots of people shopping today.

"Hey Persi. This place is kind of cool. Our mom never shopped at a farmer's market." Savanna said to her.

"I like the quality of the produce you can get here. Something about home grown food." She smiled at her stepdaughter. Savanna was holding Tristan. It pleased Persephone that she and her baby brother were so bonded. Savanna would coo and tickle the baby. Autumn seemed a little less enthused but every so often she would smile.

Later they were finishing their lunch. They were all laughing. Persephone felt rejuvenated. For a moment her mind was off the Nephilim killing demon. But that was only temporary. They were getting ready to leave. When she saw it. It wasn't hiding. He wore a dirty hoodie over his head. It did not disguise that reptilian face. His forked tongue kept slithering out. It was like he was tasting the air. His long clawed hands hung at his side.

She looked at the kids. "Savanna. Get to the car." She tried not to sound panicked.

"Aren't you coming?" The teenager asked.

"Yes." She turned and ushered the kids in the opposite direction. She kept her eyes on the creature. It stalked towards them. The faster they went the faster it went. Then it disappeared. Persephone was looking around for it. Then she turned and it was right in front of her. Its forked tongue tasting the air.

"Blood of Lucifer." It hissed.

Savanna gasped. "What the hell is that?" she held Tristan and her sister cowered behind her.

Persephone put herself between the creature and the kids. It circled them. She kept her eye on it. She backed up with the kids behind her. Then the thing stopped and faced her. It let out a shriek and lunged.

Persephone put up her arms as it slammed into her. She fell to the ground with the thing on top of her. It slashed her. But she managed to use her strength to bash it in the head. It rolled to the side and she got to her feet. The kids were running. Other patrons were screaming and running about. It had no qualms about being seen by mortals.

The creature got to its feet and lunged for Persephone again. It slammed into her. She flew into a table of fruit. The pain was immense. She used her powers to launch watermelons at the thing. A few slammed into his head. But he now had his sights on the fleeing children. Getting to her feet she watched as the creature ran to her kids. Spying an unoccupied stand, she thrust out her hand and it exploded in flames right as the creature ran by it. It was hit with flaming debris. She ran towards it.

It was underneath a pile of burning wood and cloth. It shrieked but seemed unaffected by the fire. It stood up. Its glowing eyes full of malice. "Blood of Lucifer." It hissed as it took a step towards her.

Persephone felt the sting of the wounds on her arms and forehead. Blood fell to the ground. The smell must be driving the creature mad. The thing lunged for her again. She managed to side step it and bash it on the head. It just shrieked and turned on her again. It turned and ran for her again. It slammed her into another stand. It clawed her arms again. It drooling fangs were inches from her face. She was feeling her strength draining. Summoning fire again she felt as the thing burst into flames. Only his clothes burned but it was enough to get it off of her.

She got up and stood wearily. Blood was gushing from her wounds. Her healing ability seemed slowed. She panted. The creature tore off its burning clothes. Of course it would be immune to fire. Its entire body was scaly. She heard sirens approaching. What the hell were the police going to do?

She needed a new strategy and quick. Remembering something her father had once told her. She was his light. _Of course Light Bringer._ She thought to herself. She tapped into a reserve of power she never used. Summoning the light, the sun came out and shone brighter and brighter until it was blinding. The creature shrieked loudly and then disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

The light diminished. Persephone fell to her knees. The wounds were starting to heal but blood still fell. She felt blood in her mouth.

"Persi!" She heard her husband's panicked voice. He ran over with a couple of uniformed officers. "Oh god, Persi" He knelt down in front of her.

She looked at him through blood. "It came after us." She tried getting to her feet. But stumbled and fell and landed on her butt.

"Easy." Bryan put his hands on her shoulders. "The paramedics are here."

"The kids?" She asked.

"They are fine."

"Where?" She asked.

"Some of the other officer are watching them. It was bad. People were trampled getting away."

Tears formed in her eyes. "I am so sorry." She cried.

Bryan hugged her. "It's not your fault."

A medic arrived and started tending to Persephone's wounds even though they were healing on their own.

Persephone shook. She couldn't believe what had just happened? She felt angry towards her father. He had left Hell without any regard for the chaos it would cause. Now there was a creature hunting down her cousins. The medic bandaged up her arms and forehead. She tried getting to her feet. Bryan helped her up. She leaned against him.

They walked to where the kids were being watched. "Persi. Dad." Savanna exclaimed. She looked at her stepmother. "Oh my god. What was that thing?"

Persephone wasn't sure what to say. The girls still did not believe that Lucifer was really the devil. She shook her head. "A demon from Hell."

"Why did it come after us?" Savanna had tears in her eyes. Autumn was standing behind her with Tristan in her arms. Tristan was upset. She wanted to hold her son but the pain in her arms was too much.

"Blood of Lucifer." Persephone repeated the creature's words.

"What _the_ Lucifer?" Autumn asked. She paused. "Wait. Your father? He really is- "

"Lucifer." Persephone finished her sentence. "Yes."

The girls seemed to be having trouble taking that in. Persephone felt horrible they had to find out this way. She felt horrible that they and dozens of other people had to witness that. She felt bad for the people who were injured. Her anger was steadily rising. She had to get rid of that thing.

Bryan looked at his family. "Let's get everyone home. We'll talk about it there."

* * *

Later they all arrived home. Weary and traumatized. The girls had been quiet the entire ride. Tristan was a little weepy. Persephone was feeling all sorts of guilt and anger. She needed to have a talk with her father.

They walked into the apartment. Lucifer was sitting on the couch watching TV. Cody was seated on the opposite couch. They were both laughing. The stopped when they noticed everyone else enter the room.

Lucifer looked at his bruised and bandaged daughter. He stood up and walked towards her. "What on earth happened to you?" His voice full of concern.

Persephone looked at Cody. "Cody, could you give me a minute with my father?"

Cody frowned and then got up and left the living room.

Bryan was standing behind her with Tristan. The girls had gone to their rooms. "You want me to leave the room too."

Persephone nodded. "Please." He kissed her cheek and left the room. Persephone looked at her father. He was standing in front of her. He wasn't in his usual well-tailored suit. He was wearing just a button up blue shirt and slacks.

"What hurt you, Persephone?" He asked her.

She took a deep breath. "When you left Hell, did you not think of what would happen?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and shrugged. "It vaguely crossed my mind. But I was tired of it."

"You didn't care. You just wanted to come to earth to party and screw everything with a pulse." Persephone's voice was angry and cold. "Never mind the consequences."

He folded his arms and looked at his daughter. "What happened?"

"It's a chaotic mess down there. Michael told me it's about to burst. He and the other angels are having trouble maintaining order. Things are escaping."

"You believe anything Michael says." He said with a hint of derision. He looked at her arms again. "Now, tell me what happened?"

"There is a creature stalking and killing the Nephilim. He has killed dozens. People I care about." Persephone explained to him.

"Oh that thing. Yes, I remember it. Nasty bugger." Lucifer had no concern in his voice.

"Yes, it is. It came after us."

Lucifer paused. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"It came after me and Tristan. Does that not concern you?" She was having trouble containing her anger.

Lucifer felt the anger coming from his daughter. "Well, darling if you stay here it won't come if I'm here. I'll keep you safe." He patted her shoulder.

Persephone pulled away from his contact. She glared at him. "What about the others?"

"They aren't my concern."

Persephone growled. "Not your concern!" She yelled. "Not you concern. That thing is killing innocent people. People who didn't ask to be the children and descendants of angels. How can you be so callous?"

His dark eyes watched as his daughter grew angrier. "Why should it concern me? My brothers and sisters shun me. Why should I care about their offspring?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." Persephone felt tears threatening to fall. "They are blaming me. They are blaming me for what YOU did." She shouted at him. "You left Hell so you could party leaving everyone else to clean up your mess." The room began to shake as Persephone felt her anger rising. "My entire life I have defended you. Told people you aren't the monster that you are portrayed as. But it's becoming clear to me why those images exist."

"What are you saying Persephone? You think I am a monster." Lucifer wasn't so much angry as hurt. "My brothers are finally succeeding in turning you against me."

"No it's not that. I am just finally seeing the truth. You are an irresponsible, selfish, son of a bitch." Persephone spat out. "I can see why Chloe wanted nothing to do with you."

Lucifer got angry at that remark. "How dare you speak to me like that." He took a step towards his angry child. "Chloe is none of your concern."

Persephone shook her head. The pain in her arms was searing. She looked at her father dead on. "I need you to leave."

"What?" Lucifer couldn't believe what she was saying. "We can fix this. I will get that thing for hurting you."

"No. I need you to leave and not come back. Go!" She shouted and pointed at the door. "Get out of my house Lucifer."

"Persephone?" He pleaded. "Don't do this. Don't let my brothers- "

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" The room shook from her voice. "I never want to see you again."

Lucifer was speechless. His beloved daughter wanted him out her life. He wasn't sure how to process that. He could feel tears in his eyes. The Devil wasn't supposed to cry but right now. He turned towards the door. His head hung low. "I'll go."

Persephone turned her back to him. She knew he was still standing there. She was trying to keep from crying.

Lucifer paused before leaving. "That box I gave to Bryan when Tristan was born, can be used to capture that creature. It was forged in Hell. Just open it up and he'll be sucked in. Seal it with your blood." She still had his back to him. He sighed sadly. "I love you Persephone." Then he walked out of the door.

Persephone buried her head in her hands and sobbed. She felt someone embrace her. It was Bryan. She sobbed against his chest for a moment. Then she pulled back and looked at him. "I need you to leave too."

"What?" Bryan asked with confusion.

"No. It's not like that. I need you to get Tristan and the girls out of the city." She explained. "It seems to be contained in the city. So you need to get everyone away from here."

"But what about you?" He looked at his wife. Her face a mixture of hurt and anger.

"I am going to get rid of that thing."

"Persi, look at you. You are injured. Let me help."

"No Bryan. You are no match for it. I need you to do this. Get the children out of New York."

Bryan did not want to leave his wife. "What if you die?"

"Then I die. It wouldn't be the first time. I'll die knowing you are safe. Please Bryan." She pleaded with him.

"Okay." He agreed hesitantly.

Later they were at the airport. Persephone said a tearful goodbye to her family then watched them walk into the airport. She looked up at the sky. "Grandpa, please keep them safe. I will get this creature." She got into her car. She was heading back to Ecclesia di Angelis.

 **Author's Note: Oh dear. Will Lucifer ever mend his relationship with his daughter? You are probably wondering why she didn't ask for his help. Well, my dear Persephone has a habit of being a little irrational when she is stressed out. She thinks its up to her to get that creature on her own. That's one of her flaws. Thinking everyone else is her responsibility. Even if it means getting herself hurt or killed.**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Push Joanie." The doctor said to her._

 _Joanie Lynn Collins screamed to high heaven. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed at Lucifer. He stood nearby watching the whole scene unfold. Joanie kept screaming. The doctor telling her to push. He was reluctant to be here. He had other things to attend to._

" _One more." The doctor said to her. With more screaming and curses a cry was heard. "It's a girl." The doctor said. The baby cried almost as loud as her mother._

 _Lucifer stood in his corner. The human need for procreation still perplexed him. But Joanie had wanted a baby. Even though she knew who he was. She still insisted on having his baby. They were in love. He hadn't felt that kind of love for anyone. So he obliged. At first she was happy than she began to have visions. Visions of his life that were being projected into her mind by the baby. She pushed him out of her life. She wanted nothing to do with him. Still here he was. He had never witnessed the birth of any of his other offspring. But he felt compelled to be here for this one._

" _Sir, would you like to hold her?" A nurse held the squalling, squirming infant, broke him from his thoughts._

" _No, that's fine." He recoiled. He glanced at Joanie. She was passed out cold._

" _Come on, you won't break her." The nurse insisted. She smiled up at him. The nurse completely unaware that she was about to hand a helpless infant to the Devil, himself._

" _Fine." He huffed and the nurse carefully handed him the crying baby. Then the baby stopped crying. For a few moments he held her at arm's length. Then she opened her eyes. So like his. Dark as night. He smiled. This was the most beautiful child in creation. He pulled her nearer to him. She was perfect. For once in his entire existence he had something perfect._

" _Hello Persephone." He smiled down at her. It was then that he felt true love for the first time in his life._

* * *

The waves crashed and receded upon the beach. The sea gulls squawked and fell about. A cool breeze lifted off the ocean and coursed over the beach. He sat on a bench on the boardwalk. The beach here wasn't like the ones in L.A. A lot quieter. He took a sip from the bottle in a brown paper sack. His mind going back to the day she had been born.

"Was it worth it, Lucifer?" A familiar voice broke him from his thoughts. He turned. A man with long blonde hair and blue eyes looked down at him. He was wearing a nice pair of slacks and white buttoned up shirt.

Lucifer scowled. "Michael." He said with marked disgust. "Come here to mock me." He took another sip of the noxious liquid.

"Was it worth it? Leaving Hell to party and do as you please. Finally, free of our tyrant of a father." Michael spoke. "And now you have lost what meant the most to you. Was it worth it?"

Lucifer turned his dark eyes to his brother. "Leave me to my pain, brother." Lucifer's voice was full of hurt rather than anger.

"Oh poor Luci." Michael's tone was mocking and sarcastic. "Should I play a violin for you?" Michael sat on the bench beside his brother. "Doesn't matter what you do. You are still Father's favorite son." Jealousy was apparent in his tone.

Lucifer just sat there staring at the ocean. The hypnotic rhythm was mildly soothing to his painful thoughts. Between Persephone's words and his leaving Chloe. He didn't know where to turn. The last thing he wanted was to listen to his brother.

"After thousands of years you finally talk to me. This is what you go with. Mocking my pain."

"You caused this Lucifer." Michael chided. "And now once again. The rest of us are left to mop up your mess. Hell is in chaos. But you sit here feeling sorry for yourself. Forgive me for not emphasizing with your pain. Your irresponsibility cost me a son."

Lucifer gulped the cheap liquor. "Oh you mean the thing you helped father create."

"Yes. I took responsibility for it." Michael stood up and walked a few feet away. His white wings folded on his back. "Unlike you. You just sit back and drink. Father even had to take care of that son of yours. How many did Isaiah kill?"

Lucifer growled and stood up. He threw down the bottle and grabbed Michael by the shirt collar. His eyes turned to fire.

"Do it." Michael dared him. "Show everyone. Show everyone they are right about you. Show you daughter that you are truly a monster."

Lucifer growled even louder. He pulled back his arm and smashed his fist into his brother's jaw. Michael flew back several feet. He landed with a thud on the sand. Lucifer walked over and stood above him for a second. Michael's lip bled.

Michael laughed. "Same old Luci. Come on. Show them. You are but a monster."

Lucifer reached down and picked up Michael. For a moment he held him by the shirt collar while Michael laugher. He wanted to pummel him to oblivion. But he just shook his head and released his brother. He turned to walk away.

"You know she is going after the creature." Michael called out to him. "She doesn't know what she is up against." Michael followed his brother. He placed his hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "The creature killed Rafael's son. It's a lot stronger."

Lucifer stopped. He hated to think of his daughter in danger. But she had pushed him away. "Since when do you care about my child?"

"What does it matter? What matters is I care?" Michael's tone had turned into concern.

Lucifer faced his brother. He looked him in the eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Persephone isn't like the others. For once in your life you did something right." Michael returned his brother's gaze. "She doesn't hate you. She is angry and hurt. She feels it's her sole responsibility to kill that thing. What are you going to do?"

Lucifer sighed. For once in a long time he knew his brother was right. He could bare to think of his daughter getting hurt. Despite her rejection he still loved her. "I'll make things right." Lucifer responded.

Michael nodded. "I figured." He unfurled his wings and with one flap he was gone.

Lucifer watched him go. Goodbyes were never Michael's style. He turned towards the city. He had to find Persephone before it was too late.

* * *

Persephone stopped her car in front of the Ecclesia di Angelis. She got out and grabbed the box forged in Hell. She wore green camouflaged pants with a black t-shirt. She was ready for war. The wounds on her arms were nearly healed. She marched right into the church.

There were several gathered on the stage in front of the statues of the arch angels. They all stopped when they noticed her approaching. She marched forward despite the glares of hatred. Walter stepped forward. He was the only who didn't glare at her.

"What is she doing here?" Liam sneered.

"I am here to end that thing." She set the box down on the podium. Marked with skulls and the symbol of her father. The others backed up. "This can capture it."

"How do you know?" Walter asked her.

"My father told me. He gave it to my husband the day our son was born." She answered. She was feeling bad for what she had said to him. She didn't mean half of it. But right now she was focused on capturing that creature.

"You believe, him." Liam looked at her. "He is the Devil."

"He is also an arch angel. And he had never lied to me. You may want to believe the lies. But I don't." She looked the kid in the eye. "Now, we can stand here and place blame or we can fight this thing."

"Persephone. It killed Zeke. It's too strong." Walter placed his hand on her arm.

She looked at her cousin in the eyes. "So, what? We are going to stand idly by while it keeps slaughtering us? I won't. If you guys won't fight, then I suggest getting your families out of the city."

Walter sighed. "This is suicide. You'll get yourself killed."

"Wouldn't be the first time." She looked him in the eyes. "Now who's with me?" She looked around at her cousins. "Fine. You all leave. I'll stay here."

"Who put you in a charge." Liam said to her.

"Well, Liam I don't see anyone else stepping up. Your grandfather asked me to step up and that is what I am doing." Persephone took a step towards him. Her dark eyes leveled at him.

"My grandfather would never talk to the likes of you." Liam quipped snidely.

Walter put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Yes he would." Walter turned to Persephone. "How do you propose to stop it?"

"It doesn't seem to like light. Yesterday when I fought it I called upon the light and it disappeared. I think I can distract it with the light and then open the box. My father said it would get sucked right in and then I would have to seal it with my blood."

Walter nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll help you." He smiled.

"Dad, are you nuts?" His son pleaded.

"No Liam. I am doing my duty. Now you can take your sisters and get out of the city. Take as many as you can. I'll stay here with Persephone and fight this thing."

Persephone was comforted by Walters tone. She was beginning to really like him. He was so like his brother George. "Thank you Walter."

Liam scowled. "She's going to get you killed."

Walter shrugged. "Then so be it."

"Fine." Liam threw up his hands. He walked out of the auditorium.

"I want to help too." A voice came from the back of the crowd. He stepped towards them.

Persephone smiled broadly. "Drakken." She hugged him. "You don't have to do this."

"I know." He returned the smile. "I sent my family out of the city. I will stand beside you till the end."

Walter clapped Drakken on the shoulder. "Well, I guess it's just the three of us. We'll wait till dark." He looked up. "Heaven help us."

Ma


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Warning, somewhat graphic violence**. **Oh and I sort of switch POVs. But I separated them with a line break so hopefully its not too confusing.**

* * *

Persephone stood outside the church with her cousins Walter and Drakken. They were discussing their plan of attack. The men did most of the talking. Persephone was lost in her thoughts. She was feeling guilty about the fight she had with her father. She couldn't believe the things she said to him. She had let others cloud her mind. He was not a monster. He was nothing like they portrayed him as. She hoped he would forgive her.

"Persi? You with us?" She heard Drakken's voice cut through her thoughts.

She nodded. "Yeah Drak. Sorry."

Her father could help them defeat this monster. That was for sure. Why had she let her emotions get to her? He offered help. In his own Lucifer way. He would just rip the thing apart.

"Persephone." Walter's voice called to her. "Are you sure you are up to this?"

"Yes. Walter I am up to this." Persephone reassured him.

"I highly doubt it." A young snarky voice cut through. It was Walter's son Liam. "Satan's daughter helping. That will be the day."

Persephone glared at him then glanced at Walter. "Bang up job you did Walter. Teaching him tolerance of all the angels."

Walter sighed. "His mother was quite adamant about teaching him the lies about Lucifer. I have tried to- "

"Mom was right Dad." Liam snarled. He glared at Persephone. "She is not to be trusted."

Persephone fooled her arms and took a step towards Liam. "Why are you here Liam?"

"To talk my father out of this. It's a fool's errand" Liam looked at Walter.

"We have to get rid of this thing, Liam." Walter put a hand on Liam's shoulder. "It is our duty."

"It's suicide." Liam declared. "Let Satan take care of it."

"His name is Lucifer." Persephone stated. "Now you can either help or slink off and watch TV."

"Like you have ever done anything to help others."

Persephone eased her gaze at the young man. "You know nothing about me Liam. I spent ten years in the Marine Corps. I fought for this country. I jumped on a grenade to save my comrades. I died." She paused.

"Yeah right." Liam glanced at his friend.

"Now, I am a detective. I dedicate my life to helping others. I volunteer at soup kitchens and the VA hospital. What do you do?" She looked at the kid. He looked a lot like his father and grandfather. He had Michael's eyes.

"I'm in med school." Liam answered.

"Because you want to help people? Right?"

Liam nodded.

"Well, so do I. Being Lucifer's daughter doesn't automatically make me him. I am not responsible for his crimes. I am only responsible for my sins and what I have done. As are you. Sitting here pointed fingers does nothing. Spreading lies does nothing." Persephone's voice rose. "Now I say again. Either help us. Step up and fight or go home. You are the grandson of Arch Angel Michael, act like it."

Liam looked at the ground. He then looked at his father. "I'm sorry Dad. I'll help."

"I'm glad to hear that Liam." Walter said to his son. He glanced at Persephone. "Now, do we have a solid plan."

"I think so." Persephone responded.

Drakken leaned over to her. "Damn. Your good at that."

Persephone smirked at him. She had another plan in mind. She hated the thought of them all putting their lives on the line. This was after all caused by her father's departure from Hell. Liam had a bit of a point. Had Lucifer never left Hell. Things wouldn't be in chaos. She was going to fix this herself.

While the guys were all talking, she took the opportunity to sneak off. She picked up the black demon capturing box and walked towards the front door. She quietly closed the large heavy door. She locked it with the key she had lifted from Walter. She then fastened the chains. It was the church's inexpensive security system. She turned and started down the hallway.

"Persephone!" Walter's voice called from outside. "Persephone! Don't do this!" He pleaded.

She kept walking towards the auditorium. She could hear banging on the door and her cousins all desperately calling to her. She walked down the aisle of the auditorium to the stage that was flanked by the statures of the Arch Angels. Statues of all the other angels circling the room. She felt eyes upon her.

She looked at the Arch Angel with his back to the stage. His facial features distinctive. Though his nose was a bit long. She smiled at it. "Sorry Dad. I have to do this." She pulled out a folding knife from her pocket. She opened it up and walked to the center of the stage. She ran the knife across the palm of her hand. Red blood poured out of the wound. She squeezed her hand and let the blood fall to the ground. "You want the blood of Lucifer. Then come and get it." She shouted.

It was almost silent. She could hear the faint pounding on the door. Her cousins desperately trying to get in. She looked around. Trying to see where the beast was likely to appear. Her heart pounded against her chest. She heard a low growl. It made her blood go cold.

It stood at the top of the auditorium. It looked bigger and stronger since she had last seen it. It no longer wore the hoodie. Its grotesque scaly skin was out for all to see. Upon is ugly head coarse hair. Long arms ending in long clawed hands. Glowing red eyes. He opened its mouth and its forked tongue slithered out.

Persephone took a defensive stance as the thing lunged. With lightning speed, it slammed into her. The force sent her flying into the statue of Michael. She felt bones cracking in her body. The thing was much stronger. She stumbled back to her feet and looked around. Then she was hit from behind. She fell to her knees. Getting up again she swung around only to have the thing slam into her again. She flew into the wall. Her ribs cracked. One felt like it pierced on of her lungs. She wheezed as she breathed. With some great effort she summoned fire. But it had no effect on the creature as it lunged at her again. The force slammed her into the wall again. She found she couldn't get up. Her legs were paralyzed. Panic rose in her as the thing dragged her to the center of the stage. Its claws slashed at her. She felt hot blood running from her chest. It slashed her throat. She began to choke on her own blood.

The creature hovered over her. Drool dripped out of his mouth. It was foul smelling. It leaned down to drink her blood. Persephone felt her life draining. Her life began to flash before her eyes. Then the weight of the beast was lifted off of her. She saw her father's concerned face over her right before she blacked out.

* * *

The taxi cab pulled to a stop in front of the building. It certainly didn't look like a church from the front. A crude sign reading "Ecclesia di Angelis" hung on a boarded up window. Nothing that said church. Lucifer sighed as he stepped forward. Three men were outside using a wooden pole to pound on the large heavy door. He recognized one of them.

"What is going on, here?" He asked.

They stopped for a moment. The one he recognized looked him over. "Lucifer. Its Persi. She went after it alone. She barricaded the door." Drakken exclaimed. His concern apparent on his face. Lucifer remarked that the boy looked like a spitting image of his father.

The other one an older man had the same look of concern. Lucifer vaguely recognized his face. "The creature got a son of Raphael. It's a lot stronger." The man explained.

A younger lad looked at him with fear and backed up. "Lucifer?" The boy said.

The older man looked him up and down. "Lucifer, I am Walter. Son of Michael. This my son Liam." He gestured to the boy.

Lucifer nodded. "Right, we got the introductions out of the way. Let's go fight this bastard."

Drakken and Walter went back to trying to break down the door with their makeshift battering ram. Liam was still staring at him with his mouth agape.

"You act like you never seen the devil before." Lucifer mused to the boy. He turned to Drakken and Walter. "Now stand aside. I'll get the door open."

"You mean you are going to help us." Liam said to him.

"Why wouldn't I? My child is in trouble." Lucifer said with irritation.

"But you are- "

"Yes, I am the Devil. Blah. Blah. Run for the hills." Lucifer turned to the door and with little effort kicked it open. He charged into the building. He heard a shriek and then a body thud against something. He quickened his pace. He didn't bother to look back to see if the others were following him.

When he reached the auditorium he saw a scene of horror. The creature was on top of his daughter. Using its fangs to drain the life from her. His growled and ran towards them. His face turning to his nastier side. He reached the creature and picked it up with ease and threw it with great force to the other side of the room. It slammed into a wall of statues. They fell on top of him. It lie still.

He turned his attention to Persephone. He gasped. She had horrific wounds on her chest and neck. She was bleeding profusely. He could hear her struggling to breathe. He dropped to his knees beside her. How could she be so stupid? She looked up at him for a moment then her eyes rolled and closed. He placed his hand on her neck. Using his healing ability. "Come on."

He heard footsteps approaching from behind. Walter knelt down on the other side. "Oh no. Persephone." Walter shook his head. Liam and Drakken stood over them. Then the creature shrieked. They all turned.

It was standing on the rubble of the broken statues. Hatred beaming from its glowing eyes. It lunged towards them. Drakken and Walter did their best to fend it off. But both were sent flying into statures and the wall. Lucifer looked at his daughter. Her wounds were closing up. But not fast enough. Blood still poured from her neck. He took off his jacket and put on the wound.

He heard Drakken and Walter trying to fight the beast. Even the two of them were no match. He would have to defeat it. He was conflicted.

Liam knelt down and placed his hand on the jacket. "I can take care of her. I'm a med student."

Lucifer nodded and stood up. He turned to look around. Drakken was crumpled on the floor unmoving. Walter was on his feet, facing the creature. The beast poised itself to lunge at Walter. Walter took a defensive stance. The creature lunged but before it reached Walter, Lucifer grabbed its disgusting hair and pulled it back. It landed on the ground. Lucifer put his foot on its chest. Its strength was no match for the Devil's. It roared and struggled.

Lucifer pushed his foot down on it. He then reached down and picked it up. He slammed it against a wall and dug his fingers in its neck. Black blood poured out of it. "You ugly, disgusting demon. You picked the wrong child to attack. Now I will end you." He growled as his handsome visage turned to his nastier side. He summoned Hellfire and the creature began to smoke and burn from the inside.

Its horrible shrieks made the building shake. The fire grew more intense. The creature was no match for the fires of Hell. It let one last pitiless shriek before it was burnt to a crisp. Lucifer turned to Walter.

"I need the box." Lucifer ordered Walter.

Walter just stared at him. He was frozen in place.

Lucifer glanced his face in a reflection of a picture. It was still his nastier side. "Right." His face melted back too normal. "Now, bring me the box."

Walter picked up the box and walked over to Lucifer.

"Open it and set it on the ground." Lucifer instructed his nephew.

Walter complied. He watched as Lucifer dropped the burnt remains of the demon into the box. IT didn't look big enough but the body disappeared. He then closed it.

Lucifer rubbed his hands to together and then wiped them on his pants. He patted Walter on the shoulder. "Good job, George."

"I'm Walter."

Lucifer shrugged. "Whatever. Michael's kids all look the same." He smiled and walked over to his daughter. Liam was still holding the jacket on her neck. But the bleeding was stemming. He knelt down. "I got it." Liam stood up. Lucifer reached down and took Persephone into his arms. He cradled her against him. Her head resting on his shoulder. Her skin pale from blood loss. "Oh my child. Your Grandfather isn't getting you yet." He felt a tear run down his cheek. He kissed her forehead and rocked her.

Liam watched with wonder as the Devil cradled Persephone. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Everything his mother had told him was wrong. This was not a horrible beast. This was not a monster. This was a man crying over his stricken child.

Lucifer felt Persephone stir. Her eyes opened. He looked at those dark brown eyes. The same ones he had looked into the day she was born. He smiled. "Hello Persephone." He held her tighter.

"Is she going to be alright?" Liam asked.

Lucifer nodded without taking his eyes off his daughter. "She will be fine." He looked up at them. Walter was helping an injured Drakken limp towards them. "You will all be fine. That thing won't be escaping Hell anytime soon."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This part is almost over. But like I said before I am going to keep all of the parts contained in one entry. We will soon get back to LA.**


	9. Chapter 9

The birds chirped happily. The cool breeze upon her skin was soothing. She opened her eyes to find herself lying in a beautiful meadow full of colorful wildflowers. She sat up. No pain. No wounds. She knew where she was. Getting to her feet she looked around. Animals of all species and colors frolicked about. The sky as blue as a sapphire. She spotted a swing. Like the kind you find on a porch in the country. A tree grew beside it. Sitting upon it a man in a white suit.

She walked towards it. His face ever shifting. Never staying the same. His blue eyes were upon her the whole time. She stopped right before him. He gestured to the space next to him on the swing.

"I'm dead. Aren't I?" She asked him.

His blue eyes regarded her. "No. But you gave it a valiant effort." He held out a peach to her. "Come sit."

Persephone sighed. She was hesitant. She stood there for a moment. Butterflies danced around her. One landed on her shoulder.

"Come child. I understand you are angry with me. Please just sit."

She sighed and sat beside him. His face that of an elderly man. Something she imagined a grandfather would look like. His hair snow white and a white beard covering his face. He handed her the peach. "So, if I'm not dead. Then what am I doing here?"

"Just wanted to talk." His voice was soft and gentle. Not like the other times when he had been angry or had commanded something of her.

Persephone took a bite of the peach. Never had she tasted something so sweet. So delicious. Juice ran down her chin. "Oh my g- "She chuckled.

"Delicious, isn't it." He handed her a handkerchief.

"Yes." She smiled and took the handkerchief to wipe her chin. She looked away from him. The meadow so beautiful and full of life. For a moment they sat on the swing as it swayed to the breeze.

"It isn't good to hold in anger. You resent me. I asked you to kill someone you loved."

Persephone took a deep breath. But she stayed quiet. Taking another bite of the peach. Savoring it. She eyed him. The face of God. She was his flesh and blood.

"It not something I enjoy asking. But it had to be done. Isaiah was too far gone. He had caused too much destruction. Too many died because of him."

Tears formed in her eyes. She looked at the ground. "I thought I could help him."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know. You put the needs of others before yourself. A noble quality to a fault. You would give up everything to help someone. Even if it causes you pain or death. You defied me to help your brother. You risked your life to fight that creature."

She listened to his words. So warm and gentle.

"But you have to learn when to ask for help, Persephone. It's okay." He shifted on the swing. His face shifted to that of a younger man. Almost resembling her father. "As you know. Hell is in chaos. My angels are fighting to keep the gates guarded. But I'm afraid other creatures have escaped. Some more horrible than what you fought."

Persephone took a deep breath. She looked at her Grandfather in the eyes. "I'm ready to do what you ask of me. I am sorry I defied you about Isaiah. I should have seen the bigger picture."

He chuckled. "I know, child. And I will call upon you. Right now isn't it. Just thought we'd have a nice chat before I sent you back. Though like I said you aren't dead."

"Oh." Persephone finished the peach. She held up he pit. Then it disappeared. She chuckled. He handed her another peach. She shrugged and took a bite. She leaned back on the swing. Her feet dangled over the edge. For a few moments they sat in silence. She laughed. "I have always wondered what this would be like."

"What's that?" He responded. His face back to that of an older man.

"Sitting on a swing, eating peaches with my Grandfather. My friends have described similar scenes. I always wondered what it would be like. I have to say. It's kind of nice."

He folded his arms. "It is, isn't it." His face took on a more serious expression. "I guess I should send you back now. Your father is waiting for you."

"I hope he forgives me. I said some horrible things to him." Persephone looked at the ground again.

God placed a hand on her shoulder again. "He does. He loves you too much. You are his light."

"What does that mean?" Persephone was facing Him.

"Oh, that is one of the things you must figure out on your own, child." He handed her another peach. "I shall see you soon."

Persephone started to say something but then he was gone. She opened her eyes and sat up with a gasp. It took a second for her eyes to focus. She was in her bedroom. In her bed. She looked around. Her father sat on the chair near the bed. His legs folded and his hands resting on his knee. His dark eyes watching her.

He smiled. "Did you tell Him, hi for me?"

Persephone sighed and laid back on the pillows. "We sat on a swing and ate peaches." She remembered he had handed her one. It was still in her hand. She looked at it and then held it to her father. "Peach?"

He chuckled and rose from the chair. He sat on the bed beside her. His hand on her cheek. "You are nearly recovered from that horrible ordeal." His dark eyes looked at her. So much pain and hurt. "Don't' ever do that to me again. Ask for my help. Seeing you like that." He paused. He pursed his lips. "I love you, Persephone. I would give up my immortal soul for you."

Persephone felt tears in her eyes. She felt so guilty for having thrown him out of her house. She placed her hand on his arm. "Oh Dad. I am so sorry. I didn't mean- "

He held a finger up. "I know you didn't."

She sighed. "What are you going to do about Hell? He said it's getting bad. Things are escaping."

Lucifer shifted on the bed. He looked away from his daughter for a moment. "I know, darling."

She closed her eyes for a moment. She placed her hand on her forehead. "I told him I was ready to serve. But that doesn't mean I want to turn against you. I want to do my duty."

"Duty" Lucifer said with resentment. "Careful. You may not like what that entails. You think being asked to kill your brother was bad. Just wait." His tone was serious. "But I will support you no matter what."

"I love you, Daddy." Persephone said o him.

He chuckled. "I know." He stood up. "I'm going to go get your husband. He has been waiting for you to wake up."

Persephone nodded. She closed her eyes. It felt like a long time. Then she felt someone sitting on the bed. She opened her eyes to see her husband sitting there with their child in his arms. She reached out for her baby. Bryan obliged and she pulled her son to her. Bryan leaned forward and kissed her.

He placed a hand on her cheek. "I am so glad to see you better. When I first saw you- "He trailed off. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Persephone stroked his arm. "You know that wasn't going to happen."

"I know."

Tristan cooed and babbled in his mother's arms. She kissed his little chubby cheek. "You, mister. What have you been up to?"

"He missed you." Bryan remarked. He took off his shoes and crawled onto the bed and laid beside her. His arms around her. While the other tickled Tristan. He kissed her cheek. "Your father said you were in Heaven."

Persephone nodded. "Yep. Had a nice chat with my Grandfather. We sat in a swing and ate peaches." She picked up the peach He had given her. "Peach?" She held it to Bryan. "You won't taste anything better."

Bryan took the peach from her. "Where did you get this?"

"Heaven." Persephone replied. "There is more coming. It could get ugly. I may have to fight something bigger."

Bryan squeezed her shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. I will do what I can. Even if I'm just a squishy little mortal."

Persephone laughed and kissed him on the lips. Then they just laid on the bed playing with their son before dozing off.


	10. Chapter 10

Persephone moved gingerly through her home. Her wounds were mostly healed. One could not tell she had her throat ripped out and her stomach slashed. She was still sore. She winced as she walked. She was tired of being in bed. Her husband and father had been adamant about making her rest. It had been three days.

She walked using the walls as aide to the balcony. She could smell the cigarette smoke as she walked out the door. Her father sat quietly staring out at the city. He narrowed his eyes as she approached. She sat down nearby.

"You should still be resting, Persephone." His voice was firm.

"I had to get out of bed. I'll be fine." Persephone insisted.

Lucifer scoffed. He shook his head and picked up a glass of brown liquor and took a sip. "I think I'll be heading home in the next day or so."

"I'm sure Chloe misses you." Persephone looked over at him. She noticed him tense at the mention of Chloe.

"I doubt it." He said quietly. His eyes glued to the skyline.

"Why do you say that?" Persephone reached. "You were so elated when you two finally hooked up. Do you not remember calling me up in the middle of the night to inform me?" Persephone chuckled.

Lucifer echoed her chuckle. "I know. But I may have messed things up."

Persephone patted his arm. "What happened?" She glanced at him. His dark eyes reflecting pain and sadness.

He glanced at his daughter. Those eyes so like his own looking back at him. She really was a most perfect creation. He smiled and then sighed sadly. "She found out what I am."

"Yeah, I remember."

Lucifer took a drag of his cigarette. "Well, she had a rough time coming to terms with it. She needed to see my face. My true face." He took a sip of his drink. "Then things were great. He made the most passionate beautiful love. I mean it was- "

"Dad, I don't need the details." Persephone stopped him.

"Right." He rolled his eyes. He sipped his drink.

"Then what happened?"

He sighed. He stamped out the cigarette and grabbed the pack for another then he stopped. "She makes me vulnerable." He eyed his daughter.

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

He lit up a new cigarette. "No, she literally makes me vulnerable. I bleed in her presence."

Persephone's eyes got wide. "Come again?" She had never seen her father bleed or bruise. How was that possible.

"She shot me and I bled. I got cut by a knife and I bled. It was perplexing. But I found out why." He took a drag of the cigarette. "She is a descendant of Christ."

Persephone's mouth feels open. "A descendant of Christ. And that makes you vulnerable?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yep. I wondered why she was immune to my charms. I found it a challenge and I pursued her."

"How did you find out she is a descendant of Christ?"

Lucifer shrugged. "He told me."

"Whoa, wait. _He_ told you as in- "

"Yep. Visited me at Lux. I was pretty surprised myself."

"So, that's why you left her?"

Lucifer finished his drink. "No. I felt I wasn't able to keep her safe. If someone shot me while I was around her, then I could die. Like really die. I wouldn't be able to protect her."

Persephone had to process that statement. She had never thought of the possibility that her father could ever die. He was the Devil. The Devil can't die. The thought horrified her. Sure, everyone else had to worry about the same thing. But she knew he would always be around. "Oh Daddy. I am so sorry." She reached over and took his hand into hers.

The contact made the Devil smile.

"You miss her. Don't you?" Persephone asked.

He nodded. "Very much. But I fear I messed things up. I just left. I avoided her. She isn't going to want me back."

"Well, how do you know? Talk to her. You love her."

Lucifer chuckled. "I do. Very much. Does that bother you?"

Persephone rolled her eyes. "No. It does not bother me. I am okay with you loving another woman. Mom is gone." Persephone paused. She looked him in the eyes. "I like Chloe. I think she is good for you. She doesn't put up with your crap."

Lucifer sighed. "Still. I don't know if I can fix things.'"

"Dad. You are the Devil. Since when is the Devil afraid of anything. Go to her. Talk to her. If it works…it works. If not. Then you'll know." Persephone patted his hand.

"When did you become so wise?" He chuckled. "You are right. Bloody well right."

"Besides. I need you to stop rearranging my furniture."

"Hey, I was trying to help. Your decorating skills are atrocious." He laughed.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever old man. But I did not mean those nasty things I said. I don't think I could ever not have you in my life."

"I know. I have always been there for you." He reminded her. "Just do me a favor. Don't go fighting powerful demons on your own. I won't always be around to save you. Use your head."

Persephone nodded. "Agreed."

He stood up. "I have something for you in my room. I'll go get it." He walked off the balcony.

For a few minutes Persephone sat staring at the view. Central Park laid out before them with the Manhattan skyline just beyond it. She loved just staring for hours. Central Park made her think of George. It pained her that she would never see him again. True she was happy to be friends with his brother. She and Bryan were going to attend service at the church on Sunday.

Her cousins now wanted her around. Only took her nearly dying to defeat the demon. But in the end it had been the one they feared most who saved the day. She was eager to meet more cousins. She was also going to help pay for repairs and upgrades.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Lucifer sat down beside her. He placed a strange knife on the table. It was curved and looked like a raven's wing. Black as night. She reached out to touch the edge

"Careful. This is a demon dagger. It was forged in Hell. It can be used to kill demons and other nasty beasts." Lucifer said to her. "It's yours. You may need it."

Persephone carefully picked it up and examined it. " Really?" She admired the craftsmanship.

"Yes. When I can't be around to save your life. Then you have this to at least give you an edge"

"Thanks Dad."

"Anything for my little girl." He smiled at her. "Just promise you won't do anything so bullheaded and stupid again?" His expression was serious.

"I promise." She set the knife down.

 **Author's Note: Okay. That's the end of part one. Part two will be up soon. Same entry though.**


	11. Part Two: I'm your biggest fan

**Part Two: I'm your biggest fan.**

* * *

With a gasp she awoke. Her heart pounded against her chest as she fought to catch her breath. She had another one of those dreams. So vivid, so real. It was like she was living a part of Lucifer's life. His fall from Heaven. His time in Hell. Every night she had the dreams. She couldn't make them stop.

She sat up. Light was beginning to stream through the windows. It was going to be another long day. She had little sleep again. Standing up she felt a wave of nausea and she had to run to the bathroom. Barely making it she retched bile. She sat on the edge of the tub. The room was spinning. She panted for a few moments before trying to get up again.

"Oh dear. Are you okay?" Her mother's voice cut through.

She nodded as she stood at the sink rinsing her mouth. "I'm fine Mom." She held her stomach. It had been nearly two months since she found out that she was pregnant. Two months since he up and left her. Apparently his daughter needed him. She tried to call him to tell him. But he avoided her. They would play phone tag. Eventually she gave up. Come hell or high water she would raise this baby on her own.

She brushed her teeth and then got dressed. Her jeans were feeling a little snug. She felt tears form in her eyes. Stuff like that normally didn't bother her. But lately small things would make her an emotional wreck.

She headed downstairs. Her daughter was eating breakfast while her mother was moving about the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat, Chloe?" Penelope Decker asked her.

"I'm not hungry, Mom." Chloe still felt nauseous. The smell of cooking food only made it worse.

"Yes, you are. You need to feed that growing baby." Her mother responded. "At least have some toast and fruit."

Chloe sighed. Her other was right. She picked up a banana. She peeled it and took a bite. She had to admit that it tasted good. It helped settle her stomach. There was a knock on the door. She opened it to the smiling face of her ex-husband, Dan.

"Daddy!" Trixie exclaimed as she ran over to hug him.

"Hey Dan. You are on time today." Chloe said to him. Lately he had been a prince. He had been ore nearly every night for dinner. He showed up on time to pick up Trixie. It was like they were a regular family again. Though she no longer had feelings for him. She admitted it was nice to have that feeling again.

"Aren't I always?" Dan grinned. He looked down at Trixie. "Are you ready for school, Monkey?"

She nodded and ran to get her backpack.

"How are you feeling, today?" Dan asked with concern.

Chloe shrugged. "Alright."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Dan continued with the questions.

"Some." She didn't let on about the nature of the dreams she was having. She just told him that she was having trouble sleeping. He wouldn't understand. "I'm alright. But thank you Dan." She patted his shoulder.

He nodded. Trixie than reappeared with her backpack. "Bye Mommy." She said. Chloe leaned down and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Bye Trix. Bye Dan." She said as they headed out the door. She turned and her mother had been quietly watching from the kitchen. "What Mom?"

Penelope shrugged. "Nothing." She took a sip of coffee.

"I know what you are thinking."

"Do you?" Her mother sounded smug.

"You think I should get back with Dan. But I have moved on."

"He's here. You are going to need help."

"This isn't his baby." Chloe explained.

"But he genuinely wants to help. Where is Lucifer?" she said with resentment. When Chloe didn't answer. "Exactly. You need someone who is here now. Dan is here."

Chloe sighed loudly and grabbed her keys. "I'll see you later Mom." Then she walked out the door and to her car. For a moment she sat staring into space. Was her mother right? Should she go back to Dan? She didn't have the same feeling for him. With tears falling down her cheeks she started the car and headed for work.

At the precinct she sat at her desk. She was working on some paper work. Having a difficult time focusing. Waves of nausea kept sending her to the lady's room. She sat with her head in her hands. Her head was pounding. How could she let this happen?

"Decker." Lieutenant Oliva Monroe's voice cut through.

Chloe looked up. "Yeah" She said weakly.

"We have a case." The lieutenant started. "Are you up for it?"

Chloe nodded and stood up slowly. She caught herself on the desk. "Yeah. I'm fine."

The lieutenant lifted an eyebrow. "Are you sure? We can find someone else."

"No lieutenant. I'll be fine." She needed to move around. That seemed to help a little.

Olivia handed her a note. "Okay. But be careful." She then walked away.

Chloe picked up her keys and headed for her car. Standing in the elevator she was overcome with nausea. She had to hold onto the wall of the elevator. _Damn you, Lucifer_. She thought to herself. The man made her so angry. She wanted to punch him for doing this to her.

After another trip to the lady's room she finally managed to make it to her car. She sighed heavily and started it and headed to the latest crime scene. She pulled into up to a modest house. Nicely manicured lawn out front. Some children's toys strewn about.

She got out of the car and headed towards the front door. Police tape was wrapped around the porch and across the door. She was met with her ex-husband. He handed her a Starbucks cup. "What is this?"

"Chai tea." He answered. "I remember from when you were pregnant with Trixie. You could keep this down."

Chloe managed to smile a bit. It was so thoughtful and sweet. "Thanks Dan." She took a careful sip. It did taste quite good. Her stomach even settled. "What do we have today?"

"A woman was found dead. Her adult son found her. The husband is missing." Dan responded as they headed into the house. They walked through the nice living room to the bedroom.

An older woman lay on the floor. Blood was everywhere. She had been shot several times. It was a horrific scene.

Chloe placed her hand over her mouth. Even the chai tea wasn't going to hold back the bile threatening to spill out of her. She had to step out for a moment. Tears flooded her eyes. She had grown accustomed to crime scenes. Right now though she was having a hard time not getting emotional and sick. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Hey. Are you alright?" She heard Dan's voice.

She nodded. "I just need a second." Taking a few deep breaths. She opened her eyes and looked at Dan. "I'm ready." She stepped back into the bedroom to look over the scene. Her hands trembled as she took notes. Trying as hard as she could not to let her stomach win.

Dan and the coroner were talking. She was doing her best to concentrate. The coroner lifted the body and coagulated blood had congealed underneath. Chloe ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth. She found herself outside hurling in the bushes. She had to hold herself steady with a hand on the wall. She felt a hand on her back.

"Hey. Why don't you head on back to the precinct?" Dan said to her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine Dan."

"You can barely look at the body without getting sick. Please we'll handle this. Just head on bac to the precinct."

"Dan- "She started to protest. Sighing heavily, she angrily walked back to her car. She sat in the driver's seat for a moment. Tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't even do her job. She composed herself and then drove back to the precinct.

Upon arrival she walked quickly back to her desk. Frustration was rising in her. She wanted to do her job. But she couldn't stand to look at crime scenes without hurling. As she got closer she noticed something sitting on her desk. A large colorful bouquet of flowers. All varieties. It was beautiful. It was obnoxious.

"Hey Decker. Looks like Espinoza is trying really hard." A female uniformed officer said to her.

Chloe just nodded. No this was not Dan. It was far to lavish for Dan's taste. There was only one person who would send her something like this. She found the note it was unsigned. But she knew in an instant where it had come from. She turned and headed back out of the precinct.

The blue unmarked police car stopped in front of Lux. There were a few people milling about. She stared at the building for a moment. Ever since he had left she came here some nights. Hoping he would show up. But he never did. His ninja bartender was no help. She sighed and walked towards the entrance. The bouncer recognized her. Her name was permanently etched on the list. He smiled and lifted the velvet rope.

"Good afternoon Chloe."

She smiled at him and headed inside. The smell of cigarette smoke washed over her. She had to lean against the wall for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and went further into the club. The piano was playing a somber song. It was the one he played the day they met. She stopped on the balcony overlooking the club.

He sat at the piano playing. His eyes focused on the keys. He wore a black vest with a purple shirt. He was a sight for sore eyes. For a moment she was lulled by the song he was playing. So soft. So sweet. For a moment she forgot that he had up and left her in the middle of the night. Down the steps she descended. Her eyes focused on the man. She strode right up to him.

For a few moments he played. Seemingly unaware of her presence. His hands expertly gliding over the keys. Then he stopped. Those nearly black eyes turned their full attention upon her. A smile spread across his devilishly handsome features. He stood up and walked towards her. She was lost in those eyes. Her heart fluttered. Her stomach had butterflies. She was torn between taking him in her arms and letting her passion take hold and strangling him. She was leaning towards the latter. He had left her in the middle of the night. She was left pregnant and alone.

He stopped in front of her. His eyes full of love. "Hello Chloe. Did you get my gift?" His accented voice was like music to her. It had been so long since she had heard it. She just stared at him. Those eyes beckoning her to him. He stared back at her. Oh she was so conflicted. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He quipped

Then a bit of nausea reminded her of the secret she harbored. He had left her to deal with it alone. She started to smile then stopped herself. Her eyes narrowed and she felt anger well up. She balled up her fist and launched it into his jaw as hard as she could.

"Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Part two here we come. Back in Los Angeles. Lucifer is trying to mend his relationship with Chloe. A few monkey wrenches are thrown into his plans. Between her big surprise, ex-husband and a crazed super fan. Will the Prince of Darkness win back her heart?**


	12. Chapter 12

"Bloody Hell!" He exclaimed and held his jaw. Two of his bouncers started for them and he held up his free hand. He gave them the look and they stopped. He turned to Chloe. Her blue eyes were full of tears. It made his heart ache to see that pain in her eyes. He sighed. "I guess I deserved that."

"You son of a bitch." She said tearfully. "I woke up to find you gone. No note. I thought I did something wrong." She placed her head in her hands.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, only to have her pulled away. "I told you. I needed to help my daughter."

Chloe shook her head. "It was like you avoided me. I called you. You either ignored the phone or had to go." She sobbed against her hands.

"Come let's talk about this." He said gently placing his hand on her shoulder again. Her pain was cutting right through him. It was worse than the pain he felt in his jaw. They sat at one of the tables and he beckoned for one of the waitresses. "Want a drink?" He asked Chloe. The waitress arrived. "My usual love." He glanced at Chloe.

She shook her head. "No." She was still sobbing.

He found that to be out of character. She was never the weepy kind. He sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't call. I had to keep my daughter from getting vivisected by a Nephilim hunting demon. Not to mention her decorating skills are atrocious." The waitress returned with his drink.

Chloe gave him a weird looking. "A what kind of demon?"

"Nephilim hunting. Nephilim that is what we call the children of the angels." Lucifer took a sip from his drink.

Chloe shivered. "Oh." She looked at the table. She was feeling a little sick again. What had she gotten herself into. "It was hunting them?"

"Yes. And I rescued Persephone and a few others from being obliterated by the thing. She had her throat ripped out and was sliced open. She needed a few days of care."

"Just a few days?"

"Yes. She is fine now. Still a bit sore."

Chloe shook her head. At times she forgot who she was talking to. All of this supernatural stuff was hard to get used to. She sat quietly for a moment. The rhythm of the music in the club and the smells were making her nauseous again.

"Look. I should have called." He placed his arm on her shoulder and tried to bring her closer. She resisted.

"I needed you Lucifer." She felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks again. "But I just gave up after a while. I resigned myself to having to do this on my own."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. He took a sip of his drink. "Do what on your own?"

Chloe realized. He didn't know. Of course he didn't. She sighed. She should have told him sooner but wanted to do so in person. She really wished she could have a drink right now. She looked him in the eye. Those dark eyes were so seductive. Oh damn him. She reached for a napkin sitting on the table. She began to roll it in her hand. He placed a hand on hers.

"Chloe." His voice was so gentle.

"I'm pregnant." She said at last.

He was silent. He gulped down the rest of his drink and then beckoned for the waitress again. "Bring me the whole bottle." He said to the waitress. "Quickly." He barked. The waitress soon returned and set a bottle on the table. He picked it up and poured it into the glass and gulped down the liquor. He picked up the bottle again and poured more. He gulped that down and went to pour more.

"Lucifer." Chloe said to him. She watched him gulp down more alcohol. "Did you hear me?"

He nodded through the glass. "Yep." He went to pour another drink. Only the bottle was empty. He sighed and set his glass down. He looked at Chloe. She was waiting for a response. He wasn't sure what to say. The words of his brother were echoing in his mind. He should have been more careful.

His silence was too much for her. Chloe stood up. "Look, I don't know why I came. I feel so stupid." She turned and walked away quickly.

Lucifer was quickly on his feet and he went after Chloe. "Chloe." He called to her. He lengthened his stride and managed to catch up to her. He stopped in front of her. She looked away from him. No doubt hiding the tears. He placed his hand on her chin. Using his other hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You aren't stupid." He smiled.

She attempted a smile. "I can do this on my own." She sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. "You really want to raise the Devil's child on your own?" He chuckled. "No. I am here. I never should have left. Please forgive me Chloe." He looked down at her.

She sighed and looked up at him. His embrace was comforting and warm. Her heart fluttered. "I don't know."

He frowned slightly and released the embrace. "I understand if you don't forgive me. But know I will be here for the child. I can't have another- "He trailed off. He turned away from her for a moment. Then turned back around. "I promise you."

Chloe nodded. "I believe you. Look. I forgive you Lucifer. I just wish you would have called me. Or something."

"I understand." He placed his hand on her chin again. He missed her. Those blue eyes looking up at him. He felt the flutter as he gazed into them. He leaned down to kiss her. For a second she hesitated than her arms wrapped around him. Their kiss became a little more passionate. He pulled away for a moment. "We can take this upstairs, if you like."

Chloe felt the fireworks as they kissed. She wanted more. But she wasn't going to let it be that easy. "I need to get home." She said breathlessly. "But we will work on this."

Lucifer was disappointed. But he understood. "Okay." He leaned down to kiss her again. Oh how he wanted more. So much more. He had been without her for a full two months. He wanted to kick himself for having done that to her. He should have just been honest with her. "I love you." He said quietly.

Chloe returned the kiss. "I'll see you later." She stopped for a moment. Nausea was creeping up on her. She held her stomach. She saw Lucifer's concerned look. "Just a little nausea. This baby is feisty."

"He." Lucifer said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"He is feisty. It's a boy." Lucifer stated to her.

"Wait. How do you know that? It is too early." Chloe looked at him.

The Devil just smiled. "Here. I'll walk you to your car." He placed a hand on her back and helped her outside. Once outside they stood next to the car. He held her for a few moments. "I wish you would stay."

Chloe sighed. "I need to get home to Trixie. But I will definatly call you." She smiled.

The Devil leaned down to kiss her again. "I promise you. I won't leave you again." He said softly. Then their lips met again. They stood like that for several minutes. The heat rose. Oh how he wanted to take this upstairs. But he would no push her.

She pulled away. "Goodnight Lucifer." She opened the door to the car and got in. She started it and drove off, leaving him watching.

He stood there watching until the car was out of sight. With a sad heavy sigh, he headed back into his club. His mind was in a million places. He ignored the female admirer calling to him. His heart only beat for one soul. There was the other revelation. She was pregnant. How were they going to handle that? He hadn't expected that. But he knew he was not going to let another Isaiah loose on the world.

He stopped at the bar. Maze was staring at him. She walked over when he stopped. "I see your pet detective came back."

He glared at her. "I'll let that remark slide." She set down a glass before him.

"So, looks like you two are back on."

He nodded. "I hope so. Are you jealous?" He sipped the drink.

Maze scoffed. "Jealous? You're funny."

"How's my brother?" Lucifer said darkly. "Are you still reporting every detail of my life to him?"

Maze snorted. "I told you I was on your side, Lucifer. I meant it."

"Whatever. I'll see you later." He picked up the glass and headed for his elevator.

 **Author's Note: Sorry these last two chapters were somewhat short. Finding the footing. Will get longer I promise.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** **For some reason I struggled to write this one. So it may not be the best. I may even end up rewriting it. So forgive me if it sucks.**

* * *

Her eyes opened and she sat up with a gasp. Her heart pounded against her chest. The room spun until she could gain her bearings. Another dream or vision from Lucifer's sordid life. They were becoming nightly. She could not stop them. She dreaded sleeping. Then the nausea set in. She pushed back the covers and ran for the bathroom. Barely making it. When her stomach was spent she leaned against the sink.

"Oh sweetie. Again?" Her mother's half-awake voice came though.

"Every morning." Chloe responded sarcastically. She rinsed her mouth and picked up her toothbrush. It was going to be another long day. But she was relieved that Lucifer was back in Los Angeles. As angry as she was at him. She missed him more. She then hopped into the shower.

After she showered and got dressed. She went downstairs. Her mom was making toast. Trixie was eating cereal. She sighed. Her stomach was still making it hard to want to eat. But she ate some toast and fruit.

Trixie looked at her. "Mommy, were you sick again?"

Chloe sighed. "Just a little tummy upset."

Trixie patted her mother's arm. "You have been sick a lot."

Chloe hadn't told Trixie that she was going to be a big sister yet. She wasn't sure when she should inform her daughter. Soon she said to herself. "I'm fine, Monkey." She finished her toast. "Are you ready for school?"

Trixie nodded.

"Go get your backpack." Chloe instructed her. Trixie hopped off the stool and trotted to her room. Chloe held her stomach as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Are you sure the doctor can't give you anything for that?" Penny said with concern. "I didn't have that much trouble with you."

Chloe shook her head. "He said it should be over in a few weeks." She hoped. She hoped the visions would go away too. She needed sleep.

Trixie walked back into the room. "I'm ready Mommy."

"Let's go. Bye Mom." She said before heading out the door with her daughter in tow. They got into the car and drove towards school.

For a few moments it was quiet. Just the radio playing some top 40 song. Trixie looked at her mom. "Mommy."

Chloe glanced back at her. "Yeah Trix."

"Daddy, said you are having a baby." Trixie stated.

Chloe's mouth fell open. She wanted to strangle Dan. He should have left it to her to tell Trixie. She sighed. "Yes. Trixie I am." She had to keep her frustration at bay.

"Oh." Trixie responded sadly.

Chloe took note of her daughter's response. "It's going to be alright."

"I guess." Trixie didn't sound completely convinced.

"Lucifer is back in town."

"Really!" Trixie perked up hearing her friend's name.

"Yes." Chloe responded. She chuckled. How her daughter got along so well with the Devil was a mystery to her. He claimed to dislike children. But he was great with her. So patient and attentive. She had seen him with his grandson. Obviously he told one lie. He was just fine with kids.

The arrived at the school. "Bye Trixie." She said as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Bye Mommy." Trixie waved as she ran towards the entrance.

* * *

Chloe drove to the precinct. She started feeling nauseous again. She had to make a stop in the lady's room. She finally managed to get to her desk. The large bouquet of flowers from Lucifer was still sitting on top. She rolled her eyes. She moved it so she could sit down.

A Starbucks cup was set down in front of her. She looked up to Dan's smiling face. "Morning Dan."

"You feeling better this morning?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "Yeah. A little bit." She was a little annoyed with him. She didn't want to start something at work.

"I brought you more tea."

"Thank you" She said quickly. She looked down at her computer. "I have work to do."

"Okay." He sighed and walked away.

Her head started to pound and she felt nauseous again. It was getting really hard to do work this way. She took a sip of the tea. It seemed to help a little bit. A few minutes later another cup was set down in front of her. "I said I had work to do, Dan." She looked up .

"Do I look like Detective Douche?" Lucifer was a little offended. "I am far more handsome."

"Oh sorry. I thought" she shook her head. "Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"To work. We are still partners, aren't we? The kind with benefits." He waggled his eyebrows.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I guess." She responded to him. Her head was still hurting. She stood up and was hit with a wave of nausea. "Excuse me." She said her hand over her mouth. She ran for the bathroom.

Lucifer stood awkwardly next to her desk for a moment. He wasn't real sure of that to do with himself. Other officers milled about the office. Answering phones and what not. He placed his hand on one the flowers of the bouquet. He sighed. Did she not appreciate his gift?

"Well, look who finally slinked his way back into town." Came a familiar snide voice.

He turned to the source. "Detective Douche." He spat out.

Dan straightened up. "It was real manly of you to up and leave Chloe like you did. Good thing I was here to pick up the pieces."

Lucifer huffed and glared at the other man. "I didn't up and leave. I had matters to attend to in New York. My daughter needed me."

Dan snickered. "Isn't your daughter an adult?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean she needed me any less." Lucifer responded. "That's what fathers are supposed to do. Help our children when they need us." He took a step towards Dan. "Not leave them weeping wondering why Daddy didn't take them to the zoo or forget to pick them up from school. Right, Daniel?"

Dan got into Lucifer's face. "Hey man. I don't like what you are implying."

Lucifer snorted and took a step back. "I wasn't implying anything. I spoke the truth."

Dan's eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself."

Chloe stepped in between them. "Okay knock it off." She put her hands on both their chests. "Dan I got this."

He looked at her. "You are really going back to this lunatic? After everything he did."

Chloe sighed. "We are working things out Dan." She folded her arms.

Dan growled and walked away.

Chloe turned to Lucifer. "I have a case. Are you up to it?" She placed a hand on her stomach. She was trying to let the current dizziness pass. She steadied herself by placing a hand on the desk.

Lucifer forgot his irritation with Dan and turned his focus on Chloe. He held out his hand to help her. "Are you up to it?" He said softly. He didn't know why she seemed to be so ill. Joanie never seemed to be this ill.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. Just give me a minute." She sat down.

Lucifer frowned. He did not like seeing her like this. Again he felt out of place. He had no idea what to do. So he just stood there. It seemed to be forever before she stood up and grabbed her keys and the cup of tea.

"Okay. Let's go." She said confidently as she headed for the elevator.

Lucifer followed close behind. Still observing the situation. He followed her out to the car. She seemed to walk slower than her usual pace. She took a sip of the tea in her hand. They reached the car and piled in. He watched as she was leaned forward with her head on the steering wheel. She was taking slow quick breaths. He sighed. "Darling. You don't look up to this."

"I'm fine Lucifer." She snapped at him. She turned the key and started the car.

He wasn't sure what to make of this sudden irritability. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You've done enough." She snapped again.

Lucifer recoiled at the tone in her voice. What had he done? He sighed and they rode in silence for a few minutes. He looked out the opposite window. His mind going in a million places. He hated feeling helpless. He sighed.

Chloe glanced over at him. He seemed uncomfortable. She realized she had been coarse with him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." She put her hand on his. She glanced over and smiled.

Feeling her hand on his only made his heart flutter. Her blue eyes glancing in his direction. He couldn't help but smile. "It's alright."

They arrived in front of an apartment complex near UCLA. It was definatly student housing. Beer cans littered the walkways. There was silly string stuck to the bushes. Looked like a huge bash went on last night. Lucifer even observed a pair of panties in a bush. He snickered at that sight.

They headed to a downstairs apartment. Forensics and uniformed officers were milling about out front. They headed into the apartment. A tech leads them to the back bedroom. A young naked man was lying on a bed in a pool of blood. It looked like his neck had been slashed. Blood was spattered on the ceiling and the walls. It had not been a pretty death.

Lucifer observed Chloe covering her mouth. She normally seemed fine around rotting flesh. But right now she looked downright pale. "I'm going to talk to the roommate." She said weakly and walked out of the room. Lucifer followed behind quietly.

A man of medium build was sitting on the couch. He wore a greasy t-shirt and shorts. He had short brown hair and some stubble on his face. When he noticed Chloe approach him. He got up real fast. "No freaking way! I can't believe this." He said excitedly. "Chloe Decker. Is that you?" He held out a hand.

She hesitantly shook it. "Yeah. That's me." She said to him. "You are the roommate of the victim."

"Oh man. I am your biggest fan. Hot Tub High School is my all-time favorite movie. I have everything ever made on it. My friend's aren't going to belie this." He touched her shoulder.

Lucifer tensed at the contact. He was not liking the way this toad was touching her. He took a step forward. The young man was almost a foot shorter. He didn't say a word. The other man eyed him.

"I'm glad to hear that. But can we focus here." Chloe pulled away from his touch. "Your name is?"

"Kyle Lipinski." He said. "Can I have your autograph?"

Chloe sighed heavily. "If you answer my questions."

Kyle smiled and sat down on the couch. His eyes completely on Chloe. "You are more beautiful in person."

Chloe sat on a hair across from the couch. She noticed Lucifer hovering right behind her. She Noticed him looking at Kyle like a cat looks at a mouse. It gave her chills. She turned to Kyle. "So, did you know the victim well?" she flipped through her notes. "Peter Olson?"

Kyle shrugged. "Not really. We were just roommates. I mean he was a nice guy. We got along more of the time. I would get mad when he ate my food. But he always replaced it."

"So, you found him?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I was partying last night. Everyone here was. Except Peter. He was always studying."

"Do you know if anyone else was here with him?"

"Maybe his boyfriend Erik. Ask him."

"His boyfriend?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. He was gay. But I was cool with it. His boyfriend Erik was here almost every night. You should call him." He leaned forward. "Can I get a picture with you? Please."

Chloe sighed. "Sure. Since you answered my questions." She stood up.

Kyle pummeled her in a hug and pulled out his phone. The contact made the Devil tense up. Chloe clearly looked uncomfortable. He didn't blame her. Who would want some smelly clod pawing them? He took the picture. Then another. He released the hold on her. "Want to see my room." He practically pulled her down the hall.

Lucifer was close behind. He was not liking this guy touching her like that.

Kyle's room was a shrine to Chloe. Posters and stills galore. He had a couple of dolls that looked just like her. "I made some of these myself." He picked one up. "What do you think?" He beamed at Chloe.

Chloe nodded. "It's nice." She was trying to remain professional but inside she felt ill. She wanted to escape and hurl in the bushes.

Kyle picked up a photo. "Can you autograph this? "He picked up a marker.

"Sure." Chloe grabbed the marker.

"Make it to Kyle Lipinski. Your number one fan."

Chloe signed the photo. Kyle's hand rested on her back. She started to hand him the pen.

"Oh could you sign this too." He held up a DVD of Hot Tub High School. "Please? I won't ask for another. I promise."

Chloe sighed and signed that too. Again Kyles hand was on her back. Lucifer could feel a growl emanating low within him. His eyes narrowed slits.

Chloe handed the pen and DVD bac to Kyle. "We have to go talk to Erik. But if you think of anything. Call me." She handed him her card.

Kyle smiled. "Oh man this is your phone number?" He giggled like a girl. "My friends are going to be so jealous." He hugged her. Not wanting to let go.

Chloe struggled to get out of the enthusiastic man's embrace. She glanced at Lucifer. The Devil's face was turning red.

Lucifer took a step forward and placed his hand between Kyle and Chloe. "I'd like you to stop touching her now." His voice held a dangerous tone.

Kyle released Chloe and glared at Lucifer. "Who are you?"

Lucifer took a step towards Kyle. Looming over him. "Your worst nightmare if you don't stop touching her." His voice growled.

Chloe put a hand on Lucifer's arm. "Lucifer. Calm down. Let's go back to the precinct. Ok?"

Her hand on his arm calmed him. He didn't want to make a scene here. But he found himself wanting to keep other men from touching her. He glared at Kyle.

The young man stepped back. He smiled at Chloe. "Bye Chloe."

Chloe nodded and waved. She then had to pull Lucifer by the arm. "Come on." She led him outside to the car. They got in. Chloe glanced at Lucifer. He still seemed tense. She placed a hand on his arm. "Calm down. Seriously."

He smiled at her touch. "I apologize for my behavior. I found I was unable to help myself. Seeing that toad touch you like that."

Chloe chuckled. "I get super fans sometimes. Most of them are harmless. I just give them their autographs and it makes them happy."

Lucifer snorted. "Whatever. I didn't like it."

Chloe wasn't sure she liked the jealous side of Lucifer. "Look, I can handle it. I have done just fine on my own handling these things." Her irritation was apparent.

They got into the car and rode in silence for a while. Both lost in their thoughts. Lucifer glanced at Chloe. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes read anger a something else. He decided to broach the reason. "Is something else bothering you?"

She didn't say anything. She just kept driving. Her eyes focused straight ahead. Her hands gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

"Chloe." He touched her arm. "I am truly sorry for my behavior. This is new territory for me. Just tell me what to do."

Chloe was having a hard time staying irritated at him. His voice was so gentle and sweet. _Damn him._ She thought to herself. She just kept driving. Finally, she stopped. They were in front of Lux. "I need some alone time, please."

Lucifer's shoulders fell. "If you say so." He was disappointed. He leaned over to kiss her. She stayed stiff and didn't look at him. He took the hint and just exited the car. She drove off without a goodbye. This trying to work things out was not going good at all. He walked into the club.


	14. Chapter 14

The Devil walked into his penthouse. He was feeling frustrated and flustered. He wanted to help Chloe but she seemed to be pushing him away. That was what Joanie had done. Pushed him out of her life. It had broken his heart. He didn't want that to happen again. The guilt of leaving Chloe the last few months was wearing on him. Then finding out she was pregnant hurt more. He was not going to allow a repeat of what happened to Isaiah.

Sighing he went to the bar and poured a drink. He walked to the balcony and say down. For a few minutes he sat and stared out the city. The sun was slowly setting. He sighed. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number of someone who could help him in this situation.

The phone rang a few times. "Hey Dad." Persephone's voice answered.

"Hello darling." He replied. It was good to hear her voice. Even though he had spent nearly two months with her. He found he missed it. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. Had a long day at work." She responded. "What's up? How is Chloe?"

He sighed. "Pregnant." He blurted out.

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Um what?" Persephone asked.

"She is pregnant. You are going to have a baby brother." He tried to sound happy or enthusiastic.

"Well, that is a surprise." Persephone sounded perplexed. "Did you know that when you came out here?"

"No. I just found out. We are trying to work things out. But she seems to be pushing me away."

"I'm sorry Dad." Her voice was sympathetic.

"She is quite ill it seems. Poor thing. I don't know what to do."

Persephone chuckled. "I was sick all of the time for the first three months with Tristan. Totally wanted to strangle Bryan."

Lucifer tried to chuckle. But he was truly at a loss. "What do I do? This is new for me. Your mother pushed me away. So I wasn't around."

"Just be there for her. Even when she is snapping at you. Just show you are committed to them. Are you committed to her and the baby?" Persephone asked.

"Yes darling. I am committed. I am taking responsibility for this. Don't want another- "He trailed off before saying Isaiah. He still had trouble with that. The guilt of what happened weighed heavily on him. He would not leave Chloe alone to deal with that.

"Dad, we won't let that happen. Okay." She paused. "So, I take it that means you won't be going back to Hell any time soon."

The Devil scoffed. "No." He said adamantly. "I'm never going back."

"I know. Amenadiel showed up the other day and was really pushing me to talk to you about it."

Lucifer growled. He hated that his brothers were intimidating her. It was not her place. "Darling, don't let my brothers push you around. Stand up to them. It is not your responsibility. Let me deal with them." He took a long sip from his drink.

"They are getting desperate. Things in Hell are getting bad. I'm afraid of another demon showing up."

Lucifer sighed. "I gave you the blade. Be vigilant. You are quite powerful. But don't do something stupid again."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." Persephone lamented.

Lucifer stood up and picked up his glass. He walked back to the bar and poured himself another drink. Persephone was quiet for a moment.

"Like I said with Chloe. Let her tell you what she needs. Don't take it personal if she snaps at you. Hormones are going nuts right now. One minute she will hate you and the next she will run sobbing into your arms."

Lucifer listened to his daughter. But his attention was on the blue eyed beauty who had just stepped off the elevator. "I'll talk to you later." He then hung up on his daughter. He stared at her. She had tears streaming down her face. For a moment neither one did anything.

Chloe then ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned down and she kissed him. "I am so sorry." She cried. "I didn't mean what I said earlier." She buried her head in his chest.

He stroked her back. "It's alright. I'm here." Persephone was right. How did she know?

She pulled back and wiped tears from her eyes. "This is a lot to deal with."

Lucifer nodded. "Yes darling." He reached down and wiped tears from her cheeks. He held her beautiful face in his hand. "Let me help. Please. Tell me. I'll do anything for you."

Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt herself giving into her desires. Lucifer was eager to respond to her. Their lips danced together for several minutes. They somehow made their way to the couch. They sat down.

"I take it you are feeling better." Lucifer said in between kisses.

"Stop talking." Chloe responded. And slipped her hand down his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. She climbed onto his lap. She let her hands explore his chest. That elicited excited moans from the Devil. He was letting her take the lead. Her hands unbuckled his pants.

He sighed happily. "Would you like to take this into the bedroom?" She nodded. He complied and wrapped his arms around her and carefully got to his feet. Her legs wrapped around him as he carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the silk sheets of his bed. He took off his shirt. She took off her shirt. They lay against each other. Their hands exploring various parts. Lucifer moved to up the heat.

Chloe stopped him. "Lucifer. Wait." She put her hand over her mouth. "I'm going to hurl. Let me up."

Lucifer helped her up and watched as she ran to the bathroom. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He was at a loss again. It seemed quite a while that she was gone. He reluctantly got up and out of bed. He walked to the bathroom. Poor Chloe was crumpled next to the toilet. He sighed. "Darling. Are you alright?"

She had her head in her hands. "Do I look alright?" She groaned. "I can't believe I let you do this to me."

He frowned. His daughter wasn't wrong. One minute she was ready for passionate love making. Now she was snapping at him. "I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No." She snapped. "Just go away."

Lucifer sighed heavily. He walked out of the bathroom and returned to the bar. He sat there drinking. He had on only his shorts. Why was she doing this? Persephone said not to take it personally. But how couldn't he? He picked up his drink and walked to the piano. He sat down and looked at the urn sitting on top. Sighing he began to play a soft song. Not the one he usually played but something to sooth his mind.

A few minutes later she slid next to him on the bench. Her head leaned on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Lucifer. I didn't mean to snap at you."

He played for a moment. Relishing her touch. He glanced at her. Her blue eyes looking up at him. "It's quite alright, darling." He stopped playing.

"I was mean to you. You are being so sweet and understanding. I don't deserve this." Tears flooded her eyes.

He wrapped his arm around her. "Yes, you do. You deserve everything I can give you." He wiped the tears from her eyes.

Chloe smiled weakly and relished the contact. They sat quietly for a few moments. Her eyes looking at the exquisite urn sitting atop the piano. The black enamel was reflecting the dancing firelight. _Isaiah Morningstar_ etched across the bottom. She reached out to touch it. She was expecting anger from Lucifer. She ran her fingers over the engraving. "What happened to Isaiah?"

Lucifer sighed heavily and picked up his glass and took a sip. "I failed him." Lucifer responded sadly. He took another sip of his drink. "I won't let it happen again."

Chloe took noted o his sadness. She remembered when he returned after it happened. He still wouldn't tell her the full story. It was obviously a source of great pain for him. He had spent weeks in a funk trying to recover from it. She was curious about it. "Let what happen again?" She inquired.

He looked at her and then stood up. He turned around. The scars on his back noticeable. Another thing he would not speak about. Chloe watched him move to the bar to fill up his drink. She got up and stopped his hand. "Sorry you don't have to talk about it. Can we just go to sleep?"

He nodded. "Yes." A soft smile spread across his face. He leads her back to the bedroom. For a few moments they lay on the bed. His arms wrapped around her. The warmth from her body was comforting. He wanted more but was not going to push her.

She lay there in the arms of the Devil. She wanted to be nowhere else. She turned so she was laying on his chest. She placed her lips on his. "I'm done cuddling." She let her desires take over as the kissing became more passionate.

"Your wish is my command." The Devil responded. As he let her do as she pleased to him. He would not hold back.

* * *

Hours later she lay against his chest fast asleep. He lay away looking at the ceiling. He stroked her soft hair. Listening to her breathing. He wondered what was happening in her dreams. Was he a part of them? Their naked bodies entwined together. It had been passionate. He kissed the top of her head and then gently roused himself out of bed. He pulled on his shorts and headed to the living room. The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon.

He picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the bar. He tossed it in the air only to have it pause. "Bloody hell." He said as he glanced to the balcony.

Amenadiel stood outside. His was wearing his angelic robes. His black wings spread out behind him. He folded them and walked into the living room.

Lucifer scowled. He strode towards his brother. "Come to thank me, did you?" He said while sitting on the recliner.

Amenadiel loomed over him. "Thank you? For what?" The angel scoffed.

"Why for saving your son. Rescued him and a few others from that creature."

"Had you not left Hell, that thing never would have gotten out." Amenadiel stated angrily. "Which by the way is plunging deeper and deeper into chaos."

"Oh pity." Lucifer feigned concern. "You guys actually have to do some work for once in your privileged lives." He mocked his brother.

"You need to go back. Restore order." Amenadiel's voice was angry.

"Nope. I have commitments here."

"Partying and whoring about is not a commitment."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "No, I changed my ways." He glanced to the bedroom. "I have a little Devil on the way. So, I am not going anywhere." He smiled. "So, you can just flutter off."

Amenadiel's eyes widened. "Chloe is pregnant? I though you learned you lesson on that."

"I did. That is why I won't leave her. I am staying right here." Lucifer stood up. He got in his brother's face. "So, I repeat. Flutter off."

"Lucifer. Do you think that is going to change father's mind about getting you back to Hell? We need you."

Lucifer chuckled. "You guys need me. Thousands of years you all did your best to avoid me or shun me and now you all need me? That's rich."

"Worse things are escaping. What if they come after Chloe or your daughter? You may not always be there to save them." Amenadiel warned.

"I will protect them." Lucifer was adamant. "Now like I said. Flutter off."

Amenadiel glared at him. "This isn't over."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Doom and gloom." He turned and walked away from his brother. He heard a flap of his wings and the angel was gone. Lucifer lay on the bed beside Chloe. He watched her sleeping. He did wonder about more creatures possibly coming for her.

It did cross his mind. But he wasn't going to dwell on it. He was just going to savor the moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Want to take the time to thank you all again for reading. I love the reviews and follows. Thank you. I know my version of Lucifer isn't spot on. Its more my interpretation. Kind of like how the show is inspired by the comics. My stories are inspired by the shows. So things aren't exact replicas. So please keep enjoying. I love you all.**

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes. The sun was streaming through the huge windows. The silk sheets were like heaven against her skin. She lay against him. His strong arms wrapped around her. She realized that she had slept through the night. Most of it. She didn't have the visions nor did she feel sick. She just wanted to lay forever enveloped in the sheets and his arms. But she had to get to work.

She tried getting up. He held her tighter. "Lucifer." She tried rousing him. "I have to get up."

He moaned. "No you don't." He said sleepily. "Stay."

She chuckled. "I have to get to work."

He sighed and released his hold. His lids opened revealing his dark brown eyes. "No you don't." He said to her. "You can quit. I'll take care of you."

She shook her head and rose from the bed. She didn't seem bothered that she was naked. She searched for her clothes. Her phone began to ring. Frantically she looked around for her pants. The whole time Lucifer just watched. A goofy grin upon his face. Finally, she found her pants and dug into the pocket for her phone. "Decker." She caught Lucifer staring. She smiled. "Yeah. I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "What are you looking at?"

Lucifer was propped up on the pillows with his arms behind his head. "There is a goddess moving about my room. How can I not stare?" Charm oozed out of him. His eyes sparkled.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You won't be staring in a few months when I'm huge." She gathered her clothes.

Lucifer shrugged. "Of course I will." He said to her. That charming smile still across his face.

"I need a shower."

"Can I join?" He asked.

"I need to get to work." She replied.

"That didn't sound like a no." He got out of bed and followed her to the bathroom.

They showered and got dressed. Lucifer was buttoning his shirt and slid his jacket on. Chloe was fixing her hair. She looked at him. "You want to come with?"

Lucifer shook his head. "I have some things I need to take care of."

"Okay." She responded and headed for the elevator. She stopped. "Would you like to come to my place tonight? My mom is going out of town and Dan has Trixie. I'll cook dinner."

Lucifer walked over to her and swept her into his arms. "Oh, that sounds like a date." He leaned down to kiss her. Oh he wanted to stay with his arms wrapped around her forever. "Be careful."

She smiled. "I will." They kissed again before managing to get out of the others arms. "Bye." She said as the elevator opened. His handsome face the last thing she saw as the elevator slid close.

* * *

Chloe arrived at the precinct. She was met with Dan. He handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you Dan." She smiled. He was still trying to be sweet to her.

"How do you feel this morning?" He asked.

"Great. Just great." She did feel great. No nausea. No horrible visions. She felt like a million dollars. She was ready to get down to work. She sat at her desk. They had been trying to find the victims boyfriend. He didn't exist. She sighed. She needed to go back to the apartment to look around some more.

She gathered up her notebook and keys. She headed for the elevator. Dan was next her. "So, what do you have planned for Trixie tonight?" She asked him.

He looked at her with a look of confusion. "That was tonight? I thought it was tomorrow night."

Chloe sighed loudly. "You said tonight. You were going to take her to a movie and dinner." Chloe felt frustration welling up.

"I can't tonight. I have- "

Chloe held up a hand. "Excuses. Fine. Like I didn't have plans tonight." She pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt nausea rearing its ugly head.

"I'm sorry Chloe." Dan pleaded with her.

Chloe shrugged. "Okay. Whatever Dan." She walked onto the elevator. "Another night where I get to explain to our daughter that something was more important." The elevator closed before he could respond. She scowled. She hoped Lucifer would understand that Trixie was going to join them for dinner.

* * *

The car stopped in the apartment complex. She walked to the apartment. She knocked on the door. She could hear loud music inside. The door opened. Kyle smiled. "You're back." He pummeled her with a hug. "Hey, guys." He turned to a couple of guys on the couch. "I told you. Its Chloe Decker."

She smiled. "I need to do a follow up. I just need to ask a few more questions and look in Peter's room."

Kyle nodded. "You can do whatever you want." He opened the door to allow her in.

The smell of pizza and beer was very abundant. She had to try to keep the nausea at bay. She stepped into the living room. The other two guys were staring at her mouth agape. She smiled and turned to Kyle. "We have been trying to find Peter's boyfriend Erik. Do you have a description of him? A last name maybe."

Kyle sat on the couch next to his buddies. "These are my buddies Floyd and Ron. They are big fans too." He said to Chloe.

"Hi." She said with an air of impatience. "Can you answer my question?"

"Oh I just knew his first name. Didn't really get that acquainted with him." Kyle responded. "Can we get a group picture."

Chloe sighed. "I need to look in his room."

Kyle shrugged. "Okay. I think they cleaned it out pretty well. But be my guest."

She headed down the hall to Peter's room. She opened the door. The bed was still a bloody mess. The blood on the walls and ceiling had been cleaned. Forensics had cleared it. The rest of the room was kept pretty orderly. She pulled on a pair of glove and rummaged through the papers on the desk. She was looking for anything that pointed to a boyfriend. She found a phone. She turned it on.

She quietly scrolled through the phone. She put it into an evidence bag. She found some letters and looked through them. A knock on the door startled her slightly. She turned. Kyle was standing just outside the room. He had no shirt on and just shorts. His chest was quite hairy.

"Would you like a beer?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No thank you. I'm on duty." She turned back to the desk.

"Oh. Right." He responded. "So, why did you give up acting to become a cop? Your far too beautiful to be wasting it behind a badge." He almost sounded like Lucifer. Only he lacked the charm.

She shrugged. "Wasn't really something I was into." She looked at the blood stained bed. It made her a little nauseous. She had to put her hand over her mouth.

"It's pretty gross. I thought they would clean better." He said to her.

"Once its cleared. It's pretty much up to the residents to clean up."

Kyle nodded. "Oh. Well, that's a bummer. His sister is supposed to come and get his crap."

Chloe started to head for the door. She didn't see anything else she needed. "Did you know any of his friends?"

"No. He hung out at the LGBT center a lot. Might go over there." Kyle responded. He blocked the doorway. "Want to go out tonight?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "No. Thank you. I'm good."

"Why not?" Kyle's tone changed from annoying to a little scary.

"Well, for one. I have a boyfriend. And two I have plans." She wasn't about to say anything about her daughter. She tried going out the door again. But Kyle was in the way. "I need to get going. Please." She looked at the curly haired short man.

Kyle sighed. "You won't regret it. I'll take you some place romantic." He insisted.

"No." Chloe said adamantly. She was starting to regret coming here alone. She really wished Lucifer was with her. "Like I said before. I have a boyfriend. He would object. Quite vehemently."

"Oh was it that tall guy, you were with yesterday" Kyle said with jealousy.

Chloe smiled and nodded. Her arms folded. She stepped towards Kyle. She would push her way out if she had to. "Yep."

Kyle stepped back out of the doorway. "Of course. Always tall skinny guys. Fat guys like me never have a chance."

Chloe walked out of the room. She turned to Kyle. "I'm sorry." She started down the hall and walked past the other two on the couch. She thought it must be nice to sit around all day. She started to open the door.

"Hey, can we still get the group shot?" Kyle asked her.

She sighed. "Sure why not."

The guys on the couch stood up and they all squished together while Kyle positioned the camera. "Say cheese." The flash.

Chloe went to open the door. "Bye." She said to them.

"Oh man I blinked." Kyle said. "Can we do it one more time, please?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I really have to go."

"Just one more. I promise." Kyle pleaded.

"Fine." Chloe said with a sigh.

The guys positioned themselves again and the camera flashed. Chloe managed to get out the door before they noticed. She headed quickly to her car. She cringed when she heard someone approaching from behind. She reached her car and turned. Of course it was Kyle.

"Hey, I am really sorry. I didn't mean to act like that." He said to her.

"It's okay." Chloe tried to maintain some professionalism.

"You are just so beautiful. I have loved you for years. It's like the best thing that's ever happened to me. Like a dream come true."

"You are forgiven." She opened the door to her car. He put his hand on the door and closed it.

"I was serious about dinner. I would really like to take you sometime." He took a step closer to her. His body odor made her ill. He still hadn't put on a shirt.

Chloe was really wishing Lucifer was with her. "It's a nice gesture. But like I said. My boyfriend wouldn't be happy with that. You should find someone else to take."

Kyle's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't have to tell your boyfriend. You could lie to him. Just one dinner. Please." He picked up a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "You are so beautiful."

Chloe backed up. "I really need to get going." She wrenched the door open on the car. She started to get in only to have him pull her arm.

"Please consider it." He pleaded his her.

She tried pulling away from him. "Let me go. Or I'll have you arrested." He was stronger than he looked. "I don't want to have dinner with you. Now let go." She said angrily. She managed to get her arm free. She opened the door and got quickly into the car and slammed the door. She locked it and started the car. She put it into drive and sped out of the lot. Kyle glaring at her in the rearview mirror.

She sighed and put her hand on her stomach. That guy was giving her the serious creeps. She wasn't sure if she should say anything to Lucifer. She knew he would probably react negatively. She headed back to the precinct. She decided that not telling the Devil would be a good idea. At least for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe arrived at the front of Trixie's school. It was right before the ringing of the bell. She sat with her head against the window. Her mind on Kyle. Normally something like that wouldn't have scared her so much. She could handle herself. She was tough. Right now she trembled. It must have been her maternal instinct kicking in. She knew she needed help.

She heard the bell ring and the kids began to stream out of the school. She got out of the car to greet Trixie. The little girl seemed happy to see her mom. "Hi Mommy." She hugged her. She looked around. "I thought Daddy was going to pick me up."

Chloe let out a long sigh. She looked at her daughter. "Daddy, has to work. It's very important." Chloe's heart broke when Trixie's face fell. She hated Dan for breaking her daughter's heart. She put her hand on Trixie's back. "But Lucifer is coming over tonight." She said enthusiastically.

Trixie's face lit up. "Really!" She smiled. "Can we go to dinner again?"

"Yes." Chloe said quickly and lead Trixie to her car. They got in and headed for home. Few minutes later they were walking in the front door. Chloe paused. She felt a little light headed. Trixie took notice.

"Does the baby make you sick, Mommy?" Her brown eyes so full of concern.

"It's normal. Don't worry I'll be fine. Why don't you go start your homework? Lucifer will be here soon." She smiled. Trixie nodded and headed for her room. Chloe went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She drank down half of it in one breath. She was nearly three months into this pregnancy and it was taking a lot out of her. She sat down at the kitchen table and put her head down.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door. She jumped slightly and then got up to answer it. She was met with his brilliant smile. He was wearing one of his signature black suits with a purple shirt. A big bouquet of flowers in his hands. His dark brown eyes sparkling.

She opened the door to let him in. They exchanged a kiss. "You look great." She said to him.

"OF course I do." He responded.

Chloe smiled. "Look, I know I said it was going to be just the two of us. But Dan flaked. So I have Trixie."

He sighed a bit. He was hoping for it to be just the two of them. He shrugged. "Well, we can adapt."

A moment later Trixie came running out of her room. "Lucifer!" She said while planting her arms around his waist.

He patted her head. "Hello child." He glanced at Chloe. She released her hold and looked up at him. "These are for you." He handed Trixie the flowers.

Her face lit up. "All for me?" She lifted an eyelid. "These are for Mommy. You were supposed to be alone." She sighed and walked sadly to the table setting the flowers down.

Lucifer walked over to her. He sat down beside her. "Well, that is true. But now it will be the three of us. What do you say?" He smiled at the small girl that reminded him of his own daughter.

Trixie hugged him. "Okay."

He patted her on the back. "Where would you like to go?"

Trixie thought for a second. "Chuckie Cheese." She grinned widely.

Lucifer made an audible groan. He knew what that was. A bright, arcade full of screaming children. He had been to one once. He gulped. "That sounds horrible."

Trixie's face fell. She looked down.

Lucifer couldn't bear to see her so disappointed. "We can go. "He glanced at Chloe. She had her hand over her mouth. He couldn't tell is she was stifling a laugh or trying not to hurl.

"Are you sure?" Trixie inquired.

"Yes." The Devil responded. "Let's go." He stood up. He glanced at Chloe. She just smiled.

* * *

Later they were walking into the loud, bustle of the local Chuckie Cheese. Lucifer wanted to run. Trixie had a hold of his hand and was bounding excitedly. Chloe was close behind. They sat at a table. Excited children ran by in droves. He drummed the sticky table top.

"Mommy, I need tokens." Trixie exclaimed.

"What are tokens?" Lucifer asked.

"That's how you play the games. You can win prizes." Trixie hopped excitedly next to the table. She was beaming ear to ear.

Chloe got up and walked with her daughter to the coin machine. She gave Trixie some tokens and the little girl ran into the arcade. She walked back to the table and sat down next to Lucifer. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Lucifer asked her. He placed a hand on her back. He gently rubbed her back.

She nodded. "Fine. I just need to eat something."

A waitress came over and they ordered. Chloe was watching Trixie dart around the arcade. She turned to Lucifer. "So, you have been in a place like this before?"

"Yes." He responded. "Annoying horrid place. Persephone had a couple of birthday parties at one. Her aunt was trying to make sure she had a normal childhood. I showed up to a few. Annoying as they were."

Chloe shook her head. "You made it to her birthdays?"

"Of course. Even though she didn't know who I was. She thought I was just a guardian angel." He mused.

Chloe smiled. "That's so sweet. So, you are telling me that even though you were running Hell. You still found time for your daughter."

"Yep. I went to school plays a dance recital. She played a bunny one time. She was so cute." He smiled. "The costume she had on was horrible. But she was adorable." He glanced at Chloe.

"Dan, likes to break promises to Trixie. I hate seeing her heartbroken. Having to explain why he didn't show up again." She looked at Lucifer. His brown eyes so sincere. She couldn't believe that the Devil was a better father than Dan.

"I have never broken a promise to Persephone." He stated. "And I will never break one to you or our little Devil." He gestured to her belly.

The waitress returned with a hot pizza and some drinks. Trixie ran over a moment later. She was happy. "I am having so much fun." She exclaimed.

"Good." Chloe said while serving her a slice of pizza. "Now eat your pizza and you'll get more tokens."

Trixie smiled and took a bite of pizza. She giggled and looked at Chloe and Lucifer. Lucifer was daintily picking at the greasy pizza. "Did you know Mommy is having a baby?" She asked him.

The Devil raised an eyebrow. His face read mild disgust at the moment. The pizza he was eating tasted like cardboard. "Yes, child. I did."

Trixie giggled. She took another bite of pizza. "Are you the daddy?" She looked up at him.

Lucifer glanced at Chloe. She shrugged. "Yes." He responded. He took another hesitant bite of the horrible pizza.

Chloe could see his disgust. "You don't like the pizza, Lucifer?" She laughed. She took a bite.

"I guess I got used to New York pizza. This just doesn't really compare."

Trixie was still staring at him. "Are you and Mommy going to get married?" She asked the Devil.

Lucifer paused. He took a sip of water. He really wishes it was scotch. He glanced at Chloe and smirked.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something. She really was not sure what to say. "Um maybe someday." She glanced at Lucifer. He still had that smirk on his face.

"Would you be okay with it, if we did?" Lucifer asked Trixie. He winked at Chloe.

"Yes. You are fun." She exclaimed. "You take us fun places." She ate the rest of her pizza. "Can I go play some more?" she asked Chloe.

Chloe nodded and handed her some more money. She watched Trixie skip off to the arcade. She nibbled the pizza. It was making her queasy. She leaned back on the booth. She glanced at Lucifer. He still had that stupid smirk. "What?"

"So, are we?" He chuckled. His eyebrows waggled.

Chloe looked at him. "Someday. You know I haven' thought about it." She pulled her arms close to her. She really hadn't until she got pregnant. But could she really be married to the Devil? What would that mean? She played with the napkin on the table.

"I understand if you don't." He said with a hint of sadness. "No woman wants to marry the Devil and live in Hell." He looked away.

Chloe put her hand on his. She stroked it tenderly. "It's something I have to think about. Can we please talk about something else?" She sighed.

He nodded but didn't say anything. He would give Chloe everything. Anything she desired. He loved her more than anyone he had loved before. His heart ached for her. But he would give her up if she didn't want to marry him. If that is what she desired. He would do it.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Trixie came running up in tears. She sniffled loudly. Chloe looked at her with concern. "Trixie, baby. What's wrong?"

Trixie sniffled. "This big kid stole my tickets." Tears ran down her cheeks.

Lucifer looked at her. "Show me who stole your tickets."

Chloe stood up and let him out of the booth. The Devil towered above her. He had a look of determination. Trixie took him by the hand and lead him into the arcade. Chloe followed close behind.

Trixie pulled Lucifer along and stopped by a couple of boys. They looked to be about ten. One was red headed and freckled faced. He had a bunch of tickets in his hands. "That one." She pointed to him.

Lucifer took a step towards the boys. "Excuse me, lads. I do believe you took her tickets." His distinct English accent spoke to them.

The boy looked him up and down. "These are mine." He glared at Lucifer.

"Yes, well young Beatrice tells me you stole them. Now be a good lad and give them back." Lucifer's tone changed slightly.

"Beat it old man. You can't tell me what to do." The boy started to walk away.

Lucifer looked at Chloe. "Undisciplined miscreant." He took a step forward and got in front of the kid. "Now I repeat. Give Beatrice back her tickets." He leaned down to the boy.

The boy scowled and stuck his tongue out at Lucifer. "No."

Lucifer was growing impatient. He smiled one of his wicked Devil smiles. "You know there is a special section in Hell reserved for little miscreants, such as yourself." His eyes flashed fire for a moment.

The boy screamed and dropped the tickets. He then ran off. Lucifer reached down and picked them up. He handed them to Trixie. "Here you go." He smiled at Trixie.

She squealed and hugged him. "Thank you Lucifer."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "What did you do? That poor boy will be traumatized for life."

Lucifer rose to his full height. "It will teach him to pick on little girls." He smirked at her.

Trixie grabbed the Devil's hand. "Come do the dance game." She tugged on his hand. "Please.

Lucifer followed her to a game with a dance pad. He spied two kids rapidly keeping up to arrows on the screen. A fast dance song blaring out of the machine. He looked at Trixie. "You want me to do this?"

She nodded. "Yes. Please." She grinned widely. "It's fun." She hopped up and down.

Lucifer sighed. He watched as the kids finished and walked away. "Show me what to do." He said to Trixie. She took his hand and lead him onto the platform. Chloe was standing nearby. Trixie put money in and picked a song.

She looked at him. "You touch the arrow that shows up on the screen. It's easy." She smiled up at the tall man.

Lucifer took off his jacket and handed it to Chloe. "This shouldn't be too hard." The song started and he watched Trixie step on the arrows. He followed suit but kept hitting the wrong ones. The game made weird noises. "What am I doing wrong?"

Trixie put her hands on her hips. "You follow the ones on the screen." She laughed.

Lucifer nodded. "Right." He followed the screen and soon he and Trixie were moving in unison. The little girl laughing hysterically as the arrows got fasters. She got winded. Lucifer of course did not. He was amused by the child's laughter and laughed himself.

Chloe stood nearby watching the Devil dance with her daughter. This man who for months annoyed her. She wanted nothing to do with at first. He repulsed her. Nothing but innuendos came out of his mouth as he tried desperately to get her into bed. Now she was standing here with his child growing within her. She was watching him having a blast with Trixie. Mr. I don't like kids. He was doing a horrible job of hiding it.

The song ended and Trixie was laughing hysterically. She panted. "That was fun Lucifer." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to another game.

They spent a few hours playing and laughing as a family. Lucifer helped her win enough tickets for a large stuffed gorilla. They all walked out of the restaurant to the car. They piled in. On the way home Trixie fell asleep.

"Thank you." Chloe said to Lucifer.

"For what?" He responded. His eyes on the road.

"You know what. For being wonderful."

He smirked. "Oh of course I am. But you knew that."

They arrived back at Chloe's place. Lucifer volunteered to carry the sleeping child into the house. She was light. Chloe carried the stuffed gorilla. She pulled out her key to unlock the door. The piled in. Lucifer carried Trixie to her bedroom. Chloe pulled back the covers and took off her shoes. Lucifer laid the child down.

Chloe tucked Trixie into bed and kissed her cheek. Then she turned off the light and walked out. Lucifer was standing near the couch. She smiled at him. "Want to sit outside, for a while. It's such a nice night."

Lucifer nodded. Chloe went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of rum and a glass for him. She grabbed a bottle of water for herself. She then leads the Devil to the porch. They sat on the swing. She handed him the rum.

He poured a glass and put his arm around Chloe. They sat in silence listening to the waves crash upon the beach below. The cool breeze felt nice. Chloe laid her head on his chest.

"Lucifer, I have to ask you something."

Lucifer glanced at her. "Ask."

"You may think I am crazy. But I keep having dreams or visions about your life. Though I didn't last night. But since I found out I was pregnant they started."

Lucifer took a sip of the rum. "I know." He squeezed her tighter. "I'm afraid it's the baby doing that. Even though he is just a tiny speck. His brain is already trying to deal with the two worlds he is a part of." He sighed sadly. "I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do."

Chloe looked up at him. His dark eyes were looking at the ocean. They held sadness and pain. "I didn't have them last night. When you held me in your arms." She reached up and touched his cheek.

"Really? Maybe we should sleep together every night? I won't mind." He chuckled. "Poor Joanie couldn't handle them. That's why she drove me away."

Chloe stroked his cheek gently. "I won't do that. I'll get through it." She placed her lips on his. The warmth of their kiss was intense. Arms wrapped around bodies. She moaned as he kissed her neck. His hand found its way under her shirt. She sighed.

He placed his hand on her belly. His lips danced with hers. Their eyes locked on one another. "Just tell me what you see. I'll put it into context." He smiled.

She nodded. "Okay. Let's go upstairs so we don't disturb Trixie." She stood up and took his hand. She leads him upstairs. They let their desires take over and turned up the heat.

* * *

Outside the seaside bungalow a man sat in a black VW bug. His had short curly hair. He wasn't fat but nor was he skinny. He had watched Chloe enter the house with the tall man and the little girl. He angrily munched on peanuts. Chloe was his. He was her number one fan. He was going to do whatever it took to make her his.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, wasn't that just a bunch of fluff.


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe opened her eyes. The vision still firmly implanted in her head. She gasped for air while she came to. She realized she was alone in bed. She looked around. His clothes were gone. Oh no. He didn't do it again. She quickly rose from the bed and pulled on her robe. "Lucifer." She called out to no response. Her heart rate increased. She went downstairs and heard hysterical laughter.

She stopped at the living room. Trixie and Lucifer were sitting on the floor watching cartoons and eating cereal. She shook her head.

"Now, why is that cheese talking?" Lucifer asked Trixie. He ate a spoonful of what appeared to be Coco Puffs.

"That's not cheese. That's SpongeBob." Trixie laughed.

"SpongeBob? He looks like cheese. And the pink thing?"

"That's Patrick. He is a starfish." Trixie snickered. "They are best friends."

Lucifer nodded. "I see. And you like this absurdity?"

Trixie laughed. "Yes."

Chloe put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. She hadn't seen anything so adorable in her life. She watched them for a few moments. The Devil himself watching cartoons. Never in her life would she have thought to see that. She laughed a little louder when Lucifer imitated one of the characters. It elicited hysterical laughter from Trixie. She snorted. They both turned and looked at her.

"Morning sleepy head." Lucifer said to her. He was wearing just his shorts and purple shirt. He had milk on his chin.

"Hi Mommy. Lucifer is watching cartoons." Trixie set her cereal down.

"I see that Monkey." Chloe walked over to them. She looked at Lucifer. "How long have you been up?"

He shrugged. "Few hours. Miss Beatrice got up soon after. We have been here watching these absurdly silly cartoons. No point in them really."

Chloe reached down and wiped the milk from the Devil's chin. "Oh really. So that wasn't you who was laughing with Trixie?" She folded her arms.

"Well, I didn't say they weren't funny. Just absurd. A talking sponge? Who thinks of these things?" Lucifer stood up. He walked towards the kitchen.

Chloe followed close behind. She watched as he sat the bowl in the sink. He turned to her and she wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you were gone." She leaned her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. He rubbed her back. "Silly woman. I told you. I am not going anywhere." He kissed the top of her head.

"Ooooh." They heard a small voice. Trixie was standing there watching them. She had a huge grin on her face. She had her cereal bowl in her hands.

Chloe and Lucifer released their embrace. Chloe took the bowl from Trixie and set it in the sink. Trixie ran back to the TV. She turned to Lucifer. "Do you have plans for today?"

"Sort of. I have some business to attend to at Lux. Boring stuff really." He stated. "I'd much rather be here."

"I have to do laundry and clean. Not much better." She picked up a sponge and started wiping up the counter.

Lucifer sighed. "That sounds positively thrilling. Really it does." His voice was sarcastic. "Ever thought of hiring a maid?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I can clean. I don't need someone doing it for me."

"Okay. I tried." He held up his hands. "I'm going to get dressed." He kissed her and headed up stairs.

A half hour later Lucifer wandered back down stairs. Chloe was sitting on the couch. She had tea and toast. She was nibbling at it. She looked up when he walked over. "Do you want to come over later?"

Lucifer smiled. "Of course I do." He sat down beside her. Trixie hopped over and sat between them.

"Can we have tacos?" Trixie asked Chloe. She looked at Lucifer. "Mommy makes the best tacos." She made a gesture with her hands. She turned back to Chloe. "Please Mommy."

Chloe looked at her daughter. "Ask Lucifer."

Trixie turned her big brown doe eyes on the Devil. She knew he couldn't resist. "Please."

"How can I say no?" He smiled. "I have to be going. I will see you lovely ladies later." He stood up and headed for the door. Chloe got up and followed him. He stopped and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you."

She returned the kiss. "Me too." She was sad when he opened the door to leave. She followed him out to the porch and watched him get into his Corvette and drive off. Sighing she headed back into the house to finish her cleaning. The house just didn't seem like it was clean enough.

* * *

A few hours later Chloe and Trixie were at the grocery store. They were picking up ingredients for their impromptu taco night. Chloe was roving the produce section. Selecting tomatoes and peppers. Trixie was helping. She was showing Trixie how to pick the best ones.

"This one Mommy?" Trixie held up a large tomato.

"Yes. That is good." She held open a bag and let Trixie drop it in. She then pushed the cart towards the another aisle. Trixie walked beside her. They headed down the bread aisle. Chloe was looking at tortillas. "So, should we do street tacos or regular?" She asked Trixie.

Trixie shrugged. "I like both." She responded. "Can we do both?"

Chloe picked up some corn tortillas. "Sure, why not." She set them in the cart. They walked towards the ethnic foods aisle. She was looking at the cans of beans and chilies. Trixie sighed with the air of boredom. Chloe pointe to the taco shells down the aisle. "Trix, why don't you get the taco shells?" Trixie nodded and skipped down the aisle. Chloe reached down for a can of black beans. She didn't notice someone was standing in front of her.

She looked up. Kyle, her creepy super fan stood in front of the cart. She tried not to look shaken. She went to move around him. Her eyes searching for Trixie.

"Hello Chloe." He said with a creepy smile. He was wearing a Hot Tub High School t-shirt. Her young face blazoned across it. He looked like he had actually taken a shower. He was almost cute if he hadn't been such a creep. "Looks like taco night." He peered into her basket.

"Yeah." Chloe said sharply. Trixie ran up and walked by Kyle. She eyed him suspiciously and held up a box of shells. "These ones, Mommy."

Chloe nodded and Trixie put them in the cart. She took her daughter's hand and held tight. "Stay here." She whispered to her.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a kid." Kyle looked at Trixie with a bit of disgust. "Is there room for one more? I love tacos." He smiled again.

Chloe shook her head. "Leave me alone." She turned the cart and headed out of the aisle. She held Trixie's hand tightly.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Trixie could sense her mother's distress. "Who was that man?"

"No one, baby." Chloe could feel her heart beat increasing. She tried to stay calm for Trixie's sake. "Just keep walking." She headed to the front of the store.

Kyle started coming up the opposite end of the aisle towards them. He smiled sinisterly at her. "Come on Chloe. I'm just asking for one dinner." He approached her.

Chloe let go of the cart and turned around. She held Trixie tight. "Let's go." She said through her teeth to her daughter. She had to get out of the store.

"But what about the food?" Trixie asked.

"Just keep walking." Chloe commanded to Trixie. She didn't look back as she lead her daughter outside the store and straight to her car. She fumbled with the button to unlock the door. She opened the back door to let Trixie in. "Get in." She said to her daughter.

Trixie hoped into the car. Her brown eyes looking scared. She was quiet though. Chloe closed the door and started to open the driver's door. A hand stopped it.

She glared at Kyle. "Go away. Before I call the cops." Her heart raced. Normally she could handle something like this. She would have had him on the ground. But she didn't want to overexert herself.

"Oh what's wrong?" Kyle took a step towards her. He put his hand on her hair and stroked.

Chloe tried to remove his hand from her hair. "I said get away from me." Her voice rose.

"All I wanted was one dinner. But you couldn't even do that. I love you Chloe. Please just love me back." He pressed against her.

She gagged at his body odor. He hadn't bathed as well as she thought. She tried to push him away. "No."

People walked by and looked but no one stopped to help. She caught a glance of her terrified daughter sitting in the car. She kept trying to get Kyle away from her. His body pressed against hers. She was worried for the baby. She managed to get a hand free and she jabbed his eye.

He howled and backed away slightly. She again tried getting the door open. She was desperate to get away. She looked at the people walking by. No one stopped.

Kyle growled and put his hands on the car. Pressing his body against her. He got in her face. His breath was like poison to her. She felt bile rising in her throat. "You stuck up bitch." He spat at her. He moved a hand to stroke her face. "Just give me a kiss and I'll leave you alone. Just one." He leaned in towards her.

She struggled to get away. Turning her head away from him. He took his hand and held her chin. He almost had his lips on hers. She spat at him. That caused him to pull back slightly. He scowled at her. It was enough of an opportunity. She managed to knee him in the nuts.

He howled and fell to the ground. She kicked him again and then scrambled into the car. She had it started before he could get up. She sped out of the lot. She was panting heavily. Trixie was crying in the backseat. She glanced back at her. "It's alright Trixie." She reached a hand back to try and comfort her daughter.

"Why was that man mean to you?" Trixie asked through the tears.

"He is a nasty mean man." Chloe responded. She was trying not to cry herself. She thought she saw a black VW Bug following them. She could have gone to the precinct and reported the incident. The cop in her was telling her to do the right thing. Instead she headed in another direction.

She pulled up in front of Lux. She parked where Lucifer often parked his car. She looked at Trixie. "Come on Trixie." She said and they both got out of the car.

A man approached her. A new bouncer. She didn't recognize her. "You can't park there." He said to her.

She held on to Trixie. She noticed the black VW coming down the road. She looked at him. "I'm Chloe Decker. I should be on the list."

He looked at the list and nodded. "Yes you are. But I can't let you in with a minor." He pointed at Trixie.

"I need to see Lucifer. He is my boyfriend." She pleaded with him. She glanced at his name badge. "Joe, you must be new. We come here all the time." She spied the black VW park a half a block away. Kyle was getting out of the car.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But no minors." He folded his arms. "Like I said you have to move the car." He folded his arms.

Chloe fumed. Kyle was getting closer. She looked down at Trixie. Trixie could easily get under the rope. She pointed. "Trixie, go under the rope and get inside. Go get Lucifer. Now."

Trixie nodded and ran under the rope and in the door.

"Hey!" Joe shouted and ran after her.

Chloe followed them into the club. She glanced back to see where Kyle was. She didn't see him. She just walked quickly into the club.

* * *

Lucifer had spent most of the day doing paperwork for Lux. Since he and Maze were no longer speaking she was becoming lax in her duties. It was up to him to do the financials and ordering. He hated it. It took hours to do.

He sat at the bar sipping his favorite drink. The inside of Lux was almost empty. A few patrons milled about. Pop music played in the background. He was mumbling over some papers. "Bloody paperwork." He grumbled.

"Lucifer! Lucifer!" Trixie's voice called out.

He turned to see her running up to him. Her face full of worry and tears. Then his newest bouncer Joe followed close behind. He stood up.

"Lucifer!" She run up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Some mean man attacked Mommy." She cried.

Joe reached them a second later. "I'm sorry Mr. Morningstar. She slipped by me."

Lucifer waved off the bouncer and looked at Trixie. Someone had attacked Chloe. He was fuming. He took a deep breath. "Who attacked you mother?" He looked towards the entrance. He saw Chloe coming towards them. He walked towards her. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. Trixie was close behind him.

Chloe reached him and wrapped her arms him. She was shaking as he held her. The Devil was fuming. Someone had hurt her. Someone was going to suffer his wrath. He helped Chloe to one of the booths. They sat down. Lucifer had his arm protectively around Chloe while Trixie sat beside her mother.

"What happened?" He asked Chloe. His voice sounded calm. But he was anything but. He was making a big effort to not explode at the moment.

"We were at the grocery store when that creep Kyle showed up." Chloe's voice was shaky. "You remember the one from the case. My number one fan." She made quotation marks with her fingers.

Lucifer listened closely. His face remains neutral despite his rising anger. "Yes, that digesting toad that kept touching you."

"The other day when I went back to the apartment to gather information on the victim- "

"You went there alone." Lucifer inquired.

"Yes. You had stuff to do remember. I thought it would be okay." She sighed. "He blocked me in the room. Kept asking me to dinner. Eventually he let me out. He followed me to my car. I had to struggle to get the door open." She looked at the Devil. His dark eyes were slits. She could sense him fuming inside. "And today he followed his outside the store and pressed himself against me."

Lucifer growled. "Did he hurt you?"

Chloe shook her head. "I managed to kick him in the nuts and get away. But he followed us here. Your new bouncer wouldn't let us in."

Lucifer's fists were balled up. His anger was becoming dangerously close to exploding. "Why? You are on the list. Permanently." He said through his teeth. He did not want to explode. Not now. Not in front of Trixie and Chloe.

"He said it was because of Trixie." Chloe wrapped her arms around herself.

Lucifer was fuming. He took a couple of deep breaths. "He should have let you in. I will talk to him. In the mean time I am going to go punish Kyle." He stood up and buttoned his jacket.

Chloe got up and followed him. "No Lucifer. I will handle it. I will get a restraining order." She put her hand on his arm.

He turned to her. "He threatened your life. He caused you distress. He needs to pay." His voice was venom.

"No. Please Lucifer." Chloe pleaded with him. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Lucifer looked at her blue eyes. The look made him calm down. He sighed. "Fine." His fists were still balled at his side. "Let's go upstairs." His voice was calmer. He turned to head for the elevator.

Chloe nodded and gestured for Trixie. Trixie ran over to them. They followed Lucifer to his elevator.

The Devil stood waiting for the elevator to reach them. He caught Joe out the side of his eye. He looked at Chloe. "Go on up. I'll be right there." He walked over to Joe. "Joe." His voice was even and cool. "Tell me why you didn't allow my girlfriend into the club. She is on the list."

"She had the kid. You said no minors." Joe explained to his boss.

"Did you not see that she was in distress?"

"Well, she did seem a little stressed." Joe shrugged.

"And you denied her entrance, anyway?" Lucifer's voice was entering the danger zone again.

"The kid- "

"My pregnant girlfriend came to my club in distress and you denied her entrance because of Beatrice." Lucifer glared at the bouncer.

"It won't happen again, Mr. Morningstar."

"Oh, you are damn right it won't. You are fired." Lucifer growled.

"But, Mr. Morningstar- "Joe tried to plead with his boss.

Lucifer turned to him. His eyes were on fire. "Get out!" He growled.

Joe yelped and dropped the clipboard. He turned and jogged out of the club.

Lucifer took a deep breath and headed back to the elevator.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I may have taken liberties with personalities here. I know it may be out of character for them. But I felt it was needed to move the story forward.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: This was meant to be part of chapter 17 but it was going to be long so I split it up into two parts. So here we go.  
**

* * *

The doors of the elevator opened to the penthouse. Lucifer stepped off. On the outside he was cool as a cucumber. Inside he on fire. Someone had threatened Chloe and Trixie. Someone had potentially hurt her. That person was going to pay. For now, he had to keep his wrath contained.

Chloe and Trixie were sitting on the couch. They looked up as he walked towards them. Chloe was holding Trixie. "What did you do?"

Lucifer sat in his recliner. "I fired Joe. No one denies you entrance to this club. No one." He gripped the arms. His fingers dug into the leather. He sighed. He could see they were both distressed. "We can have taco night here. We can order some. May not be as good as your cooking but you are both staying here." He smiled.

"Okay. We can do that." Chloe looked at Trixie. "It will be fun. Huh, Monkey?"

Trixie nodded sadly. She was still trying to process what happened. Lucifer took note of her distress. He stood up and headed to the piano. He sat down and beckoned for Trixie to join him. She walked over and sat beside him. Her eyes looking at the urn sitting on top.

Lucifer noticed where she was looking. He sighed. "Do you remember the songs I have taught you?"

"I think so." She put her hands on the keys. She tapped them and Mary Had a Little Lamb played. She missed a couple of notes.

Lucifer nodded. "That's a start." He gently redirected her small hands to the correct keys. Soon the song played better. Lucifer taught her a few other songs. The little girl caught on quickly. His earlier anger was dissipating.

Chloe watched them playing together. Smiles on both faces. They were clearly enjoying themselves. She was feeling calmer too. It made her happy that Lucifer was becoming so comfortable around Trixie. He even seemed to actually care for her. He was clearly protective of her.

Trixie laughed as they played a little faster. She messed up a note. Then Lucifer messed up a note and she laughed. He did it again and it made her laugh more. "You're funny."

Lucifer chuckled. He stopped playing for a moment. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Are we still having tacos?"

"Sure. I'm sure we can find some place to deliver." He looked over at Chloe. She was looking up places on her phone.

An hour later they were sitting outside on the balcony eating dinner together. The air was cool and the sun was setting. For the most part they were all quiet. It had been a trying day. When they were done. Chloe and Trixie helped clean up. Later Chloe tucked Trixie into the bed in the guest room.

Lucifer and Chloe were sitting together on the couches. Lucifer was sipping on some scotch. Chloe had a glass of orange juice. Lucifer's mind was on punishing Kyle. She had said she would take care of it legally. It annoyed him. Some flimsy piece of paper wasn't going to do anything. Kyle needed to be punished. He needed to pay for what he did to Chloe. He could have hurt her and the unborn baby.

"What are you thinking about, Lucifer?" Chloe asked him.

"Strangling that toad." He blurted out.

"I said I don't want you to do that. I'll get a restraining order."

Lucifer scoffed. "Oh, what is that going to do? Do you think a silly little piece of paper will stop him?" He could feel anger rising again.

"I don't want you getting in trouble."

"You know I won't." Lucifer argued with her. "He put you and our child in danger. He put your daughter in danger."

"I know."

"Well, then what?" He was trying to keep his anger contained.

Chloe could feel his tension. She had to do something to calm him down. She looked up at his dark eyes. They were so full of anger. She reached up and gently stroked his cheek. She lightly kissed him on the lips. She could feel him calm.

Her lips on his were so soft. So gentle. He felt the anger slowly melting away. Those blue eyes looking at him. Oh she was so beautiful. He put his hand under her chin and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was a little more passionate. A little more delicious. Soon his hands were exploring her body. Her shirt came off and soon after his came off. She climbed onto his lap and straddled him. He moaned softly. "Oh you sneaky vixen." He purred. "You really know how to tame this Devil."

She smiled. "So, it worked?" Her hands explored his sculpted chest. It was so perfect. Hardly any hair and perfectly formed muscles. She leaned in and kissed him. Oh the heat was rising.

With a quick movement the Devil put his arms around her and carefully rose to his feet. Her legs wrapped around him as he carried her into the bedroom. They let their desires and passion ignite.

* * *

Near UCLA in student housing, Kyle arrived home. The apartment was dark. He had a bag of fast food burgers in one hand and a large soda in the other. He fumbled for the light switch. He nearly spilled his soda. "Damn." He cursed when sticky syrup wound up on his hand. He finally found the switch.

He noticed movement in the corner of the room. A man sat in the recliner. He wore an all-black suit. His had his long legs crossed and his hands folded on top. A handsome face with a dangerously wicked smile. "Hello Kyle." He spoke in a distinctive British accent.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyle dropped his burgers on the couch.

The man rose to his full height. "Lucifer Morningstar." He took a couple steps towards Kyle. His eyes reflecting anger and danger. They were like that of a wolf who was stalking it prey. "I understand you have been stalking my girlfriend."

Kyle watched the other man approach him. Fear crept up. "Lucifer? Your name is really Lucifer."

"It is." He took another step towards Kyle. The short fat man's body odor was intense. "And you Kyle are in for a world of pain." He growled.

"I didn't hurt her." Kyle trembled. "I-I just wanted to have dinner with her."

"And she declined. Several times. She told you she has a boyfriend. Me." He gestured. "She told me you pushed her against her car. Held her so she couldn't get away." He took another step towards Kyle.

"I love her. You are just some rich, playboy. You could never truly care about her." Kyle watched the tall man stalking toward him. He backed up. "Hey man just get out."

"Oh Kyle. You fugly little toad. That is not going to happen. You caused her distress. You caused her daughter distress. You will pay for what you did." Lucifer pushed Kyle up against the wall.

Kyle gasped as he felt Lucifer's hand hold him against the wall. He tried to get away. "Let me go."

A dark sinister chuckle erupted from deep within the Devil. "Oh pity. The toad doesn't like a dose of his own medicine." He held his hand on the greasy man's chest. He was inches from his face. He was trying not to gag from the body odor. "What makes you think she would want a smelly little toad? Especially one that threatens her children? You picked the wrong woman to mess with. Now I will make you pay."

Kyle trembled. "I-I am not afraid of you. Whoever you are."

"Oh yes you are. I can feel your fear. I can smell it running down your cowardly legs." The Devil said through gritted teeth. "I am your worst fear come true." His handsome face melted into his nastier side. The red grotesque mask of a demon. Blackened with eyes of fire.

Kyle began to scream hysterically as he struggled to get away from him. He soiled his pants. "LET ME GO!" He screamed.

The Devil pushed his hand into Kyle's chest. No enough to break anything but enough to cause pain. Kyle closed his eyes. He was still screaming. "If you go near Chloe or her daughter ever again. I will make sure you know the worst pain you ever felt in your life." He removed his hand from Kyle's chest. Kyle fell to the ground and held his hand over his heart. Lucifer reached down and took a hold of Kyle's curly greasy mop of hair. "Do we understand each other?"

Kyle nodded. "I will never go near Chloe again." Tears streamed down his face.

"Oh pray you don't. "Lucifer released the greasy hair. He looked at his hands. "Oh and take a bath or shower. Ugh." He needed to wash his hands desperately.

Kyle looked up and the Devil was gone. He sat on the floor. His pants soiled with feces and urine. He wasn't sure what had just happened. But there was no way he was going to let that Lucifer get away with this. He was going to have Chloe.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I wrote this why kind of tired. So I apologize for typos. I'll try to fix them in the morning. I did do spell and grammar check. So hopefully it will get most of the errors.**


	19. Chapter 19

The Devil opened his eyes. He could feel the sunlight penetrating through the curtains over the large windows. In his arms he had the woman he loved most in the world. He knew that he never wanted another woman in his bed besides her. All those one night stands and orgies. They had meant nothing to him. This was real love. He felt her stir. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. He never wanted to leave the bed. He would be content to lie here forever.

Chloe opened her eyes. She felt his dark eyes looking at her. She moved her head to look him in the eyes. She smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning love." He responded quietly. "That was another night of beautiful passion." He held onto her. Their naked bodies entwined with one another. "Please tell me you can stay."

"I have to get Trixie to school and then off to work." She responded. Sighing she lay against him for a few moments. She wanted to stay. But duty beckoned. She was relieved that she hadn't had any of the visions or nausea. Finally, she moved to get out of bed. Lucifer's arms still tightly holding her. "Come on Lucifer." She giggled.

"No." He responded playfully. His dark eyes sparkling.

"Please." She laughed. She kissed him on the lips. Her hand tracing his chest. Their worked in unison. The heat began to rise again as her hands moved down his body. She felt his muscle twinge at the contact. She pulled back.

"Oh. Don't do that. Get my engine started and stop. You have time for a quickie." He mused.

"You drive a hard bargain."

"Well, I am the Devil." He quipped.

"Okay fine." Her hands traveled down towards his pelvic region. He held her tight and rolled over till he was on top of her. His lips planted on hers. Her hands stroked his back. She felt the scars. He flinched at the contact but didn't stop her. Their kissing became more passionate as the let their bodies become one.

An hour later Chloe was getting out of the shower and getting dressed. She then went to the guest bedroom to wake Trixie. Her daughter was already awake. She looked scared. "Trix. What's wrong?"

"I keep dreaming about the mean man hurting you." She sat up. Tears streamed out of her brown eyes. Chloe sat on the bed beside her and put her arms around Trixie.

"It's alright now. Lucifer won't let him hurt us again. Come on. Let's get you to school. Your Dad is picking you up later."

Trixie nodded and got up. She still wasn't entirely convinced. She followed Chloe to the kitchen.

Chloe looked in the fridge for something to feed her daughter really quick. She found bread and made her toast with jelly and some fruit. Lucifer walked in a moment later. He smiled at her and Trixie.

"I am going to work with you." He announced.

"I don't need you to." Chloe said to him as she sat next to Trixie. She had her own breakfast.

"Yes you do. I need to make sure that toad stays away from you." He was adamant.

Chloe shrugged. "If you insist. Just going to interview people at the LGBT center."

* * *

Later they were in Chloe's car on the way to Trixie's school. Trixie was still quiet. Her head was down and she absentmindedly kicked at the seats. Lucifer turned to her. "What is wrong, child?" He asked her.

"I had a bad dream last night." She answered her him. Her sweet doe eyes looking at him.

His heart ached looking at the distressed child. He reached back and placed his hand on her chin. "What was it about?"

"That mean man that hurt Mommy."

Lucifer glanced at Chloe and then back at Trixie. "That man will never bother you again. You have my word. I will keep you and your Mum safe."

A smile managed to work its way onto the little girl's face. She believed him. She felt safe around him. "I love you, Lucifer." She said to him.

Lucifer sighed and pulled back his hand. He kept his eyes on the child who had worked her way into his black heart. "Feeling is mutual." He smiled to her. He turned back to the front. He caught the smile on Chloe's face.

After they dropped off Trixie they headed to the precinct. They rode in the car lost in their own thoughts. Chloe glanced at the Devil. He was staring straight ahead. She couldn't gage what he was thinking. She reached over and placed her hand on his arm. His right hand came up and grasped her hand. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her fingers.

She sighed. "Thank you for comforting Trixie."

"You are welcome."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Every word of it. I always mean every word I say." He looked at her. He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"She trusts you."

"As well she should. I wasn't lying. I do love that child. As much as I love you and my own children."

Chloe sighed. She stayed quiet. Their hands stayed locked together as they drove the rest of the way to the precinct.

* * *

They arrived and made their way to Chloe's desk. She sat down as Lucifer pulled a chair up and sat beside her. Chloe was looking up something on the computer. Lucifer sat nearby completely bored out of his mind.

A moment later Lieutenant Monroe walked over to them. "Decker. Can I see you in my office?" She smiled at Lucifer. "Hello Mr. Morningstar. I need to speak with you also."

Lucifer and Chloe got up and followed the lieutenant to her office. They sat down in front of her desk. For a moment the lieutenant said nothing. She was pulling up something on the computer.

"I'm afraid I have to pull you off the case." The lieutenant started.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"The roommate of the victim has filed assault charges against you." Olivia said to Chloe.

"What?" Chloe exclaimed.

"He claims you kicked him in the testicles."

Chloe was furious. "He has been stalking me. He followed me to the grocery store. He pushed me against my car and tried to kiss me. I defended myself. He scared the crap out of my daughter."

The lieutenant sighed. "Why didn't you report it?"

"I was scared for my kids. He followed us. I went where I felt safe." She gestured to Lucifer. Lucifer was sitting patiently listening to the two women. "I know I should have come here. But I was so scared."

Olivia sighed and looked at Lucifer. "He has also filed assault and breaking and entering charges against you, Lucifer.

"Did he now?" Lucifer said quietly. "That toad threatened Chloe. He could have hurt her."

"So, you don't deny breaking into his house and pressing him against the wall? He said he has bruising where you held him. You threatened him and used some sort of Devil mask." Olivia stated.

Lucifer snorted. "Mask." He sighed and leaned forward in the seat. "I was merely doing my duty and protecting my family. That toad could have hurt her. Could have hurt our unborn child. You would do the same thing. I didn't hurt him too badly." He used his charms. Hoping to sway her to drop the charges.

"You both should have reported him." Oliva looked at Chloe. "You know better than to dole out your own justice."

Lucifer held up a hand. "She acted out of maternal instinct. She went where she felt safe. Lux was where she felt safe. Her mind isn't thinking normally. All of those hormones. Please don't ruin her reputation for some worthless clod."

"He is the son of a Councilman Carl Lipinski. But you are right. I will try to see what I can do about the charges. If it was self-defense like you say." She smiled at the Devil. "You can go now."

Lucifer and Chloe stood up. They started for the door.

"Decker. I need to talk to you for a moment." Olivia said.

Lucifer sighed and watched Chloe sit back down. "I'll be as your desk." He said before leaving the office. He walked over and sat down. He drummed his fingers on the desk while he waited for Chloe. It seemed she was in there for quite a while. Finally, the door opened and Chloe came storming out. Her face wrought with anger. She stormed past him. He stood up and followed her.

"What happened?" He said as they reached the elevators.

Chloe folded her arms as they stood there. She didn't say a word. She was trying to keep tears from falling down her cheeks. The elevator doors opened and they got on. The rode to the ground floor in silence. Then Chloe stormed to her car with Lucifer close behind.

"Chloe. What happened?" The Devil asked again.

She stopped and turned to him. "She suspended me." She spat out. "You went over to Kyle's apartment didn't you?"

"Yes." He admitted.

"You went all Devil on him didn't you. After I told you I would get a restraining order. I said I could handle it."

Lucifer put his hand on her shoulder. "He threatened you. I was compelled to make him suffer for what he did."

"I don't need you to threaten people for me. Now we have assault charges."

"The lieutenant said she would look into getting them dropped." Lucifer argued.

"That is beside the point. You went over there after I told you not to. He is a slime bucket I get that. I can defend myself." Chloe shouted at him.

"No one hurts my family and gets away with it." Lucifer insisted.

"You want to live among humans. But you can't do things this way, Lucifer."

"You really think some piece of paper is going to stop him from stalking you or attempting to hurt you again. Men like him don't stop. I made sure he knew who he was dealing with."

"You made me sound helpless like I can't take care of myself. My pregnancy hormones are making me crazy." She threw up her hands.

"You came to Lux in distress. Beatrice was in distress. You expected me to sit by and do nothing?" He argued. "You are not helpless but you have to remember you can't do things the way you would normally. We have to protect our little Devil."

"I know Lucifer!" She shouted. "I know my limits. I know what I am capable of. I don't need my Devil boyfriend to run my life. I didn't ask for any of this."

Lucifer sensed her anger. "I'm not trying to run your life. I told you I would protect you. I meant it. This is how I do things. Humans need to learn their place."

Chloe growled in frustration. "Damn this supernatural crap. Just next time listen when I tell you something."

"I refuse to sit by while someone threatens you. I refuse to apologize for what I did. You may not appreciate my efforts. But I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm ever comes to you or the baby."

"I don't need you, Lucifer!" She shouted. She turned and walked to her car.

Lucifer felt the sting in her words. Why did the women in his life strive to hurt him? He followed behind her. "I'm sorry you feel that way. But I am not going anywhere."

Chloe reached her car and turned to him. "I can do this on my own."

"You are not raising my son on your own. Even if we don't work out, I will make sure he doesn't ever meet the end of a golden sword. But he is my son and I will not leave. And as long as he is within you I will protect both of you. Whether you want me to or not." He was nearly shouting at the woman he loved. Her eyes so full of anger. He hated seeing that on her.

Chloe sighed. She knew he meant every word. "Look, I need to be alone." She opened the car door and got in. She started the car and drove off leaving the Devil in the dust. She glanced in the rearview mirror and saw him standing there watching. Pain and anger etched a crossed his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Be prepared for emo Lucifer. There is a lot of backstory and talking. Also I am going to be bringing in "Mum" during the next part. I am going to tell the story in my own unique way. I know you all are accustomed to me doing that. I hope you enjoy my take on the whole thing.**

* * *

Lucifer sat at the bar in Lux. He sipped his usual scotch. His eyes staring straight ahead. There were a few patrons milling about. A few very beautiful women were trying to get his attention. He ignored them. Despite Chloe's anger, he still loved her and was not going to betray her. But he was tempted. Someone sat beside him. He glanced over. Mazikeen, was disheveled. Her hair a mess. She smirked at him. They hadn't spoken much in weeks. Ever since he found out that she was feeding information to his brother.

"I see you and my brother are still getting it on." He scowled at her. "Tell him any juicy tidbits."

Maze scoffed and glared at him. She shook her head and went to leave. Lucifer placed his hand on her arm and stopped her.

"Answer a question for me, Maze. Why do the women in my life insist on causing me pain? It's happened since the beginning of time. Lilith, Eve, Joanie, Chloe, even my own daughter. You. What have I done to you all to cause you to betray me or hurt me?" He looked at the demon.

She returned his gaze. She hated that things had come to this. Her entire existence had been dedicated to keeping him safe. But his rejection of her had broken her. She found herself seeking comfort in the arms of Amenadiel. She had actual feelings for the angel. But she still loved Lucifer. She sighed. "I never betrayed you, Lucifer."

"Really? You don't call feeding information to my brother, betrayal? Reeks of betrayal to me."

"I did it to protect you. Like I am supposed to do." Maze pleaded with him.

"You did it for yourself. You want to get back to Hell so bad you don't care how." He growled. He knocked back another glass of scotch.

"Hell is in chaos. The demons are rising. They will wreak havoc on earth if they get out." Maze explained. "It could affect your precious detective and your daughter."

Lucifer turned to her full on. "Then why don't you go down there and restore order. Take my brother with you."

Maze scowled at him. "They need you Lucifer."

"Oh, so you're on _their_ side now. Perfect." He poured another glass of scotch. "I am not going back to Hell. Especially now that I have a little Devil on the way. I have to stay here for him."

Maze's eyes widened. "Chloe is pregnant?" She sputtered out.

"What you mean my brother didn't tell you?" Lucifer scoffed. "Guess he doesn't care as much about you as you thought."

"You know what. Do your thing Lucifer." Maze threw up her hands. "I would never do anything to hurt you. But you can't see what I did was for your own good. So, don't get mad when you suffer the consequences." She then stormed off.

The Prince of Darkness was left watching her walk away. All of them. They all had to hurt him. He was real tempted to go back to not caring. It had been so much easier. His heart ached everyrtime one of them felt the need to stab at him. He stood up and started for the piano. He spied the blue eyed beauty coming down the stairs. He watched her approach him. Tears in her eyes. He folded his arms. "Let me guess. You are sorry for everything you said." He started for the piano again.

She walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. "Yes. I am."

Lucifer stopped and faced Chloe. "You know every time one of you stabs me, it crushes me. You, my daughter, and Maze. All the women in my life." He looked into her eyes. "Then you come back all sorry and expect me to forgive you. And like an idiot I do."

"Lucifer- "Chloe started.

He held up his hand. "I'm not done." He folded his arms. "I know I am the Devil. I understand the vilification that comes with it. The stigma of being who I am. But I do have a heart. It does feel pain. My daughter, she will push my buttons until I explode. We both say horrible things and storm off. Sometimes we shake buildings. Things catch fire. Then she comes back to apologize. And like a dolt I forgive her. Because of this bloody love I have for her." He paced a little. "I mean whatever have I done for her…beside give her life." He shook his head. He stopped and looked at Chloe. "And you. I don't think you understand how much I love you."

"Lucifer- "Chloe tried speaking again. Only to have Lucifer hold up his hand again.

"Still not done, darling." He sighed. "My heart beats only for you now. Do you understand that? I have given up all other women for you. You are the only one I want to share my bed with. And now you are carrying my child. I know we didn't plan for that. But I was serious when I said I will do everything in my power to protect both of you. Forever." He stopped. "You can speak now."

Tears streamed down Chloe's cheek. She listened to his impassioned speech. Every word. Every syllable sang to her heart. This man, whom she had once been repulsed by was now the one she wanted forever. "I love you too, Lucifer. I am sorry about earlier. So, sorry. Please don't be mad. I was angry."

Lucifer swept her into his arms. "I know you were angry. I understand some of it wasn't really you. Those hormones going nuts and all. And of course I forgive you. I just needed to get all of that out." He leaned down to kiss her. Her lips against his were so soft. He held her tighter. "There are some things I have to tell you." He released the embrace and started for the elevator. Chloe followed. They stood quietly while waiting for the elevator. "Are you feeling alright?"

Chloe nodded. "Feeling pretty good. The nausea seems to be gone for the most part. Some things still make me want to hurl."

Lucifer chuckled. "Splendid. Would you like dinner? I can make something." He put his arm around her. The elevator doors opened and they walked in.

"I would like that. What will make for me?" She smiled up at him. The doors to the elevator closed.

An hour later after their supper they sat on the balcony. They were watching the sun set over the horizon. Lucifer was sipping more booze while Chloe had a club soda. She was curled up beside him. His arm around her. For a few moments they just enjoying each other's company.

Chloe then sat up. "Earlier you mentioned something about a golden sword. 'He will never meet the end of a golden sword.' "She paraphrased. "Is that what happened to Isaiah?"

Lucifer took a sip of his drink. He looked at the red sky above them. "It's what happened to all of them. Well, most of them." He answered.

"Who?" Chloe looked at his dark eyes turn sad and distant.

"My children." He swirled the drink. "For years I was reckless about whom I spawned with. I did it to spite my father. I would impregnate some poor girl. My spawn would wreak havoc and have to be taken care of. I just simply didn't care."

"Wreak havoc? Like how?" She placed her hand on her stomach. What had she gotten herself into?

He placed his hand over her. "My children are powerful. Very powerful. They can cause quite a bit of damage if left to their own devices."

"But Persephone seems to be alright."

He took a sip of scotch. "Yes. She was the one that showed me the error of my ways. The first one I was compelled to protect at all costs. She showed me what real love was." He emptied the glass. "I met Joanie in a café not far from here. She was waitressing to get through acting school. I introduced her to an agent and helped get her an audition for a major role. She won that role. We became close. We had a real relationship. Even when she got more and more famous. Even when she found out who I really was. Even though I was candid. She was like you. She didn't want to believe it. Despite that. She wanted a baby. At first I declined. But she insisted."

Chloe hung onto his every word. She wasn't sure she really wanted to hear about his former lover. But his voice was hypnotic. So she stayed quiet.

"So, I obliged and we conceived our daughter. Then within a month she began to have the visions and dreams. She couldn't take it. She almost had Persephone aborted. But instead she pushed me out of her life." He fingered the empty glass. He felt Chloe's hand reach up to stroke his cheek. That warmed his heart. "At first I just stayed away. But then I felt compelled to be there for Persephone. I was there the day Persephone was born. I was at Joanie's side through all of the screaming and cursing. Joanie passed out right after and the nurse insisted I hold her. I hesitated at first. She insisted and she placed this squirming, screaming thing in my arms." He demonstrated how he held her at arm's length. "The baby stopped crying and opened her eyes. Never had I seen anything more beautiful."

Chloe wiped the tear streaking down his cheek. She was so enthralled with his story. The Devil was in fact a sensitive caring man. "I have never heard a more beautiful story in my life." She said to him. He smiled.

"I failed Isaiah though. I sought the arms of another woman after Joanie kicked me to the curb. I met a young college student on Spring Break. Striving to make up for my failings with Joanie. She became pregnant. Her senator father found out and put her into hiding. I tried to find her. In the end I was told she had and the baby had died in childbirth. I didn't think to look. Isaiah was sent to an orphanage. No doubt, from the moment he exhibited powers they called him an abomination. Probably tried to do an exorcism." Lucifer sighed. "By the time Persephone and I found him it was too late. He had killed people. My father ordered Persephone to kill him."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Why would he do that?"

"My father favors, her. He has plans for her." Lucifer said with marked bitterness. "No doubt to turn her against me. She disobeyed him though. She declined." He smiled. "She is very headstrong and stubborn. Isaiah broke out of a psych ward and killed dozens."

"Wow. How?" Chloe inquired.

"He burned the place down." Lucifer responded.

"How?" Chloe asked again.

Lucifer sighed. He flicked his wrist and one of the palm trees sitting on balcony caught fire. The fire was intense and hot.

Chloe's eyes widened. "He could do that."

Lucifer nodded. He then moved his fingers and the fire died down to nothing. The palm tree smoked and was charred. "Yes. So can Persephone. And so will," He pointed at her belly. "But if we raise him right, he will be fine. Like Persephone. After her mother died I made sure she was raised by someone who would be able to help her live a somewhat normal life."

"And what is the significance of a golden sword?"

"It's a punishment reserved for Nephilim. The children of angels. Mine aren't the only ones who cause problems. If they are stabbed with a golden sword their soul ceases to exist."

Chloe gasped. "That's horrible." She glanced into the penthouse, spying the black urn sitting atop the piano. "I am sorry that happened."

Lucifer patted her belly. "It won't happen again. But if he does get out of line I will take care of him myself."

Chloe cringed at the thought of that. She hoped that it would never come to that. She had another question on her mind. "You said you can control whom you spawn with. Did you do this on purpose?" She sounded a little irritated.

"Nope. First time in a thousand years I had my first whoops" He chuckled. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. He had to tell her why. He had to tell her why he bled in her presence and only hers "You know I bled when you shot me."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, after you kept telling me you were immortal."

"Well, I am immortal. But you my dear make me vulnerable." He stroked her shoulder.

She looked at him with confusion. What was he talking about.? "What do you mean by that?"

"You see you are a descendant of Christ." He said to her.

Her mouth fell open. "Jesus Christ?"

"Yep. That one." He responded. "Apparently, his descendants have a defense against me. My powers of drawing out desire doesn't work. I bleed in their presence. And my ability to control whom I spawn with is lowered. Why I don't know. You would think that would be strengthened." He shrugged.

"So, you are basically my uncle?" Chloe sat up.

Lucifer hadn't thought of that. Of course incest among immortals wasn't unheard of. And she was a thousand years removed. "Does that bother you?"

Chloe thought about it. "Not really."

"Good it doesn't bother me." He held her tight.

"So, you stay with me even though you could get seriously injured around me."

"Yep. This love thing is pickle isn't it?" He chuckled. "I will heal though if you are away from me."

"Oh." She responded sadly.

He leaned down to kiss her. "Don't be sad love." He kissed her again. Her lips danced once again with his. His hand stroked her belly. He felt her muscle constrict at the contact. She giggled.

"That tickles." She said to him.

His hand moved up to take off her shirt. Then he unhooked her bra. His lips worked their way down her neck to her breasts. She moaned with pleasure. Her hands worked to unbutton his shirt. They felt the heat between them rising.

"Let's take this inside." He said to her. She nodded and they stood up and made their way to the bedroom. Chloe lay on the bed and Lucifer hovered over her. Their passionate moans filled the room as clothes came off and bodies became entwined. Their desires igniting the fires within.


	21. Chapter 21

Chloe's eye opened to the penetrating sunlight. Oh the silk sheets felt so nice against her naked body. She rolled over to find she was alone in the large bed. She sat up and looked around. No sign of the Prince of Darkness. "Lucifer?" She called out. She lay back down for a moment and took a breath. She was in his home. He was close by. He didn't leave her. She closed her eyes. Taking a few deep breaths.

"Good morning, love." She heard his accented voice say. She opened her eyes and he was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. He had on his black silk robe. He held a tray of food in his hands. "Thought you may be hungry." A brilliant smile flashed across his handsome face.

Chloe sat up. She smiled. "I could eat." She responded. He walked over and set the tray over her. The smells of food washed over her. Her mouth watered. It was so sweet he wanted to give her breakfast in bed. "This looks great."

He smiled. "It is. I'm not too shabby at this cooking business."

He had made what looked like an egg white omelet with spinach and cheese and sausage. Some fruit at the side. A glass of fresh squeezed orange juice. She took a bite and it was so good. He stood over her awaiting her approval. "It's delicious."

He nodded. "I thought it would be." He turned to walk away. "I'm going to get dressed." He walked to his closet.

She sat and ate her breakfast. She watched him get dressed. He was so methodical about it. Everything had to be just right. She was amused by it. He took notice of her staring and smiled.

"Do you like what you see." He turned to her. He had just pulled his shirt on and was slowly buttoning it.

"Very much so."

He chuckled. "So, what do we have planned today?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know. Normally, I would be going to work. But since I am suspended I really don't know what to do."

Lucifer sat on the bed. "I have a staff meeting to get through. Also I need to conduct interviews for a new bouncer. Normally Maze would handle that. But we are still on the outs and she is busy feeding information to my brother." He said with irritation and bitterness.

Chloe wasn't used to just sitting around doing nothing. She had to be moving about. "That sounds like a bunch of fun. Really it does."

"You can hang out in the club."

"I have errands to run."

Lucifer shook his head. "You aren't leaving my sight. Not until we get that toad is dead or in jail. Though I prefer dead."

"Lucifer, I'll be okay." Chloe felt irritated. "Didn't you put the fear of god into him? I doubt he'll try anything."

Lucifer looked at her. "He pressed charges against us. He got you suspended. He isn't done pursuing you. I can feel it. I'm not trying to control you. I just need you safe. Okay."

Chloe sighed and took a sip of juice. "I know." She set the glass down. "I'm not used to this, okay. I like being able to take care of myself. I hate feeling helpless." She picked up the tray and set it aside. She was done with breakfast. She moved to sit next to him.

"You aren't helpless." Lucifer put his arm around her. "I just can't bear the thought of anything happening to you." He kissed her. Then he stood up. "I'll be downstairs. Take your time up here." He picked up the tray and took it to the kitchen.

Chloe got up and headed for the shower. After she was showered and dressed she headed down to the club. Lucifer was sitting at the tables near the bar. A short Hispanic man sat beside him. They were discussing something. Lucifer looked up as she approached. He beckoned for her. He gestured to the man beside him.

"This is Hector Robles. My general manager."

Chloe smiled and shook his hand and then sat beside Lucifer. "Nice to meet you. I'm Chloe."

Hector flashed a brilliant smile. He was wearing a grey suit with a blue tie. He looked her up and down. "So, you're the one who tamed this devil." He said to her.

Chloe shrugged. "I wouldn't say I tamed him."

"So, I hear a little one is on its way. Should I say congratulations?"

Chloe glanced at Lucifer. "Yes. We are happy about it." She smiled at Hector. Lucifer nodded as well.

Hector nodded. "Good to hear." He turned to Lucifer. "Ready for interviews. Hopefully we can find someone good. Sorry Joe didn't work out. I thought he would."

Lucifer picked up a glass of water and took a sip. "Me too." He and Hector began to discuss club business.

Chloe got bored. She pulled out her phone and played around. She was reading about pregnancy nutrition. She vaguely listened while Lucifer and Hector interviewed various men for the position as bouncer. Hector did most of the talking while Lucifer quietly watched.

Her phone rang and she got up and walked away from the men. "Decker." She answered.

"Hey, Decker I know you are on suspension but we need you to come in." Said Lieutenant Olivia Monroe. "The DA needs to speak with you. She wants your side of the story."

Chloe nodded. "I can do that. Do you need Lucifer to come also?"

"Not right now." Olivia responded.

"Okay, I will be right there." She hung up the phone and walked over to the men. She tapped Lucifer's shoulder. "I need to go to precinct. I need to give a statement to the DA."

Lucifer excused himself from the interview and stood up. "We are still interviewing. Couple more and I can go."

"I can't wait that long. I told her I would be right there." She turned to leave.

Lucifer reached out and grabbed her arm. He was sure to be gentle but enough to hold her back. "I told you. I am not letting you out of my sight."

Chloe sighed and tried to pull her arm away. "I'll be fine, Lucifer." She pleaded with him.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." His voice marked with concern. He let go of her arm. He didn't want to come off as an overbearing, controlling boyfriend. That was not who he was. But he was still afraid of that toad coming after her.

Chloe placed her hands on his arms. "Look, I will be okay. I will go straight to the precinct and come straight back here. Okay. Should only take an hour or so." She smiled at him. Her blues eyes pleaded with him.

He sighed. "Fine. Straight there and straight back. Call me as soon as you get there and as soon as you leave."

"Oaky." She said to him. She was slightly irritated that he was being so protective. She could take care of herself. But she understood why. "I will do that." He leaned down to kiss her. She then turned to leave the club. She felt his eyes watching her leave.

* * *

She got to her car and drove to the precinct. She was humming to the music playing on the radio. Her eyes darting around looking at traffic. She was surprised that traffic was so light. She was almost to the precinct when she decided to make a side trip to get something to eat. She noticed a large black pickup truck following her.

Every turn she made. It made. She went down a couple of side streets and it stayed behind her. She began to worry. She tried speeding up to get to the precinct sooner. She couldn't see whom was driving. But in the pit of her stomach she could almost guess. Fear crept up. She pulled out her phone to dial 911. She was then thrown forward as the pickup rear ended her car. She struggled to maintain control of her vehicle. Fear was creeping up. She sped up her car. But the pickup kept the pace. It then got into the lane next to her. She couldn't see anyone as the windows were tinted black. But then the pickup careened into her car and sent it into rock on the side of the road. The airbag deployed.

She panted as she sat back and felt blood trickling down her forehead. She felt her stomach. Fear for her baby was now at the forefront. She was only ten weeks along. The first trimester was delicate. If anything happened to him. She would not be able to contain the Devil's wrath. She fumbled with her phone to dial 911. The door was wrenched open as Kyle lowered his face to her.

"Hello Chloe." He grinned evilly. "Trying to call your lunatic boyfriend." He reached over and grabbed the phone from her and threw it aside.

Chloe gulped and looked at him. "Get away from me. He will kill you if he finds out."

"I'd like to see him try." He reached over to wipe blood from her face. "Such a pretty face. Pity to see it bleeding. I'm sorry it's come to this. But someday you will love me." He pulled her out of the car.

She struggled to get away from him. She screamed and beat her fists into his gut. He groaned and grabbed his stomach. She then started to run. He ran after her and knocked her to the ground. Chloe put her hands out to prevent herself from landing on her stomach. Kyle then reached down and picked her up. She spits in his face. He punched her in the face.

"Stupid bitch. You are going to pay." He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. "Just be a good girl and come quietly and nothing will happen." His tone changed.

Tears formed in her eyes. The pain in her face was intense. She wanted to keep fighting but she felt pain in her stomach. She said a silent prayer. _Oh God. Don't let anything happen to my baby._ She wondered if he would protect her. "Fine. I will go with you." She said to Kyle. She had to protect her child.

Kyle pulled her to the pickup truck and opened the passenger door. "Get in." He ordered her.

Chloe got into the pickup. Tears ran down her cheeks. She wasn't sure what was about to happen. She kept praying to God. Would he somehow tell Lucifer? She didn't know how much their feud would affect her right now. Her heart pounded against her chest.

Kyle got into the driver's seat and started the truck. He then sped off. He looked at Chloe. "Don't worry Chloe. Everything will be fine." He patted her arm. His creepy voice made her want to vomit. "But try anything." He made a slit across his throat with his finger.

Chloe just looked out the passenger window. Oh how she needed Lucifer. She now felt guilty. She told him nothing would happen. And now she was in a vehicle with this disgusting toad. _Oh God. Please get Lucifer. Please._ She prayed in her head. Over and over she prayed. She had to maintain hope that she would be saved.

* * *

Author's Note: **Have I turned Chloe into a complete wimp? I don't like to think so. Yes she is a cop. She has the skills to defend herself. But being pregnant she has to be careful and change her tactics. If she wasn't pregnant she would have kicked Kyle's ass at least three times now. As for being an emotional wreck she is dealing with a lot of things right now. I also don't believe her being stupid either. She is doing what she can with what she has.**


	22. Chapter 22

Lucifer sat tapping his fingers on the table while a man prattled on about his resume. He was trying to concentrate on the interviews. His general manager, Hector was doing most of the talking. The Devil's mind was on Chloe. He had never been one to worry about someone before. But ever since he found out about her pregnancy, he found himself worried about her. Constantly. It had been an hour since she had left Lux to go to the precinct. She had said she would call as soon as she got there. He looked at his watch. Surely it didn't take that long to get to the precinct.

He sighed. The tapping of his fingers became more vigorous. Hector and the black man he was interviewing both took notice. They paused and looked at him. "What?" Lucifer asked them.

Hector narrowed his eyes and turned back to the other man. They continued discussing the man's attributes. Lucifer only heard half of it. He looked at his phone again. Oh this wait was killing him. He excused himself and stood up. He wandered over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He gulped it down and then pulled out his phone. He dialed Chloe's number. The line trilled a few times before it went to voice mail. He growled. He dialed again. Again went to voice mail.

Frustrated he made the decision to go to the precinct. Perhaps Chloe had forgotten. He needed to go check on her. With a deranged toad out looking for her. He needed to be sure she was fine. He couldn't help the feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. He walked over to Hector.

"I'm sorry Hector. But I must excuse myself." He glanced at the other man. "You sound like an upstanding young man. I think you may fit in here." He looked at Hector. "Hire him." He then walked away before Hector could respond.

* * *

He practically flew to the precinct. He ran stoplights and stop signs. The black Corvette roared as he pushed her to her limits. It was times like this he missed his wings. He finally reached the precinct and headed upstairs.

As he got off the elevator he was met with a face he really didn't want to see. But part of him was relieved. "Dan." He said. Usually he would have used Dan's less civil nickname. Right now his mind was on Chloe.

Dan sneered at Lucifer. "Yeah, what do you want?"

Lucifer regarded the other man. He wasn't looking for a fight right now. "Have you seen Chloe?" He asked.

Dan shrugged. "Why do you think I would know where she is?"

Lucifer sighed and put his hands on his temples. "She was supposed to come here to speak with your lieutenant. Have you seen her?"

"No. I haven't seen her all day." Dan responded. He could see the distress on the Devil's face. "She is supposed to be suspended. No thanks to you."

"Yeah. My fault. I was only trying to protect her from a demented toad." He scoffed at Dan. He started to walk to the lieutenant's office. Dan followed him.

"Wait."

Lucifer stopped and turned to Dan. "What?"

"You don't think something happened do you?" Dan was concerned. He and Chloe may be through but she was still the mother of his child.

"That's what I am trying to find out, Daniel." Lucifer headed to the lieutenant's office.

The door was closed. So he knocked. There was a moment of silence before the door was opened. The lieutenant opened the door. She smiled at Lucifer. "Hello, Mr. Morningstar. What are you doing here?" She asked.

Lucifer spied a man sitting on the chair in front of her desk. He wore a suit and was older. Lucifer turned his attention to the lieutenant. "Olivia. I understand Detective Decker was supposed to come down here to speak with you."

Olivia nodded. "She was. The district attorney has been waiting for her."

Lucifer didn't like where this was going. "She isn't here then?" That sense of foreboding rose again.

"No. Haven't seen her all day." Olivia responded.

Lucifer's fists balled up. He had to contain his anger. "Have you seen that toad that has been stalking her?" His voice was venom. He didn't care that he was standing in the middle of a police station. Dan was standing behind him.

The lieutenant's eyes narrowed. "Toad?"

"That fat disgusting clod, Kyle. The one who accosted her and has been stalking her. That one."

The man in the chair stood up real fast. "Excuse me?"

Olivia cleared her throat. "Mr. Morningstar. This is councilman Carl Lipinski. He is Kyle's father."

Lucifer's dark eyes took note of the man. "Oh I see. The enabler. If you excuse me." He turned to Olivia. "I think Kyle has done something to her. She was supposed to call me when she got here."

"Are you accusing my son of doing something to her? She assaulted him." Carl stepped forward.

"She was defending herself. That toad attacked her and her daughter. It was justified."

"Wait. Aren't you the one who broke into his apartment and assaulted him?" Carl looked at the lieutenant. "Why isn't this man in jail?"

Lucifer scowled at the man. "Your son has been stalking her. He attacked her. Does that not concern you at all?"

"Kyle is harmless." Carl said to Lucifer. "You need to arrest him."

Olivia held up her hands. "We are looking into it, Mr. Lipinski."

"Are you honestly condoning your son's behavior? He accosted a pregnant woman and her child in a grocery store and you are sticking up for him." Lucifer could feel his anger building. He took a step towards the man.

"Kyle has some problems. But we are working on them." Carl explained. "You broke into his apartment and scared the daylights out of him. Put on some sort of Devil mask."

Lucifer chuckled. "I assure you. It was no mask." His dark eyes narrowed to slits. "You think because you are a councilman for this city your son can get away with vile behavior."

Lieutenant Monroe held up her hands. "Mr. Morningstar. Calm down. Take one more step and I will have you arrested. We will look for Detective Decker."

Lucifer growled deep within. "You don't sound concerned. That toad did something I can feel it."

"Call my son a toad one more time." Carl took a step towards Lucifer.

"Or what?" Lucifer was not holding back anymore.

Dan stepped forward and put his hand on Lucifer's arm. "Come on man. Cool down."

Lucifer glared at Dan. "Chloe is missing and none of you seem the least bit concerned." He pulled away from Dan. "This councilman is using his vague authority to get his vile son off with a slap on the wrist. And you are defending him." He glared at the lieutenant.

"You need to leave Mr. Morningstar." The lieutenant said to him. "We will handle this."

Dan tapped Lucifer's shoulder. "Lucifer. Come on." He gestured to the elevators.

The Devil was hesitant to leave. But the look on Dan's face told him to follow anyways. He followed Dan to the elevators.

Dan stepped toward him and said in a lowered voice. "I just got word they found Chloe's car. Let's go." He turned to the elevators.

Lucifer nodded and followed Dan onto the elevator. "So, you are helping me."

"No. I am helping Chloe." Dan responded without looking at Lucifer. "My gut tells me something is wrong."

The two men headed out of the precinct. Lucifer opted to take his own car and follow Dan. On route Lucifer made a call. He hoped she would still be willing to help despite their rift. "Hello Maze."

"What?" The demon's irritated voice said through the phone.

"I know we have been on the outs. But I really need your help." His voice was laced with desperation.

Maze was quiet for a moment. She was fighting her anger towards him. She was still loyal to the Devil even if he didn't see it. "Tell me." She wanted to do anything to get back in his good graces.

"Chloe is missing. Find her." He spouted out. "Please." He added after a moment. "I know you aren't he biggest fan. But please."

Maze sighed. She noted the worry and desperation in her boss's voice. He was truly taken by the detective. Of course there was the little devil she was carrying. Still his anger at her had stung her so bad. She was at odds. In the end her love for him won out. "I will." She hung up the phone.

Lucifer followed behind Dan. They wound through side streets. It was way off route. Way out of the way to get to the precinct. The sense of foreboding rose within him. He was half tempted to pray to his father. Finally, he spied Chloe's car. It was crashed against a large boulder. The door was open and no sign of Chloe.

He got out of his car and charged towards it. Dan was looking around the car. Both men were frazzled. Lucifer felt his heart racing. He spied tread marks beside Chloe's car. He looked at Dan. "This isn't good."

Dan shook his head. "No it isn't. You think that Lipinski kid did something."

"Yes. I do. We need to find him." Lucifer stated. His eyes on the car. He saw no traces of blood. That relieved him only slightly. Then his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Maze."

"I found them." The Demon's voice spoke on the other end.

"Good. Send me the address. But leave the torture to me." He responded. His eyes looking at Dan. He hung up the phone. "Maze found her."

"How?" Dan asked but then realized his didn't care how.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to get her." He walked towards his car only to be stopped by Dan again. "I am not waiting for your corrupt organization to catch up. I going to go get her."

"I'm not stopping you." Dan responded. "Look as a cop, I cannot condone what you do." He paused. "I hope you kill the son of a bitch and find Chloe."

Lucifer smiled at Detective Douche. "Will do, Daniel." He continued to his car.

"I am going to head back to the precinct. Call me when you get her."

Lucifer nodded and started his car. He put her into drive and sped off.

* * *

The black pickup drove for miles and miles. Chloe sat in the passenger seat watching as the city fell away into desert. She wanted to jump out. She wanted to fight. She could have kicked Kyle's ass several times. But her instinct to protect her baby was strong. She had to come up with a new tactic. She would find another way to escape.

Kyle kept looking at her. His creepy face made her want to vomit. He would reach over and stroke her cheek or rub her arm. "Everything will be alright. I will make you happy." He would say to her. She looked away from him.

They finally stopped in front of a rundown house. It was in the middle of nowhere. Miles of desert all around them. Still Chloe was looking for an out. Kyle opened the passenger door and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out. She tried to get free of his grip.

"Stop struggling." He ordered her. He leads her inside. The windows were boarded up. Inside the floor was cracked and bowed. An old couch occupied the living room. He pulled her to a bedroom and made her lie on a dirty bed. He handcuffed her hands to the frame and left.

Tears formed in her eyes. She looked up and prayed again to Lucifer's father. "I know you two aren't on speaking terms. But please. Help me." She pleaded with him. "I will do anything."

Kyle entered the room a moment later. He heard Chloe praying. "God isn't real. Don't waste your breath." He said to her. He held up a bottle of water. "Thought you might be thirsty." He uncuffed one of her hands. "Try anything and you are dead." He pulled out a gun and pointed at her.

She glared at him. "What do you want with me?"

"Why just to love you. I told you. I love you. You are supposed to be mine." Kyle set the water on the bed. The gun still pointed at her. "You will see it. I know you will. That rich playboy will never appreciate you the way I do."

"You don't know him." Chloe said to Kyle. "He is the Devil."

Kyle laughed. "The Devil isn't real. That was just a mask." He said to her. "Now, get some rest. I have plans for you." He turned and walked out of the room.

Chloe picked up the water with her free hand. It was sealed but she was hesitant to drink it. Convinced her may have done something to it. But she was very thirsty. She examined it and then managed to get it opened. She sniffed it. It smelled okay. She hesitated before taking a couple of sips. She waited a few minutes. She felt normal. Then chugged half of it.

She set it down on the bed and looked up again. Her faith in God was the only thing keeping her going. She had never been religious but after learning the truth about Lucifer and her heritage. She felt she no longer had a choice but to believe. She had his grandchild growing in her womb. She hoped that he would hear her. "Please help." She pleaded again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Warning: The following scene may be disturbing to some of my readers. I apologize. It's not for shock value. At least that wasn't my intention. I did borrow some things from the finale. I don't know if I should change the rating or not.**

* * *

Chloe sat on the dirty bed. Her wrist was beginning to ache. She was scoping out the room in the waning sunlight. Trying to find a way out. The room was barren of any furniture save for the bed. The wrought iron was stronger than she expected. There was no way to get the handcuffs off without making too much noise. The low window had a curtain rod above it. But did not look strong enough to use as a weapon. Her stomach growled. She was getting hungry and had finished the water. Luckily she felt no ill effects from the water. She still found herself talking to God. She didn't know if He was listening or not.

Kyle entered the room as the sunlight disappeared. He had a lantern in his hand and a plastic tray of food. It smelled awful to her. One of those cheap TV dinners. He smiled. "Are you hungry?"

She just stared at him. Not saying a word. Ready to spring to action if she needed to. She recoiled when he sat the food on the bed. He had another bottle of water. The food made her want to vomit. It was not the least bit appetizing.

He watched her just sit there. Not wanting to touch the food. "I know it's not much. I can't give you the luxuries that you are probably accustomed to with that playboy of yours." He dipped a finger in the mashed potatoes and placed it in his mouth. "See no poison. No drugs." He smiled. "Eat up." He then left the lantern hanging on a nail and left the room.

She hesitantly took a few bites of food. She gagged. It was some greasy fried chicken and watery potatoes. She needed to keep up her strength. She chugged the water down. She picked at the food.

Kyle reentered the room. He had changed his clothes. He was wearing a nice shirt and a nice pair of pants. He glanced at the food. It had been picked at but not really eaten. He scowled. "Come on, I know you are hungry. Do you not appreciate what I provided?"

"I don't eat a lot of processed food. It makes me ill." Chloe responded while looking away from him.

"Oh a snob. I get it." He picked up the tray and tossed it across the room. He sat with a huff on the bed. "Well, let's forget the food and get to know each other more."

Chloe sighed. She closed her eyes. A silent prayer said to God again. She felt Kyle's hand on her free arm. She pulled it away from him.

"Oh come on Chloe." Kyle said to her. He cupped her chin in his hand and tried to make her face him. "Look at me." He commanded. She resisted. He gripped her chin harder. "Look at me." He said with more of a sinister tone.

She hesitantly turned her head and opened her eyes. His face looked even more sinister in the lantern light. She wanted to run. Her heart beat hard against her chest.

"See that wasn't so hard." His voice softened slightly. He leaned towards her. His breath was horrible. "Come on give me a kiss." He pushed his cheek towards her lips. "Just one kiss."

She cringed as he got closer to her. "No." She responded. "I don't want you." She groaned.

"You will. I will make you see. I love you Chloe." He looked her in the eyes. He puckered his lips and planted a disgusting kiss on her lips. She groaned and resisted. He held her head with both hands. "Quit resisting and give in."

She panted as he planted a kiss on her lips. She felt the vile food wanting to ascend north. She kicked out with her legs and struck him in the thigh.

He howled in pain. "You bitch." He struck her across the face. He kissed her again. His tongue hanging out to lick her cheek and lips. He kissed down her neck as she struggled. Her legs flailed. "Stop struggling." He commanded and pulled out the gun and held it to her face.

Her eyes widened. She stopped flailing her legs. She wanted to fight him so bad. But her mind was on protecting her unborn baby. Again she prayed to God. Tears fell down her cheeks. Where was Lucifer?

Kyle grabbed hold of her shirt and pulled it off. He placed his hands on her belly. He felt the tightness. "Are you pregnant?" He shook his head. "Oh you little whore. That should be mine." He growled and placed his lips on hers again. He laid against her. His hands feeling up towards her breasts. "Oh these are nice. So much better than your Hot Tub High School days." \

She closed her eyes. Trying to block out what was happening. Struggling to maintain sanity in this situation. She flinched as his hands moved further down her body. He unbuttoned her jeans. His hands moved further down. She tried to resist. "Stop." She pleaded with him. "Please."

"I'll be gentle. You'll like it." He said while kissing her chest. His hands went to remove her pants. He pulled her jeans down towards her knees. His stroked her thighs and up towards her pelvic region. She struggled against his touch. "I said stop resisting." He went to remove her panties when there was a loud crash in the living room.

He stopped what he was doing and picked up the gun. "I will be right back." He said and headed out of the room.

* * *

Lucifer raced out of the city towards the address Maze had sent him. He was amazed that traffic seemed so tame for this time of day. It was like the cars had cleared a path for him. All of the stoplights turned green allowing him to speed towards his love without hindrance. It was like someone upstairs was helping.

His dark eyes were narrowed slits as he looked straight ahead. The warm air whipped by him. The city falling away into desert as the sun set for the day. A beautiful bright orange and pink sunset blazoned the sky. But he hardly noticed. He was focused on finding Chloe and punishing her captor. Kyle was going to suffer. He pushed the black Corvette to her limits. She sped along smoothly.

Finally, he reached the address that Maze had sent him. He parked at the top of the driveway and turned off the car. He didn't want to alert the captor. He was able to see easily in the dark. He looked around for Maze. He was surprised that she wasn't here.

Sighing he looked at the rundown shack before him. Such a cliché kidnapper hideout. He heard Chloe yelp. His anger rose. A black pickup sat out front. He thrust out his hand and the vehicle caught fire. This asshole wasn't getting away. He then turned his wrath on the house. He marched towards the front door.

Easily kicking it in. He headed into the house. It was mostly dark. A lamp was on in the dirty living room. He heard the struggle in the bedroom. He growled as his eyes flashed with angry fire. He marched toward the room only to be met with the toad.

Kyle regarded the angry Devil. "Oh look what we have here." He said to Lucifer. He pointed the gun at the him.

Lucifer took a step towards Kyle. "Where is she?" He growled.

Kyle threw back his head and laughed. "She is mine."

Lucifer charged him with a roar. Kyle pulled the trigger and two bullet struck Lucifer in the chest. He fell to the ground as blood poured out of him.

Kyle stood over him. "Some Devil. Not so tough now are you." He turned and left the room.

Lucifer held his hands over the wounds. He felt his strength leaving him. He had to get up and save Chloe. But he found he was paralyzed. He looks upwards. He needed to turn to the last place he wanted to. He could hear Chloe screaming.

"Father, I don't know if you are listening or if you even care. But I need a favor. I need your help." He choked back his own blood. "I know I haven't been the son you wanted. I have made many horrible mistakes. But if you help me now. I will make up for all of it. I will do anything you ask of me." His heart was slowing down. "All I ask is you keep Chloe and my child safe." His heart stopped and his eyes closed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Warning: This chapter contains more scene which some readers may find disturbing. Again I apologize. It was not easy to write. This also mirrors the finale with my own flair added in.**

* * *

The screams of the damned were all around him. For a moment he lied there with his eyes closed. He knew he was home. His damned prison of torture. He opened his eyes and rose to his feet. Hell was in shambles. Even a place like Hell had an order. But what he saw was the chaos. He walked further into the depths. The cells of the worst of the worst had been opened. Their occupants gone. He brushed the raining ash from his suit. "Bloody ash." He whispered. Further he walked.

He reached the end. A large iron door that was normally closed was open. The golden chains that barred it were hanging loosely. He gasped. "No. That shouldn't be." He whispered. A bright light made him turn. He didn't see the face but he felt His presence.

"The gates of Hell have fallen. The demons have escaped. Soon Earth will feel their wrath." His father spoke. Lucifer said nothing and only listened. "The ones you love most will be affected. We need you, my son. You asked for my help. But I need yours. I will keep Chloe and your child safe."

Lucifer looked at his father. Though he had no face. It was just a bright light. "I will do anything, Father." He pleaded.

"Are you ready to rise?" God asked of Lucifer.

"Yes Father." Lucifer responded.

"Your mother has escaped. She had amassed a following of demons, fallen angels and other souls. She intends to wreak havoc upon earth and march to heaven. I need you to stop her. Fight. Stand with your brothers."

Lucifer nodded. "I will. I am ready."

"Rise my son."

* * *

Lucifer opened his eyes. He was lying on the dirty floor of the rundown house. He no longer felt pain from his wounds. He heard Chloe scream. He stood up and his eyes glowed red. He started for the bedroom. Then he felt pain and a tearing in the skin on his shoulders. He cried out and fell to his knees. Wings sprouted from his back. As glorious as the ones he had cut off. He felt immense power rise within him. The house began to shake. He stood up with a renewed energy. He folded his wings and on he went to the bedroom.

He entered the bedroom to see that disgusting toad on top of Chloe. His trouser were pulled down to his ankles as she struggled underneath him. Kyle held a gun to Chloe's head. The toad was preparing to do the unthinkable to Chloe. The house shook as the Devil roared. Kyle turned to the roar. His eyes wide as he felt hands grab him and throw him across the room. He hit the wall with tremendous force.

Chloe had her eyes closed. Tears streamed down her face. Her cheeks swollen from where Kyle had struck her. Her hands handcuffed above her. She was mostly naked. Lucifer couldn't bare it. He placed his hands on the handcuffs and easily broke them, freeing her hands. He reached down and gently stroked her cheek. "Chloe." He whispered.

Her eyes opened and looked up at him. A faint smile played across her lips. "I thought you were dead." She cried.

He kissed her forehead. "I was. But I got better." His hand brushed her hair out of her face. Bruises on her cheeks made him furious. He leaned back and took off his jacket. He wrapped her naked body in it. He then heard Kyle stirring.

Gunshots rang out as bullets struck Lucifer in the back. But miraculously they did not injure him. They just disappeared. He grunted slightly. Looking down at Chloe. "One moment darling. I need to take care of this toad." He kissed her lips and then stood up and faced Kyle.

He spread his wings and walked slowly towards Kyle. Kyle pulled the trigger on the gun. More shots fired and struck Lucifer in the chest but nothing happened. No wounds. No blood. Lucifer continued his slow march towards Kyle.

Kyle's eye widened as Lucifer walked towards him. He kept shooting but Lucifer didn't go down. One last shot and the gun was empty. Kyle threw it at Lucifer. "What the hell?" He said to him.

Lucifer merely chuckled and squatted in front of Kyle. "Hello Kyle." He hissed. He reached down and grabbed Kyle by the neck. He slammed the man into the wall. "How is it going you small peckered fool?" His handsome visage melted to his nastier side as Kyle began to scream.

Kyle closed his eyes. "You aren't real."

Lucifer chuckled again. "Oh I am very real." He tightened his grip. Kyle made a horrible choking sound. "You will pay for what you did." He remembered Chloe was in the room. Lucifer did not want her to see what he was about to do. So he flapped his wings and rose into the air with Kyle firmly in his grasp.

They landed a hundred yards outside of the house. Kyle struggled in Lucifer's grip. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see they were no longer in the house. Lucifer dropped him on the sand. Kyle got to his feet and attempted to run. He saw his truck was burning and stopped.

Lucifer grabbed him again and spun him around to face him. He grinned maniacally. "Time to face the music." He summoned Hellfire.

Kyle screamed as he felt his body begin to burn from the inside. Smoke rose through his lungs and nose. The Devil laughed maniacally as his body burnt to a crisp. His screams became weaker as his soul left his body. Finally, he was silent.

Lucifer dropped the burnt body of Kyle onto the sand. He wiped his hands on his suit and walked back towards the house. He then remembered he had his wings. With one flap he flew back into the house. He landed beside the bed.

Chloe was sitting up and looked at him wide eyed. "You have wings." She gasped. She was having trouble coming to terms with what she saw.

Lucifer smiled. "Yes. I do." He folded them behind his back and sat on the bed beside her. He placed his hand on her bruised face. "Oh my darling." He wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his chest and sobbed. "Shh its alright. I am here." He whispered to her. "I'm here." He stroked her back.

"You didn't bleed when he shot you." She pulled back to look at him.

"No, I didn't." He found that an interesting revelation. His father had taken away his vulnerability around her. It relieved him. He was now fully able to protect her. "You ready to go home?"

She nodded. "Please." She whispered.

He stood up with her cradled in his arms. "Hold on tight." He smiled down at her. He spread his wing and with one flap they were in the air. The cool breeze felt nice as they rose into the air.

Chloe gasped as she looked down. She gripped him tight. His arms were wrapped protectively around her. She never thought she would be flying in the arms of an angel. The city sparkled below them as they flew back to Lux. "It's beautiful."

Lucifer held her tight. He was relieved to have her in his arms. She was safe. Their child was safe. No harm would ever come to her. In the back of his mind though he was thinking about his mother. She had escaped Hell. She would no doubt come after him. It wasn't long before they were back at Lux. He flew into his penthouse and landed in the living room. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

He looked down at her. He should have taken her to a hospital but instead he placed his hand on her cheek again. Tapping into his healing ability, he used it to help her. Strengthen her.

The color in her cheeks turned rosier and the bruises on her face disappeared. She looked up at him. She placed her hands on his arm. "I love you." She said to him.

He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips. "I love you too, my darling." He whispered to her. He placed a hand on her belly. She was ten weeks along. Not far enough along to feel movement from their baby. But he could still sense his son's soul. He was relieved that the baby was alright. She twitched at the contact. "He is alright."

"Good." She smiled. Her eyes drooped. She was exhausted. She resisted falling asleep. God had answered her prayers. But her body was taking over.

"Rest now." He sat beside her as she fell asleep. When her eyes closed and her chest rose steadily in slumber he placed a kiss on her forehead and rose from the bed. He walked to the bar and picked up a bottle of scotch and poured it into a glass. He took a sip and turned to walk to the couch.

Amenadiel stood on the balcony. He had wounds on his face and arms. His robe was ripped. He stepped into the penthouse. "The gates of Hell have fallen."

Lucifer casually walked towards his brother. "I am aware." He sat down on the couch. "What happened to you?"

Amenadiel sat across from his brother. "I fought a legion of demons. Me and several others of my order. A few fell. Mazikeen helped. But they took her."

Lucifer leaned forward. "Took her where?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." Amenadiel felt something akin to grief and worry.

Lucifer regarded his brother. "You care about her."

Amenadiel nodded. "Yes."

Lucifer sighed and took a sip of his drink. "We will find her. I spoke to Father."

Amenadiel looked at him. "Come again?"

"Yeah. Chloe was taken by a deranged super fan and when I went to rescue her. He shot me. I died and went back to Hell. I asked Father to keep her safe."

"And?"

"He needs me to help. Mother has escaped Hell."

Amenadiel's eyes widened. Fear entered the angel's eyes. "Mother?"

"Yes. He needs me to get her back to Hell. I agreed."

"You agreed. You are going to help us."

Lucifer stood up and his wings appeared. "Yes." He took a sip of his drink. "Not sure where to start. First I think we need to find Mum."

Amenadiel looked at Lucifer's wings. They glowed with the light of Heaven. They were glorious as they should be. "I can't believe you agreed to help."

Lucifer shrugged. "It's amazing the things that love will drive a man to do." He glanced at the bedroom. "I love that woman more than I have ever loved anyone before. I was willing to do anything to ensure her and my son's safety. Even if it means I have to return to Hell when this is all over." He said sadly.

Amenadiel stood up and looked his brother in the eye. "I will help you track down mother."

Lucifer placed his hand on Amenadiel's shoulder. "Thank you. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye over the millennia." He finished his drink and walked towards the bar. "Would you like a drink?"

Amenadiel shrugged. "Please." He sighed. The angel was not sure what was going to happen next. Lucifer stood at the bar and poured scotch into two glasses. He walked back over to Amenadiel and handed him a glass.

Lucifer sat on the couch facing his brother. "She has amassed an army. She is planning to wreak havoc on earth and then march to Heaven. I assume to try and tear it down."

"Father, told you that?" Amenadiel asked Lucifer.

"Yes." The Devil replied.

"So, where do we begin?" The angel asked.

"New York City." Lucifer replied.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay part three, here we come. The rise of Mummy dearest. We will be going back and forth between L.A. and NYC and maybe places in between. Thank you for hanging on. This journey is only going to get crazier. I know you all don't agree with my choices for the characters. But I stand by them. It will all make sense...I hope.**


	25. Part Three: Rise of Mummy Dearest

**Part Three: Rise of Mummy Dearest.**

* * *

Persephone Lockhart was getting ready for work. She was finished fixing her hair in front of the mirror. She took a moment to make sure the braid was perfect and her hair smooth. Her wavy hair could get out of control sometimes. Satisfied she walked out of her bedroom and into her son's room.

Tristan was sitting up. The nearly eight months old smiled up at her. She picked him up and kissed his head. "Morning sunshine." She said as she carried him to the kitchen. Her stepdaughter Savanna and her cousin/nanny Cody were both eating breakfast. She set Tristan down in his highchair. "Where is Autumn?" She asked Savanna.

Savanna shrugged. "Probably still sleeping."

Persephone rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. Her younger stepdaughter liked to sleep in. She was always last minute about getting up and ready for school. This frustrated Persephone to no end. Most mornings it was up to her to get her up. Her husband Bryan had been working undercover for the last few months. So he was gone before everyone else.

She stormed down the hall to Autumn's room. She knocked loudly before walking in. Autumn was still fast asleep. "Autumn, it's time to get up." She said loudly.

Autumn moaned and rolled over. She ignored her stepmother. Who was she to tell her what to do? She put her pillow over her head.

Persephone sighed and folded her arms. She hated doing this. She hated being the tough one. "Autumn Nicole Lockhart. Get out of bed now!" She shouted loudly. She tapped her foot and stood next to Autumn's bed.

Autumn moaned and rolled over. "I hate that school." She stated.

"I know you do. But you need to get out of bed and get dressed. We are going to be late. Now move." Persephone turned and walked out of the room. She went back to the kitchen. Savanna was feeding Tristan breakfast. Persephone pulled out fruits and veggies to make a smoothie.

"Hey Persi." Her cousin asked. "I'm going to take Tristan to the park today."

Persephone turned to him. "You do that every day Cody." She chuckled. "Is it that another male nanny there?"

Cody blushed. "No." He looked down at his breakfast.

"Oh come on Cody. What's his name Reggie? You keep mentioning him on your blog." Persephone chided her cousin. People often questioned her and Bryan about having her cousin be the nanny. But she trusted the nineteen-year-old. He was great with Tristan and took good care of him. "It's okay. Tristan loves the park." She smiled and turned to the blender.

She was almost done with her smoothie when she looked at her watch. Savanna was ready for school. Persephone needed to get to work. She growled and walked back to Autumn's room. The fourteen-year-old was still in bed. Persephone marched in and ripped the covers off the bed.

"Persephone!" Autumn shouted.

"Did I not tell you to get out of bed? Now let's go. You have five minutes. Or you don't have internet all weekend."

"That is so not fair." Autumn argued.

"Well, then get out of bed." Persephone stated and stormed out of the bedroom. She went and sat in the living room. Her older stepdaughter was sitting on the other couch playing with Tristan. "Has your sister always been hard to get out of bed?"

Savanna nodded. "Yes. She and my mom could sleep all day. My mom always let her be late to school. It drove me nuts."

Persephone nodded. It drove her nuts too. After ten years in the Marine Corps. She was not used to sleeping in. Even on her days off. She had started off getting along with Autumn. But lately she had become the typical snarky teenager. She knew the girl was rebelling against her. So, they ended up fighting a lot. Persephone hated it.

Finally, Autumn walked into the living room with her backpack. She looked half awake. She started for the kitchen.

"Where you going? Its times to leave." Persephone stood up. She looked at Savanna. "Let's go."

Savanna handed Tristan off to Cody. She then stood up with her backpack and headed for the front door.

Autumn looked at her. "I need breakfast."

"Well, had you gotten up on time. You could get it. But now we are going to be late. So you'll have to get it at school." Persephone said to her and walked towards the door. "Bye Cody." She shouted to her cousin.

Autumn reluctantly followed. Grumbling the whole time.

* * *

Later after dropping the girls off at school, Persephone finally made it into work. She had her signature can of Coke in her hand. She hated coffee so she drank Coke to wake up. Even though it was horribly unhealthy. She sat at her desk. She was surprised to see her cousin wasn't sitting at his desk.

A moment later Captain Craig walked over. "Lockhart. I need to talk to you." He said to her. Persephone stood up and walked into the captain's office.

What's up, Cap?" She said while sitting down.

"Detective Knight has requested personal time." The Captain said to her.

Persephone was surprised. Drakken had seemed fine at church the other day. "Is everything alright?"

The Captain shrugged. "He just said he and his wife needed time. So, while he is out I am partnering you with Capelli."

Persephone sighed. Jacob Capelli was normally her husband's partner. But her husband was off doing undercover work. "Okay."

"Will that be a problem?" The Captain asked.

"No sir." Persephone said. Though in her head she was saying no. She stood up. "Anything else?"

The Captain handed her a piece of paper. "The found a body in the park."

"Oh nice." Persephone said sarcastically before heading out of the Captain's office. She walked over to her desk.

"Hey Lockhart. Did you hear the good news?" Jake walked up to her.

"What good news, Jake?" She smiled at him.

"You get to work with me." He grinned. "Everything you ever dreamed of. Try to keep your hands off me." He spoke in his very New York accent. He hailed from Brooklyn. A mix of Italian and Jewish heritage. He was about six two with short black hair and green eyes. He was almost handsome Persephone thought. But too much of a player.

"We have a stiff in the park." Persephone held up the paper the captain had given her.

"Oh goody." Jake said.

They walked out of the precinct together and to the squad car. Persephone started for the driver's side. "Hey I drive okay." Jake said to her.

Persephone threw up her hand. "Whatever." She huffed and walked to the passenger side. She sat quietly while Jake drove to the park. She was lost in her thoughts. She had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Like everything was about to change.

Jake turned on the radio to obnoxious rap music. He didn't look like the type. He rapped along. He glanced at Persephone. "So, this is weird. You and me working together."

Persephone shrugged. "Sure, I guess." She was trying to remain civil. But something about Jake always made her uneasy. Like he was always trying to undress her. He sometimes made lude comments. But she let them slide. She knew he had a crush on her when she had first started.

They reached the park. The body was far into the park. They seemed to walk for miles it seemed. It was awfully close to where George had lived in the park. Persephone found herself a little depressed at that thought. She missed George.

The finally saw the police tape and the forensics team milling about. Persephone saw a female body lying on the grass. She looked like she had been a jogger by the attire. It looked like part of her had been eaten by something. Her face was contorted in a mid-scream. Her heart appeared to have been torn out as well as her liver. It was horrific.

Persephone was afraid it was another demon, they were dealing with. Her Uncle Michael had warned her other creatures were escaping Hell. She had been on her toes after nearly getting killed by one. She looked around the area. She saw what looked like claw marks on the trees. No footprints.

"What the hell happened here?" Jake blurted out. "Do we have an ID?" He asked one of the techs.

Persephone was walking around the perimeter of the tape. She had followed a trail of blood. It leads further into the woods. Jake joined her a moment later. She pointed. "Trail of blood leading into the woods."

Jake looked at it. "Oh great. I just bought these shoes." He referred to his shiny new loafers.

"Oh come now, Jake. Where is your sense of adventure?" Persephone charged into the woods. She didn't seem bothered by the branches in the way. It was definatly off trail. She listened to Jake curse and mutter behind her.

"We could have just gotten the dogs out here, you know." He grumbled.

"What and miss this?" She laughed at him. They reached a clearing. There were ravens gathered on the ground. The trail of blood lead to where the ravens were snacking on something. They flew off with annoyed caws as the humans approached them. Persephone looked down. "Well, looks like I found her liver."

Jake gagged. "Yuck."

Persephone shook her head. "You know for a homicide detective; you sure have a delicate stomach." She looked at the liver. It was mostly chewed up. She heard a twig snap. She turned to the sound. A low growl was heard in a thicket of bushes. It was probably just a coyote or something.

Glowing red eyes peered out at them. Jake gasped and poled his gun. "What the hell?"

The creature stepped forward. It looked nothing like the other demon. This one had white fur covering its body. Its face was bald with large curved fangs. It stood up to its full height. It was nearly seven feet tall.

Jake trembled. "What the hell is that thing?" He took a shot at it.

The creature roared and charged towards them. Jake took another shot. Persephone pulled out the curved demon blade, her father had given her. She stood her ground.

The creature stopped and stared at her. "Blood of Lucifer." It hissed.

"Yeah. That's me." She said to it and held up the blade. "Now, what the hell are you?"

Jake frozen in fear. He was veteran police officer. But he had no idea what to make of the thing in front of them. He glanced at Persephone. "What does it mean by blood of Lucifer."

Persephone had her attention on the creature. It was glaring at the blade. They were in a standoff. "What are you going to do, demon?" She took a step towards it. "Surely, you aren't afraid of Nephilim. Or are you?" She said with confidence.

The creature hissed loudly and charged her. It was fast but Persephone was able to side step out of its way. It turned and charged again with a frustrated roar. She sliced at it with the blade. It blocked her attempts. It grabbed at her with its clawed hands. She managed to land a kick in the things abdomen and it flew back a couple of feet.

It stood up and glared at her. Persephone held out her hand and summoned light. It was like the sun shined brighter and brighter. The thing was disoriented by the light. Persephone took that opportunity to throw the dagger at its chest. The blade sliced right into the creature and it fell to the ground. Black blood poured out of it. Persephone stood over it as it hissed for the last time and its body disappeared in smoke. Persephone reached down and picked up the blade.

She wiped the blade on some leaves and turned to her stunned partner.

Jake was wide eyed looking at her. "What the fu- "

"That was a demon." She said casually. "I believe that is probably what killed the jogger." She started back towards where the body was.

"Whoa. Wait." He followed after her. "Lockhart." He called to her.

She stopped and looked at him. "Sorry you had to see that." She turned and kept walking. Her mind racing. Michael wasn't kidding about things escaping Hell. They reached the body.

"Where did you two go?" One of the uniformed officer asked.

"For a walk." Persephone quipped. She sighed and folded her arms.

Jake stood in front of her. "Okay, Lockhart. Talk. What the hell just happened?"

Persephone looked the man in the eyes. "I told you. That was a demon."

He sputtered. "But those don't actually exist."

Persephone chuckled. "There is a lot about the world you don't know, Jake."

"How did you know how to fight it and the light? What the hell?"

She placed her hands on his shoulder. "There may be some things I have to tell you about. Let's go." She headed back towards the car. "We are going to have to explain this to the captain."

* * *

 **Author's note: Oh boy here we go. Like I said. A little will be in New York. A little in Los Angeles. But it will all tie in.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Los Angeles**

Chloe opened her eyes. The sun was peeking through the curtains. She felt refreshed and energized. She had pleasant dreams for once. The silk of the sheets felt heavenly against her skin. She remembered she was in Lucifer's bed. She heard several voices coming from the living room. Then the reality hit. She had been kidnapped by a deranged fan. He had attempted to rape her. But she had been rescued by Lucifer.

She sat up and looked around. She could see Lucifer and others moving about. How long had she been asleep? Her stomach growled. She realized she was starving. Pushing the sheets away from her she got out of bed. Some of her clothes were laid out on the chair. She quickly got dressed and walked into the living room.

Lucifer was laughing. He stopped when he noticed Chloe stepping into the living room. He stood up and walked over to her. "Morning Love. Or should I say afternoon?" He chuckled. He kissed her cheek.

Chloe eyed him. She was still waking up. Her head felt like a ton of brick. "How long have I been out?" She said to him.

"Almost two days. Poor thing." He smiled at her.

Chloe noticed the others in the room. She recognized Amenadiel. He was sitting on one of the couches next to another man who greatly resembled Lucifer. Only his face was clean shaven and his hair was a longer. But his eyes were just like Lucifer's. There was also a beautiful blonde woman sitting on another couch. She wore a long white dress and had pale skin. She was quieter than the men.

Lucifer gestured to the group. "Chloe. You know Amenadiel. But allow me to introduce you to my brother Gabriel and my sister Samara." He placed his hand on Chloe's back. Gently he guided her to the couches.

She sat down next to Lucifer. She eyed Gabriel and Samara. "Hello. It's nice to meet you." She then came to realization that she was speaking to angels.

Gabriel leaned forward. "Wow. Luci. You weren't kidding. She's beautiful." He smiled brilliantly at Chloe. "How are you feeling? We didn't think you were ever going to wake up."

Chloe was surprised at how friendly Gabriel was. He sounded a bit like Lucifer only with an American accent. She smiled at him. "I feel fine. I am hungry." She blurted out.

"Luci, told us all about what happened. I'm glad you are feeling better." Gabriel said to her.

Chloe felt a sense of warmth coming from Gabriel. She sighed. "So, you are all angels?" Chloe inquired. Even though she knew the answer.

"Yes." Lucifer said to her. "We have some things to discuss, I'm afraid." His voice was not his usual jovial tone. He stood up. "I'll fix you something to eat while we talk." He said to Chloe.

"I can do that, Lucifer." Chloe said to him. "What is going on?"

Lucifer sighed. "Come with me to the kitchen." He reached for her hand.

Chloe stood up and let him take her hand. She was then lead into the kitchen. She sat at the table. She was wondering why Lucifer was being so quiet. "So, you brother Gabriel seems nice."

Lucifer was rummaging through the fridge. "He has his moments." He quipped. He turned to her. "Would you like a sandwich?"

Chloe nodded. "I guess. Sounds good." Her stomach rumbled. The baby must be starving. "I thought you didn't get along with your family." She said to him.

Lucifer pulled out some ingredients for a sandwich. He set them on the counter and got to work. He was silent for a few moments. His brow furrowed in concentration. Chloe noticed his wings were gone.

"Where are your wings?"

He looked up at her for a moment. "On my back. I have them concealed." He turned back to the sandwich. "Mayo? Mustard?"

"Just mustard." She said. "Oh. And the others do that also."

He nodded. "Yeah." He spread mustard onto bread. "Turkey or roast beef?"

"Turkey." She watched him concentrate on the sandwich. His silence was getting to her. She remembered hearing the gunshots. Kyle had said he was dead. She was trying to remember what had happened. She remembered flying over the city in his arms. "What happened to Kyle?"

The Devil looked at her for a moment. "I took care of him." He put tomato and lettuce on the sandwich and placed the top bread together. He then sliced it in half and set the plate in front of Chloe.

"Like how?" She asked.

He sighed heavily. "Don't worry about it."

She decided not to push him further. He seemed on edge for some reason. Not quite himself. She took a bite of the sandwich. It was delicious. She was quite ravenous in devouring it. She took a drink of the water Lucifer had given her. She paused. He was looking at her eat. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm making a pig out of myself."

He shrugged. "Don't be sorry." He picked up the sandwich stuff and put them back in the fridge. He closed the door and turned back to her. He watched her eating. He had almost lost her. The Devil couldn't bare that thought. His thoughts were also on finding and capturing his mother.

Chloe took note of his silence. "Why are you so quiet?" She said between bites of sandwich.

"I have a lot on my mind." He replied. His dark eyes still watching her.

She finished the sandwich and drank the rest of the water. "That was delicious. Thank you." She smiled at him. "Now, what is it you needed to tell me."

Lucifer sighed. He picked up the plate and set it in the sink. "I died, that night." He said quietly.

"I know." Chloe said to him. "Like you actually died?"

"Yes." He responded sadly. "I died and wound up in Hell." He sat on the stool beside her. "Before I died I did something I didn't think I would do in a million years. I prayed to my Father."

Chloe's eyes widened. She saw the look in his eyes. He was serious. "And?"

"I told him I would do anything for a favor. Anything at all. Even if it meant going back to Hell." He took her hand into his. He gently stroked it. His eyes traveling upwards to look at hers. Beautiful blue orbs looking at him. Waiting for what he was about to say next. "I asked him to keep you and our son safe."

"He accepted." She said out loud.

"Yes. He sent me back with my wings. I just have to do something for him." He sighed. "I have to get my mother back to Hell."

"Your Mother?" Chloe sputtered. "Wait. You have a mother?"

Lucifer chuckled. "Yes. I have a mother." He stroked her hand. Feeling her delicate fingers in his large hand. Carefully massaging her dainty muscles. "She has broken out of Hell and has amassed an army of demons, fallen angels and other creatures."

Chloe listened to him. "Wow. That doesn't sound good."

"It's not. I need to get her back to Hell before she destroys Heaven and Earth."

Chloe was taking in what he was saying. She was trying to comprehend the fact that he had a mother. Well, of course he did. She had just never heard it mentioned. He talked endlessly about his father. "That sounds like a big task."

"It is. My mother hates me. It's my fault she wound up locked up in Hell. But she also hates my father. The other angles have to defend the humans against the demons." He moved his hand up her arm. He could feel her muscles responded to his gentle touch.

"So, what are you going to do?" Chloe was liking his touch. Her hair stood on end as his hands massaged her arm. How could anyone think he was evil? Her eyes rolled slightly. "Oh that feels good."

He smiled. His hands gently gliding over the skin on her arm. "My brother Amenadiel is helping me track her down. Gabriel has been relaying messages to my father. But I have to go to New York City." He paused. He used his fingers to gently glide over the skin on her arm. He was enjoying himself.

"Why?" Chloe had an idea.

"I believe my mother wants to recruit Persephone." He picked up her other hand and began the gentle massage. Gently moving his hands over hers. Up her arm and down. "I need to warn her. And possible keep her from being swayed by my mother."

Chloe was still trying to concentrate on what he was saying. "Why would she want Persephone?"

"Persephone is quite powerful. She inherited not only the devil side of my powers but also the light bringer powers. Though she has never truly unleashed her full potential. She could be a powerful asset to my mother. Also a way to exact revenge." His voice was quiet and a little sad. "So, I need to get to her before my mother does."

Gabriel walked into the kitchen. He watched Lucifer with Chloe gently massaging her arm. They were talking. He hated interrupting them. He had never seen his brother looking so content with anyone. He cleared his throat.

Lucifer glanced at him. "Yeah?" He said with marked irritation. He was still not used to having his brothers around so much.

"I have word that Mother may be in New York. Like you said." Gabriel said. "You need to warn Persephone."

Lucifer nodded. He let go of Chloe's arm and stood up. "I have to go."

Chloe was sad that he had stopped massaging her arms. But she was concerned about what was going to happen now. She wanted to see her daughter. She wondered if she would be allowed to do that.

Lucifer seemed to know what she was thinking. "You can go see Beatrice. She is quite worried about you." He smiled and took her hand. "Let's go back to the living room."

Chloe let him lead her to the living room. "You spoke with Trixie?" She felt like the worst mother. Trixie must be worried sick about her.

"Yes. Your ex has been quite attentive with her." He said as the reached the living room. He looked over at his sister. She had been relatively quiet. He gestured to her. "Samara has been sent by my father to keep you safe."

Samara stood up and looked at Chloe. She didn't say anything. She didn't seem particularly happy to be here.

Chloe eyed her. "What do you mean? Is she going to follow me around?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes. My father promised to keep you and our little devil safe while I get my mother contained."

Chloe looked at Samara. She reached out a hand to her. "I'm sorry about this. You don't have to follow me around. It's kind of weird."

Samara didn't say anything. She just stared blankly at Chloe. She did shake Chloe's hand. The blonde angel looked away from her. She was uneasy being around Lucifer. Even though their father had said Lucifer was no longer considered fallen.

Lucifer sighed. He felt his sister's apprehension around him. But he was relieved that his father had kept his promise. "I have to be going. I should be back soon. I hope." He took Chloe into his arms.

Chloe sighed. She looked up at his dark eyes. "What is going to happen when you get your mother back to Hell?"

Lucifer frowned. He hated to say it to her. He was going to have to go back to Hell as well. He had promised Chloe he would never leave her. And now he would have to break that promise. True Chloe could come with him. Marry him and they could live forever in Hell. But he didn't want that for her. He didn't want that for his son. "Let's take it one day at a time, love." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

Chloe felt there was something he wasn't telling her. He was holding something back. She could sense it. He leaned down and kissed her. She responded to his lips on hers. She felt her stomach flutter. She wanted to be no place other than his arms.

He pulled back and stroked her cheek with his hand. He really didn't know how long this task would take or if he would even survive. His mother was quite powerful.

"Luci." Amenadiel said from the balcony. "We have to go." His wings were in plain sight behind him.

Lucifer kissed Chloe one more time. He looked at Samara. "I know you aren't happy with this task. But please know I appreciate you for doing this, sister." He smiled slightly at her. "Please take good care of her." He turned back to Chloe. "I love you."

Chloe felt tears forming in her eyes. She felt like this was goodbye. She reached for his hand. "I love you too." She cried to him.

Lucifer kissed her hand and let go. He walked to the balcony and stood beside Amenadiel. His wings appeared. He took one last look at Chloe. He saw her admiring his wings. Glorious they were. He then looked at Amenadiel. "Let's go." The both took one flap and were gone. Leaving Chloe alone with Gabriel and Samara.

 **Author's Note: Back to New York. Hope it won't be too overly confusing with the back and forth. Which is why I noted it above.**


	27. Chapter 27

"So, you are telling me that your father is the Devil? The actual Devil?" Jake Capelli asked Persephone. They were back at the precinct in the captain's office. He was leaning against the wall while Persephone sat in a chair. Captain Craig was sitting in his chair listening.

"Yep. The actual Devil." Persephone responded to her temporary partner.

"Whoa. That tall, lanky British dude." Jake was having trouble processing what he had seen. After their little encounter with the furry demon, he had a lot of questions. He had stood frozen while Persephone dispatched the thing rather easily. On the drive back to the precinct she tried explaining things.

"Yes. That's him." She glanced at the Captain. He as sitting quietly observing his two detectives. They had told him what had happened and now Persephone was still trying to explain the real world to Jake. "I know it's a lot to take in."

"No, shit Sherlock." Jake responded. He looked at Captain Craig. "You knew about this?"

The captain nodded. "Yes."

"How did you find out?" Jake asked him.

"Do you remember the incident at Riker's?"

"Yeah?"

"Well," The Captain paused and glanced at Persephone. "Turns out that the guy who broke out was her brother."

Jake's eyes widened and he looked at Persephone. "Your brother did that?" He sucked in a breath. He folded his arms. "So, you have powers? I saw them. I think." He sputtered as he spoke. "But I met your father. Briefly. He didn't seem like," Jake trailed off. He chuckled. "I guess that explains why Bryan was a little scared of him."

Persephone watched Jake speak. She wasn't sure what he was thinking. He seemed to be taking it fairly well considering. "My Dad likes to mess with Bryan. But he would never hurt him. Unless he hurt me or Tristan." She paused. "Are you okay?"

Jake shrugged. "I'm fine. The old noggin is just trying to take this all in."

There was knock on the door. The door opened and Bryan walked in. Persephone smiled at him. Bryan looked at the people in the room. "Hey, what's up?" He eyed Jake standing in the corner.

"Oh we just encountered a demon in the park. But I killed it. So everything is alright." Persephone said casually.

Bryan looked at his wife and then at Jake. "A demon?"

"A furry, white one." Jake chuckled. "But damn your wife too care of it. I didn't know she had those kind of moves."

Persephone laughed. "Look at that. I impressed Capelli."

Bryan shook his head. "I know you said there would be more. Do you know how many?"

"No." Persephone shook her head. She stood up. "Are we done? I have some paperwork to do."

The captain nodded. "Yeah. For now, you are all dismissed."

Persephone walked out of the office with her husband and Jake on her heels. She stopped at her desk. She missed having Drakken. She hoped he was alright. She turned to her husband. "How is undercover going?"

"Almost done. I think." He responded. "So, it was a demon? Are you sure?"

Jake stopped next to him. "I honestly thought it looked like a Yet."

"It could have been." Persephone shrugged. She turned back to her husband. "It certainly looked like one. I don't know what kind though. I would have to ask Walter about it." She pulled out the demon blade. "Good thing I had this."

Jake looked at it. "What is that?"

"It's a demon blade forged in Hell. My dad gave it to me."

Jake sighed. "I need a moment." He patted Bryan on the back. "I need a beer is what I need." He walked away towards the break room.

Bryan watched his partner walk away. "He seems to be taking this better than I thought he would."

"Yeah, he took it better than you did. You wouldn't talk to me for months." She said to him. When Bryan had found out about her heritage, he freaked. They had begun going out despite being partners. But when he found out the truth about her. He stopped talking to her. It took her saving his life for him to accept it.

Bryan sighed. "I said I was sorry. I accept it now." He put his hand on her back.

"I know." She sat down at her desk. "Oh, I am still having trouble getting Autumn out of bed in the mooring. She says she hates the school."

"I'll talk to her tonight." He replied.

"Good. I hate being the bad guy." Persephone leaned back in her seat

Bryan smiled. "I know you do." He patted her arm and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right back." He turned and walked away from the desk. She worked on her computer for a few minutes before craving something to drink. She opened a draw and pulled out a dollar. Standing up she headed to the break room.

She fumbled with the dollar. The machine was being ornery and not taking her dollar. She cursed at it. "Bastard." She smacked it and it finally took her dollar. "Thank you." She said as it finally dispensed her favorite drink. She went to pick up the can and change when she felt a breeze. She turned around.

Her father and uncle were standing behind her. She looked at them for a moment. Then smiled. "Dad!" She walked over and hugged him. "What are you guys doing here?" She thought it unusual that Lucifer was there with Amenadiel.

Lucifer smiled at his daughter. It wasn't one of his usual charming smiles. "We need to speak with you."

Persephone looked at them. "We?" She was wondering what was going on. The expressions on the angels did not look happy. She felt like something had happened. "Is everything alright?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No. Have you seen anything unusual?"

Persephone opened the Coke and leaned against a table. She took a long sip. "Um besides this." She gestured to them. "Little weird you two are standing here not trying to kill each other." She chuckled.

Neither of them chuckled back. Lucifer glanced at Amenadiel then back at his daughter. "Yes, we have that planned for later. Darling, I'm serious."

"I encountered a furry demon in the park earlier." She shrugged.

"You took care of it, no doubt?" Lucifer smirked.

"Of course. Thanks to the blade you gave me." Persephone took another sip of her drink. "Uncle Michael had mentioned more had gotten out."

Amenadiel sighed. "Oh its worse than that, Persephone." He folded his arms. "Where is Drakken?"

"At home." Persephone said to him. "He and his wife are having problems I guess. So, it was me and my temporary partner."

Amenadiel sighed. "I will go talk to him."

"So, what is going on?" Persephone pressed them.

"We are tracking down some other escapees from Hell." Lucifer responded. Though he kept the part about his mother from Persephone. He wasn't sure how to broach that. "We just need to know what you have seen."

"Just the furry dude."

"Well, keep vigilant Darling." Lucifer sighed. "There are more." He sounded on edge.

Persephone sensed something was off. "Dad, is there something else?" She inquired.

Amenadiel looked at her. "We have to go. Keep us informed if you see anything."

"Yes." Lucifer agreed with his brother. "We will be around. If you need us. Just pray." He smirked.

Persephone nodded. "Okay. Hey, if you need a place to crash or get a drink, you know where I live."

The Devil smiled. "Thanks." He kissed Persephone on the cheek. "We will see you soon. Like I said. Keep an eye out."

"Oaky. Bye." She turned around to the trash to discard her empty can. When she turned back around, her father and uncle were gone. A breeze lifted the papers on the wall. She sighed. Her mind on what was going on. They had both seemed on edge They were holding back.

* * *

Hours later Persephone arrived home. She walked in the door. She heard voices in the living room. Her husband was talking to his eldest daughter. Tristan was on his father's lap cooing and laughing. Bryan looked at her as she walked in. "Hey honey."

She smiled. "Hi." She walked over and kissed her husband. She then picked up Tristan. "I missed you." She kissed her son on the cheek. "My big boy." She sat on one of the other couches. Happy to be home. Bryan continued talking to Savanna.

"How was your day, Persephone?" Savanna asked.

Persephone looked at her stepdaughter. "It was interesting. As always." She stayed mum about the demon. She didn't want to scare her. After their encounter with the other one. Savanna seemed on edge. She still didn't fully accept that her stepmother was the daughter of Lucifer. The real Lucifer.

"That's good." Savana responded and stood up. "I need to get my homework done." She walked out of the room.

Persephone sighed. She bounced Tristan on her lap. She looked at Bryan. "Did you talk to Autumn?"

He nodded. "Yeah. She says she'll be better about getting up tomorrow."

"Good." Persephone responded.

An hour later the kids were all in bed. Persephone lay on her bed reading while Bryan was milling about the bedroom. She would glance up at him. He was only wearing underwear. His muscles were on full display. He worked out regularly. His chest was well sculpted. She thought he had the perfect amount of muscle. For a forty-one-year-old he was damn good looking.

He smirked when he noticed his wife looking. "Take a picture, it will last longer." He laughed.

"Nah." Persephone set the book on the nightstand. "I'd much rather touch." She rose from the bed and walked over to her husband. She placed her hands on his chest. She liked to run her hands over his muscles.

He wrapped his arms around her. "That tickles."

Persephone smiled. "I bet." She ran her fingers over his pecs and around the nipples. Down his belly. They then kissed. Long and sensual. Their lips in unison.

Bryan pulled her closer. He ran his hands down her side. She arched at the movement. He deftly slipped off the t-shirt she was wearing. He kissed down her neck and to her breasts. Persephone moaned as he worked his magic.

They released their embrace and stared at each other. Persephone then shoved Bryan to the bed. "Lie down." She said to him.

"Yes ma'am." He responded with a wicked smile. He wouldn't admit it. But he loved it when she took command. He lied down and propped his head. Persephone then straddle him. Her legs on either side of his hips. She leaned down and kissed him. Their hands working up and down each other's bodies. The heat turned up as their passion for each other melted into action.

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in updates. Been a rough couple of days. I know just a mostly talking and no actions chapter. But Mummy is coming. Hold on to your hats. I was partly inspired by the first Avengers movie and Percy Jackson. Mummy's rise may resemble the rise of Gaia or Kronos. Also the demons aren't going to be hiding what they are. The humans are going to notice. I thought that would be interesting. There will be repercussions beyond this story. So stay tuned.**


	28. Chapter 28

Persephone opened her eyes to the rising sun. She sighed contentedly. She was lying on her husband's chest. He had a satisfied smile on his face. It had been a good night. She sighed and rolled over to look at the clock. It was ten minutes before the alarm would go off. She pulled back the covers and got up. She proceeded to start getting ready for work.

After she was showered, Bryan was getting up. She stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair. He walked by and planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled. "So, more undercover today?"

Bryan shook his head. "Yes. Hopefully its almost done." He replied while getting into the shower.

Persephone sighed and walked out to the hallway. She went into her son's room and checked on him. He was awake. She picked him up and checked on her stepdaughters. Savanna was already up. Of course Autumn was still in bed. She knocked loudly on the fourteen-year old's room. "Wakey, wakey, Autumn." She said loudly.

Autumn just moaned and rolled over. Persephone sighed loudly and walked to the kitchen. She set Tristan down in his high chair and got his breakfast prepared. Her cousin Cody was already up and dressed. He was dressed quite nice too. She smiled. "Hot date, Cody?"

Cody looked up. "No. Just going to the park."

"I see." Persephone mused. "Going to see Reggie again?"

Cody shook his head. "No. Just uh wanted to dress nice today." He smirked.

Persephone was on to him. "Okay. Whatever you say cuz. It's alright to admit it." She set a plate of baby food on the counter. She prepared her breakfast and then fed herself and the baby.

Bryan walked into the kitchen. He was whistling happily as he fiddled with the coffeemaker. "Morning Cody." He eyed him. "Hot date?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "No. Why does everyone think that?"

Bryan laughed. "Because you are dressed like a young man and not a Bieber fan."

Cody sighed and stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"I think you offended him." Persephone laughed. She turned her attention back to Tristan. He was getting oatmeal on his face. She just wiped his little face. "Making a mess Tristan Lucifer."

Savanna walked into the kitchen. She smiled at everyone. "Morning Daddy. Morning Persi." She proceeded to open the fridge to rummage for breakfast. Most weekdays it was do it yourself.

"Is Autumn up?" Persephone asked her.

"Of course not." Savanna replied while getting out milk.

Persephone looked at Bryan. "You want to get her up. So we can get out on time."

Bryan sighed. "Okay." He set his mug down and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Persi, are you coming to the football game?" Savanna asked. She was on the cheerleading squad.

"I'll try. Your Dad has to do undercover." Persephone responded. She finished feeding Tristan. She wanted to be there for Savanna.

"It's okay if you don't. I understand." She said while sitting at the table.

Bryan returned to the kitchen. "She's up." He picked up his mug and sipped more coffee. He then put it in the sink. "I have to go." He walked over and planted kisses on the kid's cheeks. "I'll see you later. Sorry I can't go to the football game, Savanna." He squeezed his daughter's shoulder.

"It's okay, dad." She sighed.

Persephone stood up and walked over to the sink. She was then wrapped up in her husband's muscular arms. He kissed her. "Well, Mr. Lockhart. Don't you know how to say goodbye." She kissed him back. They remained in an embrace for a moment. Then Bryan let go and walked out of the kitchen. Persephone looked at her watch. It was getting late. She went and picked up Tristan. She carried him towards his room.

She glanced in Autumn's room. She saw no sign of the teenager. Hoped she was in the bathroom getting ready. She proceeded to Tristan's room. She kissed the baby and set him on the changing table. She changed his clothes and cleaned his face. Cody walked in when she was done. Cody took the baby.

"I have to work on my blog." He said while walked out of the room.

Sighing, Persephone walked to Autumn's room. "Come on Autumn." She said to no response. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you ready?" Still no response. She was getting frustrated. "Autumn!" She shouted.

"What?" The snarky teenager responded from behind her. She was still in her pajamas.

Persephone put her hands on her hips. "Why aren't you ready for school?"

"Daddy, said I didn't have to go." She walked into her room and started to close the door.

"Did he?"

"Yes. I don't feel like going." She tried closing the door only to have her stepmother stop it. "Persephone."

"I don't think he said that. Now get dressed. We are going to be late." Persephone stated angrily.

"No! You aren't my mother. Quit trying to run my life!" Autumn slammed the door in Persephone's face.

"You know what. Okay. Stay here. But you better clean your room and the bathroom." Persephone shouted. "And I'm not trying to run your life. But you do live in my house." She stormed down the hallway. She hated being frustrated before work.

Savanna was in the living room. She watched her stepmother walk in with anger on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Let's go." Persephone said sharply. She picked up her keys and purse and headed out the door.

* * *

The precinct was alive with chatter. Persephone was trying to hide her morning frustration. She wore a fake smile as she passed people. She reached her desk and set her stuff down. Heaving big sigh, she sat down. She glanced at Drakken's seat. She was starting to miss her cousin. She had called him last night. But he wouldn't pick up.

"Hey Lockhart." Jake said to her.

"Jake." She responded dryly. Her dark eyes traveling upward to look at her temporary partner. He was grinning for some stupid reason. "What's up?"

"Not much. Ready for another day with yours truly?" He pointed to himself.

"So ready." Persephone said with sarcasm. She heard a familiar voice coming from the captain's office. Drakken walked out and looked at her. She stood up. "Drak!"

He smiled weakly. "Persi." He started to walk away.

Persephone moved to follow him. "Drak. Wait." She stood in front of him. "What's going on?" She could sense something off with him.

He sighed and looked at the ground. "I put in a transfer back to Queens."

Persephone's shoulders fell. "But why?"

"Regina, doesn't want me working with you." He didn't sound happy about the decision.

"What?" Persephone folded her arms. She couldn't believe it. She had gotten to really like working with him.

"Yeah, ever since she lost the baby, she blames you and your father."

"What did I do?" Persephone felt a bit of anger creeping up.

"Well, he was the one that left the window of opportunity open and the creature got out of Hell" Drakken stated. "And you were supposed to help get your dad back to Hell."

"Umm yeah because I have the power to get an arch angel to do anything. Oh and my father saved your life. Or did you forget that fact? He saved all of us."

"Oh come on, Persi. You know he was only there for you. Walter and I just happened to be there." Drakken sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't blame you."

"Sure you don't." She spat out. She had to quench the anger. "Will we still see you at church?"

"I don't think so." Drakken shook his head. "I'm sorry but I have to go." He started to walk away.

"Drakken, wait." Persephone went after him. "Wait."

Drakken stopped and turned to her. His expression was a little sad. "What?"

"Did you talk to your father yesterday?"

Drakken shrugged. "I haven't seen my father in months, why?"

"He was here yesterday with my father."

Drakken's eyes narrowed. "He was here. With your father." He didn't sound like he believed her. "Really?" He was skeptical.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird too. My dad said to keep my eyes open. He was a little vague on why. Jake and I encountered a demon in the park."

"Another one?"

"Yeah. I took care of it." Persephone waved it off. "But our fathers are apparently tracking some other escapees from Hell. I have a bad feeling about this. If they are working together on it…I don't know. Just be safe." She patted Drakken's shoulder.

He sighed and nodded. "Thanks. You too. Try not to barricade yourself in a church, okay?" He smirked. "I'm going to miss you too, Persi." He hugged her.

Persephone felt tears welling up. Part of her wanted to go talk to Regina. But she thought better of it. "Bye Drak." She waved as he walked away.

"Aww, trouble in paradise." Jake's voice cut in a second later.

Persephone rolled her eyes and glanced at him. "You can say that."

"I couldn't help but overhearing part of your conversation. But is Knight in on the big secret?"

"What secret?"

"You know the whole angels and devils, thing." Jake said to her.

"You can say that. Yes." She responded. She wasn't going to reveal how. Drakken would have to answer that. She didn't like to out others. It wasn't something that a lot of them advertised. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah. We have a case." He mentioned. "Let's go." He started for the car. Persephone reluctantly followed.

 **Author's Note: Yeah I know some people don't like the mundane stuff at the beginning. But I like to showcase the human side of the world. Hold onto your butts. Things are about to get kicked up a few notches.**


	29. Chapter 29

The black unmarked police car sped along the streets of New York. Persephone was looking out the passenger window. So much on her mind. Mostly the conversation with Drakken. He let his wife cloud his mind. She wanted to try and convince his wife that she wasn't the enemy. She was sorry about what had happened. But it wasn't her fault. How could she get her father back to Hell? She sighed loudly.

Jake glanced over. "The silence is killing me." He turned up the radio. More rap music. He hummed for a moment then looked at Persephone. He had burning questions but wasn't sure how to ask.

"Ask your questions." Persephone said to him. Her eyes looking straight ahead. She gave a sideway glance to her partner.

Jake opened his mouth for a second then closed it. He wasn't sure how she knew. "Did you just read my mind?"

"No." Persephone responded vacantly.

"Seriously though. Did you?" Jake inquired again.

"No. I can't read minds, Jake." She said again. Her arms folded and she sighed.

"Oh. So, what is it like? I mean having the Devil as your dad. I mean I used to think my dad being a magician was strange." He chuckled.

Persephone shrugged. "Like any other Dad." She looked out the window. Her mind thinking about it. "I mean we fight a lot. But then we make up too. He has always been there for me. Even when I didn't know who he was. He was there." She smiled at that. "I mean the weirdest part is the doubt people have when they see him. He looks like he is only forty and here I am thirty-three."

"So, can you show me some of your powers?"

Persephone sighed loudly. "I'm not a trained seal, Jake. I don't' like to use my power to show off."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to get my mind around all of this. I mean I was raised Jewish but we were orthodox. I've always been on the fence about religion. And now," He sighed. "I don't know what to believe."

Persephone chuckled. "I know what you mean. I'm not very religious either."

"Really?" Jake glanced at her. "You don't believe in God?"

Persephone laughed out loud. "I don't adhere to the church's teachings. But of course I believe in God. He's my Grandfather for crying out loud." She kept laughing. "I do go to church though. It's different."

"Oh you mean the weird angel church." Jake asked.

"Yep." She snickered.

Jake paused. "God is your grandfather?" He sighed. "Wow. Huh. Ever meet him?"

Persephone nodded. "Yes." She knew where this conversation was going. Not sure she wanted to reveal all to Jake. She decided to keep the answer concise. She was relieved when they pulled up to the crime scene.

* * *

They parked in front of nice row of townhomes. A manicured tiny lawn sat outside a tan one. Police tape was everywhere. They walked into the house. A young woman was lying in a pool of blood on the floor. She appeared young. She was in a nice dress.

"So, what have we here?" Persephone asked.

"Marilyn Rosenberg. She is the young trophy wife of a high powered lawyer. He happens to be out of town this weekend." Jake responded. "Her maid reported this." He pointed to a woman speaking to a uniformed officer in the next room.

"Right. So, any other witnesses?" Persephone inquired.

"A neighbor said he heard a lot of screaming." Jake looked at hi notes.

Persephone turned her attention to the body. The woman appeared to have been shot in the chest a few times. Forensics techs were combing the house for evidence. Persephone quietly took notes. Blood was everywhere.

"Hey, ma'am you can't go in there." A uniformed officer called out.

A very tall, thin blonde woman walked casually into the house. Her eyes were grey as a thunderstorm. The seared holes into everyone that looked at her. She walked with confidence. She wore a tight red dress on her sculpted form. She looked at the officer who had spoken to her and made a motion with her hand. He fell to the ground.

Persephone watched. Her eyes met the woman's. She could sense the power emanating from her. She had only felt that kind of power coming from her father or grandfather. Fear crept into her throat. The temperature in the room dropped. It felt like the arctic.

Jake and everyone else were watching the woman circle the room. Her grey eyes glued on Persephone. Jake stepped towards her. "Um ma'am. Do you know the deceased?"

The woman glared at Jake but said nothing. Her grey eyes returned to Persephone. She approached. "Persephone Morningstar." She spoke. Her voice was sultry with a hint of malice. "My, you look just like your father. Those eyes. Dark piercing eyes with immense power hidden behind them." She stepped towards Persephone. Reaching out she took a strand of Persephone's hair. "Look at how your hair weaves, just like his. No doubt in my mind who sired you."

Persephone stood quietly while the woman spoke. Her blood ran cold. There was something familiar about the woman. But she could not figure it out. She knew who her father was. That was cause for alarm. She took a step back from the woman. Her eyes scanning the other people in the room. She looked the woman in the eyes. "Who are you?" She asked finally.

The woman chuckled. She circled around Persephone. Sizing her up and down. "Pity. You should know who I am. But of course very few know who I am. My name tucked in ancient scrolls buried deep in Israel. Pretty much erased from the human minds." She stopped in front of Persephone again.

Persephone instinctively put herself between the woman and Jake and the other officers. This was a woman that could not be hurt by regular bullets. She was not a demon. That much Persephone sensed. She was something more. Much more powerful than a demon.

"Ma'am. You are going to have to leave." One of the officers said to her. He approached her.

The woman laughed. It was cold and echoed through the room. "Oh I'd like to see you try and make me, mortal." She hissed. She held out her hand and an invisible force knocked the officer to the ground. He lies still, unmoving.

The other officers all went for their guns, including Jake. Persephone held her hands up. "Everyone stand down." She ordered. They all complied. She looked at the woman. "I will ask you again. Who are you?"

The woman stared at Persephone. "I'm surprised your father never told you." She sighed. She walked around the room. She stopped in front of a young forensics tech. The poor man was terrified. "Oh, little mortal. I feel your fear. Look at him quake." She purred. She kept her grey eyes on Persephone. "Your mind is racking itself trying to figure it out. I know it is. Who am I? My name lost to history. Even He, refuses to say my name." She pointed upwards. "I gave him sons and daughters. And what does he do. Throws me into Hell. Locked away in the depths all alone. No one to talk to. Not even the Devil acknowledged me." She put her hand on the young techs shoulder. A wicked smile crept onto her face.

Persephone was starting to suspect who this was. A name that she had heard once. She remembered reading about it on Google. The Old Testament mentioned her. At least in an old version of it. Written in Hebrew. Her name lost to history. "Asherah." Persephone spoke.

The woman turned to her. "Correct." She stepped towards Persephone. "I am Asherah. At one time the wife of God. Mother of the angels. All of the angels."

Persephone's eyes widened. "You are my- "

"Don't you dare call me Grandma." Asherah said sharply. "But yes."

Persephone sucked in a breath. Her father had never really mentioned his mother. Like ever. She had not ever heard why she was locked in Hell for so long. "You were locked in Hell? Why?"

Asherah laughed. "Oh, it was a big misunderstanding. I just thought a new managerial style in heaven was warranted. I helped your father around up some followers. But of course Yahweh got angry when we tried taking his throne. He is so stubborn." She said it casually. "He threw a tantrum and flooded the earth."

Persephone glanced at the others in the room. A few had crept towards the door. She tried to distract her demented grandmother. She motioned for them to leave. But Asherah was onto them. She motioned her hand and the doors disappeared.

Jake stood behind Persephone. "Lockhart. What the hell is going on here?"

Persephone shrugged. "I really don't know." It was a really awkward family reunion. She looked at Asherah. "Let the mortals go. They have nothing to do with this."

The woman tutted. "And what fun would that be? They are such fun playthings. Your Grandfather hated it when I messed with them. 'Don't mess with my little creations.' He would yell." She laughed again.

"My father helped you try and take his throne?"

"Of course." Asherah casually mentioned. "But then he had to be a little bastard and betray me. He was the one that locked me up. Left me to rot in that cold cell. You know what it's like in Hell." She turned her cold grey eyes on Persephone. "Don't you. I can tell. You have been to Hell and back. Heaven too."

Persephone shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe. How did you know?"

"Persephone, I may have been locked in Hell for centuries but I knew everything that happened here. And you my dear stood out. All of Lucifer's children brought attention to themselves. One way or another. None of you could escape it." She stood before Persephone again. A smile planted on her red lips. "And you. Of all of them. Stood out the most. Lucifer knew what he was doing when he created you."

"He told me, that he made me the same as all of the others." Persephone said to her. Her eyes still roving the room. A dozen other people were trapped in the room with her deranged grandmother. The maid was crossing herself over and over. No doubt praying. A few other seemed to be lost in prayer. What was she going to do?

"Oh. Of course he did. No doubt saving that power for himself. To use against his father one day."

Persephone narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Asherah placed her hand on Persephone's shoulder. "You have no idea how powerful you are. Do you? I bet your grandfather sent an angel to 'watch' you." She said. "Tell you that using your powers was bad. Very bad. But of course you have used them a little."

"I only used them when I need them. To help people."

Asherah threw back her head and laughed loudly. It shook the room. "People. These pathetic little mortals. Why ever would you help them? What have they done for you? I bet as soon as they find out that you are the daughter of the Devil the freak out. Your own husband couldn't handle the truth. They scorn you. Shun you. And you help them?" She spat. "You could rule them."

"I don't want to rule people." Persephone said to her grandmother. "I just want to live a normal life."

"Normal." Asherah shook her head. "You are anything but normal." She reached out and picked up hair from Persephone's shoulder. "So, beautiful. Like an angel. You don't belong here. You belong on high heaven."

"I don't want to live in Heaven."

"Oh dear. You just think you don't. But when I am in charge you can have anything you want. Thats if you help me. Unleash that power brewing within. The blood of an arch angel flows through your veins."

"Uh what do you mean when you are in charge?"

Asherah backed up. She turned to the group of hostages. She looked at the maid. A middle aged Hispanic woman. She wore a cross around her neck. She trembled as Asherah approached her. "You. Little domestic servant. Crossing yourself. Hoping Yahweh will protect you." She laughed coldly. "He cares nothing for you." She spread her hands. "You are all just playthings for him. He sits and watches you all destroy each other. It amuses him. But I will bring a new rule." She put her hands on the trembling maid.

"Leave them alone. Just let them all go." Persephone pleaded. "Please."

Asherah dragged the maid forward. The woman began to cry and plead in Spanish. Asherah threw the woman to the ground. "I could squash her like a bug. Squash all of them."

Persephone looked at Jake. "Jake get out of here."

"How? The doors disappeared."

Persephone had to do something. She had to get these people out of here. She could hear sirens outside. No doubt back up coming. "I don't know. Try to gather them, while I distract her."

"Okay." Jake said hesitantly. His face white as a ghost.

Persephone moved towards Asherah. Her grandmother was taunting the other mortals. She turned to her granddaughter. "Have you made a decision?"

"I will not go against God."

"Wrong answer." She turned to the mortals and thrust out her hand. Persephone lunged for the other woman she tackled her to the ground. Asherah growled and threw Persephone off of her. "You, silly child. You are powerful. But you are no match for me."

Persephone got to her feet quickly. "Why do you want me?" She felt blood trickling down her chin.

Asherah looked at Perspehone. "Why to take down your father of course. He betrayed me. So now I will take what he holds most precious." She laughed coldly.

Persephone held out her hand towards where the door had been. It exploded in flames. Sunlight rushed in through the opening. She looked at Jake. "Get everyone out."

Jake nodded wide eyed but didn't say anything.

The others started for the opening. Jake was helping them out. He looked at Persephone. She was standing in front of her deranged grandmother. He wanted to help her. But he knew there was nothing he could do.

Asherah growled. The house began to shake. "You want to play, do you? Let's play. Show us. Unleash that power." She held up her arms and an invisible force slammed into Persephone. She was thrown into a wall.

Persephone got slowly back to her feet. She was dazed and injured. She glanced one more time at Jake as he ran out of the house. She was relieved that all of the mortals were out. She turned to Asherah. The house shook with more intensity. Windows broke. Cracks appeared in the walls. Plaster fell from the ceiling. Another force knocked Persephone to the ground. She looked up at her grandmother approaching her before she blacked out.

* * *

Dozens of police cars raced to the house. There were a dozen hostages inside with a deranged woman. A woman who claimed to be married to God. SWAT showed up and stood at the ready outside of the house.

A black unmarked car pulled up. Captain Craig got out along with Bryan. They approached SWAT. "What have we got?"

The SWAT leader looked at him. "We just know it's some crazy lady in there. She is mostly talking. Claiming to be the mother of angels. Sue seems particularly interested in one of your detectives."

Bryan stepped forward. "Persi?"

The SWAT officer shrugged. "Persi. Something like that." He glanced at the captain. "How do we proceed?"

Captain Craig looked at Bryan. "Do you know anything about this?"

Bryan shrugged. "No. I know she has been on edge about demons lately. But I have no idea what is going on."

The house began to shake. Soon everything began to shake. Car alarms went off. Street lamps and trees swayed. Then a hole blasted out of the side of the house. People began to run out. Bryan and the Captain ran forward with SWAT. Jake was the last one out.

"Jake!" Bryan shouted to him. "Where is Persi?"

"She. She is talking to some lady claiming to be her Grandma. But don't call her that. She, she made the house shake." Jake was trying to keep his composure. He collapsed on the ground. He was holding his heart and panting. The veteran cop was a mess.

Bryan ran towards the house as it shook more violently. Then he saw a bright light and the house exploded. He was thrown a dozen feet or so into a car. He groaned as he sat against it. Others had been throw to the ground. He was dazed for a moment. Then he tried getting up. The house had been obliterated. Debris was everywhere. People were walking around in a daze. He got up. "PERSI!" He shouted towards the house. He tried walking only to collapse on the ground. Pain in his back was intense. Car alarms and cries of people were the last thing he heard.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Holy hell that was hard and fun to write. Yes, I went with the ancient Hebrew name for Lucifer's mother. I also used God's Hebrew name. I know that's probably not who they are going with on the show. But I wasn't about to go with Lilith. Anyways. Here we go.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Los Angeles**

"Mommy!" Trixie pleaded with her mother who was crying and calling out in her sleep. "Mommy, please wake up." She used her tiny hands on her mother's shoulder. Chloe was mumbling something about demons and devils. It was scaring Trixie. She was soon joined by her grandmother Penny. "Nana, help her. She is having a bad dream." Trixie was standing next to her mother's bed.

Penny sighed looking at her daughter toss and turn. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she mumbled. It had been two days since Lucifer left her…again. And she had been having these awful dreams. She couldn't understand where they came from. She reached down and shook Chloe's shoulder. "Honey, wake up." She said to her.

Chloe's eye flew open. She was panting and sweating. Lucifer had just battled his mother after she had conned him into trying to take his father's throne. Everything had seemed so real. It was like she was there. She felt sensations like heat and cold. Pain and sorrow. She stared up at her mother and daughter. Tears still filled her eyes. "What's going on?" She tried to play off the dream.

"You were having a bad dream." Trixie said to her.

"I could hear you upstairs crying and talking." Penny added. She patted Chloe's shoulder. "You need to stop watching horror movies." She chuckled.

"I was worried about you." Trixie said. Her brown eyes full of worry.

Chloe sat up and looked at her daughter. She reached out her arms to her "I'm okay, baby. Look. It was just a bad dream." Her head felt like a ton of bricks. Ever since Lucifer had left the dreams became more intense. Was her son trying to tell her something? It was all about Lucifer's mother.

She pulled back the covers and hung her legs over the side of the hide abed. Her mother was in the kitchen. Trixie sat next to her. Ever since she had gotten home from getting kidnapped Trixie would follow her everywhere. She had spared her daughter most of the details. She had just told her that a bad man had taken her. She wrapped her arm around Trixie. "It's okay, Monkey." She kissed the top of her daughter's head. She stood up and walked into the bathroom. Glad that the nausea seemed to be mostly gone.

"Are you hungry?" Her mother asked as Chloe entered the kitchen.

Chloe nodded and sat on one of the stools. "I need something to settle my stomach."

"I'll fix you some oatmeal." Penny responded. She couldn't cook too well. But oatmeal was something she could handle. She had stayed home from a convention to care for her daughter. She was horrified when Chloe told her about the kidnapping. She was a little annoyed that Lucifer had taken off again. He should be here with Chloe. "So, want to go shopping later? I need a new dress."

Chloe shrugged. "Sure." It wasn't like she had any other plans. Ever since she was suspended at work. She hated just sitting around doing nothing. She was missing Lucifer. Ever since he left she craved him. Needed him near. He was right about being like heroin. She found herself crying herself to sleep. "We can make it a girl's day out." She motioned for Trixie. "Trix, do you want to go shopping with Nana and I?"

Trixie beamed. "Yes." She hopped up onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"Sounds like fun." Penny responded. She turned to the oatmeal on the stove. She added butter and brown sugar. "So, what is up with those dreams?"

Chloe froze. She wasn't sure what to tell her mother. That her fetal son was projecting images of his father's life into her mind. She doubted her mother would believe that. "I don't know where they are coming from." She lied through her teeth.

"Oh. They sound pretty intense." Penny poured oatmeal into a bowl and set it in front of Chloe. "It's not much. But I hope this makes you feel better."

"Thank you, Mom." Chloe smiled.

There was a knock at the door. Penny went to answer it. "Dan!" She said happily.

Dan walked into the house and hugged Penny. "Hello Penny."

"Daddy!" Trixie exclaimed and ran up to him. Pummeling him with a hug.

Chloe turned to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you." His voice was serious.

Penny sighed. She looked at Trixie. "Come on Trixie. Let's go get ready for the mall." She put her hand on Trixie's back and lead her out of the kitchen.

Chloe took a few more spoonsful of oatmeal. It did feel nice to settle her stomach. She glanced at Dan. "What's up?"

"The police found Kyle Lipinski's body."

Chloe shuddered when he said that name. She thought back to that night. She hadn't seen what had happened to Kyle. She was still in shock after being handcuffed to a bed and almost raped. She was grateful that Lucifer had showed up. "Really?" She said without any concern of emotion.

"Yeah. His father is pushing for answers."

"I don't have any Dan."

"I know. Where is Lucifer?" He said with an air of irritation. "I can't believe he just up and left you again."

Chloe sighed loudly. "He is taking care of some family issues. He didn't want to leave but it's pretty serious."

"Yeah, but you had just endured being kidnapped. I'd think he would be here."

"He is the one that rescued me." She reminded him. "If it weren't for him, I would probably be dead or my baby would be dead. I want him here too." She was saddened by that. Oh how she wanted her Devil home. She hated to think of how long he would be gone.

"I covered for him after Olivia made him leave the station. She is wondering why you didn't go to a hospital."

"I didn't need it." She finished the oatmeal. "Look, I am going to have a good day and not think about that incident. Okay. If the lieutenant needs to talk to me, then she can call me. Until then I am just going to put it out of my mind." She stood and walked over to the sink placing the bowl in it.

Dan sighed. "I'm just looking out for you. Okay." He walked over to her. He placed his hand on her cheek. "I know we are officially divorced now. But I still love you Chloe."

Chloe pulled away from his touch. "I know you do, Dan." She looked at his blue eyes. "I care about you too. But I have moved on. You should too." She patted his arm and moved around him out of the kitchen. "Is there anything else?" She turned back to him.

Dan shook his head. "No." He started for the door. "I can take Trixie tonight. If you want me too."

"I'm sure she'll love that. We are going shopping. But I'll bring her over to your place later."

Dan nodded and left the house.

* * *

Later Chloe was wandering the mall with her mother and daughter. He mother had bought Trixie a brand new dress and some shoes. Trixie was beaming and bouncing happily between her mother and grandmother. They walked by a book store. Chloe paused. She looked at her mother. "Mom, I want to pop into the bookstore."

Penny made a face. Bookstores were really not her thing. "How about we meet up in half an hour at the food court." Penny replied. "I'll watch Trixie."

Chloe nodded. "Deal." She looked at Trixie. "Behave for Nana." She patted her daughter's shoulder and then headed into the bookstore. She headed straight to the religious section. Her eyes scanned the titles. She wanted to read more about the angels and the Old testament. She picked up a book and sat on a chair and skimmed through the pages. Images of the angels caught her eyes. She turned a page and gasped at the image of Lucifer. It looked just like him. It had been painted by a long dead renaissance artist. Only this one was slightly more sinister. But he had the same eyes.

"They got the nose wrong."

A male voice made her jump a mile. She looked up to see a familiar face. Lucifer's brother Gabriel was standing in front of her. He was dressed a lot more casual than Lucifer. But he looked a lot like his brother. He smiled at her. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He sat on the chair net to her.

She smiled at him and closed the book. "I was just- "She paused. "How is it going?"

Gabriel laughed. "You were just brushing up on our history. I understand. It's no easy for mortals to come to grips with."

"Where is Lucifer?" She blurted out.

"Searching for our mother. Last I heard they tracked her to New York. Just as we suspected. He needs to get to his daughter before mother finds her."

Chloe nodded. She missed her Devil. "Do you know how long he'll be gone?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I can't really answer that. I'm just here to check up on you. Has Samara been taking care of you?"

"I guess. She doesn't really talk to me. I haven't even seen her today."

"Oh she is around. She never has been really talkative." Gabriel replied.

"I got that." She liked how easy it was to talk to Gabriel. He seemed so warm and friendly. Almost ordinary. She forgot she was talking to an all-powerful arch angel. She looked at her watch. "I have to go meet up with my mother and daughter." She stood up with the book in her hands.

Gabriel stood up next to her. He reached over to the bookshelf and pulled out another book. "You should try this one. It might provide a little more insight." He held out the book to her.

Chloe smiled. "Thank you." She took the book from him and looked at it. It looked ancient. She hadn't seen it earlier. She turned it over in her hands. When she looked up Gabriel was gone. She hadn't even felt the flap of wings. "Gabriel?" She said out loud. Sighing she opened the book and the words were in another language. It looked like a Bible. Then suddenly the letters turned to English. She gasped. Quickly she moved to pay for her books and leave.

* * *

Later that night Chloe lay in bed reading the book Gabriel had given her. It was the Old Testament only it was different from what she had remembered. She reached the part about Lucifer's mother. She soaked in every word. Every line. She didn't notice her mother standing in front of her. She gasped. "Mom!" She jumped.

"Sorry. I was just coming down for some water. You look like you are really into that one."

Chloe nodded. "I am." She replied.

"Well, I am going back to bed. Goodnight sweetie." Her mother kissed her cheek.

"Night Mom." Chloe replied and watched her mom head back upstairs. She returned her attention to the book. Her eyes began to droop as fatigue overtook her. Soon she was asleep. Another restless night without Lucifer was in store.

* * *

Samara stood outside the seaside bungalow. The wind whipped her blonde hair from her shoulders. She shad her arms folded against her. Angry that she had been given the task of babysitting Lucifer's girlfriend and spawn. Her father had apparently forgiven him. She wasn't convinced. The other angels weren't particularly happy either.

"So, that is Lucifer's love." A voice hissed out of the dark. "So, ordinary." A woman walked up to Samara. Her blonde hair matched Samara's. Grey eyes looked at the angel.

"I know, Mother." Samara turned to the woman next to her. "What do you need me to do?"

Asherah placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Patience. Just keep an eye on her." She replied. "I will send some demons in a few days to get her."

Samara sighed. "I'm still not sure I should do this. Go against father- "

"He betrayed you all by allowing Lucifer back into the fold. He needs to see the error of his ways, my dear. And to do that we need to bring him and Lucifer down."

Samara nodded. "I understand, Mother." She smiled.

"That's my girl." Asherah smiled wickedly. "I must be going." She was gone in an instant.

Samara returned her gaze to the house. Just a few more days of this task and she would be free. Her mother had promised her a big reward for helping. Samara couldn't wait.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Yeah that was pretty horrible of me to end on a cliffhanger and then drag the story back to Los Angeles. Ha-ha. How many times has a TV show or movie or book done that? But anyways here we go.**

* * *

 **New York City**

 _The house shook violently as she was throw into a wall. She got up to see the mortals had gotten out safely. She turned to her deranged grandmother. Another invisible force slammed her into the wall. The house around them was coming down. Persephone had trouble getting back to her feet. A shadow fell over her right before she blacked out._

The wind rushed through her ears. She felt weightless. She was being held. Slowly she opened her eyes. Her father was holding her. She looked around. She gasped. They were in the sky over New York. She yelped and struggled.

"Hold still. I don't want to drop you." Her father said to her.

Persephone panicked. She was afraid of heights. But how were they up here. She saw the flapping white wings. Her father had wings. "What?"

Lucifer held his daughter tightly. He had found her battling his mother in house. He had flown in at the last minute. Persephone was unconscious on the ground as his mother approached her. _"Mum."_ He had said to her.

" _Lucifer." His mother had replied. "Come to join our family reunion. How sweet."_

" _You know why I am here." He had said to her. "Get you back where you belong."_

 _She hissed and lunged for him. He managed to knock her backwards. Then she began to glow as the house shook. Then he reached down and picked up his daughter and managed to get into the air right as the house exploded._

Persephone struggled in his arms. He had the strength to hold her. But her flailing made it difficult. "I said hold still." He ordered her.

Persephone groaned and closed her eyes and buried her face in her father's chest. She was not a fan of heights. She did feel safe in her father's arm though. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Lucifer landed on the roof of a building. "Okay. I'm letting you down now." He said to his terrified daughter. He set her down. She stumbled a bit and he caught her before she could fall. "Easy." He held onto her.

Persephone gained her footing. Lucifer had a firm hold on her. "I'm okay, Dad." He let go of her and she looked at him. Beautiful white wings spread from his back. Somehow they made him look more fearsome. She had remembered seeing them as a child. "They are beautiful." She remarked.

He smiled. "Thank you."

Persephone looked out over the city. Everything came back to her. The conversation she had with her grandmother. She turned to him. "Your mother?"

Lucifer folded his arms. "Yeah." His dark eyes followed Persephone's gaze out over the city. New York

"Is that why you and Amenadiel visited me yesterday at the precinct?" She asked him.

Lucifer sighed. "Yes."

"I knew there was more to it. I felt you were holding something back. You and Amenadiel working together. That should have been my first clue." Persephone put her hands on the back of her head and paced. "And you didn't think to say anything to me?"

"I told you to be vigilant. I didn't want to scare you." Lucifer responded.

"Scare me? Dad. Seriously."

"I should have said something."

"You think?" Persephone let out a long breath. She folded her arms and stopped pacing. "I sensed something was coming. Something big."

Lucifer watched Persephone pace and then stop. He felt her fear and nerves. He got that. "There is." He said to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, spill it then." Persephone looked him in the eyes.

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something when the flap of wings caught their attention. They both looked in the direction of the sound. Gabriel stood a few feet away from him. He was dressed in the formal angel robes. He smiled slightly at them. Lucifer rolled his eyes at his brother. "What is it, Gabriel?"

"Father, would like to speak with you." He responded to his older brother.

"Really? Where?" Lucifer turned to Gabriel. His dark eyes looing him up and down.

"You know where, Luci." Gabriel looked upward.

"Heaven? He really wants me in Heaven." Lucifer said with an air of shock. "After all these years." He turned to Persephone. "Well, isn't that a surprise." His wings unfolded from his back. "I'll catch you later, darling."

"He needs to speak with both of you." Gabriel gestured to Persephone.

Persephone's eyes widened. "Both of us? What about?" She asked her uncle.

"You'll see. Come on. You don't want to keep him waiting." He was gone in a flap of wings.

Lucifer looked at Persephone. He held out his arms. "Come on, then"

Persephone took a deep breath. "Okay." Lucifer wrapped his arms around her and held her as he took flight. Persephone let out a yelp and buried her face in his chest again.

Lucifer laughed. "Really? You are afraid of heights. The daughter of an angel."

"Stop laughing." Persephone said. "I'm just not a fan." She kept her eyes tightly closed. The rush of the winds whipped through her hair. She could feel the sensation of them climbing ever higher in the air. She tried to take her mind off of the flight. They were going to Heaven. Obviously something big was happening. There was more to than her grandmother just escaping Hell.

Lucifer found it amusing that his daughter was actually afraid of something. And of all things. "Didn't you do skydiving in the military?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said with her head still buried in his chest. Her eyes tightly closed. Her hands gripping his arms. "I never liked it." She said through gritted teeth.

Lucifer laughed again. He loosened his grip on Persephone slightly.

Persephone screamed and dug her fingers into his arm. "Dad! Don't drop me."

The Devil laughed and tightened his grip on her. "I would never do that." He was trying to lighten the mood a bit. "It's a really nice view though."

"I'll take your word for it." Persephone kept her face buried in his chest with her eyes tightly closed. One of her hands gripped her father's arm. The other hung onto his jacket. He was wearing his usual attire. Black suit with a dark purple shirt. The hypnotic sound of his flapping wings and wind rushing by soon lulled her into a sleep.

They ascended higher and higher into the sky before passing into a different plain of existence all together. Lucifer was almost nervous about it. For millennia upon millennia he had been in exile. Shunned by his family. Vilified. But now he felt exonerated. The deal he had made to his father was just the tip of the iceberg. He hated to admit it. But he missed his family. Earth fell away from them as the clouds thickened. Soon it came into view. The home of the angels. It in the highest part of heaven. The part the mortals would never see. And here they were. He landed at the entrance to the great hall.

"Persephone. Wake up." He whispered to his sleeping child.

Persephone opened her eyes. They were no longer flying. Gently Lucifer let her down. Her feet touched solid ground. She loomed around. They were in the clouds but before them lie a great marbled structure. It reminded her of the ruins in Greece. She glanced at her father. He was looked at it with a sense of awe. She swore he had tears in his eyes.

Lucifer looked at the entrance to the great hall. This was where he had been cast out so long ago. He hadn't set eyes on it in thousands upon thousands of years. He never thought he would see it again. He had yearned to return. He has tried before by helping his mother amass an uprising against his father. But now he saw the error of his ways. His irresponsibility had nearly cost him what he loved most. He was ready to accept his role in the universe. Help bring his mother back to Hell. He was willing to give up his freedom and return to Hell all to keep the ones he loved safe.

Lucifer took a deep breath. He picked up Persephone's hand. "Come my dear." He took a step forward and together they walked into the great hall.

Great columns rose into the sky. Cloud obscured the tops. Birds fluttered all around them. The hall eventually opened up to a great amphitheater. It reminded her of the Ecclesia di Angelis only on a much grander scale. Angels occupied every space. They all stood at attention as Lucifer and his daughter marched to the center of the amphitheater. There were so many of them. Everything stood with their different orders and ranks. They were in every shade and color of humanity.

At the center the highest ranking order the arch angels flanked a great throne. Upon it sat a figure in a white suit. His blue eyes watching as the great fallen angel walked towards him. A slight smile upon his face.

Lucifer and Persephone stopped before him. For a moment there was silence. Only the chirping of birds and the sound of the wind was heard. Then he rose from his throne. He took a few steps towards his son. "Welcome home, my son."

Lucifer took a deep breath. His darks eyes upon his father. He hadn't seen his face in so long. For too long he had imagined what he would say when they were finally face to face. He wanted to lay out all of his anger and resentment. He wanted to yell and scream at the top of his lungs. But at this moment he found himself almost at a loss of words. "Father." He said softly.

"I have waited so long for this. For too long I have yearned to have you here among your brethren where you belong. Casting you out was never what I wanted for you. But it had to be done." God spoke. "Now, I pray you have seen the error of your ways. Do you wish to repent?"

Lucifer looked his father in the eyes. He was ready to return to his father's good graces. He wasn't completely sorry for everything though. He was still angry about his time in Hell. He had never wanted to be a villain. Evil was not something he wanted to be. But he finally saw what his actions had caused. He was ready to fully embrace who he was. "I wish to do what I promised. Be the son you always wanted. Do as you want." Lucifer said to him.

Persephone stood quietly beside her father. Her eyes looking between him and her grandfather. Never did she think she would witness this scene. She felt the eyes of the hundreds of angels upon them.

God placed his hands on Lucifer's shoulders. "I have waited too long for this day. For the Light Bringer to return to his place. But you do understand that when we get your mother back to Hell and order restored that you must return to as well. We have to maintain the balance. I chose the one most suited for the job."

Lucifer looked down for a moment. Oh how he hated the thought of leaving Chloe a returning home. He had promised her that he would never leave. But he was not about to make the woman live in Hell to be with him. Her safety and happiness mattered the most to him. "I understand." Lucifer responded sadly. "I would do anything to keep the ones I love safe." He glanced at his daughter.

"Take your place among your brothers, Lucifer." He gestured to the empty space next to the throne. The other arch angels watched the scene unfold. Some of them wore neutral expressions. Michael wore an expression of apprehension.

Lucifer nodded and strode over to his spot. Michael glanced at him. The two brothers regarded each other for a moment. Lucifer sighed and placed his hands in front of him. His eyes upon his daughter. She stood before God looking afraid and nervous. He wondered what it was that his father wanted with her.

Persephone felt her heart in her throat. She was elated to watch her father walk to his spot beside his brothers. He stood watching her. Their eyes met. It was like he was encouraging her. She turned to look her Grandfather in the eyes. His ancient blue eyes looking upon her. She felt her throat dry up.

"Do not be nervous, child." Her grandfather said to her. His voice as warm as the day they ate peaches together. He smiled warmly. "Today is a day of reckoning. Of new beginnings."

Persephone trembled slightly. She was trying not to let her nerves get the best of her. "I'm not nervous." She chimed in.

God chuckled. "It's not a good thing to lie to your grandfather, child. Relax." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you are wondering why you are here. In this place among the angels. Some place that no mortal has ever laid eyes upon. Very few of the Nephilim have had to privilege." His voice was gentle. "I wish it had been under different circumstances." His tone changed.

Persephone could feel something was about to happen. She relaxed slightly when he spoke. She wasn't sure what to say or do in this instance. She just glanced at her father every few moments. He stood with a neutral expression.

"As you found out the hard way. Asherah has escaped Hell. The gates of Hell have fallen and the demons a spilling into the human world. She intends to tear us down. She is bent on revenge. Humanity is going to feel the brunt of her wrath."

Persephone paid attention to her Grandfather's words. Still wondering what she was doing here.

"I told you that I would call upon you. This is the day. I am calling upon you to serve. Are you ready?"

Persephone sucked in a quick breath. "Yes Grandfather."

"As you are aware. You and your cousins aren't supposed to exist. I felt it an abomination to mix the divine with humanity. Too much destruction was caused from such a union. Asherah had amassed quite a following of Nephilim to aid in her mission to take down humanity. We took care of them. The angels who had sire them were cast out. But there were a few who had remained peaceful. They helped others. I saw the merit in their existence. So, I allowed a few to be born. To help. Of course a few got out of hand and we took care of them."

Persephone hung onto every word. She would still glance at her father every so often. He was quietly watching as well.

"Your siblings of course were the ones we had to keep the closest eye on. I know you think it was for the most obvious reasons. I admit part of that is true. But it was because Lucifer's children are the most powerful. Most never made it past the age of twenty. They caused too much destruction. As you saw with Isaiah."

Persephone felt a twinge of grief when he mentioned Isaiah. She noticed the look on her father's face as well. It was still a sore subject for her. She had wanted to help him. Even after he had killed so many. She wanted to help.

God felt her grief. He sighed. "Sometimes the right thing to do feels to be the most wrong."

She nodded. Her dark brown eyes meeting his blue ones. His face was remaining that of an older man with a white beard. "I understand now."

"I know you do." He backed up a step. "Of all of your siblings you have been the one blessed with the some of the powers of the Light Bringer. I don't know if that was intentional or not." He glanced back at Lucifer. The Decal merely shrugged. His returned his powerful gaze to his granddaughter. "Now, I am remiss to admit that we purposely kept you from being able to fully unleash your powers. I regret that. Because now you need them."

Persephone was surprised to hear the almighty had regrets. He actually admitted to a mistake. "What do you mean, Grandfather? What is it that you need me to do?" She asked.

"I need you to lead your brethren. We need soldiers on earth to fight the demons that are attacking humanity."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him with slight shock. "You want me to lead them?"

"You are a natural leader child. You are steadfast in the face of danger. I have seen you go into battle with your eye wide opened. You have put your life in danger in order to save others. Even people who scorn you. You have died saving others." He smiled. "Yes, I want you to lead them. Do you accept?"

Persephone glanced over at her father. He wore proud smile upon his face. She returned the smile and then looked at God. "I accept."

"I knew you would. There are a few things you are going to need." He held out his hand and in a flash of light a golden sword appeared. It was the same one that he had wanted her to use on Isaiah. "This as you know is a golden sword. It will take care of not only Nephilim but also demons and fallen angels."

Persephone took the sword into her hands. She admired its craftsmanship. It gleamed in the light. For once she was honored to have it.

"Now, my child. There is one more gift." He placed both his hands on her shoulders. His blue eyes bore deep into hers. He smiled then released her shoulders.

For a moment nothing happened. Persephone looked around. What was the other gift? Then she felt pain in her shoulders. Searing hot pain as the flesh tore. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees. She had trouble seeing straight as she felt something ripping out of her skin.

Lucifer heard his daughter's screams. He hated seeing her in pain. He tried to run to her only to have his father put up a hand stopping him. His brothers had to physically restrain him. He watched as wings sprung out of his daughter's back.

The pain was intense. Tears filed her eyes. She hated showing weakness. Finally, the pain stopped and she opened her eyes. She felt the wings on her back and they flapped piteously. She felt dizzy. Hand reached down to pick her off the ground. She stumbled and was caught and held in her grandfather's arms. Slowly she was regaining her balance. She looked at him. "I thought giving birth was painful."

He chuckled. "You earned them." He released her.

Persephone was still a little wobbly on her feet. Her new wings flapped awkwardly. She was having a little bit of difficulty controlling them. She was in shock. "I can't believe this."

"The uprising is happening. You must rally your cousins immediately. You will find that you will no longer be injured by human weapons. You can still be hurt by other angels and demons. But your wounds will be quick to heal. Your other abilities are enhanced as well. You are an angel." He noticed her having a little trouble controlling the wings. "You will also find that controlling your wings will come naturally. Like it's something you knew all along."

Persephone nodded. She noticed she was wearing different clothes. She had on one of the white robes the other angels wore. It resembled the kind that the Greeks wore into battle. The sword hung at her side. The demon dagger her father had given her was strapped to her belt. A satchel also hung on her belt.

"You must go now, my child. I have faith in you." He smiled to her.

She glanced at her father once more. Tears of pride filed his eyes and a smile spread across his face. She returned her gaze to her grandfather. "Thank you." He nodded and then next thing she knew. Everyone disappeared. The ground fell out from beneath her. She was falling towards the earth. She screamed as her new wings flapped helplessly. She flailed her arms and legs. The ground was rushing to her quicker and quicker as she fell to Earth. She was getting a literal crash course in flying. And she needed to figure it out quickly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whew. That was long. Very long. I used a lot of imagination to come up with the home of the angels. I took inspiration from Greek mythology and a few other sources. Oh and sorry about the cliffhanger…again. Okay not really.**


	32. Chapter 32

"What did you do?!" Lucifer shouted at his father. He had just witnessed his daughter get wings. He had never seen anything more beautiful. Nothing made him prouder than to see his baby girl with glorious white wings on her back. God gave her the task to lead her cousins into battle. And then without warning he dropped her out of Heaven. He could hear her screaming. She did not know how to use her wings. His wings unfolded and he prepared to go after her. Only to feel his body frozen. "Father, let me go! I need to help her."

The Lord of Heaven turned his blue eyes upon his son. "You need to go find your mother." He said casually.

"But I need to help Persephone first." He could still hear her screaming. His child was in trouble. He needed to get to her. He tried fighting the force keeping him from moving. "Please!" He pleaded.

"I know you want to help her, Lucifer. But she has to learn. I have faith she will figure it out." God replied. "I have a different task for you."

"I promised her that I would never let anything bad happen to her."

"And it won't. You have to let her figure it out, my son. That is something we as parents have to do. Is learn when to take a step back." He released the hold on Lucifer.

Lucifer stepped forward towards his father. His eyes were narrowed. Anger was surging within him. "She is going to get hurt."

"She will learn." God argued. "Sometimes the best thing we can do is let our children fall. That is the only way they will ever find their way back up."

Lucifer sighed. _Damn him._ He thought to himself. It pained him to hear her screaming. Her whole life he had kept her safe. Kept her from danger. Protected her. But right now. He had to stand still and listen to her terrified screams. He looked at his father. They had just made amends and already the old man had managed to enrage him.

"Now, your mother is in Los Angeles. I suspect why. You need to get to her." God said to Lucifer. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Go. Take Amenadiel if you need to. The others are working to repair the Gates of Hell and fight the hordes of demons."

The Devil nodded. Persephone had stopped screaming. He was worried about her. But he knew deep down that she would be alright. He hated to admit it. But his father was right. Lucifer knew his daughter would figure it out. She always did. She was strong and intelligent. "Okay father."

"Go." God commanded.

The columns disappeared. Lucifer felt himself freefalling. He stopped and was in his penthouse above Lux. Amenadiel was beside him a moment later. He glanced at his brother. "So, we ready to do this, brother."

Amenadiel nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Persephone screamed as she free fell to earth. Her new wings were flapping out of unison. She was panicking. Heights had always scared her. Even as a Marine. She was nervous about jumping out of planes or from high places. But she had to get it together. Faster she fell. She blinked her eyes. Then tried the same thing with her wings. They flapped together and her descent slowed. She flapped them again and again. It was like blinking or breathing. It came natural.

She then spread them out like a bird and the air caught them, like a parachute. Her descent slowed even more. She could see features on the ground. She had no idea where she was. She needed to get her bearings. She flailed her arms. She was still trying to stave off panic. Her wings were flapping in unison but she was still falling. She hit the top of a tree.

She screamed as she hit the ground. She landed on her butt. "Bloody hell." She exclaimed. Looking around she saw she was in a field. She heard voice and a horse whinny. She turned to spy a pair of Amish gentlemen with a pair of horses hooked to a plow. They were wide eyed and shocked as they stared at her.

She gingerly rose to her feet. She found that even falling from a great height that she was only a little bruised. She looked at the two men. Smiling. "Hi." She said to them.

One was older with a long grey beard. The other, younger most like the other one's son. She approached them. "Can you guys possibly tell me where we are?"

The older opened his mouth to speak. He looked up at the sky and then at Persephone. "Ohio." He said a thick Dutch accent in his voice.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. They were still staring wide eyed. Frozen in place. She then realized that her wings were in full sight on her back. "Oh. Yeah. I know what it looks like. I just got my wings today. Haven't quite figured out how to use them." She smiled and patted the horse on the neck. She then flapped her wings and she was in the air. Still having trouble figuring them out. She landed roughly again.

"Come on Persephone." She said to herself as she got up again. She watched a couple of birds nearby. Watched how easily they lifted themselves into the air. They flitted about easily changing direction and landing deftly upon the ground or branches. She needed to figure this out quickly. A white dove landed close by. It cooed at her. Its beady black eyes staring at her. "Oh come to laugh at me, have you?" She said to it.

The dove cocked its head at her. It spread its small wings like it was showing her what to do. She spread her wings. Her muscles seemed to know what to do. The bird flapped it wings and was in the air. Persephone did the same. She panicked as she rose into the air. The dove was beside her. It seemed able to almost hover. She did the same and for once she didn't fall out of the sky. She watched as the dove flew a perfect circle around her. She followed its action. Slowly she figured it out. For about an hour the dove stayed with her.

"Did my grandfather send you?" She asked it. They were flying through the air together. She came to a landing on top of a building. The bird landed nearby on a tree branch. "Well, thank you. I think." She chuckled. She shook her head. "I'm standing here talking to a dove." It cooed at her and then flew off. Sighing she saw her shadow on the ground below the building. Her wings were distinctive behind her. She needed to learn the trick to conceal them. She took to the air. This time it was easier and she was figuring out how to descend and ascend. How to turn and make circles. Increase her speed and slow down. Landings were becoming easier for her. She rose into the air above the earth. Higher and higher. Her fear of heights was slowly disappearing. She had to get to New York.

"I need a compass." She said to herself. Looking down towards what looked like a shopping center. She wondered if she could and there to figure out what direction she needed to go. But she needed to learn how to conceal her wings. There was an unoccupied area in the back of the buildings. She headed for that direction.

Finally, she figured out how to land without crashing. She folded her wings. She heard someone cough and looked over at a woman smoking a cigarette by the back door of one of the businesses. They regarded each other for a moment. Persephone walked towards her. "Can you tell me where we are?"

The woman stood staring at her. Her eyes wide. "Uh. Uh." Was all she managed to get out.

Persephone sighed. This was not going well. She had to figure out how to conceal the wings like she had seen the other angels do. She needed to blend in. "Sorry to frighten you."

The woman was still staring at her. "Cleveland." She managed to squeak out.

"Thank you." Persephone said to her.

"Are you an angel?" The woman asked her. She dropped her cigarette on the ground and coughed. "Like seriously?"

"Yes. I am now. Still trying to figure it out." Persephone responded. "Well, have a good day." She started to walk away from the woman. She looked up at the sky. "Hey Grandpa. Any hints on how to conceal my wings?"

 _Just conceal them. It will come to you._ She heard his voice in her head. _You need to get to New York promptly._ He commanded.

She sighed. "Okay. I know." She responded out loud. Like blinking or breathing she thought to conceal her wings. She noticed her shadow on the ground. She no longer saw the wings. _Hmm that wasn't too hard._ She spread her wings and looked at the shadow. They were spread out behind her. She thought about concealing them again. They disappeared. "Okay."

She heard gasps behind her. Turning she saw the woman from earlier with a man next to her. They were watching her play with concealing her wings. She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I'm new to the whole angel gig. Just figuring it out."

The man stepped towards her. He was a Hispanic man of middle age. He crossed himself. "Senora, can you help me?" He said with an accent.

Persephone really needed to get to New York. But her compassion towards people compelled to at least listen to him. "I don't know. What do you need?" She asked him.

He pointed to his lungs. "I uh, have sickness. Uh cancer in my lungs." He said to her. Tears formed in his brown eyes. "I am the only provider for my family. I have four kids. My wife stays home with them."

She felt empathy for the man. The look of desperation in his eyes made her sad. She wondered if she could help him. "I'll see what I can do." She placed her hands on the sides of the man's head. She called upon her abilities. Tapping into what she hoped was the one for healing people. It had only ever worked on herself. But right now she was willing it outwards. Hoping that it would heal or at least help the man. She held his head for a few minutes and then released him.

He stood looking at her. He smiled. "I feel better." He said to her. "God bless you."

She wasn't sure if he was truly healed or not. But she hoped it helped him. She hated the thought of his kids losing their father. "You are welcome."

The man shook her hand and hugged her. Still thanking her profusely. Then he and the woman walked into the building. Persephone heard a phone ringing. She looked around and saw nothing. Then realized it was coming from the pouch on her belt. She opened the pouch and pulled out her phone. "Dad?" She answered it.

"Oh darling. Are you alright?" Lucifer's voice said on the other end.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm in Ohio." She chuckled. "Are you alright?"

"Better now." He replied. "Just checking up on you."

She laughed. "I love you too, Daddy."

"Okay, well I have to go now. You better get to your task quickly. Don't want to keep your grandfather waiting." He sounded relieved.

"Okay bye." She said to him before he hung up. She sighed and looked at the sky. "Sorry." She looked at her phone. Dialing Walter's number.

"Persephone?" Her cousin answered.

"Yeah. It's me. I need you to gather everyone at the church."

"Why?" Walter asked.

"It's important. Well, not everyone. Just the first and second generations. We have a lot to talk about."

"Have you heard about all of the demons showing up?" Walter said. "I killed a couple today."

"Yes, Walter. I have." She paused. "I will explain everything. I'll meet you at the church in a few hours." She hung up the phone and took flight. Finally figuring out this whole angel business.

It wasn't long before she found herself over New York City. She wanted to head to the church but first she decided to go the precinct to check on her husband. Then she would go to the church. She hoped her Grandfather would get mad. She found herself hovering over the precinct. Angels were able to move through buildings. She took a deep breath and angled herself towards the building and started her descent. Hoping against hope that she didn't crash into it.


	33. Chapter 33

**New York City**

Persephone looked down at the precinct. She took a deep breath and angled herself downward. Closer and closer. She closed her eyes and she passed right through the floors. She tried slowing too late and wound up crash landing in the ladies' room. Once again landing on her butt. Her wings smacked against the stalls. "Bloody hell." She said. She heard a gasp and looked up at a uniformed officer staring wide eyed at her. She got up and rubbed her butt.

"De-detective Lockhart?" The officer said to her. She had her hand on her gun. She was really not sure what had just happened.

Persephone folded her wings and concealed them. She smiled at the officer. "Oh hi Clancy. How is it going?" She said casually.

"I'm not sure." Officer Clancy looked up at the ceiling and back at Persephone. "A lot of weird crap happening lately." She dried off her hands and walked out of the bathroom.

Persephone sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face had dirt on it. She wiped it off. She wasn't sure what to call her outfit. Linen type material hung like a dress. But she had shorts on underneath. It reminded her of what Luke Skywalker wore. The golden sword hung sheathed on a leather belt. The dagger hung next to it. A leather pouch hung on the opposite side. Her hair was a little messy. Most likely from her ill attempts at flying. She quickly fixed her hair. Then she made her wings appear. It was the first time she really got to look at them.

They weren't as grand as her father's or the other arch angels. But they did shine with the light of Heaven. Like a swan's wings. She folded them and concealed them again. She then walked out of the bathroom. As she walked through the precinct all eyes were on her. Fellow officers would stare and whisper at each other. Finally reaching the squad room she saw Bryan sitting at his desk.

He looked up when she entered. Jake, his partner was standing nearby talking with the captain. Bryan slowly got up from his desk and walked over to her. He held his back with his right hand. She could see him wincing in pain. She met him halfway and threw her arms around him. "Persi." He said. "Oh god Persi." His muscular arms encircled her.

Captain Craig and Jake joined them a second later. "Where in the hell have you been?" The captain asked her. His voice was full of concern. "That house was completely destroyed. Half of the block came down. We are still digging people out."

She pulled away from her husband. Her dark eyes looking at the three men. She felt everyone else's eyes on her. She sighed. "We need to talk."

"Is it about your deranged grandma or whatever that was?" Jake asked.

Persephone nodded. "Yes." She pursed her lips. Not real sure of what exactly he was going to tell them.

The captain motioned for a conference room and they all filed in. He closed the door. Persephone noticed Bryan was still looking like he was in pain. She frowned. "What happened to you?" She asked him.

He sat down in a chair. "I was thrown into a car when the house exploded."

"Yeah, I told him to go to the hospital. But he refused." The Captain added. "How did you get out of there unscathed?"

Persephone leaned against the wall and folded her arms. "My father rescued me." She stated.

Jake's eyes widened. "The freaking devil rescued you? How come we didn't see him?"

Persephone sighed. Her dark eyes looking over Jake. "He flew in and grabbed me. I blacked out. I didn't really see what happened between him and his mother."

"What do you mean he flew in?" Jake asked her.

"With his wings." She glanced at her husband and the captain.

"So, that was his mother. I didn't know the Devil had a mother. I mean…I guess I never thought about it." Jake said.

"Yeah, me too." Persephone said dryly.

"Where did you go?" The captain asked her. "We were worried sick."

Persephone sighed again. She closed her eyes for a moment. Still unsure of how much to reveal. But since things were about to get really weird. She just went for the truth. "Heaven. We went to Heaven."

The three men looked at her with shocked expressions. "Heaven? Like where God lives." Jake blurted out.

Persephone nodded. She looked at her husband. It was clear to her that he was in pain. She hated seeing him like that. She placed her hand on his shoulder. Using her healing ability. She hoped he would find relief.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Are you doing that?"

"Is it working?" She smiled at him.

He nodded. "Yeah. The pain is going away." He stood up and moved around. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, lovebirds. Cool it." Jake said to them.

Bryan sighed and let go of his wife. "What happened in Heaven, Persi?"

"Well, he welcomed my father home. That was pretty awesome to see. Never thought that would happen." She sighed. She didn't realize she was grinning. "Anyways. What I was going to tell you is that the Gates of Hell have fallen. My grandmother is leading an uprising against Heaven and Earth. My Grandfather has chosen me to lead my cousins into battle."

"Is that why you are dressed like that?" Jake indicated her clothes.

"Battle?" Bryan asked her. His blues eyes looking in hers. "What kind of battle?"

"Against the demons and fallen angels. I need to get to the church." She looked at her husband.

"We have been getting reports of weird happenings around the city." The Captain said.

"It's only going to get worse." Persephone responded. "I have to be going." She said sadly. "I just thought I'd stop to tell you guys. Watch your backs. We'll hopefully get this under control soon."

"What can we do?" The captain asked her.

Persephone shrugged. "Well, human weapons don't work on demons and fallen angels. So, I guess just go on the defensive as best you can. Demons don't seem to like really bright lights."

There was a knock at the door. The captain opened in and spoke with someone outside. He sighed loudly. "There are more incident reports. They are getting SWAT and the National Guard out."

"Do what you guys can." Persephone said to him. She wished there was more they could do. She needed to get to the church quickly. They all filed out of the conference room. She held onto her husband's hand.

"I'll walk you out." Bryan said to her. He was walking normally. No more pain.

She took his hand and lead him into the bunk room. It was dark inside and unoccupied. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. For a moment they held onto each other with their lips locked. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He repeated to her. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her again. His lips traveled down her neck and back up to her lips. Persephone moaned slightly as his lips worked their magic. Her hands traveled down his chest. She untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it. Her lips were upon his muscled chest.

Bryan's hands traveled down his wife's body. He grabbed hold of her legs. She let him lift her up and hold her against the wall. Their kissing became more passionate. More seductive. "This is so inappropriate." Bryan said to her.

"Just a little." Persephone replied. She reached down for his pants when a loud clap of thunder shook the building. "Crap." She exclaimed. "I have to go." She said to him. Tears filled her eyes.

Bryan let her down. He rested his forehead against her. Their eyes locked. He kissed her once. "Please come home to me." He kissed her again and then backed away from her. His blue eyes full of sadness. "I think I'll take the kids to my parents' house."

Persephone nodded. "I think that is a good idea." She frowned and picked up his hand. "I need to show you something." She stroked the top of his hand. She unfolded her wings. They were in full view. In the dark room they glowed.

Bryans mouth fell open as he looked at his wife. Beautiful white wings unfolded from her back. He gasped. "You, you have wings?" He croaked out.

She smiled. "Just a little gift from Grandpa."

He reached out to touch them. "May I?"

Persephone chuckled. "Of course."

Bryan reached out and touched the wings. Never had he felt something so soft. So supple. Persephone giggled. "You can feel that?" He laughed.

She placed her hand on his cheek. "Yeah. It tickles." She kissed him. "I love you so much. Please give Tristan kisses for me." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"I will." He said. He felt tears in his eyes.

They pulled away from each other. Persephone took one last look at her husband and flapped her wings. Upwards she went through the building till she was high above New York City. She angled herself in the direction of the Ecclesia di Angelis.

* * *

New York City almost looked small as she flew above it. She was getting better at flying. Slowing and speeding up were coming more natural. Ascending and descending were smoother. She was soon over the church. She hovered above it for a few moments. Watching people file in. She looked up above her. The sky was cloudy and dark. No smell of rain. But it was like the anticipation of something big. She angled herself downward towards the church. Managing to slow herself she was able to land without crashing. She concealed her wings and walked towards the entrance of the church.

Walter Hughes the pastor was standing out front. He watched Persephone walking towards him. He regarded her clothing. She was dressed in a linen dress with a sword and dagger hanging on a belt. He had only seen the angels dressed like her. He smiled slightly at her. "I called as many as I could."

Persephone nodded. "Good." She returned his smile. "

"What is going on? I have fought a few demons the last two days. Others have reported seeing demons and other creatures."

Persephone clapped her cousin on the back. "I am going to explain everything, Walt." They then walked into the church. Into the auditorium and down the aisle. Eyes were all on them. Persephone had been slowly getting to know them. Some accepted her. While others still shunned her. Or ignored her. Even though her father had defeated the Nephilim killing demon.

She and Walter came to a halt on the stage. The statues of the arch angels surrounding them. Michael standing in the middle. It felt ice his eyes were watching them. Walter stood at the podium and held up his hands. "I want to thank everyone for coming on such short notice."

Everyone sat and looked at him. Some were murmuring amongst themselves. Looking at Persephone.

"I know there have been some weird things going on. We have been experiencing demons and other creatures." He gestured for Persephone. "Persephone here is going to explain everything." He glanced at her and backed away from the podium.

Persephone took a deep breath and walked up to podium. Public speaking was another thing she wasn't a huge fan of. The eyes of her cousins bearing down on her was almost too much. She sighed. "There really isn't a delicate way to put this. The Gates of Hell have fallen. The demons and fallen angels are escaping. They are being lead in an uprising by Asherah." She heard gasps among the crowd. "For those that don't know she is the mother of the angels. Former wife of god. Our grandmother." She paused.

"Your father cause this." Someone shouted from the back.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Now is not a time for blame. We have been called to action by God." She looked towards the heckler. Her dark eyes narrowed. "My father has been tasked with getting Asherah back to Hell. In the meantime, we are going to be on the ground fighting the legion of demons and fallen angels."

"What do you mean by we?" Someone asked. "Like we are going to listen to the daughter of the Devil."

Persephone glared at him. "Because. I have been charged to lead you all."

People laughed. Some booed. The few who were her friends looked at her. "Yeah under who's authority?"

Persephone stepped back from the podium and revealed her wings. She flapped them so that air buffeted the crowd. There were gasps of shock. "Why God of course. I was just in Heaven. I witnessed him welcome my father, Lucifer back to his home. He ordered me to commanded you all in battle."

One man stood up and started to walk out of the church. "I'm not following you anywhere." A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck him. He stood stunned with a smoking shirt. But was relatively unharmed. He quickly got back in his seat.

"As you can see God is not playing around. Furthermore, anyone who chooses not to fight will be stripped of their powers and promptly disowned. You will never see your angelic parent again." She looked around at her cousins. They were murmuring and talking amongst themselves. "Any other questions?"

"How do we fight these things?" A woman's voice called out.

"We need weapons." Another voice said.

There was a flash of light on the stage in front of the podium. Three large chests revealed themselves. Walter opened the lid of one. Daggers and shields filled it. He opened the other boxes to reveal more weapons.

Persephone chuckled. "Ask and ye shall receive." She gestured to the box. She looked out in the crowd and saw a friendly face waling in. She smiled at him. He returned the smile. She walked towards him past the others. "Drakken. You came." She threw her arms around him.

He looked at her with shock. She had wings. He was not expecting that. He returned her hug. "Yeah. Bryan called me. Told me what was going on. Regina isn't happy but I am here." He smiled to her.

Persephone nodded. "Good. We need you." She turned to walk back to the stage. Everyone was talking among themselves. She returned to the podium while Drakken stood beside Walter on the stage. "Okay. We need to come up with a plan." A piece of white parchment paper appeared on the podium. She picked it up and read it. "Apparently a horde is preparing to descend upon Central Park." She looked up. The paper must have come from Gabriel. "So, tell me. Where are my military trained people?" Hands went up. She beckoned them forward and pointed to a section of the room. "Stand over there. Okay, any doctors or medically trained people?"

They spent the next few hours coming up with a strategy and plan of action. She appointed different jobs and tasks to everyone. Walter being the pastor was given the position of second in command. Considering almost everyone trusted him. A few were sent out to scout the park. Then they all got their gear and headed for the park. A hundred or so Nephilim against an army of demons and fallen angels. God help them.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: I have to warn you. This chapter borders on smutty. Sorry but not sorry. I may have been inspired a little by another fic writer…. he may know who they are. Right, Lucifer? ;0)**

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

Lucifer landed on the balcony of his penthouse. He sighed. For nearly two days he and Amenadiel had been searching for their mother. They would get near to her and she would vanish. They had killed some demons and even a couple of fallen angels. Though they knew with the gates of Hell open the demons would just reappear.

The Devil moved into his home towards the bar. He really needed a drink. He and Amenadiel had just had an argument. The two of them could never stand one another for long. Something that had been going for thousands of years. He picked up a bottle of his favorite scotch and poured it into a glass. He was tempted to go see Chloe. It had been nearly a week since he had laid eyes upon her. He yearned for her. Thirsted for her.

A sound from the bedroom made him freeze. He set the drink down on the bar and turned around. It was like someone had read his thoughts. She stood there in the doorway of his bedroom on the top of the steps. She had on one of his shirts and her hair was disheveled. They just stared at each other for a moment. Then she climbed down the steps and nearly leapt into his arms. Lips locked onto each other. Arms wrapped around bodies. He took in her heavenly scent. His hands moving up and down her back.

He pulled away for a moment. "What are you doing here?" Not that he cared.

"I was having trouble sleeping at home. So I came here." She said to him. Her head leaned against his chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I needed you. I couldn't bear to be away from you. So I thought maybe sleeping in your bed would help."

Lucifer stroked her cheek gently and slipped his hand under her chin. He peered into her blue eyes. "Oh my darling. It was I who needed you." He leaned down to place his lips upon hers once again. Her hands began to unbutton his shirt and pull it from his pants. For a moment he wondered if they should be doing this. His mother was out there. Amenadiel needed his help. But the light touches from her hands on his chest made him moan with anticipation. Oh they had time for a little romp.

His arms wrapped around her waist. "Are you wanting what I think you want?"

She nodded to him. He easily picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips locked for a moment. Then he carried her into the bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He positioned himself on top of her. Holding himself up with his arms. She removed her top. He leaned down and kissed her. Then his lips moved down her neck to her chest. His left hand began to circle gently around her breasts and down to her belly. He felt the firmness and the roundness. He placed his lips on her belly. He leaned his forehead down and sensed the soul of their unborn son.

She watched him. So gentle upon her belly. The sensation as his lips touched the skin made her moan. She sighed breathlessly. His hands then moved further down her body and deftly he removed her pants. Kisses upon her inner thighs. She felt his expert hands upon places unmentionable. She moaned and arched her back as he worked his magic. She grabbed hold of his curly black hair. She cried out in ecstasy. He was right about one thing. He was walking heroin. In his absence she had thirsted for his touch. Needed him close to her.

The wiggling moaning woman spurred the Devil on in his quest to pleasure her. He felt her fingers dancing in his hair. And when she cried out again he lay soft kisses all the way up her body to her soft lips. Oh it had felt too long since last they touched. He slipped off his pants and boxer leaving himself completely naked. He then slipped off her panties. His eyes cast down at hers almost looking for permission. With an ever subtle look of permission, he was in her. They moved as one. Moans of pleasure shook the walls off the penthouse.

Her back arched against him as he moved faster and faster. He grabbed her hand and their fingers interlaced. Her other hand crawling up and down his back. The sensation was too much for him. With one final thrust he was spent as she cried out.

For a moment they lay panting. He was still on top of her. His head resting beside hers. Lifting his head, he looked down into those beautiful blue orbs. "You are a powerful woman, Chloe Decker." He said in a breathless whisper.

"No. I'm not." She responded quietly.

He placed his fingers on her lips then traced her cheek. "Oh, yes you are. You have managed to capture the heart of the Devil. And now I offer you my soul." He leaned down close to her ear. "Marry me, Chloe." He said in a near whisper.

For a moment she lies there. His warm body against her. He was still in her. Waves of pleasure were still working their way through her body. She felt an insatiable hunger for this man. Something she had never felt with anyone else in her life. Not Dan. Not anyone. But did she really want to marry him. He had mentioned at some point he would have to go home. That meant living in Hell. Was that something she really wanted.

Her silence was too much for him. No woman wanted to live in Hell. He understood. He placed a kiss on her forehead then started to get up. He needed to get back to the search for his mother.

She saw the sadness enter his dark eyes. This man loved her more than anything else. This man was one of the most powerful beings in the universe and he wanted her and only her. A mere mortal woman. His child was growing within her womb. Who was she kidding. She felt him trying to get up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She looked him in the eyes. "Yes, Lucifer. I will marry you."

A brilliant smile spread across his features. He kissed her and held it for what seemed an eternity. Then they just lay there wrapped up in each other. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Lucifer!" Amenadiel's voice called from the living room. "Get out here!" It sounded urgent

With a moan Lucifer rose from the bed. He looked at Chloe. "I am sorry my love. I need to go."

She frowned and watched him quickly get dressed. She got up and pulled on his silk robe.

After getting dressed Lucifer walked into the living room. His brother was standing there looking concerned and a little irritated. "What is it Amenadiel?" He said with an air of irritation. He sauntered over to the bar and picked up his glass that still had scotch in it.

"Mother, is in Lux." He said to Lucifer.

Lucifer stopped in mid sip. He slowly put the drink down. "You are certain." He said slowly.

"Yes."

Lucifer saw Chloe standing in the doorway of his bedroom. His robe hanging loosely off her trim body. He smiled at how ridiculously adorable she looked. He sighed. "Samara!" he barked. "Samara, show yourself." He commanded.

The blonde haired angel appeared a moment later. She gave an icy stare to her older brother. "You called, Lucifer?" Her voice was icy and robotic.

"I need you to get Chloe out of here. Now!"

Chloe stepped toward him. "I'm not leaving."

"Oh yes you are." Lucifer said to her. He turned to Samara. "Take her now."

Samara glared at him. "I am not your lackey." She spat out at him.

Lucifer took a step towards his sister. "You were charged by our father to protect her. Her safety is no longer guaranteed her and I am telling you to get her some place safely. As an arch angel I can command that of you. No do it." His voice was a dangerous growl. He turned to Chloe. "I'm sorry. You must go."

Chloe felt tears fall down her cheeks. She had just agreed to marry him and now they had to part ways again. "Me too." She reached out her hand to him.

He picked up her hand and kissed it. "I love you." He looked into her blue eyes. He pulled her close to him and placed a kiss upon her before pulling away.

Samara then put an arm around Chloe and with one flap of her wings they were gone. Lucifer sighed and looked at Amenadiel. "How do you think we should do this?" He asked.

Amenadiel looked at him. He saw the sadness in his brother's eyes. "You are really in love with that woman, aren't you?"

Lucifer took a sip of his drink. "I just asked her to marry me."

Amenadiel's eyes widened. "And?"

"She accepted." He smiled. Then his mind switched to their mother. "I think our best option is to go in casually. Pretend we are there to have a good time."

"That could work. Maybe we should enter from the front entrance instead of the elevator."

"Let's do that." Lucifer slammed his drink down and smiled wickedly at his brother. Their wings unfolded and they flew out of the penthouse. Ready to do battle with their mother.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Okay, first sorry about the delay in updates. Was hit with a bout of depression. I could barely get out of bed let alone write anything coherent. Depression is an awful disease to live with. Second this is my first time writing a battle scene. Hope it doesn't suck too badly. Suggestions on improving it are more than welcome. I drew some inspiration from Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian. I know I could have made it grander but this is what I came up with. The really big bate is still coming.**

* * *

 **New York City- Central Park**

Persephone hovered over Central Park. She and the other Nephilim had been there for hours. They had expected the horde of demons. She heard dissenting remarks on the walkie talkie in her ear. She could also hear conversations on the ground. Since becoming an angel she noticed her senses were heightened. She spied Drakken and Walter on the ground. They were having a heated discussion with one of the others. Sighing she went in for a landing.

"We have been here all day. Nothing." One tall thin man name Roland was saying to Walter. His blue eyes glared at Persephone when she landed close by. "You told us that there were demons descending upon the park. Where are they?" He sputtered out.

"Calm down Roland. Persephone assured us that they were coming." Walter tried placating the other man.

Persephone folded her arms and sighed. Roland wasn't wrong. She was feeling like she was failing. Drakken looked up from the police scanner he had sitting on a picnic table. He frowned. "We haven't heard any new reports of demons."

Persephone glanced up at the sky. She had the feeling that that they had been played. She had flown over the city and no sounds of demons. Nothing. Was it too bright? No they had attacked during broad daylight. Were they in the wrong place? She shook her head and put her hand on the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "I know. Keep at it. Tell everyone to stay in their spots." She ordered.

"You are nuts." Roland yelled at her. "I don't have time to spend all day standing around in the park." He started to walk away.

"Roland." Walter called to him. "Roland, don't leave. You remember what Persephone said. Anyone who doesn't fight will be stripped of their powers."

Roland turned to Walter. "You want to follow this nut case be my guest." He glared at Persephone. "Are you sure she isn't deceiving us?" He turned to Walter. "We all trust you Walter. But then you started associating with her. I just don't know anymore."

Persephone stood quietly listening to Roland. She was still battling doubt. Some of the Nephilim had come around to her. Walter had said they would be accepting but once faced with her lineage a lot were still reluctant to trust her. Even though she had never lied to them. She had paid for repairs to the church. Volunteered at the soup kitchen they had. Donated food and clothes for the homeless. Still hostility lingered. Her father had even saved them. Her dark eyes watched Roland but she said nothing.

She heard more hostility on the radio. She looked at Drakken. "I feel like I am failing him."

Drakken patted her shoulder. "You are doing fine, Persi." He smiled weakly.

"I'm leaving." Roland shouted before walking away.

Walter started to go after him. But Persephone stopped him. "Let him go. If he wants to suffer the consequences let him. He is the great grandson of a cherub anyways." She smirked slightly.

Walter nodded. "I don't know how much longer we can do this. We haven't seen or heard anything."

"I know Walt." Persephone said to him. "I'm going to fly overhead a little more. Oaky. Then I'll figure out what to do from there." She unfolded her wings.

Walter nodded. "Okay."

Persephone took to the air. The sun was going down. She relished the coolness of the breeze that washed over her. She was beginning to enjoy soaring overhead. Just above the trees. She had figured out how to conceal herself while in the air. She watched mortals in the park. Families having picnics. People jogging to improve their health. People playing basketball and fishing in the lake. So much going on. So many mortals. She had tried getting the NYPD to help. But her captain had a hard time convincing the higher ups to evacuate the park.

"This standing here is stupid." She heard one of them saying.

"Yeah, she is off her rocker." Came another. "I'm ready to just go home."

She looked up. "Okay, Grandpa. What's the game?" The clouds seemed to thicken for a moment then dissipated. No answer. Sighing she continued her patrol. More dissent among the Nephilim. She flew back to their little command center. She saw her husband talking to Drakken. Captain Craig and Jake were also standing there. She came in for a stealthy landing and hid her wings.

She placed a hand on Bryan's back. "What are you guys doing here?"

Jake was talking to Drakken. "You know all about this angel and demon stuff too."

Drakken nodded. "Yep."

"Wow. How did you find out?"

Drakken smirked and glanced at Persephone. "My father is an angel."

Jake's eyes widened. "Really? Whoa." He looked at Walter. "Your dad is an angel too?"

Walter nodded. "Yep." He laughed.

Captain Craig rolled his eyes and looked at Persephone while Jake chattered with Walter and Drakken. "I'm sorry we couldn't be more help."

Persephone sighed and folded her arms. "It's okay, Cap. We haven't had any activity. I don't know what I did wrong. You guys haven't had any more reports?"

Craig shook his head. "None. I even checked other cities nearby. Nothing."

"Yeah. I'm about to call it a day."

"Are you sure?" Bryan asked her.

She threw up her hands. "I don't know." She shook her head and placed her hands on her hips and paced. "I missed something." She felt frustration building. Self-doubt grew. Her Grandfather had picked the wrong person for this.

"Hey Walter!" Another voice shouted out. A short bald man walked towards them with three others in tow. "What the hell are we doing out here?" He shouted.

"We told you, Tim." Walter said to the man. He eyed the others.

"I heard. But we have been here all day waiting around for something to supposedly happen." He glared at Persephone.

She was getting tired of this too. Then it dawned on her. This is what they wanted. They wanted dissension. Doubt. That was how Asherah was going to turn them against God. Make it seem he was playing with them. She smiled. Then noticed the others were staring at her. "I think I figured it out." She said out loud.

Walter looked at her. "Tell us. We are about to have a mutiny."

"That's what they want. They want us to fight amongst ourselves. They want some to leave. Turn against God. Then that's what we are going to do." She said. A devilish smile slid across her face.

"Whoa, Persephone. That smile is creepy." Drakken said to her.

"Oh sorry." She chuckled.

"So, you want us to fight each other." Walter asked her.

"Yes." She turned to Tim and his cohorts. "Pretend you are giving up and start to leave the park. Tell the others. I hope they buy into our ploy."

Tim narrowed his eyes and looked at Walter. "Is she nuts?"

Persephone took a step towards Tim. "Do it." She ordered.

"You are nuts." Tim folded his arms and glared at Persephone. "I still think you are lying about the whole thing. All of us are."

Persephone revealed her wings. She heard a gasp coming from Jake. She ignored it. Her dark eyes glued on Tim. "Does this look like I am lying?"

"Those are probably fake anyways." Tim spat at her.

"You want to test that theory?" Persephone took a step towards the shorter man. She flapped her wings and wind buffeted against Tim. "Now do as I say."

Tim growled. "No."

Persephone grabbed him by the shirt and flapped her wings. She held him as they ascended into the air. Tim screamed when he looked down.

"Don't drop me."

See felt the man's fear well up. She hated to do things this way. But it seemed to be the only way to get them to mind. Her eyes looked square into his while they were still aloft. "Now. I really hate to be like this. I don't like to lead by fear. But you guys seem to have a hard time trusting me. So this is how it has to be."

Tears fell down Tim's cheeks. "I'll do as you say."

Persephone sighed. She felt bad for him. She really did. "Okay Tim." They descended back to the ground. She gently placed Tim on the ground. "I'm sorry Tim." She said to him as she let go.

Tim gave her a look of mild confusion. "Sorry? For what."

"I don't like to intimidate people like that. If I can avoid it. But please tell everyone to do what I told you. If it doesn't work, we can all go home. I'll bear the consequences from God."

Tim smiled at her. "You would do that?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Tim shrugged. "Okay." He turned to his group. They walked away.

"Holy crap, you have wings, Lockhart?" Jake blurted out.

"Yep." Persephone responded.

"Like real freaking wings." He reached out to touch them.

Persephone concealed them. Her mind was on battle now. She looked at Walter. "I need you to tell everyone else."

He nodded. "Will do." He pulled out his phone and started texting people.

The sky over them became dark. Even though the sun was still up. It wasn't cloudy. It was like darkness became personified. Persephone sucked in a breath. It was happening. "Look alive everyone." She said over the walkie talkie.

Screams from all over the park could be heard. She looked at Captain Craig. "Get the civilians out. We'll do our best to minimize casualties."

The Captain wasn't used to her being the one to give orders. But for now he just nodded. He was in mild shock seeing wings springing from her back. He thought he was done being shocked. "Okay." He responded. He looked at Bryan and Jake. "Come on fellas. I'm going to call in back up."

Jake started after the Captain. Bryan lingered behind for a moment. He looked at his beautiful wife. "Be careful." He said to her.

Persephone grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. She placed a kiss on his lips. "You too." She smiled and let him go. Bryan smiled at her. He turned to walk away and felt a slap on his butt. Persephone smiled at him.

There was more screaming. Persephone took to the air. She saw people running in all directions. The cops in the park were trying to maintain order. She saw demons attacking people and a few of her cousins attacking the demons. She landed near a few. Her sword out. She easily cut through demons. They would disintegrate.

But a moment late they reformed and continued fighting. She tried summoning light and that seemed to work. They stayed dead longer. Claws sliced her arms. Blood would pour out and pain would sear the flesh. Then the wounds would heal moments later.

Gunshots drew her towards another part of the park. Three police officers were contending with a couple of furry demons while protecting civilians. The demons were circling the group like wolves. The officers shot at the demons. The bullets had no effect on them. Persephone landed between the demons and the mortals. Her eyes glowed red with fire. She pulled out the sword and lunged for the demons. She kicked and slashed until they were dispatched. She turned to the mortals. One of the police officers fired his gun at her. The bullet hit her stomach but had no effect. It felt like being hit with a rock. "Ouch." She held up her hands. "I'm on your side." She stepped towards them. Another gunshot. She glared at the officer. "Okay knock that off." She sheathed the sword and dug her badge out or her pouch. "I'm a detective."

The officer who kept shooting shook. His hands trembled. The people behind him just stood like deer in headlights. The other officer had his gun raised and pointed at Persephone.

"I'm Detective Persephone Lockhart." She took another step towards the group. Another gunshot hit her in the shoulder. "Okay, you really need to stop that." She said to the officers. "I'm telling you. I am not the bad guy here." Guns were still pointed at her. "Lower your weapons." She found her wallet in the pouch and showed them ID. "See. I am telling the truth. Though I didn't have the wings yet. These are new." One of the officers lowered his gun. The other remained wide eyed. She reached out for his gun and saw his finger squeezing the trigger. In a flash she went for the gun and managed to get it from the young officer. She released the magazine. "Okay I need you guys to get the civilians out of the park. Help as many as you can."

"What the hell were those things?" The trigger happy officer asked.

"Demons from Hell. If you see people with swords fighting them, just keep running. Worry about the civilians." She explained.

The officers nodded and turned to the mortals. More screams were heard and she took to the air. Landing to help her cousins fight and kill demons. The sky was getting darker. It was becoming harder to see. She would use her light powers to light up the area so they could see. It was finally seeming like they had the upper hand as demons were staying dead.

She noticed more police gathering in the park. Some were in riot gear. A line of them were descending upon into the park. Guns out. Shields up. She flew towards them and landed in front of them. Gunshots rang out at her. More bullets hit her uselessly. She held up her hands. "Wait. I'm a detective." She had to pull out her badge again.

A man in full riot gear walked over to her. His eyes squinted at her. "Lockhart?"

She recognized the man as one who used to work in the precinct. "Yeah Roloff. Its me." She put her badge in the pouch.

"What the?" He looked at the glowing white wings on her back. He also looked at the bullet holes in her shirt. There was no blood or wounds. "I never knew you were an angel."

She chuckled. "Well, it sorts of happened yesterday. Always been half angel." She said to him. "Anyways, we are battling demons who escaped Hell. Your human weapons won't work on them. I just need you guys to get civilians to safety. Oh and don't shoot at people fighting the demons."

Roloff looked at her. "Half angel?" He still hadn't fully processed what she had said.

Sighing. "Yes. Well, sort of. Anyways. Just worry about the civilians." A hiss made her turn. A large hefty creature stood before them. She hadn't seen one this large. It was the size of an elephant. It looked like an alligator mated with a rhino. I lumbered towards them. She turned back to the officers. "Run." She said to them.

"What about you?" Her old buddy Roloff asked.

"I'll be fine. Go."

Roloff sighed and turned to his unit. They began to back off. She turned to the Rhinogator. "Okay ugly. It's just you and me." She raised her sword and yelled some battle cry and charged. The demon bellowed and picked up his pace.

She took to the air as its fanged head snapped at her. She flitted back and forth confusing it. It snapped and hissed. She stabbed at it piteously. She landed on its back and it began trying to buck her off. She managed to stab it. Black blood poured from the wound. It bellowed again. But the wound just made it madder. She took to the air. She landed beside it and stabbed at it. It swung its large head and she dodged it and stabbed it in the eye. It reared up and shook the ground when it landed. She slid under it and stabbed into its belly. More blood poured out.

She watched as it writhed and bellowed before its body disappeared into dust. It didn't reform. She sighed. Hearing more screams, she immediately took to the air. She spied Drakken and Walter going toe to toe with a few demons. They were doing pretty good for themselves. They managed to kill three. The high fived each other. Then a demon came from behind and stabbed Drakken in the back.

"NO!" Persephone shouted as she watched him drop to the ground. She landed beside him. Walter was standing over him. Drakken looked up as blood poured from the wound. She dropped to her knees. Drakken's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Stay with me Drak." She said as she placed a hand on his cheek. She poured her healing ability into him. His breathing became more steady.

His eyes opened. "Am I dead?" He quipped.

"Not yet." Persephone smiled down at him. She watched as the blood stopped pooling out of him. She stood up and looked at Walter. "We need to get him medical attention."

Walter nodded in agreement. "How goes the fighting? It seems the bastards are staying dead."

"That's because the Gate to Hell have been restored." A voice came from behind them. They turned to see Gabriel standing there. He smiled at the Nephilim.

"Gabriel." Persephone said to him. "Is it true?"

"Yes. We have guards at the gate. The demons are staying put. You guys are doing a good job." Gabriel responded. Four other angels landed behind them. "These guys will help fight the ones here. Persephone you are needed elsewhere."

Persephone looked at her uncle. "Where?"

"Come with me." Gabriel's expression darkened. "It's your father."

Persephone frowned. "What happened? Is he alright?"

Gabriel's wings unfolded. "Just come with me Persephone."

She did not like the tone. She felt tightness in the pit of her stomach. Something bad had happened. Gabriel took to the air. She took a look at Drakken. Walter was cradling his head. "Be well, guys. I have to go."

Walter sighed. "We understand. Looks like Drakken is out of the woods."

"Good." She unfolded her wings and followed her uncle. She was fraught with worry. Her father was immortal. But she knew he had been looking for his mother. His mother was basically a goddess. Her power was immense. She only hoped it wasn't dire. She hated the thought of losing him. She soon caught up to Gabriel. They flew towards Los Angeles.


	36. Chapter 36

Lucifer and Amenadiel stood outside of Lux. A long line of scantily clad humans wound around the building. It was going to be a busy night. Lucifer sighed and looked at his brother. "Are you ready?" He smoothed the collar on Amenadiel's jacket. "You actually clean up pretty nice bro." Lucifer remarked.

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. He had changed out of his angel robes into a suit not unlike Lucifer's. Only it was a dark grey with a white shirt. "I'm ready." The angel responded.

"Right. Let's go." Lucifer turned towards the door. He smiled at the newest bouncer as they approached. "Evening Dave." He fist bumped the bouncer.

"Hello boss." Dave responded to Lucifer. He picked up the velvet rope and allowed Lucifer and Amenadiel in.

They started into the building then Lucifer stopped and turned back to the bouncer. He got close to the young man's ear. "I need you to stop letting people in. No one else. Not even VIPs." The Devil ordered his employee.

"But Mr. Morningstar. Do you see the line?" Dave pleaded with his boss.

Lucifer's expression darkened. "I see it." He growled. "Now, do as I say. No reentries as well. Got it?" He got close to Dave's face. His expression menacing.

"Y-yes sir." Dave gulped and nodded.

Lucifer stood up straight and adjusted his jacket. "Good." He turned towards Amenadiel and headed into his club. They walked through the door. Throngs of people were dancing and laughing. He sighed. So many mortals. She knew what she was doing. "Let's split up." He said to Amenadiel.

Lucifer headed towards the bar while Amenadiel went a different direction. The Devil tried looking casual. Like nothing was up. But he was a bundle of nerves. He was about to face the one being in the universe that frightened him. No one else had that privilege. He beckoned to the bartender and was soon handed a drink. He took a long swig before setting the glass down. His dark eyes roving about the room.

He spied Amenadiel trying way too hard to blend in. The angel was attempting to dance with some lovely ladies but looked like a robot. Lucifer scoffed. When this was all over he would teach his brother some dance moves. Then he remembered. He was going back to Hell.

He locked eyes with a beautiful blonde woman. She was dancing in the center of the club with a large group of men. They all seemed mesmerized by her. Almost like they were under some sort of spell. She wore a tight, tight red dress on her well-formed frame. Her grey eyes stood out. They were older than time and bore holes right into his own. Sighing he pretended not to notice and started towards her. She continued dancing. It was sultry and sexy. It sickened the Devil.

The woman tracked his every movement. She smiled wickedly as he approached nonchalantly. She pulled one of her admirers close to her. He was young. Very young. Barely legal. He just gyrated against her. She looked him in the eyes and then laughed as his life drained from him and his body dropped to the ground. The others backed away from her. She then slammed them with an invisible force and bodies went flying in all directions.

Lucifer had to dodge them. He felt bad as some flew into other people and railing and walls. That was going to be a lawsuit. He heard people screaming and scrambling for the exits. Amenadiel was heading towards him. Lucifer locked his dark eyes with her grey ones. She smiled wickedly as he approached. He felt the force hit again. But he was strong enough to withstand it.

"Hello Mum." He said to her with an air of irritation. "Enjoying my club."

She returned his expression with a dark smile. "Maybe." She sauntered slowly towards him. Her human host was quite attractive. But he was trying not to pay attention to that. She stopped right in front of him. Her grey eyes looking him over. "It's been awhile." She purred. Her hands on his chest.

He was a little annoyed that she seemed to be feeling him up. It was creepy. Even for him. "Yes, it's been awhile." He tried backing away from her. "What brings you here?" He was trying for casual conversation while formulating a plan. He had to admit he didn't think she'd allow him to get this close.

She threw up a hand. "Oh I don't know. Thought I would try to make amends with you." A smile spread across the host's face. IT was cold and wicked.

"Amends? Really." He scoffed.

"No, I am serious." She placed her hand on his cheek. "It pains me that we had such a horrible falling out. I thought we could try taking down Yahweh together. Just like old times."

Lucifer sighed. "Oh yes. I remember how well that worked out last time."

"Oh right. When you betrayed me. How could I be so foolish to forget that." Her expression darkened.

He noticed Amenadiel just behind him. The patrons of the club had mostly cleared out. A few stragglers were watching the showdown. Oblivious to what they were actually watching.

Asherah looked past Lucifer at her son. "Amenadiel." She purred. "Boy, don't you make a mother's heart swell with," She paused. "Oh what do you say?" She looked at Lucifer. "Right. Loathing. I am surprised to see you here. Helping Lucifer.

Amenadiel glared at her. "I am here to help get you back where you belong." He growled.

Asherah shook her head. "Of course you are. You are so predictable." She held out her hand and knocked Amenadiel backward with the invisible force. The angel was caught off guard and flew into the staircase. He dropped to the ground but was able to get up quickly. "Oh, I brought some friends for you to play with."

Three beings approached Amenadiel. Amenadiel glared at them. They were fallen angels. He braced himself as they began to kick and punch at him. He threw punches and kicks himself. A sabre appeared in his hand as they fought.

Lucifer wanted to help his brother but he needed to also keep an eye on their mother. "What is your paly, Mother?" He asked her. His eyes glancing towards Amenadiel. He seemed to be holding his own against the fallen ones.

"No play, Luci." She smiled wickedly.

"I highly doubt that." He heard a crash as one of the fallen ones went flying into the bar. Broken glass and booze went everywhere. His bartender ran screaming for cover. The rest of the stragglers went flying out of the club. Another of the fallen ones soared over his head and landed nearby. Lucifer kicked him in the head. He was much stronger.

He started for Amenadiel when an invisible force sent him flying into a wall. He landed on the ground. Looking back towards his mother he issued his own force. She held her ground. The building began to shake as he released the pent up anger. Fire broke out in the club. Amenadiel seemed to have the upper hand against the fallen angels. As one remained fighting him.

Lucifer unfolded his wings and flew towards Asherah. He landed right in front of her. And before she could do anything. He had his hands on her. He glared at her. He summoned hellfire. Her human host began to smolder as she cried out. "I'm sorry Mother." He said to her.

Her grey eyes became sad. "I understand." She said sadly. "I'm only the one who gave you life. Who encouraged you to be everything you wanted to be. Your father wanted you to be a mindless drone. Do as he say." Smoke rose from the body as the face blackened.

All around them Lux was burning. The sprinklers came on but the fire was intense. It raged out of control. Lucifer kept his tight grip on the screaming woman in his hands. Her speech failing to sway him. "I know you are only trying to gain false sympathy. I shall not fall for it."

He heard a sickening roar as Amenadiel was stabbed with a demon blade. The angel fell to the ground bleeding profusely.

"I am sorry I failed you as a mother." Asherah kept up her speech. "You were always my favorite. The brightest star." Tears fell down the blackened face.

For a moment Lucifer felt something akin to sympathy for her. She was partly right. He released the hellfire and the body stopped smoldering. What was he doing? Beams fell down around them. He heard sirens outside the club. He released his mother.

She laughed coldly. It echoed through the burning building and through his mind. "Oh Luci. I am going to enjoy this revenge." She pulled a blade from her purse. Lucifer was too slow to stop her from stabbing him right under his heart.

Searing pain burned through his flesh as he fell to the ground. It was poisoned demon blade. She stood over him. "Oh, to think we could have ruled the universe together. But I suppose I shall start anew with your son." She knelt down and stroked his cheek. "I will be sure to tell your him all about you."

"Don't you touch him." Lucifer struggled to get up. But the poison had crippled him. IT was the kind made in Hell. Deep in Hell. Even he was not immune to it. His life force was leaving him. His mother then disappeared. His vision faltering. A flaming beam fell on top of him. He choked back blood. "Father." He said weakly. "I failed you. I am sorry." His mind went to Chloe and their unborn son. He prayed they would be safe. "Please keep them safe."

A shadow fell over him and lifted the beam off of him. The fire was intensifying as Lux burned. He felt an ever gentle hand stroke his face. Her eyes glowed in the burning club. "Maze." He whispered.

"I'm here, my lord." She whispered back. She had managed to escape her captors in Hell. Then she found herself transported to the club. She was surprised but she knew she had to help Lucifer. Amenadiel had been carried off by angels. She was focused on Lucifer. The one whom she had loved her entire existence. Reaching down she carefully picked him up.

"Leave me." He croaked out.

"Never." She said as she carried him out of the club. She wondered where to take him. But she had to get out quick as the ceiling to the club collapsed. The whole building was threatening to come down. Even his penthouse was no longer safe. She looked down right as his eyes closed. He needed help and quick. He wasn't going to last much longer. She headed towards the apartment that Amenadiel was using during his stay on earth. She looked up and prayed to God. "I know you hate me. But your son needs help."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Whoa wasn't that intense. Haha. Leaving you with another cliffhanger. Don't ya love it. sorry it wasn't that long.**


	37. Chapter 37

He went in and out of consciousness. The pain was like fire in his body. He hadn't felt like anything in all his life. Vaguely he remembered Maze carrying him to her car. He passed out. He would hear voices. He remembered waking up in a strange bed. Trying to raise up only to have her hand push him back down. His brother Gabriel could be heard through his delusions. He would mumble to them only to have sounds fall on deaf ears. Then he would fall into a fitful slumber as his mind traveled back thousands of years.

 _They marched to the gate of Heaven. Hell bent on bringing it to crumbling to the ground. She had convinced him that he was the one meant to rule._

The smell of apple rose to his nostrils when he opened his eyes. Maze was sitting on the bed. He tried sitting up but still felt weak. But the wounds were healing. Her hands were gentle upon his cheek. Her dark eyes looking him over.

"What happened?" He said weakly. His vision was slowly focusing. They were in a strange apartment. The bed had canopy over it. The room was mostly barren and white. So much white.

"Easy." She said as Lucifer tried getting up. "We almost lost you. But Gabriel brought apples from Heaven."

"Gabriel?" He questioned. He looked down at his chest. A poultice was over the wound. He remembered the blade and the poison slowly working its way through his body. Then his mind went to Chloe. "Chloe? Where is Chloe?" He tried sitting up again only to be overcome with pain. He panted.

Maze placed her hands on his chest. "She is safe. You need to rest."

"I need to see her." He whispered. "Please bring her to me."

Maze scoffed. "She'll be fine." She resented that he wanted the mortal over her. She was the one here nursing him back to health. Not the pet detective. She had fought her way out of Hell to get to him. She had carried him out of his burning club. But he still wanted _her._

He felt Maze rise from the bed. His eyes closed again. His dreams came to him again. Some happy and some sad. _You betrayed me._ Her voice echoed through his mind. He tossed and turned in the bed. _I shall start anew with your son._ Anger shook the room. He growled and sat up. Pain ran through his weakened body.

Her felt Maze's hands on his shoulders. "You need to lie down. You are still not back to full strength." She ordered him. She had set a bowl of soup down on the table beside the bed. "Are you hungry? I made soup."

He eyed the bowl. Since when did Maze cook? He made a slight face as the smell of processed, sodium infused noodles entered his nostrils. "I don't think so."

"Yes, you are.' She picked up the bowl and then took some soup into the spoon and held it to his mouth. "Come on." She pleaded with him. He reluctantly ate the spoonful. She smiled. "See it's not that bad."

The Devil sighed. The soup was nothing but salt. He liked things salty but not like this. She fed him some more spoonful's. He tried to appear grateful. But he just wanted his Chloe by his side. "I need to see my fiancée." He said to Maze.

The demon snorted. Her blood boiled when he said fiancée. He wasn't really going to marry her. It was just puppy love. He had gotten over the last one. Besides. He was going back to Hell after this. That woman would never agree that. "I told you. She is fine. You need to rest. You still have to fight your mother." She reminded him.

Lucifer pouted inwardly. He needed to see Chloe. She was probably worried sick. No doubt the news o Lux burning down would have sent her in a frenzy of worry. Something she didn't need. No he had to get out of here to go see her. Maze stood up and picked up the bowl of soup. He waited till he couldn't hear her footsteps. He threw back the blankets. He had on only his boxers. He looked around for other clothes. Nothing. He didn't care. His wings unfolded. Then he was hit with pain from the wound on his chest. He collapsed to the ground. This was not going well at all. The wooden floor felt cool as he lay against it. His eyes closed again.

 _Heaven was in front of him. The throne his father sat upon was clear as day. His brothers stood beside it. The other angels gathered in their orders occupied the great amphitheater. The lord of the universe stared down at him. He had just tried to take over Heaven with some of the other angels. "You are banished from Heaven. You shall reign forever in Hell." His father's voice boomed all around him. Then he was falling. Falling like the morning star out of Heaven to the pit of Hell._

Someone sat on the bed. It roused him from his fitful dream. He felt a hand on his cheek. He tried smacking it away. "Go away Mazikeen."

"Daddy." It was Persephone's voice. "It's alright, Dad." Her sweet voice said to him.

He stopped fighting it. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Those beautiful white wings folded against her back. Her long black hair was messy. Her angelic robe was torn and dirty. But he still found her to be a beautiful sight. He had worried about her. "Persephone." He whispered.

Persephone gently stroked his forehead. She looked at the wound on his chest. It was red and puffy looking. An apple scented poultice covered it. "Apples?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. The heavenly kind. You know the saying an apple a day keeps Hell away." He felt relieved to see his daughter sitting there. Her presence was already lifting his spirits. "Did you kill demons?"

"Yeah. I pummeled them. The Gates of Hell have been restored." She said to him. "Gabriel brought me here."

"Oh how nice of him." Lucifer tried sitting up. He was slowly feeling better. Was it Persephone trying to heal him? "You know that doesn't really work on other angels, darling."

Persephone shrugged. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I was worried about you."

Gabriel walked into the room. "Hey Lucifer. You are looking better already."

Lucifer sighed. "I need to see Chloe." He demanded. He turned to Persephone. "Please."

Persephone stood up from the bed. "I'll go get her, Dad." She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"That's my girl." He reached for her hand.

Persephone let him take her hand. She squeezed his. "Okay. I'll be back." She let go of his hand and started for the door then stopped. "Oh right wings." She unfolded her wings and with one flap was gone.

Lucifer watched his daughter fly off then looked at Gabriel. "So, how much trouble am I in?"

"None that I know of." Gabriel replied. "Persephone and her cousins fought off the army of demons. The Gates have been restored. So far everything is going well."

Lucifer sighed. "Except I failed to capture Mother. I had her too. But then I had go all soft." He scoffed. "Stupid." He winced at the pain in his chest. "Curse this poison. I feel so useless lying here."

"Well, that poison would cripple any of us, brother. Be thankful that Father sent your demon to help."

"Father, sent Maze?" Lucifer was puzzled. "Really?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. He also sent the apples. SO obviously he still has faith that you will complete the task."

Lucifer laid against the pillow of the bed. "Whose bed is this anyways?" He was feeling weird in this room. It was not his style. He wanted to be in his bed. With the silk sheets he had so carefully chosen. He needed his Italian marble columns. And his bar. He needed his bar.

"Maze said its Amenadiel's apartment."

It dawned on Lucifer. "I saw him get wounded as well."

"They are healing him in Heaven." Gabriel responded. "He'll be fine too."

Sighing the Devil closed his eyes. "I'm tired, brother." He just wanted to be alone. He prayed that Persephone would be back with Chloe soon. He needed that mortal woman like he needed air. Just to have her soft hands on his body would heal him. He listened as Gabriel flew off out of the apartment. He relished the silence. But his mind was fraught with images of Chloe and his mother. His mother wanted his unborn son. He shuddered to think what she would do with him. "Come on Persephone. Bring me my Chloe." He mumbled to himself before falling into another restless slumber.

 **Author's Note: This chapter ended up way different than I promised. Mostly just Lucifer healing from his wounds. I sort of made up the poison part. A poison that could cripple an arch angel…sure those exist don't they? In my twisted little mind, they do. Let's hope Persephone is able to get to Chloe before Mum does.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: I wrote this late when I should have been sleeping. So there may be some errors. I did run spell/grammar check. But somethings it doesn't pick up. I'll fix them when I can. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chloe sat on the couch in her mother's house. Her stomach was in knots. Almost two days ago she had been told that Lux had burned down and that Lucifer was nowhere to be found. She had tried desperately to get a hold of him. His cell phone wasn't working. The police had searched his penthouse. He was not there. She had tried calling out to his sister. She didn't know where he was. They had scoured Lux. They had found a few bodies of people who didn't make it out. None were Lucifer. Witnesses described Lucifer talking to some blonde woman.

She stood up and walked to the kitchen. Her stomach grumbled from lack of eating. She was finding it hard to eat or sleep. But she knew she needed something to eat. Her baby depended on it. She opened the fridge. Nothing looked good. But she pulled out a package of sliced apples. She sat at the breakfast bar and nibbled the sour apples. The door opened.

"Hi sweetie." Penny Decker said to her. "Oh, look. You are eating." She eyed the nibbled apples in front of her daughter.

"Yeah. Trying." Chloe responded.

"It's a start." Penny said to her. "We can go out later after Trixie gets home from school."

Chloe shrugged. "I guess." He mind was only on finding Lucifer. She hated this waiting around doing nothing. She had no clue where to look. She stood up and walked into the living room. She turned on the TV. The news was talking about Lux again. It made her stomach knot up. Her phone then rang. She picked it up and answered it. "Yeah?" She said. "Okay. I'll be there soon, Dan." She hung up the phone and stood up. "Mom, I'm going down to the precinct."

"Again?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah. I need to do something. This waiting around is killing me." She grabbed her keys. "I'll see you later." She kissed her mother' cheek and walked out of the house. As she approached her car she heard a hissing noise. She turned around. Three figures were approaching her. The wore hooded robes. She could see scaly skin and glowing eyes. She backed against her car. "Samara?" She called out.

The creatures slowly approached her like they were staling her. They were between her and the house. She started to fumble with key to the car. Her hands shook as she tried to get into the car. The creatures lunged for her. She screamed.

Then a winged figure landed in front of her. It was not Samara. A sword flashed in the sun as the angel kicked and slashed the creatures. A flash of blinding light seemed to come from her hands and then the creatures screeched as they sword cut through them. Black blood fell to the ground as each of them was easily dispatched. The angel turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Chloe."

"Persephone?" She looked at Lucifer's daughter. She was dressed in a strange looking outfit that resembled Luke Skywalker's robes. A golden sword was held in her hand. And white wings sprung from her back. "When did you get wings?"

Persephone smiled and sheathed the sword. "About two days ago." She looked up. "I thought you had an angel protecting you."

Chloe looked at her. "I do."

Her mother walked out of the house. "What the heck is going on out here? I heard something that sounded like animals shrieking." She looked at Persephone. "That's an interesting outfit."

Chloe glanced at Persephone. Her wings were gone. She must have concealed them like Lucifer did. "Oh it alright, Mom." Chloe said to her. She gestured to Persephone. "Do you remember Persephone?"

Penny shrugged. "I don't think so."

Persephone held out a hand to Penny. "I am Joanie Lynn's daughter."

Penny's eyes widened. She looked at Persephone's weird outfit. "Joanie Lynn's little girl? Oh wow. Are you into cosplay or something?"

Persephone chuckled. "No." She turned to Chloe. "I came here to take you to my father. He is really worried about you. I bet you are worried about him."

Chloe almost leapt into Persephone's arms. "Is he alright?" She felt her heart fill with happiness and relief. She couldn't believe it.

Persephone glanced at Penny and pursed her lips. "He'll be fine. I believe." She didn't want to reveal too much in front of Penny.

"Your father?" Penny questioned her.

"Lucifer." Persephone answered.

Penny's mouth dropped open. "Wait. Your father is Lucifer." She laughed and looked at Chloe. "No, that's impossible. He is way too young to have a daughter your age."

Chloe looked at her mother. "She's right. Lucifer is her father. I didn't' believe it either."

Penny shook her head. "Wow. So you're about to marry a man, my age."

"Mom?" Chloe said to her mother. "Seriously."

"Marry? He asked you to marry him?" Persephone smiled.

"Yes." Chloe replied. "That's not too weird is it."

"Why would it be weird? A woman who is year younger than me is pregnant with my father's child and is about to marry him. No its not weird at all." Persephone laughed. "Actually it's one of the more normal things to happen in my life." She smiled. "I'm happy for him. For you both. As long as I don't have to call you Mom." Persephone laughed.

"Um no you don't. Thank you." Chloe was returned Persephone's laugh. "Now, you know where he is? Take me to him. Please." She pleaded.

"Yeah. That's why I'm here."

"I'm ready to go." Chloe said to her. She was so eager to see him. She needed him. Nothing else mattered to her more. She turned to get into the car and then remembered that Persephone had wings. She glanced at her mother. "Everything is fine Mom. Persephone is going to take me to see Lucifer."

Penny nodded. "Alright. I'll see you later then." She sighed and walked back into the house.

"Okay Chloe. I hope this isn't weird but I'm going to wrap my arm around you." She unfolded her wings and put an arm around Chloe's waist.

"Okay. Just don't drop me okay." She felt a little weird having Persephone's arm around her waist.

Persephone prepared to take off. "I can't let you do that." Said a female voice. It was the angel Samara. She had a sword in her hand and was glaring at Persephone.

"Samara?" Persephone said to her. "What do you mean?"

Samara lunged at Persephone. "I have orders to take you to Asherah."

Persephone let go of Chloe and stepped in front of her. In a flash she had her own sword out and they clashed. "What?" Her aunt was a bit stronger than her. She stumbled backwards a bit. She turned to Chloe. "Get in the house." But Chloe didn't move. "Go." Persephone had to defend against another sword strike. She grunted as she fought to get the upper hand on the stronger angel.

"Asherah sent the demons to capture Chloe. But you had to go and mess that up. So I am here to do it."

"You treacherous bitch." Persephone grunted. "Why does she want Chloe?"

Samara laughed. "Why else? For Lucifer's spawn."

Chloe gasped. She watched the two angels sparring. She wanted to help but just ran onto the porch of the house. There was really nothing she could do. Persephone was risking her life for her. Her mother ran back out.

"What the hell?" She noticed Persephone and the other woman fighting. Both had their wings in full view. "That is some really awesome cosplay."

Chloe looked at her mom. "Let's go in the house." She pushed her mom towards the door. Her Mom went inside. She turned back to Persephone and Samara. They were still going toe to toe. She looked around for something that might help Persephone. She knew her gun wouldn't have any effect on them.

Persephone slashed at Samara. She defended herself again and again. Her strength was waning a bit. "So, you are going against your father." She questioned her aunt.

"He allowed Lucifer back into heaven. A lot of us are not happy. We are helping my mother." She snarled at Persephone. She slashed at Persephone.

"Oh. Right and then what?" Persephone was trying to distract the other angel.

"She is going to take over. It will be a much better world. You'll see." Samara said to her. A rock flew into Samara's head. She turned to the source. Chloe was standing on the porch. Samara glared at her. "Lucky for you. My Mother wants you alive." She lunged for Chloe.

Persephone went after Samara. She saw gnome sitting beside the porch. She thrust out her hand and the gnome hurled through the air and hit Samara on the head. The angel spun around angrily at her niece. She lifted her sword. Persephone was quick and plunged her sword into Samara's chest. Blood spurted from the wound as Samara let out a scream. She fell to the ground and clutched her wound.

"You are going to lose. Lucifer is going to lose." She choked out.

Persephone stood over her. "And you are going to Hell." Samaras eyes closed and she stopped breathing. Then her body disappeared. She felt a little bad that she had killed another angel. But it had to be done. She looked up at the sky. "Sorry Grandpa" She walked up to the porch of the house. Chloe was trembling. "Let's get you inside."

"No, I want to go see Lucifer." Chloe demanded.

"You need to rest for a moment. My father will understand." Persephone gestured for the door. They walked into the house. Penny had watched the whole thing form the window.

Chloe could see the distress on her mother's face. She hadn't told Penny the truth about Lucifer. "Mom. We need to talk." She leads her mother towards the couch.

"What just happened?" Penny asked Chloe. "I saw Persephone fighting another woman…" She trailed off as she sat next to Chloe on the couch.

Persephone stood a few feet away. Her dark eyes regarding them. Then the temperature in the room dropped. Persephone felt a sickening sensation in her gut. A shadow fell over the room and the front door exploded. A woman in a purple dress sauntered into the house.

"My, my look at you, Persephone." Asherah's voice said to her. "All geared up to fight for Yahweh. He even gave you wings, I see." She approached the other woman.

Persephone had herself between her grandmother and the Decker women. Chloe and Penny were staring wide eyed at Asherah.

"Who is that?" She heard Penny ask.

Asherah's grey eyes looked at Penny. "Oh, didn't Persephone tell you. Of course she didn't." She tried moving towards the couch. Persephone stood in her way. "Oh child. You may be an angel now but you are still no match for me. Step aside."

'No." Persephone glanced at Chloe and Penny. Was she strong enough to carry both of the women to safety. She moved towards the couch. Penny and Chloe were standing up behind her.

Asherah watched Persephone sizing up the situation. She reached out a hand to one of Persephone's wings. She ran her hand along the feathers. "Oh these really are beautiful. Your Grandfather did well." In a flash she pulled out a blade and severed the right wing from Persephone's shoulder.

Persephone felt the hot blade go through her flesh as one of her new wings fell to the ground. She howled in pain as blood spurted from the wound. She fell to her knees as she heard Chloe and Penny scream. She looked through tears as Asherah was standing in front of them.

"Oh, don't be afraid ladies. I am merely here to get to know the mother of my grandson. I have big plans for him." She said coldly.

"You aren't getting him." Chloe said to her. She stood in front of her mother.

"What is going on here, Chloe?" Penny pleaded with her daughter. She was not sure what to make of the whole situation.

Persephone tried standing up. But the pain was intense. She needed to protect Chloe and Penny. She got to her feet but the blood loss was becoming too much. Though her healing ability was kicking in. It still made her weak. She was knocked back to the ground by a demon.

A few more demons appeared in the house. Asherah smiled at them. "We are all going to take a little trip together." She looked at the mortal women and Persephone. "Even you my granddaughter."

"We aren't going anywhere." Persephone said to her.

"Oh I think you will. You wouldn't want anything to happen to that son of yours would you? Or your husband?" She looked down at Persephone. "I know exactly where they are. I have demons watching them. If you try anything. I'll have them killed."

Persephone gasped. The pain from her shoulder was intensifying. She didn't have the strength to take on her deranged grandmother. She was starting to black out from the pain.

"See, we are in agreement." She turned to Chloe and Penny. "I don't need that one." She pointed at Penny. Penny's eyes went wide as she fell to the ground.

Chloe gasped. "Mom!" She knelt down beside her mother. Her mother was breathing. She was relieved. "Mom."

"Oh, she will be fine. Just come along now." Asherah said to her. The demons grabbed hold of Chloe and Persephone. Asherah laughed coldly as they left the house. Chloe had no choice but to go with her. Persephone was slung over the shoulder of one of the demons. She had passed out. Chloe shuddered to think what was about to happen.


	39. Chapter 39

Lucifer lay in the strange bed. His eyes staring up at the canopy. It was so feminine. So like an angel. He laughed. His brother had a strange taste in décor. He was wondering what was taking Persephone so long to get back with Chloe. In the pit of his stomach he sensed something was wrong. It shouldn't have taken that long. Surely Chloe would have leapt at the chance to be here.

Sighing he sat up. The wound on his chest throbbed. He was out of the woods but his body still needed time to heal. Even an all-powerful archangel needed rest. He pulled off the covers and placed his feet on the cold wood floor. He was going to go find out what was wrong. He stood up. He felt fine. The pain was present but it had dulled. He tried to push it out of his mind. He was dressed only in boxers. No problem he would stop by home and put on some clothes. He unfolded his wings and took off.

It took him a moment to get his bearings as he rose over the city. His dark eyes roving over the sparkling lights of the City of Angels. He hated to admit that he had missed having wings. The ability to go wherever in the blink of an eye. It was so much faster than driving. He angled himself towards Lux.

Landing on the balcony of his penthouse he was relieved that it had not been affected by the fire. It pained him to think of his beloved club being gone. But clubs could be rebuilt. He would make it bigger and better. Then it hit him. He had to go back to Hell. No more Lux. No more freedom. He had given it up to save the ones he loved most. It looked like people had gone through his stuff. It annoyed the Devil. He headed to his closet. He felt better after putting on a fresh set of clothes.

He took off again from the penthouse and headed to Chloe's house. He soon found himself overhead. A police car was sitting out front as he went in for a landing. His heart sunk as he walked into the house. His least favorite person in the world was sitting at the kitchen table with Chloe's mother. They both looked up as he stood in the doorway.

"Where in the Hell have you been?" Came the irritating voice of Detective Douche. He looked at Lucifer.

The Devil sighed and eyed the two people. Penelope Decker looked at him with fear. He hadn't ever seen the look in her eyes before. His dark eyes rolled before he opened his eyes. "None of your concern."

"Your club burned to the ground. We searched for you. Chloe was worried sick." Dan explained.

"Tell me something I don't know. I had a little scuffle with my Mother." He said casually.

Penny shuddered when he said mother. "She took them." She said quietly. "Some crazy lady too them. Cut off her wing."

Lucifer's expression darkened when she mentioned the wing. That's when he saw the severed wing on the ground near the couch. Blood was everywhere. His heart sunk. His daughter was hurt. He strode over to the wing. He turned back to Penny. "My mother was here?"

Penny's eyes filled up with tears. "Yes. What is she? What are you?" She buried her head in her hands.

"I'd like to know too." Dan replied. "There have been things that happen around you. Weird happenings."

"It's only going to get weirder Daniel." Lucifer knelt down besides his daughters wing. He felt the feathers. His mother had the two people that mattered most to him. He knew she wanted his son. He shuddered to think what she was going to do to Persephone and Chloe. He stood up and faced the two mortals. He strode over to the crying woman. He placed a hand on her shoulder and sat down beside her. "Penny, I know this may be difficult to believe. But I am who I say I am."

She sniffled. "The Devil? You really are the Devil?" She looked him over. Shaking her head. "How?"

Dan scoffed. He was standing near the breakfast bar with arms folded across his chest. "Still going with the whole Devil shtick."

Lucifer ignored him. Instead focused his attention his future mother-in-law. "Well, my father chose the position. But I am not the monster you may think I am. I love your daughter. I will do everything in my power to bring her home safely." His voice was soothing and calm.

Penny had a hard time picturing this man to be anything but kind. He did not look like a monster. He made her daughter and granddaughter happy. "I believe you." She said quietly.

Lucifer managed a smile. "Good. Now did my mother give any clues as to where she took Chloe and my daughter."

"No. I remember Chloe was heading for the precinct and she then next thing I know some things were attacking her but your daughter flew in and fought them off." She looked at Lucifer. The Devil was listening intently. He smirked slightly when she had mentioned Persephone. "I was having a hard time believing what I saw. I thought her wings were Cosplay. Then another angel showed up and I saw Persephone kill her."

"Samara?" Lucifer questioned.

"I think so. I didn't really listen to what they were saying. After Persephone killed her, we all came into the house." She shuddered. 'Then your mother showed up. She looked younger than me."

"She is inhabiting a human host." Lucifer explained. "That isn't really what she looks like. She is much older I assure you."

"I just don't believe that this is all real. Is God real? Heaven and Hell?" Penny questioned him.

Lucifer nodded. "Very much so."

"Okay this is nuts." Dan yelled. He stepped towards Penny and Lucifer. "Are you really buying into his delusions, Penny?"

Lucifer eyed Dan. "They aren't delusions."

"Oh come on. You really expect me to believe that you are really the Devil. Where are your horns?"

Lucifer sighed loudly. He really didn't want to do this. He stood up. He thought about showing Dan his nastier side. But thought better of it. Even though he loathed the man. He just didn't think he deserved to see that. Thought Chloe had seen it. Instead he just revealed his wings. Dan gasped. Penny gasped. "I don't have horns, sorry."

Dan's mouth fell open. "It's true?" He nearly whispered. "What the hell, did Chloe get herself into? So, she is carrying some sort of demon baby." He sneered.

Lucifer's expression darkened. "No, my son is not a demon. He is not an abomination." He concealed his wings and took a step towards Dan. "I know you still have feelings for her. She has moved on. It's time for you to do the same."

Dan shook his head and folded his arms. "This is nuts. I can't believe she allows you around our daughter."

"I would never hurt your daughter, Dan. I am quite fond of her." He said to the other man. "I am not evil. I punish evil." He wasn't angry. "I need to find my mother. She has Chloe and my daughter." He looked at Penny. "I will bring her home. I promise."

Penny smiled and stood up. She wrapped her arms around the Devil. She was surprised when he wrapped his around her. They stood in the warm hug. "I believe you." She pulled back.

Lucifer nodded. He glanced at Dan. "Take care of Trixie. Tell her Mummy will be okay." He then walked towards the door and opened it. He wasn't sure where to begin to look. He unfolded his wings and was off in a flash.

He soared for a moment over Los Angeles. Then he landed on the beach. The same spot he had landed six years ago after abandoning Hell. The same spot he had Maze sever his first set of wings. He watched the waves receding and returning. Movement out of the corner of his eyes made him turn. It was Gabriel. "What do you want brother?"

"It's a fool's errand going after her in your weakened state." Gabriel started.

"I know. But she has both of them. Chloe and Persephone. I have to find them." Lucifer looked at the waves. The wind picking up his curly hair. Sand clung to his pant leg.

"I wish I could help. Father made it clear that he wanted you and you alone to carry out the task. But I may know where they are." Gabriel smirked.

Of all of his siblings, Gabriel had been the one he had been almost close to. In the early days they had gotten into mischief. Even after his fall Gabriel would sometimes visit him. They would have drinks and reminisce. Lucifer flashed a smile at his brother. "You wouldn't want to defy father."

Gabriel shrugged. "It's not really defying him if I happened to know where they are."

"Tell me." Lucifer turned to him. "Tell me where they are."

* * *

Water dripping from somewhere roused her from a nap. Dirt clung to her cheeks and hair as she rose to a sitting position. Chloe placed her hands on her head. The fog slowly cleared as she squinted to see better in the darkness. She could barely make out the form of the woman beside her. Persephone had been out for most of the trip. The wound on her back had mostly closed up. Chloe felt bad for her.

The smell of something burning rose to her nostrils. The hissing voices of demons nearby made her shudder. They had blindfolded her most of the journey. But she could tell they were in the woods. Most likely in Yosemite. Why had Asherah brought them here? She heard a moan from Persephone.

Persephone's eyes opened. She looked up at Chloe. "What?" She mumbled.

"That is what I would like to know." Chloe responded. Her throat felt dry from the lack of water. She needed to get out of here.

Persephone slowly sat up. They weren't tied up or chained in anyway. Her head felt like a ton of bricks. She could barely see in the darkness. Her back ached from where her wing had been severed. She had just gotten them and now she had lost one. "Are you okay?" She asked Chloe.

"So far." Chloe responded. "You?"

"I have been better." Persephone chuckled lightly. She placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. She tapped into her healing ability. Hoping it would give her strength. She needed it for the baby.

Chloe felt Persephone's hand on her shoulder. Then she felt warmth spreading through her body. A renewed strength. She eyed Lucifer's daughter. "Are you doing that?"

"Is it helping?"

"Yeah. I think so." Chloe chuckled.

Persephone removed her hand. "Good." She folded her arms. She tried getting to her feet. She still felt weak from losing her wing. She stumbled and fell to the ground. Her weapons had been removed from her belt. But she still had her powers.

Two demons approached them. The two women stiffened. One of the demons set a bucket of water in front of them. The other set down some fruit. Then they turned to leave. Persephone eyed the fruit. Her heightened sense of smell couldn't detect poison.

"Obviously my grandmother doesn't want us dead yet." Persephone picked up the bucket and took a drink. Water dripped out the sides as she drank. She set I down. "It tastes alright."

Chloe picked up the bucket and took a drink. Hoping against hope that wasn't poisoned. It was refreshing. It was cool. She downed most of it. Feeling bad she set it down. "Sorry."

Persephone shrugged. "Don't be. You need it more than I do. Take it." Persephone picked up a pear form the pile of fruit. She bit into it. It tasted fine to her. She reflected on the situation. Her sensitive ears could pick up activity outside of the cave. She heard demons talking amongst themselves. She glanced at Chloe. "I will try to get us out of this."

Chloe had picked up a pear as well. She needed to keep up her strength. The pear was good. She wondered why they were being fed and given water. It was strange. She listened to what Persephone said. Here she was willing to risk her life for hers. "I don't want you to get hurt for me."

"I would defend you with my life, Chloe. You are family." She said to her future stepmother. "My father is injured. But I know he will do anything to keep us safe."

"How bad is he?" Chloe asked. She took another bite of the pear. She was worried for him. Even though she knew he was immortal.

"He was stabbed by a poisoned blade. He almost died from what Maze and Uncle Gabriel told me. Maze pulled him out of the fire. Gabriel brought magical apples from Heaven."

"Magical apples?"

"I don't know what else to call them. But they can heal anything. He is still weak. I worry he is going to die trying to save us. That is something I have never had to worry about. My father dying. But now…" Persephone trailed off. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm worried too, Persephone." Chloe scooted closer to her. She was partly glad she wasn't alone. It made her happy that they got along so well. They did have a lot in common with one another. Persephone didn't seem the least bit bothered by her relationship with Lucifer. "Why do you think they are feeding us?"

"Asherah wants your baby. So, she needs to keep you alive for the time being. I don't know what she wants with me though. Most likely to lure my father into a trap." Persephone sighed sadly. "She tried to recruit me a couple of days ago. But refused. She wants to tear down Heaven and seek revenge on my father and grandfather."

Chloe listened to her. Her mind trying to process everything. Even though she believed that Lucifer was indeed the Devil. IT was still mind boggling to her. His father was God. How did she get herself into this whole cosmic mess? She loved Lucifer. She really did. But part of her was starting to miss the normal. But there was no turning back now. "When this is all over, I am going to need a vacation. Preferably Hawaii or something like that." Chloe leaned back against the rock wall. It was cool and damp.

"Yeah. That sounds good actually." Persephone agreed. "That's where Bryan and I went for our honeymoon." She smiled at the thought. Her heart ached for her family. Bryan and Tristan were her everything. She wondered if she would ever see them again.

"Or maybe Paris. Ever been there?" Chloe asked her.

"No. Would love to go to Europe, some day. I have the money for it. I've been to Iraq. Though I can't say it was all that much fun." Persephone replied. "Maybe we can all go together. You and my dad. Me and Bryan. The kids. It will be fun."

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. They sat and talked about traveling. Even though they knew their situation was dire. Anything to try and keep their minds off the dire situation they were in.

"So, do you want a big wedding? Cause you know my dad is going to go all out." Persephone chuckled.

"I just want something small and intimate. But of course I know Lucifer would rather have some huge expensive affair." Chloe laughed. "Would you like to be my maid of honor?"

Persephone turned to her. Though she could barely see Chloe. She smiled. "That would be awesome. I would be honored." She leaned against Chloe.

"Oh isn't this adorable. Lucifer's mortal woman and his spawn getting along so well." Asherahs cold voice cut through. She approached the two women. Her human host had healed from the burns. She was wearing a tight black dressed. Her grey eyes glowed. A demon stood behind her with a torch.

Persephone and Chloe looked up at her. "So, what's the plan, Grandma?" Persephone said sarcastically.

Asherah sneered at Persephone. "I told you not to call me that." She kicked the fruit. It spilled onto the dirt of the cave. "Hang tight. You will soon see, my dear little grandchild. It's a pity it had to come to this." She cackled loudly and turned to walk away.

Chloe and Persephone were left in the dark cold cave alone. The leaned on each other for strength and warmth. "I'll keep first watch." Persephone said to her. "You rest. I'll try and figure out what's going on." She patted her lap.

Chloe was reluctant to sleep. But she felt fatigue over taking her body. She laid down on Persephone's lap. Somehow she felt safe for the time being and soon fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Persephone looked down at Chloe. She sighed. Her eyes traveled upwards. "Grandpa. Now would be the time for a little help." She sighed. Her mind formulating a plan to get them out of here. Her eyes soon fell closed as she leaned against the cave wall.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay I know that was a lot of rambling. I may edit it later to be less rambling. Hope it didn't suck too bad. I liked having Chloe and Persephone bonding in the cave of despair. Didn't you? Wonder what Lucifer is going to do to rescue them.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: This is the longest chapter I have ever written. It took a lot out of me. Its going to border on unrealistic in places but it is a fic based on a show about the Devil. So there is that. I may go back and edit it later. But right now I can barely see. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Time to wake up ladies." The cold voice of Asherah broke through their uneasy dreams. She stood over them. Her grey eyes looking down at Lucifer's daughter and fiancée. A sneer spread across the face of her human host.

Persephone opened her eyes. She and Chloe were huddled together. Chloe was awake also. Persephone glared at her deranged grandmother. She braced herself for what was coming. She hadn't been able to see out of the cave.

"Oh, Persephone. Such an unbecoming look." Asherah reached down and pulled Persephone up to her feet. She brushed her black hair from her face. "My, you really are beautiful. You could be ruling at my side. Instead you chose wrong." A demon stepped forward and took Persephone by the arms. She was dragged out of the cave. Her anguished and pained cries could be heard echoing on the cave walls.

Chloe sat on the dirty floor. Cringing every time, she heard Persephone cry out. Her heart raced. She didn't know what was coming. Asherah reached down and pulled her to her feet. Those ancient grey eyes seared into her soul. She swallowed hard.

Asherah reached out and placed her hand under Chloe's chin. "Oh, you are just a plain little mortal." She scoffed. "I don't know what my son really sees in you." She looked Chloe in the eyes. Looked her up and down. "Look at me, child." She whispered.

Chloe trembled. She looked the cosmic woman in the eyes. She felt so much power coming from her. Asherah's hands touched her belly. They were gentle in a sickening way. Chloe felt her heart in her throat.

"So, afraid. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Not yet anyways." Asherah said as she placed a hand on Chloe's cheek. "He's a strong one. Like his father." She took Chloe by the hand. "Come dear." She leads Chloe out of the cave.

Pine trees rose up all around them. The air was crisp and cool. Chloe could tell they were at a high altitude. She suspected they were maybe in Yosemite. She had come here a few times as a child with her father. He liked to camp and go hiking. She looked around. There were demons gathered in a circle around a bonfire in the middle. Over the top was a platform. Persephone was tied to a stake on the platform. Her face was badly bruised and her left leg hung in an unnatural direction.

Asherah handed Chloe off to a couple of demons. They lead her to the platform next to Persephone. It teetered unsteadily. The demon tied Chloe up next to Persephone. It cackled its horrid breath in her face. The smoke from the fire choked her. She glanced at Persephone. Lucifer's daughter was barely conscience.

"Good. Looks like everything is ready for my son's arrival." Asherah said while laughing. She stared at her handy work. "Now, when Lucifer gets here. He will have to make a choice." She looked at the two women. "His precious daughter or the mother of his spawn." She turned away from the two women. The night was young.

Where was Lucifer?

* * *

Lucifer landed in the woods. His brother had told him where to find his fiancée and daughter. He knew it was a trap. He knew there was a possibility that he would die. Still weak from the poison that had crippled him. He didn't care. Chloe and Persephone were his world. Losing them would make life not worth living. He could hear demons milling around. The smell of smoke rose into his nostrils.

He started towards the camp and felt a hand holding him back. He turned around with a growl. Familiar brown eyes met his. "Maze?" He whispered. "What are you doing here?" He asked the demon.

"I'm here to help." She smiled at him.

"No, I can't let you do that. This is my fight." Lucifer started towards the camp.

"I vowed to protect you. Know where you are at all times. I am doing my duty." She stood in front of him. Her eyes peering up at his.

"No." He spilled out. "Please. I don't want you to get involved also." His voice was gentle. In truth he didn't want to see another person he cared about getting hurt. It was too much that his daughter and fiancée were already at risk.

She grabbed his chin. "Shut up, you idiot. I followed them here. I told your brother where they were. And now I am going to help you."

Lucifer sighed loudly. He was reluctant to admit that he needed the help. He had no idea what he was walking into. He nodded. "Alright." He said after a moment. He started for the camp only to have her stop him again. His dark gaze fell upon her.

She stood up on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips. It was a risk seeing as how he was so into his mortal. But he didn't pull away. He didn't return the kiss either. Sighing she pulled away. "Sorry." She looked at the ground. She felt his hand on hers. He squeezed gently.

"Let's go." He strode as quietly as he could through the forest. They came upon the camp. They knew that they could easily be spotted by the other demons and Asherah. He saw Persephone and Chloe. His blood boiled. He saw his mother sitting nearby on a nice looking chair. She was filing the nails on her human host.

Maze saw the predicament that the girls were in. It was precarious platform. Like a teeter totter. If one was removed the other would fall. Persephone looked like she had been beaten pretty badly. Her leg looked broken. She saw a flash of steel in the fire. It was the golden sword. She sighed. Wondering if she could rescue them both. "You worry about your mother. I'll figure out how to get them." She whispered.

"But- "Lucifer started to protest.

"But nothing." Maze placed a finger on his lips.

Lucifer glared at her. But knew she was right. "Okay." He said to her. But she was already gone. He looked up at the sky. Almost saying a prayer. He then stood tall. The pain in his chest was dulling. He strode right into the camp. The demons all hissed and circled him. His mother rose to her feet.

"Oh Lucifer. We were expecting you." She hissed as she strode towards him.

"Of course you were." Lucifer responded. "Thousands of years in isolation and I'm still the one you think about." He smirked slightly. "I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped out."

She snarled. "Not everything is about you, Lucifer." She reached out a hand to touch him.

He backed away from her. "Isn't it though? This elaborate show is for me. To lure me here. Using my daughter and fiancée as bait."

"They are just cogs in a grander scheme." She smiled wickedly. She turned to the bonfire. "Now, you will have to make a choice. Your daughter or your mortal."

"Dad, rescue Chloe." Persephone shouted out. "I'm not that important."

His eyes flicked towards his daughter. He made a face telling her too quiet down. He found it noble. But stupid. He was going to save both of them. Even if it killed him.

* * *

Maze crept around the camp. The other demons were lounging about eating what looked like human flesh. Maybe deer flesh. She was spying the contraption that had Persephone and Chloe. She was slightly annoyed that she was risking her lie for them. But it was for Lucifer. A twig snap and she was faced with another demon. She pulled out her blade and was quick to dispatch him. The others didn't even seem to notice.

The fire was slowly breaking down the wood on the platform. It must have been a strong wood but it would last forever in the intense heat. She looked up at them. Chloe looked uninjured. Persephone was injured despite her healing abilities. Removing one would send the other one plunging into the fire. Below Persephone was the golden sword. Her soul would be lost forever. The demon sighed. Using an ability, she rarely used she tapped into Persephone's mind.

 _Persephone._ She called.

Persephone looked around. She was falling in and out of consciousness from the pain. She had been dragged out of the cave and beaten badly by the demons. They said it was revenge for the ones she had killed. Her leg had been broken and was forced to stand on it. Though she was healing. She was still not at full strength. She heard what sounded like Mazikeen's voice in her head.

 _Persephone_. Maze tried again. Persephone looked down towards the voice. _Don't look down. Act casual. I am going to try and get you and Chloe out of here._

Persephone returned her gaze towards her father and Asherah. They were merely talking. She glanced at Chloe. "Chloe?" She said. "Are you okay?"

Chloe was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She was exhausted and weak. The heat from the fire was taking a lot out of her. She was afraid for her baby. She was afraid she was going to lose him. She heard Persephone talking to her. "I don't know."

Persephone wanted to help her. But her hands were tied behind her back. It was strong whatever it was. Something else that must have come from Hell. She waited to see what Maze was going to do. _Get Chloe. I'll be fine._ She said to Maze.

 _Shut up and let me figure this out._ Maze scoffed. She heard the wood in the platform popping and cracking as it weakened. The trees were hanging down over head. Shaking her head, she found herself climbing like a damn monkey. Higher and higher she went till she was right over the fire. She lightly placed herself on the stake and lowered herself towards the girls.

Chloe looked at the demon right beside her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Maze rolled her eyes. This mortal really was clueless. "I'm here to rescue you." She looked at Persephone. She reached down and untied Persephone. "Hold onto the stake. I'm going to get Chloe first." She whispered.

Persephone nodded. She felt relief when her hands were free. Maze went to untie Chloe. Persephone grabbed hold of the stake. Her grandmother and father seemed oblivious to them. Which was a good thing.

Maze looked at Chloe. "I know this sounds weird but I need you to climb onto my back."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Um what?"

The demon rolled her eyes. "You heard me." She repositioned herself on the stake. "Now climb onto my back."

Chloe looked at Persephone. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Persephone said to her. "I'm an angel remember. You need to go."

Chloe took a deep breath and jumped onto Maze's back. She wrapped her arms around the demon's neck and her legs around her hips.

"Can you ease up a little? You are choking me." Chloe loosened her grip a little. Maze climbed back up the stake and then leapt for the tree branches. She easily caught one and climbed towards the trunk. She then scrambled down the tree with Chloe on her back. Once on the ground. "Okay you can get off now." She said to her. Chloe climbed down. Maze looked around. She pointed to some bushes. "Wait there. I'm going to get Persephone."

Chloe nodded and hid herself. Hoping the demons wouldn't notice her. She watched as Maze swiftly climbed back up the tree to the platform. Persephone had positioned herself on the platform in such a way that it hadn't fallen. When Maze returned she climbed onto the demon's back. Maze then repeated the movement and carried Persephone back to the ground.

Persephone was still having trouble standing on her leg. It was healing but it still hurt. They heard hissing as they spied the demons surrounding them. Persephone got into a fighting stance along with Maze.

"Get out of here." Maze told her. "I got this." She pulled out her blade.

"But- "Persephone started to protest.

"Geez. I said go. Or I'll stab you myself." She glared at Lucifer's child. "Go."

Reluctantly Persephone turned away from the demon. She looked at Chloe. "Come on." She limped away from the fight. She heard Maze going toe to toe with the other demons. She hoped she would prevail.

* * *

Asherah had been talking almost nonstop about her grand plan to take over Heaven. Lucifer just listened. His eyes flicked to see Maze rescuing his girls. His heart leapt with relief. The demon was most deserving of a long, long vacation after this.

Asherah paused. She followed Lucifer's gaze. The women were gone. She growled. "NOO!" She turned to Lucifer. "How?"

Lucifer merely smiled and lunged for her. He grabbed her by the shoulders. His dark eyes bore into her grey ones. "I'm sorry Mother." He said as he summoned Hellfire and watched as her human host began to smolder. She shrieked.

"Oh Lucifer. How could you do this to your own mother?" She cried. "I nurtured you. Helped you grow into the man you are."

"That is not going to work this time." He said to her. Her skin blackened from the fire. The smell of charring flesh entered his nostrils. Then he felt pain shooting through his stomach. He looked down. She had stabbed him with the poisoned demon blade. He let go of her burning body.

"You should have held my arms." She said with a chuckle.

He stumbles to the ground. Blood poured from his wound. She stood over him and laughed.

"Oh Luci. My precious boy." She reached down and held his chin. She then stabbed him again next to his previous wound. He cried out in pain. He fell unto his back as she straddled him.

Persephone limped with Chloe away from the camp. She then heard her grandmother's voice yelling and what sounded like her father's anguished cries. She didn't know I it was out loud or in her head. She stopped and looked back. "I have to help him." She said to Chloe.

Chloe looked at her. "Me too."

"No." Persephone looked around. She spied a rocky outcrop. "Hide yourself. I am going back to help my dad." She started limping back to the camp. The pain in her leg was intense but she tried pushing it out of her mind.

"Persephone!" Chloe called out. "This is crazy." She started after her.

Persephone didn't notice that Chloe was behind her at first. She turned when she heard a twig snap. "Dammit Chloe." She said to her. "You need to stay hidden."

"I'm not going to stand idly by while you all get yourselves killed."

"You are pregnant and not to mention mortal." Persephone tried explaining to her.

"I'm not some damsel in distress. I can handle this."

Persephone sighed loudly. "Oaky. But don't say I didn't warn you." She turned towards the camp. She could see her father on the ground with his mother standing over him. He appeared to be injured again. Asherah was preparing to stab him again. Persephone felt a sudden burst of energy and strength. Where it came from she didn't know. Her one wing appeared and helped propel her forward on her broken leg. She slammed into her grandmother at full force.

Asherah went flying a few feet. She hadn't been expecting Persephone to slam into her. She stood up quickly and hit her granddaughter with an invisible force. Persephone went flying and hit a tree. She cackled. "Oh, little girl. Trying to protect your daddy."

Lucifer tried getting up. He felt his strength leaving him. He watched as Persephone had slammed into Asherah and then was sent flying. He heard his mother's horrid cackle. He managed to get into a sitting position despite the fact that he was bleeding profusely and poison was running through his system.

Slamming into the tree, Persephone felt ribs breaking. She lay on the ground for a moment. Then her grandmother was over her. She raised her demon blade and then was knocked sideways. Lucifer had issued his own force. The effort was too much on his weakened body and he momentarily blacked out.

Persephone managed to get to her feet again. So much pain seared through her angelic body. She felt hot tears flooding her eyes. But she was fighting through it. Asherah had gotten to her feet again. She glared at Persephone. She held up her arms but Persephone was prepared for the force and managed to hold her ground with her remaining wing acting like a parachute. She relaxed but was hit again and flew into the tree. More bones cracked at the force. She was really not doing well at this whole angel gig.

Asherah laughed and looked down at Lucifer. "That daughter of yours is tenacious. And stupid." She circled Lucifer. She kicked him. He groaned at her kick. "Oh sorry."

Persephone sat up again. She was dizzy form the pain in her body. But she tried focusing her remaining strength on her father. He was dying. She felt it. Her deranged grandmother was circling him and mumbling. She looked up at the sky. "Grandpa. Please? Help?" She whispered. A flash of light appeared out of nowhere. A tug in her gut. She closed her eyes for a moment and then felt the light rising. Opening her eyes, she looked at the light grow brighter and brighter. The forest lit up like daylight as it grew brighter. She stood up. Feeling the power leaving her body. She hadn't tapped into her true power ever.

Asherah saw the light getting brighter. She issued her force against her granddaughter. Persephone faltered only a little. She felt her human host starting to smolder again. She shrieked. "No. This can't be happening."

Lucifer watched as it got brighter and brighter. He sat up. The pain from his wounds was momentarily dulled. He slowly got to his feet. He then added his own power to his daughter's. The shrieking forms his mother grew louder. Persephone was soon next to him.

He took her hand and together father and daughter used the powers of the Light Bringer. Asherah shrieked. "Don't do this Luci." She cried out to him. "I love you, Luci."

The light shone like the sun. Asherah could feel her human host melting away. She dropped to her knees and placed her hands on her head. "Lucifer." She cried out. "LUCIFER!" Her human body exploded from the intense light. And then it was quiet

Lucifer and Persephone both collapsed to the ground. They still had their hands clasped. Lucifer was still bleeding from his wounds. But Asherah was gone. Persephone picked her father up and held him on her lap. "Daddy. Please don't leave me." She cried.

He looked up at his daughter. "I am so proud of you." He croaked out weakly. He reached a hand up to stroke her cheek. "You are my light." He felt warmth as his daughter attempted to heal him in vein. "I told you that won't work."

Persephone felt hot tears running down her cheeks. She was using every bit of her healing ability to help him. She didn't care if it didn't work. She had to do something. She cradled him against her.

"It's okay darling. I have made amends with death. All that matters is that you and Chloe are safe." He choked as blood filled his lungs.

"No, you aren't leaving me." Persephone sobbed against him. "You are staying here. You are going to marry Chloe and live happily ever after."

"Lucifer!" Chloe cried out. She had watched the fight unfold. Trying to do what she could. But she was no match for celestial beings. She ran over to Persephone and Lucifer. He was cradled in his daughter's arms. Maze was beside her a moment later. Chloe dropped to her knees beside him. She took his free hand into hers. "Oh Lucifer." He was bleeding badly. His skin was turning pale. She looked at Persephone. "Can you help him?"

"I'm trying." Persephone responded. "Daddy, stay with us." She pleaded. "Grandpa. Please help him." She cried to the Heavens.

Lucifer held Chloe's hand. "I love you. I'm sorry I can't keep my promise. But you are safe." His breaths were growing ragged. His dark eyes looked at Persephone. "Take care of them, please. I love you too my daughter. My light." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he stopped breathing.

"Daddy!" Persephone cried out. "DADDY!" She sobbed. "No. Come back. Please. Come back" She pleaded and sobbed.

"Lucifer!" Chloe cried out. She laid her head on his cold chest. "Please no." She sobbed. She matched Persephone's.

Maze stood over them. Tears formed in her own eyes. She was never one to cry. But right now she needed to cry. Thunder cracked overhead as dark clouds moved in. Soon a cold rain began to fall upon them. The winds picked up. The howling through the trees was haunting.

Persephone didn't care that she was getting soaked in the cold rain. She just held her father's lifeless body. Chloe was clinging to him as well. They both sobbed. Their whole world had fallen apart. Lucifer's body glowed for a moment and then disappeared. Persephone gasped. "Daddy?" She cried.

Chloe gasped also. "Lucifer?" She reached out and held onto Persephone. "What happened?"

"I don't know." She looked up at Maze. She couldn't tell if the demon was upset or not. "Do you know what happened?"

Maze shook her head. "No. But let's get out of this rain."

Reluctantly Persephone and Chloe got to their feet. Persephone stumbled on her broken leg. Her injuries were healing but she cried at the pain. Maze held her up. The three of them stumbled to the cave. They sat on the damp floor and watched the storm roll through camp. Persephone and Chloe clung to one another for warmth.

"We'll wait out the storm." Maze said to them. She sat close to the other two. For once she was not repulsed by them. They were the closest thing she had to family right now.

Persephone held out her free arm. "Come on Maze."

Maze shook her head. "No, I'm good." She looked away from them. Emotion was not something the demon was used to dealing with. She was overcome with grief. She leaned her head against the cold rock of the cave and quietly sobbed.

Chloe was numb. She felt nothing. She couldn't cry. She couldn't speak. She just leaned against Persephone and rocked. She wasn't sure what to feel. Her stomach rumbled from hunger. Her hand on her stomach. Hot tears then fell down her face. Uncontrollable sobbing racked her body. He was gone. What would she do now?

Persephone felt Chloe sobbing. She had been trying to stay strong. But she too couldn't hold back. She wrapped her arms around Chloe and they sobbed together. They cried until they both fell asleep. The storm ravaged the forest outside the cave as the women all sobbed their grief away. Lucifer Morningstar was gone.


	41. Chapter 41

The birds chirped happily. A cool breeze washed over her limbs. She opened her eyes. For a moment she was confused. Having fell asleep in a damp cave it took her a moment to orient herself. Persephone sat up. The sun was high in the sky. Wildflowers off all colors spread out before her. A loud snore made her look to her right. Chloe was fast asleep and snoring loudly. Looking down she noticed she was wearing a white linen dress and all of her wounds were gone. No pain. Her leg was no longer broken. Her ribs were healed.

They were in Heaven. That much she knew. For a moment she just sat in the great meadow taking that in. Then a shadow fell over her. She looked up. There he stood. The one who had kept her safe all of her life. He had been there the day her mother died to take her to safety. He had shown up at all of her school plays, birthdays and her graduation. The man in black. She smiled and stood up. "Daddy!" She cried as she threw her arms around him.

Lucifer hugged his daughter warmly. He gently patted her back. "Oh my beautiful angel." He said to her.

"You are alive." She buried her head in his chest.

"Yes, darling." He just held her. "I'm here." He whispered to her.

"In Heaven, no less." Persephone pulled back from him. Their eyes met.

He chuckled. "Yeah, fancy that. The Devil dies and winds up in Heaven."

Persephone chuckled too. She looked down at the dress she was wearing. She smoothed it. She felt the sensation of wings on her back. Revealing them. She was happy to see she had both her wings. Grandfather had not only healed her but had healed her severed wing.

"You more than earned those wings, my child." Lucifer said to her.

A loud snore was emitted from the sleeping woman a few feet away. She rolled over. A smile upon her face. She snored again as her mouth fell open. Lucifer and Persephone laughed.

"Does she always snore like that?" Persephone said to her father.

He rolled his eyes. "Worse." He knelt down beside Chloe. Gently placing his hand on the side of her cheek. "Chloe." He whispered. Persephone stood back a few feet.

Chloe moaned happily. She heard her name being called. She felt a hand on her cheek. Her eyes flew open. For a moment she was disoriented. Then she focused on the figure standing over her. She slowly sat up. He was looking her over. Handsome as she remembered. Was she dreaming?

"No, you aren't dreaming." He said like he had read her mind. "But you are in Heaven."

"Lucifer?" Her voice said softly. Reaching up a hand she placed it on his cheek. "Lucifer." She said again.

"Yes darling. Its me."

A smile spread across Chloe's face. She then leapt into his arms knocking them both to the ground. She was lying on top of him. She planted a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her. They held each other for a few moments. Chloe ran her hand on his cheek. "I thought I had lost you." She laid her head on his chest.

"I thought I had lost you." He stroked her soft hair. His dark eyes looking into hers. "But, I am here." He stroked her cheek.

She leaned down and kissed him again. Their lips like fire upon one another. For a moment they didn't care that they were lying in a meadow in Heaven. Her lips found their way down his neck and back to his lips. His hands moving down her back.

"Uh Dad. Chloe?" Persephone said from a few feet away.

Lucifer and Chloe ignored her continued making out. The heat in Heaven was rising steadily. "Lucifer!" A voice boomed all around them. They stopped their little reunion. Chloe moved off of him and stood up. Lucifer followed suit. He brushed off his suit and buttoned his shirt.

"Sorry father." He said formally.

The three of them turned to see all of the angels gathered around them. The arch angels flanking a man in a white suit. He was older with a white beard. In his arms he held nine month old Tristan. The baby was happily trying to grab his great-grandfather's beard. Beside God was Bryan Lockhart. He looked a little uncomfortable even though he was in Heaven. Something few living mortals would ever see.

Persephone smiled at her husband. "Bryan!" He ran over to her. They embraced and kissed.

"God, is holding our son." Bryan whispered in her ear. "He just showed up at my parent's house during Sunday dinner. Then he brought us here." Bryan's voice was unsteady.

Persephone stroked his cheek. "I am so glad to see you." She kissed him again. Then heard her grandfather clearing his throat. Her son babbling happily in his arms. "Sorry Grandpa."

He just smiled. "It's alright, child." Tristan tugged his beard again. "Ouch." He laughed.

Persephone took a few steps towards him and held out her arms. Tristan smiled when he noticed his mother. "Thank you." She said to her grandfather. She then took her baby into her arms. She held him tight. "You are trouble Tristan Lucifer." She stepped bac towards her husband. Tristan reached out to his mother's wing. Fascinated. She just laughed.

"You earned those wings, Persephone." God said to her.

She smiled. Then a thought came to her mind. "What happened to Asherah?"

His expression darkened for a moment. "When her mortal host exploded her soul also exploded. It will take millennia for it to form again." He looked at Lucifer. "My son, I am proud of you. To have you return to Heaven a hero."

Lucifer nodded. A neutral expression was on his face. He knew what was coming. He hated it. Wanted to tell his father no. "Thank you." Was all he uttered.

God looked at Persephone once again. "You put your life in danger to save your father and help defeat Asherah. For that you will stay an angel. I wish you would live here in Heaven but I know you do not want to leave your family. So, I am allowing you to remain with them as long as you wish. There are still some demons on the loose, I'll need you to help capture them."

Persephone smiled. She held her son tighter. "Thank you. I will do that." She looked at Bryan. She could not be happier. Then she glanced at her father. A frown showed up. She knew what was coming.

Lucifer stood stone faced. Chloe was clinging to his arm. He could feel her apprehension. He was fighting emotions. It was time to return to Hell. He had asked Chloe to marry him. But he did not want her to live in Hell. He did not want that for his son either. For the first time in his immortal life he had to lie to someone.

God looked at his rebellious son. His blue eyes regarding the once fallen angel. He sighed. "My son. You completed the task I asked. And now you must return to your rightful place as the Lord of Hell."

Lucifer nodded. "I know." He said quietly. He squeezed Chloe's hand and looked at her. "My love. I am sorry. I must return home." He felt tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. "I know I asked you to marry me. But I cannot bear the thought of someone as beautiful as you forced to live in Hell."

"No." Chloe cried. "I want to stay with you, Lucifer." Tears fell down her cheeks. She was not losing him again. She clung to his arm. "Please don't do this." She pleaded with him.

Lucifer gently removed her from his arm. "Persephone will look after you and the baby." He said without emotion. He placed his hand on her chin. "I love you. I'm sorry." He turned to his father. "I'm ready." He stepped forward.

"No. Lucifer." Chloe reached for him. Lucifer turned to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned the kiss but then pulled away. She reached for him only to have Persephone hold her back. "Let me go." She tried pulling away from Persephone's grip.

He turned to his father. His eyes cast downward. Every inch of his soul was hurting. Chloe's anguished pleas were agonizing to hear. Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks.

God watched the mortal woman frantically calling to Lucifer. He saw the complete loo of heartbreak and sorrow on his son's face. He couldn't bear to look at it. Lucifer was the rightful Lord of Hell. He sighed. "Lucifer you must return home. The balance of the universe depends on it. I chose you for the task because you were most suited. So you must go back," He placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "In one hundred years."

Lucifer looked at his father. Dark eyes meeting blue ones. "What did you just say?"

"In one hundred years, you must return to Hell." The Lord of Heaven smiled brightly. "In the meantime you can marry that beautiful woman and raise your son."

Lucifer felt happiness swell in his heart. Was his father serious. "You are serious?" He smiled and turned to Chloe. "Did you hear that?" He laughed. He turned back to his father and did something completely out of character. He hugged him.

The other angels all tensed when they saw the Devil embrace their father. Some were still in shock that he had been allowed to return. But it was real hug. One of affection.

Lucifer pulled back. "Sorry." He laughed. "Thank you, Father." He turned back to Chloe and embraced her. He kissed the top of her head and then he got down on one knee. He looked up at her. "Chloe Decker. In all my existence I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for you. No one has ever been able to capture my heart the way you have. I may be the Prince of Darkness but I would feel like a king if you would be my queen. Marry me and live forever."

Chloe couldn't believe what was happening. He had already asked her once and she agreed. His dark eyes met her blue ones. His beautiful speech made her well up with tears. Was he serious? Forever. She could handle living in Hell in hundred years after their son was grown. She smiled at him. "Yes. Lucifer. I will marry you." She said loud enough for all of the angels to hear. She glanced at Persephone who was smiling and crying.

Lucifer stood up and embraced her again. Placing a kiss on her lips. He reached into his coat and pulled out a box. "I don't know why. But I bought this month ago." He opened it and revealed an absolutely gorgeous diamond ring.

Chloe's eyes widened as she held up her hand. She couldn't believe he had that the entire time. He gently took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. She admired it. "Wow. This is gorgeous." She looked around.

God stepped towards them. "Congratulations, my dear." He looked at the complete joy on the Devil's face. It only took forever but Lucifer had finally grown up and found what he needed all along. He looked at Chloe. "Now, your realia that marrying Lucifer means forever. You will become immortal."

Chloe took a moment to process what he had said. "I understand." She smiled.

God looked at his son. "You will no longer be harmed by human weapons in her presence. Though as you wife she can still harm you. So, I recommend not making her upset." He said with a smirk.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Yes father."

"Now, if you wish I can marry you two right now. You can take care of the human stuff later." God said to them.

Lucifer looked at Chloe. "What do you say? We can do a fancy shindig later."

Chloe didn't even have to think about it. "Yes, let's do this." She stood with Lucifer before God himself.

God clapped his hands. "Do you Lucifer Morningstar take this woman to be your wife, forever?"

"I do." He smiled.

"Chloe Decker. Do you take this man to be your husband for all of eternity?"

Chloe nodded. "I do."

"Then by the power invested to me by well me." He chuckled. "You are now husband and wife. You may kiss her."

Lucifer kissed Chloe as a slight glow washed over them. Chloe felt a little strange. Lucifer smiled against her lips. "You are immortal. You will find time suddenly moves differently. Human weapons will no longer affect you." He said to her. He pulled away from her and caught the eye of his daughter.

Persephone smiled at her father. She walked over to him and hugged him. "I am so happy for you." She then hugged Chloe. "Welcome to the family, Mom." She laughed.

Chloe laughed too. "Thank you, daughter." She snickered. It was going to become their new joke. "Now what?"

God sighed. "I guess I shall send you all back to Earth so you can celebrate."

Amenadiel had been standing with his order. He was happy for Lucifer but had one burning question. He stepped forward. "Father, who is going to watch Hell for the next one hundred years?"

God turned to the angel. "Funny, you should ask that Amenadiel."

Amenadiel frowned. "Oh no." He muttered.

"I asked you to get your brother back to Hell. You used underhanded tactics. Mortals died because of your actions. For that you can be the one to rule Hell for the next hundred years. You will be permitted breaks. And Lucifer will help you maintain order."

Amenadiel felt anger welling up. But he didn't dare argue with his father. His dark eyes flicked to his brother. He glared at him. Then he returned his gaze back to God. "Yes father." He heard Lucifer laugh. Oh how he wanted to pummel him right now. But he accepted his sentence.

"Right. Let's get everyone home." God snapped his fingers.

Everything went dark. Then Lucifer and his family found themselves in his penthouse. His arms were wrapped around his wife. His daughter was standing with her son in her arms and her husband beside her. He couldn't ask for anything better. Life was going to be good for them. He looked at everyone. "This calls for a celebration." And celebrate they did.


	42. Epilogue

_**Los Angeles- Six months later**_

" _GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!"_ Her screams echoed through the halls. Her husband was trying to calm her. Trying in vain. "Shut up Lucifer. Stop talking." She shouted at him.

Lucifer Morningstar was dressed in a very expensive tuxedo. He had it specially made for this night. The grand reopening of Lux. It was grander than before. It was like Lux 2.0. He had put in a lot of time getting it right. Getting it ready. They were in the midst of the grand party he had planned when her water broke.

He tried not to sound annoyed. Why did his son insist on being born tonight? He smoothed the sides of his jacket. He then reached for her hand. She was lying there with sweat beaded upon her face. "Push Chloe." The doctor said to her.

Chloe emitted another cry of pain and she reached for Lucifer's hand. She squeezed it hard as she pushed. She panted in between the contractions. Her blue eyes looked up at him. "Why did you do this to me?" Tears fell down her cheeks.

Lucifer didn't understand why she was cussing him out one moment and clinging to him the next. Everyone had assured him that it was normal. He tried comforting her. But he felt helpless. The doctor assured him that was normal as well. He sighed and stroked her forehead. "I didn't mean to do it." He said to her.

"Come on Chloe. He is almost here. Push." The doctor said to her.

"Shut up." She hissed out as she pushed. A loud scream emitted from her lips. Oh god why was this hurting so bad? She had decided to omit drugs. Why did she do that? She just wanted this baby out. The pain was intense. She didn't remember it being this bad with Trixie. Or was it? She couldn't think straight. She could feel the baby's head.

"One more." The doctor said.

Chloe panted against the pillow for a moment. She looked up at her husband. The Devil himself. He looked lost and uncomfortable. He was stroking her forehead. That felt nice. "I can't do this." She cried. "I can't."

Lucifer smiled at her. "Yes, you can." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You can do this. You can do anything."

She smiled weakly as the next contraction bore down on her. Crying and screaming she pushed until she heard him crying. She panted against the pillow as the doctor lifted the crying baby up. The lights flickered. She looked up to see a smug smile on Lucifer's face.

Lucifer felt something akin to pride as he looked upon his son. The baby cried loudly making the lights flicker. He couldn't help but smile at that. "That's my boy." He said to Chloe. He looked down at his wife. "He's perfect. I told you I make beautiful children."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You may have mentioned that once." She could hear the baby still crying as he was examined by the doctors. Then she watched as he was wrapped up and brought over to them by a nurse. She eagerly took him into her arms. Holding him tight. She couldn't believe that this had happened. But she wouldn't ask for anything else.

Lucifer leaned down towards his family. The baby was really quite handsome. He couldn't help but smile at his creation. He kissed Chloe on the forehead. "Are you happy, my dear?" He said to her.

"Very." Tears fell down her cheeks. She kissed Lucifer on the lips. "Do you want to hold your son, Lucifer Morningstar?"

The Devil was hesitant. He looked at Chloe holding their son so tenderly. He hated to break that up. "If you insist." He reached down and took the baby into his arms. Pulling him close to him. He felt his heart swell. He had spent so much time disliking the idea of procreating. He did it to spite his father. Not caring what happened to the children. Then Persephone had come along. And now he held this tiny baby in his arms. The baby opened his eyes. Lucifer was surprised. All of his children had been born with dark almost black eyes. Here this baby had the most brilliant blue eyes, like his mother. He smiled. "Me aren't you a handsome little Devil." He said to him as he sat down in a chair. "Chloe." He said to his wife but she was out cold. A moment later a loud snore emitted from her. "You wore your poor Mum out."

There was knock on the door of the room. Persephone poked her head in. "Can we come in?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes darling." Lucifer responded. He didn't take his eyes off his newborn son.

Persephone waddled into the room with her husband. Bryan was holding Tristan. Persephone's hand clasping Trixie's. She placed a hand on her pregnant belly. She smiled as she approached her father. "Dad. He is gorgeous." Trixie stood beside her.

Trixie looked at her mother. "What happened to my Mommy?" A snore came from her mother.

"She is exhausted, child." Lucifer said to her. He held out his free arm to her. "Come meet your baby brother." Trixie trotted over and climbed onto his lap. Persephone pulled up another chair beside him. She shifted trying to get comfortable.

Persephone smiled. She leaned her head on her father's shoulder. "He looks like you, Dad." The baby opened his eyes. Persephone was surprised. "Blue eyes?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yep. Surprised me too."

Trixie smiled at her little brother. She reached over and stroked his cheek. "He's so cute. What's his name?"

Lucifer wrapped his free arm around Trixie. He looked at her and then to his daughter. "His name is Samael Isaiah Morningstar."

Persephone's eyes widened. "I thought you didn't like that name."

"It was the name that conotated my father's love for me. For centuries I hated it. But since I have been redeemed in his eyes. I no longer despise it. So, now I pass it on to him."

"It's perfect." Persephone responded. She was happy that his middle name was Isaiah. Bryan then took a picture of Lucifer with his kids. All three of them. He considered Trixie to be his even though she wasn't biological.

"Want to hold him?" Lucifer asked Persephone.

"Yes." She responded as her father gently handed her the baby. She smiled at her little brother. "Hello Sammy."

Lucifer scoffed. "Samael. His name is Samael. Sammy makes him sound like a golden retriever." He folded his arms. "Ten minutes old and people are already butchering his name."

Persephone laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. She looked down at her brother. "Don't mind, Dad. He is grumpy sometimes." She shifted slightly as her second baby was moving around. She heard Chloe snore again.

Chloe opened her eyes and saw a bunch of people in her room. Persephone was holding her new son. She was still wearing her dress. She and Bryan had flown in for the reopening of Lux. Chloe was grateful that she had taken care of Trixie while she was in labor.

Trixie noticed she was awake. "Mommy." She trotted over to her mother's beside. "Sammy, is adorable." She said to her. Lucifer scoffed again and mumbled.

Chloe laughed. "Yes, he is. Do you like him?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes." Trixie said with a huge grin. Trixie turned to Persephone. "Can I hold him?"

Persephone looked at Chloe and her dad.

Lucifer stood up from his chair. "Yes. But you have to be careful." He reached down and took the baby rom Persephone. "Now sit on my chair." He said to Trixie.

Trixie sat down and smiled as Lucifer set Samael on her lap. She hugged him to her. "Hi Sammy."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Everyone is going to call him Sammy." He looked at Persephone. "See what you started?"

Persephone stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "Yep." She turned her attention to Chloe. "How do you feel?"

Chloe sighed. "Like I just pushed an eight-pound human out of my body." She laughed. She eyed Persephone's belly. "It's going to be fun having the kids so close in age."

"Yeah." Persephone patted her belly. "It will be like a regular family."

Lucifer watched Trixie with his son. He hated to admit it. But this was everything he ever wanted. A real family was something he missed over the centuries. He was still the Devil. Still the Prince of Darkness. Reviled and feared by the humans. But now he was happy. He didn't care about the others. The people in the room were what mattered most to him. Nothing would ever take them from him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh my god. It's done. It's over. Thank you for coming along on this epic journey. Thank you for the likes and reviews. Taking the time to read it. Now, I am planning more stories to come after this. I know you all want to see Lucifer in his role as husband and daddy. I am thinking of writing a series of one shots that take place between the battle and the birth. Little snippets of him and Chloe settling in together. Going to doctor's appointments and dealing with cravings and mood swings. Legos on the floor. Think they'll be fun. So see you then.**


End file.
